Senki Zesshou Symphogear Path of Song
by CrimsonRider94
Summary: Savior...or destroyer? Hoshida Akira was a normal young man before he was abruptly killed in an accident, trying to save a little girl. Now in a strange new world where being from another world, called Noise threaten the safety of humanity. Given a strange new power, he now holds the mantle of Dark Decade. Will he be the protector of mankind or will he be the end of all life?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining that day. It matched the mood and feelings of all the girls. At a bus stop were five girls, all of them did not seem to mind being soaked to the bone. However two of them who had bothered to carry an umbrella was a 15 year old girl with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes, and a 17 year old tall girl with long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and red eyes. This was Kohinata Miku and Amou Kanade.

The girl that Miku was looking at right now was a girl, the same age as Miku, with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head and dark orange eyes. This was Tachibana Hibiki. Right now, she was holding a bouquet of flowers. Miku was looking at Hibiki because she looked like someone who looked like they had their soul ripped out of her. To be fair, they all feel like their souls were ripped out of them. Back to the other two.

The first was a 16 year old short girl with long pale purple hair that fell to her knees, separated into six large strands, three on both side, and dark purple eyes. Instead of the uniforms of some school the rest of the girls were wearing, she was wearing a maroon dress with short puffed out sleeves, a sheer light red-violet panel exposing some of her chest and upper back with detached sleeves and black accents on the ends of the dress and sleeves. This was Chris Yukine.

The last one, who was the same age as Kanade, was a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. This was Kazanari Tsubasa. Kanade didn't bother to look, knowing full well how Tsubasa felt at this time.

A bus pulls over and all of them get on.

'With eight-thousand cries, The lil' cuckoo's blood red tongue, Like a flame singing. The saying has it that the little bird keeps singing even as it coughs up blood. This saying would have applied to me and my friends; it was almost for Kanade-san, if it weren't for him. He clearly saw that if we kept singing, then we would have paid in blood. He told us that there are times when we have to stop and take a break.'

The bus stops and they all get off and enter a cemetery filled with tons of grave stones, showing that a lot of people died from something for the number of stones were surprising, but the girls weren't surprised. They walked until they came upon the one they were here for. On the grave stone read the name: Hoshida Akira, Our Brightest Star. Lying on the grave stone was probably the picture of the person. The person in the picture had a smile so bright and filled with life and warmth that it heavily affected those around him. His smile was brighter than the star itself and it held their light but now...that star was no more.

Just from seeing the picture, Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa all fell to their knees, crying.

"Minna!"

Miku cried out in worry.

"Why...why did you do it!?"

Hibiki said between sobs as she stared at the picture.

"Why...did you have...to go die for us!?"

Both Tsubasa and Chris were too sad and broken to speak words, but they felt the same way as Hibiki. Kanade brought Tsubasa into a hug as Tsubasa cried into her chest. Miku did the same for Hibiki though right now she herself had tears flowing freely from her eyes as well.

"You gave us all a purposed...and meaning...you gave us light...why did you have to go somewhere we can't reached you..."

Hibiki said before shouting up into the sky.

"AKIRA-KUN!"

You all are probably lost right now. Well, it seems these people have lost someone important to them. How did this come to pass? Well, we have to go back, three years in fact, to see how all this came to be. To listen to the song that the Valkyries will sing. A story and song of a warrior, a hero, but most of all an important friend. This is the story of Hiroshi Akira and of how the Valkyries sang his song.

* * *

 **Prologue: How It Began**

 **3 Years Ago**

A young man around the age of 15 with bright blond hair that was slightly messy and a bit spiky with bright green eyes and bright facial expression was walking down the street with groceries on his hand was walking to a nearby orphanage where he use his other hand to knocked on the door. The door open to reveal a woman in her early thirty looking at the young man and smile warmly at him.

"Akira-kun. Welcome back."

The young teen merely smile back and greeted her,

"I brought the supplies, Izumi-san."

This was day to day occurrence for the young teen, Hoshida Akira. Like his namesake, he was as bright as the star. For one, he was very friendly, kind and caring but above all else helpful and can be seen selfless at the time. People around town love his optimistic and enthusiastic view on life so much. The children at the orphanage even sees him as an older brother figure and he was more than happy to obliged to his big family. He usually goes out doing part time job and usually the money he got from any of the job he undertook would be used for the children. Izumi was a widowed and had no children of her own but she built this orphanage specifically to house children that have no family of their own and Akira happens to be one of their oldest orphans.

Izumi don't know the full story but apparently Akira was abandoned by his parents after owing a huge sum of debt from loan sharks and now Akira had to pay the price for their action. Since then, he had been living by himself on the street. It just so happen a few years ago, Izumi was on her way back from visiting her late husband when he saw the young Akira curled up, freezing out in the alleyway. He would have been on death's door if Izumi didn't bring him back to her orphanage. Izumi from her experience seeing a child go through that would have great trauma and distrust towards other especially adult but to her surprise, Akira just smile when Izumi offered him something to eat.

Not only was he smiling but he was also happy and grateful. A feat no child should express not after what happen to him. Since then Izumi had seen how Akira was really a special child. He really did live up to his name. The Brightest Star. A star that shines and give warmth and light for others. And now years later, Akira continues to live and help out in the orphanage in whatever he can. Izumi is just grateful for that. Akira for the most part, had what he always wished for, a home and a family he could protect. But not all of this were to last.

The next day,

Akira was on his way back from work as he brought the usual groceries for the orphanage. He greeted people around him and they were more than happy to obliged the same. Just then, he saw a little tripped after trying to catch her ball. Akira saw this and quickly rushed to her side. The girl was already sniffing from falling. Akira, like the caring older brother figure he is, quickly help the little girl up and saw that she scrape her knee.

"Don't worry. It's just a scratch. Here, let me help, oujou-chan."

Akira took out a band aid and a tiny bottle of antiseptic and applied it on the little girl's knee. She hissed a bit from the pain but it quickly receded. Akira then gently place the band aid on the affected area and properly held in its place.

"There. All better. Now, that didn't hurt too much wasn't it?"

Akira smile at the little girl that can't help but feel better when she saw that smile and so she too smile and nodded her head and said,

"Uhm. It doesn't hurt anymore. Arigatou, Onii-chan!"

"You're welcome. Here's your ball but don't play it near the street okay? It's dangerous. Now run along and please be careful next time."

The little girl nodded enthusiastically before moving towards the other direction. Akira can't help but feel happy that he was able to help another person today. And so feeling that was done, he picked up his groceries and was about to walk back to the orphanage when,

Suddenly the world felt like it was moving in slow motion. Akira looks around, worriedly.

"What happen? Why is the world slowing down?"

"We are currently stuck between time and space. Now we can at least converse, Dark Decade."

Akira looks behind him to follow the sound of the person. To his front was a young man who has dark brown hair and was wearing black coat and black leather pants while he was carrying a pink looking camera. Akira, feeling the need to find answer, quickly move towards the person in front of him and said,

"Who are you? Why is everything slowing down around us but most importantly…why do you call me Dark Decade?"

The person in front of him made a mock smirk before taking a picture and simply said,

"Because that is what you are. You are Dark Decade. But most importantly, a Destroyer…though I don't think we have that much time exploring why I called you that. But in time you will know."

The person in front of him suddenly started to leave as silvery veil start to form behind him. Akira seeing this wanted to stop him to find more answer to the riddle.

"Wait! What do you mean I am a Destroyer!? And who are you!?"

The person didn't bother to turn around but he answer instead,

"Ore ga torisume no Kamen Rider da. Oboitoke. Hoshida Akira."

With that, the veil completely engulfed him and the surrounding started to move back to normal. Akira look around again to see if he was just imagining things but turns out that whole ordeal was just too real to be a dream.

"What…just happen?"

The suddenly out of nowhere,

"LOOK OUT!"

The sound of metal hitting and crumbling along with the screams of people attracted Akira's attention. He look back and then up and saw that a bunch of metal pillars were just barely hanging on when three of them started falling towards the street.

"AHHH! THERE'S A LITTLE GIRL!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

"What?!"

Akira saw that it was the little girl he just helped. She was standing there, too afraid to run. Then, four more pillars fell and was about to hit the girl. Crowds were screaming, thinking it was too late until,

CLANGx4

The sound of metals hit the earth and dust started to rise from the accident. Nearby crowds rushed towards the location thinking the worse happen to the girl. But then they got there, they found that she was fine albeit shaken from the whole ordeal. How did she move in time?

"Look! It's the boy!"

Indeed, the reason why the girl got out of the way in time was because Akira moved her seconds before being crushed but now…Akira was the one crushed under the weight of the pillars. His back facing the ground. His head bleeding profusely and he was coughing off blood, no doubt from internal injuries.

"Call an ambulance! Quick! Help me get this off him!"

The little girl just now was carried away by one of the crowds to prevent her from seeing the horror in front of her. All the while, Akira was in a daze. His world feels nothing but pain.

" _Am…I…dying…? I don't want to die…I still…need to go…back to the others…they are waiting…it's Mika's…birthday today…she will be sad if I don't get home in time…I still haven't taught…Kaoru…to play the guitar yet…I still…don't know anything…about that person…and what he said…'_

Time seems to slow down as Akira keep hearing noises of the people in his head but they were slowly fading and his vision was becoming blurry. His breathing heavy and his body cold.

" _Even still…I manage to save that little girl…I'm just glad she's alright…But…if there is one thing…I regret…I can't see everyone at the orphanage anymore…Izumi-san…I'm sorry that I couldn't stick around longer…I just hope that you can watch over the others for me…I'm sorry…once…agai…"_

The last thing that Akira saw and felt was darkness

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhh, that hurt so much…"

Akira mutters as he gets back up on his feet. He looks around and found himself in an alleyway.

"How did I get here? I remember dying after saving a little girl…is this Heaven or Hell…? My head hurt to think about this too much…"

He looks around again and notices there was a weird looking device on the ground. It centers were dark bluish and its overall shape was either rectangular or oval like shape and there was this note book that was purely made out of metal. He picked it up and examines it.

"Doesn't look like a toy and it's certainly made of metal…what is this thing?"

Not getting anything in his mind, Akira decided,

"Well, sitting around here and asking too much will get me nowhere. Better see where I am."

Akira said as he gather his things and walk out of the alleyway only to receive a surprising sight.

"What the goodness?!"

He shouted as he looked at the sight around him. It was like he was sent into the future. Oddly shaped buildings, upside-down trains, hologram build boards, and other high tech stuff.

"Ok, either I hit my head so hard that I'm hallucinating, which is unlikely, or I'm dreaming."

Akira decided to go around checking out the place. Everywhere he looks, he sees buildings that he didn't recognize. It's like he's in a whole new world. After a few hours of looking around, Akira got hungry and decided to stop by a restaurant, lucky for him, where ever he was; they still accept yen as money. Once he got the food, he took a seat at a nearby bench and watched a nearby TV, hoping that he might learn something about his new environment.

"And the weather looks like it's going to be nothing but sun for a week. Now on to the other topic for today..."

It looks like the TV won't give him any new information so he decided to focus on his food. He then heard something that caught his interest.

"We now move on the topic about Noise."

"Noise?"

Akira mutter, confused.

"Noise, the alien creatures that have been a threat to humanity for 13 years."

They then show footage of weird glowing, alien creatures killing people. When they touched someone, that person turned into carbon before dissolving. The thought of that made Akira shudder as he come towards one simple conclusion thus far about what they news explain about the Noise.

" _It seems that whatever this Noise are, their sole pattern and purposed is to cause death and destruction wherever they go….the thought of that just made my blood boil for some reason...still if there is such thing like that….is it possible I'm in a different world? That sounds possible enough…"_

Akira thought as he took another bite out of his food.

Then, suddenly...

 **BOOM!**

"What the!?"

Akira got up from his seat and run towards the sound of the explosion to see what was going on. Once he reached the designated area; he was met with chaos and scattered around the ground were piles of carbon. Around the city were people running away from those things they call Noise. Akira saw people screaming some were killed in the fray. Akira saw at the corner, a woman trying to run with her child but the child tripped and one of the Noise tried to pounce on them.

"Hiyahhh!"

Akira suddenly got in the way and kicked the Noise, hard. Sending it flying towards a wall and as it hit, turn into dust.

" _It all felt like a total rushed. How was I able to touched Noise without getting killed? No time!"_

Akira dismissed his thought and look at the two mother and child and said,

"I got this! Please get to somewhere safe!"

The woman nodded while now carrying her child and run there as fast as she could. Now leaving Akira to his own.

"I said that but I don't what to do now…that kicked was just out of sheer luck…"

The suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

' **You have the power to fight this thing!'**

"A voice?"

' **Quickly! Place the Driver on your waist! It's your only chance!'**

Akira was confused. First there was that mysterious person. Then him dying only to end up in this strange new world. Now there is this girl's voice in his head!

"What the goodness is going on around here!?"

' **No time! Please just use the metal object you're holding and henshin now!'**

The Noises were getting closer and Akira quickly did as told. He places the strange device on his waist and it suddenly forms a belt around him.

"Okay, that happens. Now what?"

' **Open the Rider Booker and a card will fly to your hand.'**

Akira did as told and opens the metal notebook and true to the voice's word, there was a single card that automatically flew to his arm. It shone before showing a masked figure that his visors were blue in colors and his entire head armor was black.

"This is…"

Akira instinctively went and opens the device on his waist and it made a mechanical sound before he slide the card down backward.

 **Kamen Ride!**

"Okay, how do you do this? Like this?"

He pushed the side of the device thus closing it and then suddenly the masked figure insignia came out from the center of the device and the belt announces.

 **Dark Decade!**

Suddenly the symbols of the nine other Heisei Riders appeared in clockwise around him before they became grey silhouettes of his armor before merging into Akira as energy card appeared in front of him before they collided into Akira's mask giving the armor its color.

The armor was black and silver. A dark and yellow X was on his chest connecting to his shoulder. The lens on his mask was deep blue as some of the cards were coming out of the mask like fins and the signal pointer on the mask flashed blue. This form was none other than Kamen Rider Dark Decade.

"What is this?"

Akira was utterly confused. He felt power coursing through him but it gave him somewhat a wrong vibe.

"Can't think of that now."

He shakes his head both ways before looking at the Noises that finally got him cornered. Though Akira felt new to this in his mind but his body somehow knows what to do. The Rider Booker by the side of his waist turns to Sword mode. He picks it up the hilt before once again instinctively running the sword towards the back of his wrist that creates spark before suddenly charging towards the many Noises that were there.

Many of the Noise did the same and some even turn into projectiles but Akira saw their movement proceed to slash through the bullets like they were nothing. Another group decided to simply take it up close. Akira seeing this ducked when one of the Noises nearly clawed him at the back. Using that chance, Akira cut through the Noise then proceed to hack in a X motion towards the group that was lining up to attack him thus turning their remain to dust.

More were coming. Seeing his situation, Akira thought there has to be a faster way to deal with this and as if calling to his prayer, the Rider Booker that was in Sword mode change into Gun mode where Akira wasted no time and fire energy bullets upon energy bullets at the Noises and even manage to shoots the Noises that were shot like bullets. There were not many left and thinking it was time; a card suddenly flew out from the Rider Booker and into his hand. It shows the insignia of Dark Decade in gold.

"Let's try this out."

Pulling the Decadriver, Dark Decade quickly slots the card into his belt.

 **Final Attack Ride!**

He then pushed the side of the belt, closing it.

 **D-D-D-D-Dark Decade!**

Copies of the card in holograms lined up in front of Dark Decade.

"Haahhhhh!"

Dark Decade yelled as he jumped into the air with the cards forming a ramp straight toward the enemies. Akira descended with a flying kick passing through each one getting more power in his kick before passing through the last one making contact with the Noises causing an explosion from the powered up kick that all Kamen Rider finishers are known for. Akira was slightly crouching before he looks back at the flame that was still burning from the kick he just did. Standing up, Akira opened up the Driver powering down in the process. He suddenly felt nausea and tired but he quickly regains his bearing and thought what had just happen.

"A voice in my head spoke to me and then this strange power….what is happening to me?"

' **What happen here today will decide your path and future, Akira.'**

Akira slightly stiffens when he heard the female voice again.

"Hey, who are you and how do you know my name? Please answer me! I don't know what is going on anymore."

' **I am afraid I cannot answer all of your question, Akira but know that you are Dark Decade. What you do now will determine if you are a savior….or a destroyer. Only time will tell. I pray that you choose the right path. May we meet again, Akira.'**

And with that, the voice fades way into his mind. Akira was left to hang over his situation but right now, he got bigger things to do. After finding a bag of plastic nearby, he started collecting all the dust that was left behind by the people he didn't manage to safe.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save all of you in time but at least I will make a proper burial."

Akira muttered sadly while gripping the numerous plastic bag in his hand as he made an oath that whatever power he has now…he will use it to protect the people here…even if he is not of this world, he will not let people die…not as long as he still breath.

Meanwhile, not far from where the battle took place, a silhouette of a figure stood on top one of the building.

"You have finally shown yourself…Dark Decade. Let see where this will go."

He then disappears as if he was never there.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I know some of you are feeling why I write this story. Well, one I find it entertaining and two, this is something that I like to try and get out from my chest for a while. Even when I said this, know that this is not the only focus of my work. Also if any of you notice, this is a reboot of the other story that I tried to make but couldn't find it working so I decided to go with this route. Now some of the older readers have been wondering if my other stories are dead. Well, rest assures. They are still alive and kicking but know that reality sometimes can be a bit of an obstacle but nevertheless, I will try my utmost best to deliver sometime in the future. For now, I hope you all enjoy this story as it is my first ever attempt on this two crossover series. Lots of twist here and there so expect them. Leave a review to help me find inspiration and also to fix any errors I have and flames will not be tolerated however, critical reviews are acceptable. This is your writer, Crimson. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Hakaisha meets Songstresses**

 **Night Time**

We see a woman walk by herself at a street late during the night after coming back from work. It was eerily quiet and to be honest, there wasn't a single person in sight. The woman began walking at a more fast pace. She was starting to feel someone was following her. Just by a corner, there was an alley that would at least allow her to use a shortcut where her apartment was located. Just as she passed through there, she hear sound coming at the dark corner of the alley. She really wanted to go back but there was no time for that, so she did what she could only do and walk forward.

But just as she did that, she heard another sound but this time it was behind her. She frantically look back, only to see it was a cat. Sighing in relief, the woman look back in front of her only to meet a terrifying looking monster gazing at her with those menacing looking eyes. The woman can clearly see this was a monster that looks like a bat monster. She did what any person would do in this situation…scream.

"Arghhhh!"

She tried running but she was now backing in to a corner and her back now touched the wall. The now identified Gurongi, Zu-Gooma-Gu made a low sound growl before speaking in a language not even she understands.

" **Hehehe…Goragen bigogigu rinto** **zorozo gagodadaboza…"**

The monster now raising one of its claws to finish off the woman. The woman can't do anything but close her eyes and hope for a swift ends but the sound of a person manage to save her from receiving her abrupt end.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

" **Huh? Omae no nioi ga rinto domo wo sasottanoda.** **Bosogidejasu! "**

The monster charge forward leaving the scared woman alone for now. Akira seeing this quickly avoided a narrowed attacked that almost decapitate his body in half had he not roll to the ground. The monster that swung his claws too hard that his arm was now stuck in the wall. Quickly standing up, he made his way to the shaken woman and look at her.

"Miss, you have to get out of here now. It's not safe! I'll hold him off. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. Do you understand?"

The woman nodded her head shakily and Akira merely gave a nod at that.

"Okay then. Go! Now!"

The woman did as told and ran off into the safety of the crowd not too far from here. Akira satisfied that at least the woman was safe now look back at the monster who by now had his arm unstuck, firmly held it in his other hand which he then points at Akira.

" **Gibozizi! Rinto ishitana! Bosogidejasu!"**

With that he charges forwards. Akira seeing this took out his Dark Decadriver and places it on his waist. Belt started to form and in one swift motion he took out a card and slot it into the Driver.

 **Kamen Ride!**

"Henshin!"

 **Dark Decade!**

With his Rider Booker Sword mode in his arm after running the sword at the back of his wrist, creating a spark, Akira charge forwards and meets the Gurongi head on. Claws and sword fiercely met as spark fly everywhere from their attack. The Gurongi tried to swipe Dark Decade with its other claw but Akira stopped it with his other free arm and pushing the sword upward making the Gurongi lose a bit of its balance, Akira uses that chance to hack and slash through its chest thus creating sparks and smokes as each hits strike the Gurongi home.

After the last hit, the Gurongi roll towards the ground. With a painful grunt, it tried to get up and fly away immediately. Dark Decade saw what it tried to do and immediately change his Rider Booker Sword mode into Gun mode. He pulled out a familiar card that has his insignia with the golden theme color and quickly inserts the card into the belt.

 **Final Attack Ride!**

Card like golden energy started to line up towards the retreating Gurongi and Akira uses that change to take aim and once he did, he pushes the Driver on both side and the belt announces.

 **D-D-D-D-Dark Decade!**

"Hyahhhh!"

Pulling the trigger allows Dark Decade to uses the Dimension Blast that passes through each card which only add more power to the attacks and before long the Gurongi that tried to escape let out a final scream of anger and pained.

" **HUAHHHHH!"**

And then he exploded at the sky. Seeing that his target was dead, Akira quickly powered down his Driver to return back to his civilian form. He looks around first before deciding to make haste.

"Better leave now. That explosion might have attracted a lot of attention."

He quickly got on his personal ride that he was somehow able to call upon by sheer luck one day when he decided to escape an area after his battle with some monster nearly four months ago. Akira for the most part had been in this world for nearly a year now. From what he knows, not only were Noise major threat to the populace throughout the world but recently an untold amount of death had been happening ever since his arrival and some of them were not cause by Noises.

It just so happen that Akira decided to investigate and what do you know? Those monsters were the reason people were dying and knowing himself would naturally would want to fight and defeat said monster from attacking the humans. And so far, this was just one of his many encounters that night and he knows it won't be the last. Decided to call it a night, Akira drove off towards his apartment that he manage to rent just after a week he arrive here.

* * *

 **Meanwhile; Inside a Private Jet**

"Finally! After a long tour, we finally hit Japan!"

A girl with red hair and eyes said. This was Kanade Amou, one of the singers of a popular Pop-Idol group called Zwei Wing. She then turned to the girl next to her.

"What do you think Tsubasa?"

The person Kanade was talking to was a blue haired and eyed girl, the same age as Kanade. This was Tsubasa Kazanari, the other singer of Zwei Wing.

"Well...it is nice to be back home, Kanade."

Looking out the window, Kanade gestures for Tsubasa to join.

"Look! You can see Japan from here!"

Tsubasa nodded in agreement.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?"

Kanade nodded and picked up a remote.

"Why don't we check out the news? See if anything's changed since we've been gone."

"Sounds like a good idea."

With her agreement, Kanade turns on the TV to watch the news.

"And now, onto more updates on the Noises."

Just hearing the mention of Noise made Kanade' blood boils. Her family was killed in a Noise attack and not only that, but they killed thousands of people. Kanade couldn't wait to teach those aliens a lesson in pain again. The news reporter continues on with her report,

"Like always, Noise has been appearing from all parts, wreaking havoc where ever they go. Just when things look their worst, a man in armor suddenly appeared out of nowhere and takes on the Noise."

Both Kanade and Tsubasa then develop a look of surprise when they saw footage of an armored warrior mostly in black with a yellow X on his chest taking on the Noise with his weird looking sword and were even more surprised that he was actually able to kill the Noises.

"No one knows who this mysterious armored warrior is as the government has no connections to this armored man's appearance. No one knows how he's able to kill the Noises, but at least the people have a new hope to look up to. Now, onto the-"

Kanade then turned off the TV at that point as both she and Tsubasa were left speechless.

Finally, Kanade broke the silence.

"Well...that was something."

"Do you think the Commander knows about this?"

Tsubasa asked.

"Don't know, but what I do know is that home has changed a little since we've been gone."

Kanade said.

* * *

 **Instrumental**

The scene shows the various Heisei Rider card before one by one it shows the image of Hibiki, Tsubasa, Miku, Kanade, Chris and then finally Dark Decade before the head armor fade away to reveal the face of Akira who has a determine expression on his face.

 **Listen to my song...**

It shows both Hibiki and Tsubasa standing atop a hill before they sung their songs and wings appear on their back. They then transform in their armor all the while Dark Decade was behind them and the title of 'Senki Zesshou Symphogear' appears in the background with the Dark Decade insignia behind it.

 **Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? Please tell me...**

We see Hibiki looking towards the horizon before she gripped her arms and before long it was enveloped in armor.

 **Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi. Fly far away...**

The scene then changes to Tsubasa who look far away into the distant before she was enveloped in armor.

 **Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete**

It shows Akira walking the street before he was all alone and like a mirror, the image of nine Heisei Riders were below his feet as if they reflected his many forms.

 **Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo**

 **Hajimete shiru kankaku**

It shows Chris as she descended alone in the darkness while clutching before she saw light shone towards her. She tried reaching out and an arm in the Dark Decade armor reached out and grabbed her hand before they firmly intertwine together.

 **Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo**

We see Hibiki running towards Akira who was getting further and further away and just as she was about to reached him, he vanish, leaving her now in her armor.

 **"Dakara waratte..."**

We then see the side of Akira's face while on the other side was Dark Decade.

 **Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo**

We see Hibiki fought numerous Noises before she retract her fist and created powerful shockwave, destroying many of the Noises. The suddenly she was surrounded by monster from the nine other Heisei universe.

 **Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu**

Tsubasa then came into the background as she assist Hibiki and now both Symphogear users fight off the monster all the while passing glances.

 **Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda**

We see that Akira was cornered before he took out his Dark Decadriver and place it on his waist and then insert his Dark Decade Card all the while figures of all Nine other Heisei Rider surrounded him as well before he fully transform into Dark Decade.

 **Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite**

Hibiki and Tsubasa now regroup at Akira's side as the three of them prepared their strongest attack and then the scene slowly got enveloped in bright light leaving all only the three of them in the background.

 **Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo**

We now see Akira laying on the ground looking slightly bloodied before he saw a hand reached out to him only to see a smiling Hibiki while by her side was Tsubasa. Akira smile before he took Hibiki's hand and then scene turn white. Leaving only the Dark Decadriver and Rider Booker on the ground.

* * *

 **Morning**

The sound of alarm clock had awoken Akira from his slumber. He looked at the clock before he press the button to dismiss the alarm. It was already 4.30 AM in the morning. This was the usual time for him to wake up. Even in his old home world, he was fairly an early riser mainly because he would help out Izumi manage the orphanage and also because he would use that time to work out and train his body due to the fact after receiving his power, Akira could feel his stamina drain quickly after a single used of the Dark Decade armor.

Speaking of which,

" _I never got to know what happen to me in the end, why I end up here in this new world and why I suddenly had this power…although looking back at it now, that voice and also that person with the camera called me Dark Decade…even when I transform…the belt said it itself. Still, looking back at it now…"_

He opens his nearby drawer and took out the Rider Booker and took out other cards that were not of Dark Decade's form or weaponry.

"This other cards…I have more of them but somehow I can't use them and they are all blank for some reason. Is there some kind of limitation to this…I guess it is but what I should do to break that limitation…Sigh….I might never know. In any case, better get ready for a new day."

Akira didn't let himself get down for long. He was simply too optimistic to think anything pessimistic in nature plus, it always help his mood whenever he thinks of the good that he was at least doing with this power. He was finally able to do something without the restrain or limitation of a human being.

"With that in mind, let's go do some training."

A lot has happen during that one year period. After Akira fought and became Dark Decade, he has been encountering some monsters that for no surprised was able to converse and were shocked at a time to see him. They would sometime call him 'Hakaisha' or better yet Destroyer. That made Akira question why they called him so…were they referring to the armor itself or perhaps….Akira never bother to dwell deeper into such kind of thought. What matters was he had power and said power was used to protect others and so he can't be some kind of destroyer hell bent on destroying the world….can he?

In any case during his first week here, he was able to get a job as a waiter at an okonomiyaki restaurant called the Flower. The owner, as well as his boss was a kind woman who was nice enough to give him the job when he showed her what he could do which in turn, helped him earn enough money to rent an apartment. After his training and washing up a later on, Akira arrived at said restaurant, getting off his bike and throwing away the wrapper that was used to keep my sandwich fresh before opening the door.

Upon hearing the door open, the boss, who was wiping some tables, turned to his direction.

"Ohaiyo, oyakata!"

Akira smiles and greeted energetically. Seeing this, the woman also smiles and greeted him back.

"Ohaiyo, Akira-kun. I'm so glad you could make it."

The boss said with a smile.

"Hurry up and get ready. Knowing the kids that come to my restaurant, they'll be here any second."

"Hai!"

Akira said, going to the back and hanging up his coat before grabbing an apron and tying it around him. Once he was done, he went back out and already saw some kids here, wearing the Lydian Private Music Academy uniform.

Not far from here was a school called the Lydian Private Music Academy and as in the name, the academy promotes music. People and Students who are very passionate or are seeking a career in music usually go to that academy for its produced some very talented people like, for example, the Pop-Idol group known as Zwei Wing. Akira had actually seen a couple of hologram boards of them when here arrived here in this world and he for the most part, love their music that he had to buy a few of their albums and hear it during his free or simply spare time when he is not out there fighting Noises or monster or just working at the Flower.

Taking orders from the Lydian students, I hear the door opening again and turn to see two familiar faces. The first was a short cream colored hair girl, about three years younger than me with two red clips on either side of her head and dark orange eyes. The second was the same age as the first with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes. These two were Tachibana Hibiki and Kohinata Miku. These two were usual here and Akira got to know them during his time here. With a refreshing smile on his face, he greeted the two girls.

"Welcome! And good morning Hibiki, Miku."

The two girls notice the one greeting them and gave their own smile, well Hibiki match Akira's level of energy for some reason.

"Ohaiyo, Akira-kun!"

"Ohaiyo, Akira-san."

Smiling at Hibiki's energetic gesture, Akira set his gaze on the two and said,

"So, the usual?"

"Yes please!"

Hibiki said, sounding very excited for some reason.

"You sound excited today."

Akira pointed out.

"Something good happening today?"

"You bet!"

Hibiki said.

"Today, Miku and I are going to our very first Zwei Wing concert!"

"Really?"

Miku nodded.

"It kind of surprised me, but I was able to win some free tickets from a contest Hibiki made me enter in."

"Can you at least try to say that without making me sound like some bad guy?"

Hibiki whined.

Miku giggled at her best friend.

"Sorry."

"Heh, same ol' Hibiki."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! Akira-kun, you meanie."

She looks at Akira with a mild pout that only made her look cuter in Akira's opinion.

" _So cute! I just want to hug her!"_

Akira screams at the back of his mind but withheld that action less he wants to receive a female fury from his boss and the other customers at the okonomiyaki cafe. Suddenly, Miku spoke up.

"You just look cuter that way, Hibiki and if I didn't know any better, you might have a crush on Akira-san here."

Miku smile slyly. When both Akira and Hibiki heard that, they both look away from each other and each has a blushed on their faces. Hibiki was the first one to recover.

"W-W-What do you mean by that, Miku-chan?! I don't have that sort of feeling at Akira-kun. Sure he's kind, caring, helpful and handsome and all that but we are just friends."

"Say whatever you like but I see how both of you looked and interacted with each other."

Not wanting to risk anymore embarrassment from Miku, Akira quickly left gave the boss the order. A few minutes later, she had the order ready and Akira grabbed it, placing it on a platter with other orders. Going around, he finally made it back to Hibiki and Miku who already stop their series of denial and teasing; gave them their order.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!"

Hibiki said before saying,

"Itadakimasu!"

She then proceeded to mow down her food.

Miku sigh at her lack of manners while Akira looks on with amusement. Must be the excitement.

"Hey, slow down. You choke if you eat that fast."

And true to his word, she started to choke. Akira sigh this time as Miku handed her best friend a glass of water; Hibiki instantly drowning all of it, gasping for air later.

"You should save your excitement for the concert, Hibiki. It made the experience more exciting that way."

Akira suggested with a smile.

"Well, better get back to work. Have fun at the concert."

* * *

After a while, it was nearly lunch time so Akira decided to ask the boss to start an early one and she just agree to it. This was already a daily occurrence for her to allow Akira to get a break early and he usually arrived on time for works and even doubles the effort usually after said break so all in all she has no complaint about it.

Moments later, Akira was out patrolling the city with his Machine Decader. It didn't took him long before he sense something amiss, so following his sense, Akira speed off into a compounds and found that there were ashes everywhere and people's clothing were there. Akira got off his bike and examine what he suspect was the remain of the worker of this compound.

"I was too late."

He mutters sadly but then suddenly, Akira ducked before a trident could stab him. He rolls away. As Akira raised himself from the roll, he saw that it was a white-greyish humanoid with the features of a Stingfish mixed in. It was an Orphnoch.

" **You manage to dodge it. I'm surprised that a human was this sharp but no matter…I only see a potential candidate to be sire into an Orphnoch."**

Akira had a harden expression on his face. This thing killed this many people just to sire a person into an Orphnoch…that in itself is unforgivable in his book. In the year that he has obtained this power, the Dark DecaDriver allows Akira to somehow recognize specific monster he was facing and right now this Orphnoch wanted to convert him into one of their own. Not wasting any time, Akira pulled out his driver from his jacket and straps it to his waist. He pulled out a card and said the magic word.

"Henshin!"

 **(Insert Kamen Rider Decade Henshin Theme)**

 **Kamen Ride! Dark Decade!**

Akira cracks his knuckle then dash forwards to meet the now surprised Orpnoch.

" **You're…You're Dark Decade! The Destroyer! Heh, killing you here will earn me some points! Hahhh!"**

The Orphnoch raise his trident and now both were closing in on each other. The Orphnoch swing his trident downward where Akira quickly dodge it to the side and proceed to kick the Orphnoch at his side. The Orphnoc grunted in pain before retaliating by kicking Dark Decade away before twirling his trident.

Growling, Dark Decade went for an overhead swing which the Orphnoch block with his trident. Dark Decade kneed him in the gut and went to punch his chest, but he blocked it and punched Akira's face. Stumbling back a bit, Dark Decade recovers and holds the Rider Booker now in Sword mode in a reverse grip before throwing it at the Orphnoch like a javelin. He blocked it, his attention focused on the sword for a moment and that was what Akira needed to run up and kick him, sending him flying into wall.

" _Even with all this power…I still couldn't save those people…Do I deserve this power?_

He brush away the thought.

"No! Even if I wasn't able to save everyone but at least I will be taking you down to avenge those people! Kakugoshi!"

The Stingfish Orphnoch appear having recover was furious.

" **Kisama! I will not tolerate this anymore! Die! Dark Decade!"**

Suddenly, the lower part of his body turned into a fish's tail, making him look like a Merman. This was the Stingfish's Hybrid form. Hovering in the air, the Orphnoch glided towards Dark Decade with new speed. It wasn't that much of a speed boost, but Akira was unprepared for it as he got slashed on the chest. Dark Decade quickly got back up and saw the Stingfish coming back for another attack. Preparing himself this time, he flip back and kick it in the chest, making it fall to the ground and exit Hybrid form.

Seeing that it was down for the count, Akira quickly went towards his Rider Booker and too kout his Final Attack Ride card. Dark Decade quickly slot it into the belt.

 **Final Attack Ride!**

Energy made of cards line up in front of the staggering Orphnoch and now Akira holding his Rider Booker Sword mode in reverse gripped quickly closed the Driver.

 **D-D-D-D-Dark Decade!**

Akira mutters in between his breath,

"Owari yo! Hahhh!"

He swung the sword towards the energy card, executing the power Dimension Slash that now passes through the Orphnoch like hot knife through butter. Dark Decade now looks at the front, his back facing the now dying Orphnoch.

 **"Onore...DARK DECADE!"**

 **(End of Song)**

The Orphnoch cursed one last time, blue fire sprouting from him before he exploded in behind Akira who already power down his Driver. He looks at the aftermath of the explosion and slowly walks away from there lest he wants people to find out what was going on. That would be the last thing he wanted to happen. Appearing in the news was one thing but being caught is another so, with that Akira left the area.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

At a futuristic stadium, a crowd of people were gathered. Among this crowd was Hibiki herself and she did not look happy.

"Eh!? What do you mean can't make it, Miku!?"

Hibiki exclaimed into her phone.

 _-Sorry, Hibiki, but my grandmother got into an accident. We're packing up to go there now.-_

"But, Miku, I barely know a thing about this group."

Hibiki whined.

 _-I'm sorry, but don't worry. I have someone who'll join you over there to make sure you don't get lost.-_

"What do you mean?"

Hibiki got her answer faster than she expected.

"Yo."

Turning around, Hibiki jumped in surprise when she saw none other than Akira in front of her who gave her a tiny fang like grinned.

"Eh…? A-A-Akira-kun?!"

She said between shock and stutter.

Later,

"Were you surprised to find out that Miku sent me to look after you?"

Akira asked, striking a conversation as a way to pass the time and to make this line go faster.

Hibiki nodded.

"I'm surprised she asked you of all people to look after me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Akira asked while tilting his head to the side which Hibiki personally finds cute.

"Well, I mean, you are quite a busy person, Akira-kun. I don't want to trouble you with my problem."

Akira heard her reason and just smile which Hibiki notices again was like a part of his charm. Whenever he smiles, Hibiki felt relax for some reason like she was drawn by that smile that was so honest and gentle it made her tingle inside. Akira then put her out of her thought when he said,

"That is if I have to but listen here, Hibiki. I want to go and accompany you to this concert. Plus it would be much more fun with more people with you. Also, I get to finally go the concert and see one of my favorite Idol group and you get a partner to see it as well, so it's a win-win situation in my book."

Hibiki couldn't help but smile and agree with her friend's logic. He really does know how to help her when she is anxious about anything. Finally getting to the stand and buying some glow sticks for them, Akira look at Hibiki and said.

"Well, better go find some seats before they run out."

Hibiki nodded in agreement and they went inside to go find some seats.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Backstage**

Inside the backstage area of the stadium, the workers were putting the finishing touches on everything just to make sure everything was perfect. While they were doing that, Tsubasa, who was wearing a hooded poncho that kept her stage outfit clean as a lock of her hair could be seen poking out from under the hood. Sitting behind a crate with her legs curled up, she hand her hands together in a praying position, as if wishing for luck.

Just then, Kanade came up to her and interrupted her pre-show ritual.

"Gets rather boring, huh?"

Kanade asked, sitting down on an adjacent crate.

"I just want to go crazy out there."

"I know what you mean."

Tsubasa said.

"Don't tell me; are you nervous?"

Kanade asked.

"Of course I'm nervous, Kanade!"

Tsubasa said.

"It's only natural. Sakurai said today is especially..."

The bluenette was then interrupted by a flick to her forehead.

"What are you being so serious? Lighten up!"

Kanade said, trying to lighten up her best friend's/partner's mood.

"There you two are."

A person in a deep masculine voice called out to them. They look towards the direction of the voice and saw who it was. He was tall and muscular man with golden eyes, red hair, and a goatee. His choice of wear was a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pink tie with its end tucked into his left breast pocket, light beige slacks, and black and blue athletic shoes. This was Kazanari Genjuro, and Tsubasa's uncle.

"Commander."

Tsubasa said, looking up at the man.

"Well, well, Old Man Genjuro!"

Kanade said.

"Come to wish us good luck?"

"I trust you two understand how important today is?"

Genjuro asked.

"No need to worry Manager. We know that today is paramount blab, blab, blab."

Kanade said casually.

"Just leave everything to us and make sure that hunk of rock doesn't blow up on us."

"I'll hold you to that, Kanade."

Genjuro said.

"And don't worry, it's in good hands. Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Bellow the Stadium**

In an underground lab, a group of scientists setting up equipment necessary for their impending experiment, one that involved a slab of rock placed under an observation deck. One of them picked up a phone. A tall women with violent colored eyes and long brown hair up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. She wore hot pink rimmed glasses with yellow tinted lens and a pink and coral dress and a lab coat. This was Sakurai Ryoko.

"Hello~! Sakurai Ryoko speaking!"

Ryoko said to the other person on the end.

"Everything is ready on our end!"

* * *

 **At the Backstage**

Nodding a few times, Genjuro said,

"Understood. I'll be right there."

"Leave the performance to us, alright?"

Kanade said confidently, earning a nod from their manager. Just before he walked away, Kanade stopped him.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"What do you think are the chances of that mysterious guy in armor showing up here?"

Kanade asked. Ever since she saw the footage of him on the news, she's been plagued with curiosity about him.

"I'd say one in a million."

Genjuro said.

"I just don't see that guy coming here at all just for a concert."

* * *

 **At the Same Time That Happen**

"Achoo!"

Akira sniffs and rubs his nose with his index finger. Is this one of those feelings when someone is talking about you?

"Are you okay, Akira-kun?"

Hibiki asked, a bit of worry in her voice that was unnecessary in mu option.

"I think someone's talking about me."

Akira said while trying to look around for possible suspect. Before Hibiki could ask me what he meant, the lights died down as small lights were showing up on the stage.

 **(Play Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Once the music started, Akira winced as his ears were blasted by the sounds of the people here cheering.

"Goodness! How is it that when people gather, they're so loud!?"

Suddenly, feathers started to fall from the ceiling and a few moments later, two females descended from the runway. That was also our cue to light up our glow sticks.

The red headed girl who Akira spotted instantly knows who she was. Kanade wore a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She also wore it with a light pink scarf and white heels.

The second girl who was a bluenette was none other than Tsubasa. Her clothes consisted of a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

"Boy, looking them in person like this…I have to say, in the looks department, they are both very beautiful girls."

Hibiki notices the comment made by her companion but didn't say anything yet a she felt a little bit jealous when Akira said those two were beautiful. Little did she know Akira saw the look on her face and just place her hand on top of her head. Hibiki look up and saw that Akira gave Hibiki a gentle smile.

"But of course, the one beside me is just as beautiful if not cuter."

That made Hibiki blushed red and she had to look away to cover up the blushed but she suddenly felt better knowing that Akira at least acknowledge she was cute. Her heart can't stop beating on those comments.

 **"Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU**

 **Ten ni toki hanate!**

 **"Kikoemasuka...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou**

 **Ai wo tsuki agete**

 **Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi**

 **Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita**

 **Soshite yume wa hiraku yo**

 **Mita koto nai sekai no hate e...**

Suddenly, the ceiling of the stage opens up; surprising Akira and making him jump out of his seat. They must have one hell of a manager.

 **Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou**

 **Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu**

 **Issho ni tobanai ka?**

 **Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE**

 **Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish**

 **Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo**

 **Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart!**

Upon the completion of the song, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

 **(End Song)**

Everyone in the crowd were cheering like crazy, including Akira and Hibiki. Looking next to Akira. he saw Hibiki staring at the two singers, looking like she was having the best time of her life. Akira smile. Glad that the girl was having a good time.

Just then, more music started to play. They must be getting ready to play another song.

"We're not done yet folks!"

Kanade shouted into her mic, trying to rile up the crowd more as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

* * *

 **Underground Lab**

In the laboratory under the stage, the experiment was going as planned.

"Phonic Gain growth within expected range."

Reported one scientist.

"I guess we can write this one off as a success."

Ryoko said with a good sense of accomplishment.

Genjuro breathed a sigh in relief.

"Great work everybody."

 **ALARM!**

Suddenly, alarms started to go off as flashing red light filled the room.

"What's going on!?"

Genjuro demanded.

"The dampening system can't handle the rising internal pressure!"

A male scientist said, causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic.

"At this rate, the Relic will awaken and go berserk!"

A female scientist said as their experiment's test subject was starting to emit an energy that started to wrap and convulse until...

* * *

 **BOOM!**

"What the!?"

Hibiki gasped.

"What the goodness!?"

Akira jumped out of my seat, looking around to find where the hell that explosion came from.

Then, everyone started to scream, for a reason. Looking up to the open ceiling, the beings that people feared, Noise appeared in the sky, firing and dropping off its fellow Noise creatures. Just the sight of the Noise caused everyone to run in a panicked matter, making it hard to get away as Akira saw men, women, and children getting slaughtered.

'No! I need to get out of this crowded place. I can't henshin when everyone is looking!'

Just as Akira finished that thought, he got caught up in some running crowd, separating me with Hibiki.

"Akira-kun?! Akira-kun!"

He heard Hibiki call out to him.

He tried to reach out to her, but to no avail.

"Hibiki! Goodness, move out of the way!"

As much as he tried, Akira soon later found himself outside of the stadium as people were still running out of the stadium.

"Oh god! Hibiki's still in there!"

Suddenly, there was an image of Dark Decade kneeling down on a dying young girl that seems to gently care his cheek with a bloody arm before it fell back to the ground. Akira felt cold at that moment.

" _What was that…? A memory? No! Can't think that now! Gotta save Hibiki!"_

Running, Akira headed towards the Machine Decader, hoping to make it in time to save Hibiki.

"Now this is the only time I regret parking so far away from the stadium!"

* * *

 **Back at the Stadium**

"We need to fly, Tsubasa!"

Kanade said.

"Only we can fight them!"

"B-But the Commander hasn't-"

Tsubasa could say anymore as Kanade had run and jumped off the stage.

"Kanade!"

 **"Crotizall Ronzell Gungnir zillz..."**

After singing her song, Kanade was instantly changed into a new outfit, consisting of a white, black, and orange bodysuit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky gauntlets on her wrist, and a pair of rabbit ear like headphones. The energy caused from the transformation caused the Noise to change color.

 **(Play Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made)**

Kanade brought her hands together, causing her gauntlets to fuse and change into a white and orange spear with a red glass-like center. She charged at the Noise and using her spear, sliced two of the Noises in half, causing them to disintegrate. Then she ran and another one through, continuing to run and cut down any Noise that got close to her. Kanade then jumped into the air and then threw her spear which began to multiply as soon as it left her hand. These spears all rained down on the Noise without any mercy.

 **Stardust Foton!**

* * *

 **Underground Lab**

While Kanade was fighting in the stadium, back down in the now wrecked lab, Genjuro, who seemed to be the only survivor as the others were crushed in the rubble, stood up and looked around or at least tried to.

"Sakurai..."

Genjuro said, struggling.

"Is Sakurai still alive?"

Suddenly, a rainbow-colored glow caught Genjuro's attention, prompting him to look at the source which was none other than the experiment's test subject.

"Mesphisto is...preparing."

Then crumbles of rock fell over the Relic, prompting Genjuro to get out of the ruined lab, knowing that he couldn't get the Relic as the place was starting to come down.

* * *

 **Back up at the Battle**

Tsubasa was donned in her own Relic which consisted of a light blue and black bodysuit with forearmed gauntlets, black headphones, and a blade on each of her ankles. This was Tsubasa's Relic, the Ame no Habakiri. Her weapon was a white katana which, along with the blades on her ankles cleaved any Noise she came across.

Meanwhile, with Kanade, she was continuously carving out a warpath, creating a miniature cyclone with her spear that tore a mammoth-sized Noise that looked like a fated centipede to shreds.

 **Last Meteor!**

Together, Kanade and Tsubasa left nothing but ash in their wake. While these two were fighting, Hibiki, who was still here and alive somehow watched the battle unfold, shock and fear immobilizing her from moving.

"What is..."

Suddenly, the Noise turned themselves into makeshift bullets and shot themselves at Kanade and Tsubasa, but to no avail as they cut down the incoming bullets.

 **End Song**

As the battle dragged on, Kanade noticed that the color of her suit started to fade and flicker.

"Shit. My suit's running out of power."

In her frustration, she failed to stop a Noise going past her, heading straight towards Hibiki.

"Oh shit! Run!"

Hibiki heard Kanade's call, but her legs would not move. She could only stare at the incoming Noise, ready to turn her into dust. At least, that's what she thought was about to happen.

 **VROOOM!**

Out of nowhere, Akira came riding the Machine Decader and landed on the Noise before it could do harm to Hibiki. Revving up the engine, the wheels of the Machine Decader turned, crushing the Noise underneath.

"Take that!"

Akira exclaimed as he watched the Noise disintegrate into ash. Akira who still had his helmet on so Hibiki wasn't able to recognize him.

Akira breathes a sigh of relief, glad that he was able to get here and save Hibiki in time. Turning around, hw saw Hibiki looking at him.

"Daijobbu?"

She just simply nodded; probably still shocked that she was able to escape death.

"That's a relief then. Now I want you to go and find somewhere safe for now. Got it?"

Akira said gently to the still frighten girl. Hibiki doesn't know why but his voice and the way he spoke to her made Hibiki think she knows this person but dismissed that thought for now seeing as the best course of action right now was to hide. Not wasting time, Hibiki gave Akira a firm nod before proceeding to find someplace safe. Akira look back just to make sure Hibiki was out of sight and when she finally was, Akira releases a sigh of relief.

But then Akira looks back towards the stadium and saw many ashes, presumably the audiences that was caught and killed with regretful eyes. But then, he may have been unable to get here on time to save any other survivors, but he'll be damned if he let Hibiki die on him when he was supposed to be looking after her. Turning back, Akira saw both the singers of Zwei Wing, Kanade and Tsubasa actually fighting and killing the Noises.

It made him wonder how they were able to do it since even the military hasn't found a way to combat the Noise but he put that thought away for later. Looking at the two, Akira noticed that Kanade was more exhausted than Tsubasa as she failed to block an attack from a Noise. Surprisingly, she didn't disintegrate when she was hit. The suit must be protecting her.

Akira then saw one of those mammoth-sized Noises appear. Guess it's time to help.

 **Playing Decade Main Theme**

Akira quickly straps the Driver on his waist and the belt form around his waist. Quickly taking out a card, he said,

"Henshin!"

Sliding the card into the Driver.

 **Kamen Ride! Dark Decade!**

Once Akira was donned in his armor, he revved the engines and took off towards the huge Noise, passing by the two girls. He then jumps off before reaching for his Rider Booker, now in Sword Mode. He then slides a card into the Driver.

 **Attack Ride! S-S-S-S-Slash!**

Akira quickly raises the sword above his head before proceeding to cut through the giant size Noise. He finally landed on the ground, slightly crouch before the Noise that he cut in half was turn into ash. Akira stood up and look behind him to see both Kanade and Tsubasa slightly gawked at what happen.

"You're..."

Kanade tried to say something but couldn't find the right word to say. Smiling under his helmet, Akira walked up to them until he was finally standing near them.

"I never expected popular singers like you two having such great power."

Akira wonders if it was possible for them to take down any of the monsters he has been secretly fighting in the shadow. But he had to save the thought for later as the Noise started to surround them again.

"We're surrounded."

Tsubasa stated the obvious.

Akira merely cracks a knuckle before saying.

"Nothing we can't handle, right?"

Kanade looked at me for a moment before she smiled at me.

"Think you can keep up?"

Akira answer to her was running the Rider Booker Sword Mode at the back of his wrist, thus creating sparks.

"Let's find out."

"By the way, what's your name?"

Kanade asked. Naturally, not wanting to give his real name, he said,

"Daremo nai…Just someone that wants to lend a hand. But yeah, you can call me Dark Decade."

"Dark Decade?"

Tsubasa repeated.

"You can say I'm someone who protects humanity's freedom. Now, are we just going stand around here and talk, or are we going fight?"

Their answer to Akira was raising their weapons.

"Good answer."

He then raises his sword as well. There was a short pause before Dark Decade gave the signal.

"Go!"

They all charged together and took care of any Noises that tried to rush towards or attacked them. D-Decade(Easier to called him this way) sliced one Noise in half before giving another a side way slash, also cutting it in two. He saw one coming from behind, and just when he was about to turn around, Kanade appeared and stabbed it, killing it.

D-Decade said nothing when she threw a smirk and a wink at him as D-Decade went and stabbed a Noise that was attempting to sneak attack her, surprising her.

"Now we're even."

He said, getting a shrug from her.

D-Decade then notices some Noises trying to surround Tsubasa so he quickly changes his Sword Mode into Gun Mode. He aim and fire continuous beams of Energy Bullets at the Noises, killing a few them easily. Taking out a card, D-Decade insert it into the Driver.

 **Attack Ride! B-B-B-B-Blaster!**

The Rider Booker Gun Mode fires continues energy bullet like a turret guns and easily all the Noises that surrounded Tsubasa was dealt with. Lowering the gun, D-Decade then notice Kanade staring at his Rider Booker.

"See something you like?"

Akira said in between smiles under his mask.

"Where do I get one of those note book? Their quite convenient if I have to say."

Akira just shakes his head in amusement. Even at a situation like this, Kanade still find the time to make a light hearted joke and Akira personally like such positive ways and thinking.

"Sorry, these aren't for sale."

D-Decade said, getting a frown from her as he then shifted the Gun Mode back to Sword Mode.

After that, Akira and Kanade charge together once again to go and kill some more Noises.

 **End Song**

D-Decade slash a Noise as Tsubasa slashed another, both of them getting back to back.

"Careful, these things like to pile on you."

He said.

"I know!"

Tsubasa said, killing off another Noise before killing another with her ankle blade.

From the corner of his eyes, D-Decade could see Hibiki currently taking cover at one of the fallen boulder nearby. I then saw one of those big Noises shoot some sort of green fluid at her direction, but then Kanade appeared and protected her by spinning her spear. D-Decade was about to leave Hibiki to Kanade, when he noticed her armor starting to crack. Then suddenly, a fragment from the cracks shot out at a fast speed as it headed straight for Hibiki where it...pierced Hibiki straight in the chest.

Akira whole body froze when he saw blood pour out of Hibiki.

"NO!"

He ran towards Hibiki, killing any Noises that tried to get in his way as he could practically feel his heart beat against his chest in anxieties and worries. Upon arriving at Hibiki's location, D-Deacde crouched down to Hibiki, trying his best to stop the bleeding.

"Hibiki! Oh god, please, don't die!"

He was practically begging at that moment for death not to come for Hibiki. Then suddenly, Akira was flashed again with the same memory as before only this time, it shows the face of the young girl with the same golden hair as him who has blood coming out of her mouth and she had tears flowing out of her eyes but she was smiling at D-Decade. She reached out her bloodied hand and cupped the side of his cheek before saying,

" _Please…live….Akira…"_

The young girl hand finally falls to the ground as she closed her eyes with a content smile. Akira seeing this finally got out of his stupor and quickly tried to wake Hibiki up.

"Open your eyes! Please, you have to live! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!"

Then, relief flooded his entire body when he saw her eyes slowly opened, looking at him slightly. "Oh thank god."

He was able to save someone this time. He felt tears of happiness welling up, but because of his helmet, no one saw them.

"D-Decade!"

Kanade called out.

"How is she!? Is she alright!?"

"She'll live."

He said, making her sigh in relief. Akira didn't blame her since she practically almost killed her, but he won't blame her for action she didn't mean to cause in the first place.

"She'll live, but she needs to get to a hospital fast!"

Kanade nodded and then looked at her hand, tightening it into a fist before looking at me.

"D-Decade, look after her! I'll end this quickly!"

"Huh?"

D-Decade was confused by what Kanade said.

" _What did she mean by that?"_

"You know, I used to want to sing while feeling absolutely nothing."

She said while walking towards the army of Noise, confusing me further.

"But look at how many have come to hear me today. That's why...I'm going to give them everything I have. This will be my final aria."

She then raised her spear in the air, speaking in a tone of someone who was about to...die.

"What do you trying to do?!"

He demanded.

"My Swan Song."

She answered as she began singing, a single tear flowing down her face from her eyes.

"Kanade! No! Please, don't sing that song!"

Tsubasa cries in a desperate plea.

D-Decade look between Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki, and back before looking over at Tsubasa again.

" Tsubasa! What's going on!? What is Kanade trying to do!?"

"She's...planning on killing herself, taking all the Noises with her!"

What!? As in a Kamikaze!?

"Please Kanade! Don't do it!"

Tsubasa plead once again but to no avail.

" _She's planning on sacrificing herself in order for us to survive!? That's...I can't let that happen! I won't let it happen! What kind of person would I be if let every person in front of me die!?"_

Setting Hibiki down against a wall, D-Decade turn and run towards Kanade, grab her by the shoulder, make her turn to him, and slap her in the face, thus making her stop singing.

"You idiot! What are you thinking!?"

He shouted as he glared at Kanade who was holding the place he punched her at.

"If you think I'm just going stand aside and let yourself commit suicide, then you're dumber than you look!"

" _I don't care if I was being harsh. I was not going to let this girl die right in front of me!"_

He then continued his lecture at Kanade while looking at the army of Noises.

"You can't protect any of those you hold dear if you die. So the only thing you have to do is live. Live and you will win! Die and you will lose! There are only winner in those that lives!"

The image of the dying girl and the word she said flooded Akira's mind at the same time he took out a card while continuing his lecture.

"Only by living can you ever truly accomplished anything. Dying only makes it worse. You would only spit on the image of those who died believing you will protect their loves one as long as you lived. So I tell you now, LIVE AND FIGHT! Only then will you truly be able to save anyone!"

" _I never thought I had to use this, but the situation calls for it now."_

Pulling the side of the Driver, Akira inserts the card into the belt before closing it.

 **Attack Ride! Illusion!**

Then suddenly three identical D-Decade forms. The center just cracking his knuckles, the right side running the Rider Booker Sword Mode on the back of his wrist while the last one on the left simply twirl the Rider Booker Gun Mode before resting it on his shoulder. The sight of this made Kanade and Tsubasa had wide eyes as they can't believe D-Decade just made two clones of himself. The three D-Decade clones took out their respective card, once again pulling the side of the Driver, insert the card then closing the Driver.

 **Final Attack Ride!**

Energy made of cards starts to line up in front of them. Any Noises that tried to shot forward was destroyed by the energy field's form by the card that has D-Decade insignia. Now in response all three clones of D-Decade take their respective stand. The first one jumped into the air while the card follows, the second one raise the sword above him while the third one aim the gun direction into the walls of energy card. At that exact moment, D-Decade closed the Driver.

 **D-D-D-D-Dark Decade!x3**

The first D-Decade then did a Rider kicked as his body passes through the energy fields. The second one, swing his sword downward where the energy slash passes through the energy fields and finally the third one fire a shot and the energy bullets seems to expand as it passes through each cards. At that moment, the two Zwei Wing Idols only saw explosion erupted and soon….all the remaining Noises were no more. Destroyed. In all of this flame that was left by the explosion, they saw D-Decade slowly rising and then look at them before slowly walking to them.

Kanade and Tsubasa didn't know what to think when they actually saw the mysterious armored man named D-Decade appear. At first, they were skeptical of him since he wasn't using a Relic to fight, but they brushed away the thought when they began to fight. As they fought, they got to know the mysterious armored man's name and what he was like. He was outgoing and kind of a bit reserved they guessed, but his heart was in the right place when they saw his reaction to the girl getting pierced by a fragment of Kanade's armor, clearly worried.

If Kanade could find the right words, she was impressed with D-Decade's equipment. He had one hell of a punch, he had an interesting notebook that not only can turn into a sword but it can also turn into a gun (seriously, where can she get one of those?), he was able to create solid copies of himself and unleashed an attack that easily destroyed all the Noise around the area. After seeing what D-Decade could do, she was glad that he was on their side.

When D-Decade went and stopped Kanade from finishing her Swan Song, Tsubasa didn't know whether to feel happy or angry. Happy because her best friend was no longer singing the Swan Song and angry because D-Decade slapped her best friend in the face.

They continue to stare at D-Decade in awe when they saw a surviving Noise, a big one come out of the explosions, its sights on the death of D-Decade.

"Behind you!"

Tsubasa called out but D-Decade didn't even bother to turn around. The Noise was mere inches away and just as it was about to hit D-Decade; D-Decade did the unexpected and delivers a powerful 360 degree roundhouse counter kick before once again facing the front. The Noise that tried to attack was stuck in place before turning to ash.

Both girls were gaping at this point

"Did that just happen?"

Kanade ask, still a bit surprised that D-Decade could so casually execute a kick like that.

"Yeah, that kind of did happen…"

Tsubasa said in surprised. Suddenly Kanade's armor fully disintegrated despite her Swan Song being interrupted as she fainted from using all of her remaining energy into the Swan Song. Seeing this, Tsubasa wasted no time in going to her best friend's side.

"Kanade! Kanade! Please open your eyes, Kanade!"

* * *

 **Hospital**

When Kanade's eyes finally opened, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. Looking around, she concluded that she was in a hospital. Feeling that someone was grabbing her hand, she looked next to her and saw Tsubasa sleeping next to her, grasping her hand.

Kanade smiled at her sleeping best friend before her attention was driven to the door when it opened, revealing a bandaged Genjuro.

"I see you're finally awake."

Genjuro said.

"You gave us quite the scare."

"Well...I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a weapon."

Kanade said.

"How long was I out?"

"You've been out for nearly four hours."

Genjuro answered.

"Do you remember anything that happened back at the stadium?"

Thinking back, Kanade answers,

"I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then...D-Decade stopped me from finishing it."

"D-Decade?"

"Oh, it's the name of that armored guy that's been going around killing Noises."

Kanade clarified.

"So that guy's name is D-Decade."

Genjuro said to himself.

"Although, I don't think that's his real name."

Kanade added.

"Still, do you know his goal or his purposes? Any possible ulterior motive?" Genjuro asked.

"He said something about him just wanting to help. I don't why but I can he was telling the truth and that there was no lie to what he says…besides…"

" _Only by living can you ever truly accomplished anything. Dying only makes it worse. You would only spit on the image of those who died believing you will protect their loves one as long as you lived. So I tell you now, LIVE AND FIGHT! Only then will you truly be able to save anyone!"_

Kanade had felt her face flushed a bit when she recalls those words he said to her. It made her feel warm for some reason. But then remember something else. She looks at Genjuro and said.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He drove off before we could even question him."

Genjuro said.

"I see."

Kanade then remembered something else.

"What about the girl!? Is she alright!?"

"Relax, she alright."

Genjuro said.

"She's undergoing surgery right now, but from what we can tell, she be fine."

Kanade relaxed after hearing that.

"Also...we recently discovered that despite not completing the Swan Song all the way and making it out alive, what you sung so far was enough to completely destroy your Gungnir."

"So I'm just a normal human being now..."

Kanade said, sadden that she could no longer fight against the Noise.

"Guess that's what I get after trying to do a suicidal attack."

It was then that Tsubasa started to wake up.

"Kanade?"

Rubbing her eyes, she gasps when she saw Kanade up and awake.

"Kanade! You're alright!"

"Tsubasa...you're killing me!"

Kanade manged to say, struggling for air.

Tsubasa looked after after she loosened her grip.

"After what you did today, I have the right to kill you! I literally thought you were going die!"

"Maybe I did and I'm just a ghost."

Kanade joked.

"I can't believe you still have the energy to tease me right now!"

Tsubasa said.

Genjuro simply when he saw the two best friends interact with each. Deciding to give them some privacy, Genjuro then quietly stepped out of the room and when he closed the door, he took out his phone which was new since his old one was broken from the collapse incident and looked at surveillance footage of Dark Decade fighting alongside Kanade and Tsubasa.

 _'Dark Decade...just who are you?'_

* * *

 **Apartment Building, 11.30 PM**

 _-Are you sure she's going to be alright!?-_

"Don't worry, Miku. She's going to be alright."

Akira said to the person on the other end of the phone.

"The doctors said that she needs surgery, but she's going to be fine."

 _-I'm just so worried about her.-_

"Me too, Miku….I'm sorry. I should have looked after her better."

I said in shame.

 _-It's okay. There was nothing you could do.-_

" _No…I could have done something better but I didn't…"_

Akira thought but not that he would voice it out.

 _-Akira-san? You there?-_

"Ah, gonmei…I was just thinking there for a bit. Sorry, Miku but I'll call you tomorrow to tell you about Hibiki later, okay?"

 _-Okay. Good night, Akira-san.-_

"Good night Miku."

After that, he ended the call and lay down on his bed.

" _I did it."_

Despite everything's that happened...Akira was able to save not one, but two lives, a huge improvement from before. But he still regrets that he wasn't able to save any other survivors, but he can't do anything about it now. They're dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it. That's a cold hard fact.

Still, Hibiki was this close to dying. Just the reminder of seeing her image dying in his head made his blood cold somehow…he almost loss someone important to him. Akira is not delusion into thinking he would always be there for Hibiki or anyone close to him but at least from now on, he was going to try harder and keep getting stronger to make sure it would be easier to keep them safe. But his mind drifted back to the other memory he recalls….one with the image of him and that girl….Who was she? Why did every time Akira tried remembering about her there was a sharp pain in his heart...

"No used dwelling on that too much…"

Seeing that it was getting late from the time on the clock, Akira put on his sleep wear. After finish changing, Akira went to the bed when the notices his Dark Decadriver. He picked it up and loot at it for a moment before opening his drawer desk and put it inside. He immediately lie on the bed, turn off the light and soon sleep overtakes him. Tomorrow was going to be another long day of struggle and Akira needed as much rest as he can.

Meanwhile not far from where Akira was living, a figure hidden by a shadow stood outside of the street. He looks at the window of Akira before muttering,

"Dark…Decade…"

Not wasting time, he drove off into the night while we see a glimpse of a phone at the side of his jacket pocket flashing yellow that has the Faiz's insignia.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello, guys. This is the first true chapter that follows the canon plotline. We see a glimpse of Akira's past in this chapter and the appearance of old faces as well. What awaits Akira as he venture deeper and deeper into his journey in this world and once again, why was he refer to as the Destroyer? Now, leave a review about if you like it or not. Tell me what you think. Flames will not be tolerated but critical reviews are accepted and Q &A session is greatly welcome. I will try to answer at my upmost best so yeah, see you all in the next chapter. This is Crimson. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Question and Answer Session**

 **tetsuya. : Rest assure, this Faiz is a canon character from the Kamen Rider series and not OC. Also will all the Symphogear users fall for Akira? That depends because I mostly see situation and circumstances thought knowing this crossover, your question might be the case.**

 **The world traveler: Some of the key stories are the same as the story you might be reading but to be honest, nearly 80% of this plot will be use either by me or other future writers eventually so really it all depends on how you illustrate your plot and situation to the readers. But don't worry; there will be original arc that is bound and ready to be written for your pleasure.**

 **Blazedragon94: For now, no. But he will eventually appear in the future so keep that in mind.**

 **Now then, that is all the question that I have answers so if there are anyone that has or have any question in mind, please do give me one and I will try and answer it the best I can. Now onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogears. If I did then this story would have been release in a tv series.**

 **Chapter 2: Aftermath of the Concert**

"Henshin!"

 **Kamen Ride!**

We see a young man with black sleeveless jacket, while having white t-shirt underneath. He was wearing blue jeans and gray snickers. He has blonde hair that was slightly messy and spiky with bright green eyes. He dodges a punch that would have him all the while kicking his opponent at the back. He then proceeds to close the device on his waist.

 **Dark Decade!**

Now donning the Dark Decade armor, he cracks his knuckle before slapping away another punch meant to hit his face which he then proceed to counter with a punch of his own. Right now, you are wondering what is happening. Well, Hoshida Akira was on his usual patrol when he saw outright people beginning to panic and ran the opposite direction of where he was. Feeling the need to investigate, sure enough it was monster that was causing it but this time two of them. Akira saw one of them tried to kill a man but not before getting kicked by a charging Akira. The monster rolls to the ground and hit a nearby table. Akira checks up on the man and seeing that he was fine; proceed to tell him to leave to safety.

Now that we are in the present, D-Decade was fighting these two monsters and clearly they were a bit tricky to handle. It all became more complicated when both of them suddenly rushed to a nearby building. They jump towards the glass wall and D-Decade can see they enter it.

"Okay….Mirror Monsters…Neat."

With his sword in hand, D-Decade ran towards the mirror and sure enough like it comes as natural, he too was able to enter the mirror. Upon arriving, D-Decade could see this was like the mirror image of the real world.

"A Mirror World, huh? Again, what are the odds?"

D-Decade then ducked when he saw shuriken fly pass him and to his right he saw the shuriken flew back to the hands of its owner. The Mirror Monster was not alone, instead of one…there was like five more….

"Okay…this might take a while."

* * *

After a fierce battle or more like struggle, we see D-Decade exiting the Mirror World. He staggers a bit before powering down his Driver. There were scratches on his left cheek. The lower part of his right lip has a cut at it. Akira felt like the right side of his belly was badly bruised from one of the monster's surprised attack. In short, Akira was in a bit of a mess. Still, he had been in worse kind of situation so this was fairly better than when he first fought as D-Decade eight months ago. He blacked out after arriving at his apartment due to how injured he was batting that one monster caught him off guard when it wasn't just alone.

"Goodness…those Mirror Monsters could really pack a punched. Well, I'm done here. Need to go back to work unless I want to worry oyakata about me not coming in time like I promised."

With that, Akira limp himself to where he places his Machine Dark Decader and proceed to drove off the place unknown to Akira that a mysterious figure was watching him as Akira slowly disappear from the background. The person mutter,

"So, you are finally here….Hakaisha…"

Then suddenly behind the figure, a red eastern mechanical dragon appears behind the Mirror World as it roars mightily.

* * *

 **Instrumental**

The scene shows the various Heisei Rider card before one by one it shows the image of Hibiki, Tsubasa, Miku, Kanade, Chris and then finally Dark Decade before the head armor fade away to reveal the face of Akira who has a determine expression on his face.

 **Listen to my song...**

It shows both Hibiki and Tsubasa standing atop a hill before they sung their songs and wings appear on their back. They then transform in their armor all the while Dark Decade was behind them and the title of 'Senki Zesshou Symphogear' appears in the background with the Dark Decade insignia behind it.

 **Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? Please tell me...**

We see Hibiki looking towards the horizon before she gripped her arms and before long it was enveloped in armor.

 **Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi. Fly far away...**

The scene then changes to Tsubasa who look far away into the distant before she was enveloped in armor.

 **Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete**

It shows Akira walking the street before he was all alone and like a mirror, the image of nine Heisei Riders were below his feet as if they reflected his many forms.

 **Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo**

 **Hajimete shiru kankaku**

It shows Chris as she descended alone in the darkness while clutching before she saw light shone towards her. She tried reaching out and an arm in the Dark Decade armor reached out and grabbed her hand before they firmly intertwine together.

 **Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo**

We see Hibiki running towards Akira who was getting further and further away and just as she was about to reached him, he vanish, leaving her now in her armor.

 **"Dakara waratte..."**

We then see the side of Akira's face while on the other side was Dark Decade.

 **Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo**

We see Hibiki fought numerous Noises before she retract her fist and created powerful shockwave, destroying many of the Noises. The suddenly she was surrounded by monster from the nine other Heisei universe.

 **Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu**

Tsubasa then came into the background as she assist Hibiki and now both Symphogear users fight off the monster all the while passing glances.

 **Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda**

We see that Akira was cornered before he took out his Dark Decadriver and place it on his waist and then insert his Dark Decade Card all the while figures of all Nine other Heisei Rider surrounded him as well before he fully transform into Dark Decade.

 **Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite**

Hibiki and Tsubasa now regroup at Akira's side as the three of them prepared their strongest attack and then the scene slowly got enveloped in bright light leaving all only the three of them in the background.

 **Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo**

We now see Akira laying on the ground looking slightly bloodied before he saw a hand reached out to him only to see a smiling Hibiki while by her side was Tsubasa. Akira smile before he took Hibiki's hand and then scene turn white. Leaving only the Dark Decadriver and Rider Booker on the ground.

* * *

It has been nearly three weeks after the attack at the concert incident. As expected news of the mysterious armor warrior still pop up at time to time and it only just got 'better' when a hidden reporter saw D-Decade in action taking down monsters that he has been fighting in the shadow all this time. That already got the people riled up pretty bad. If trying to keep his battle a secret was hard enough, now people had other things to worry about aside from the Noises that Akira fight on one or two daily basis. Akira now 16 year old was currently contemplating his situation while skillfully taking orders from other customers and the like. Still, when he got back just in time before his break end, as expected the kind lady was shocked to see Akira looking like he had just had a brawl with some street thugs which he was force to lie about saying he tried to save a guy from a few thugs that tried to robbed the poor person.

After helping Akira out, he was quick to go back to work. Though the boss asks him to take a day off, Akira insisted that he was okay and that he was still able to work. Knowing by how stubborn the boy was by now, the boss lady couldn't really argue with Akira even if she wanted to so, she decided it was best that she leave the matter for now.

As Akira was serving one of the customers, he heard the doorbell ring and he proceeded to say with his warmest smile.

"Welcome! How can I-? Miku? I thought you were going to visit Hibiki today?"

Kohinata Miku, one of Akira's friend and Tachibana Hibiki's best friend look at Akira with a smile but then she notice he was in bandage and gauze. So she said,

"What happen to you, Akira-san? How did you get those injuries?"

Akira just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and with a smile said,

"Ah…I kind of got into a fight with some thugs that tried to rob this person so I help him and fought them back and won so yeah, that's how I end up like this."

"Mou, you and Hibiki are just a handful you know that? Well, I'm just glad you're alright. Also to answer your previous question; I'll be going in a moment. I decided to drop nearby and to see you."

"I see. Well, I hope she is doing okay. But I'm sure with you there; Hibiki won't be feeling too lonely at least."

Miku saw the look of guilt on Akira's face for a moment before it quickly disappear and replace with his usual trademark smiling faces.

"So, how can I help you? Do you want the usual, Miku? I could wrap up some treat for you and Hibiki while you go visit her later. So, what will it be? My treat."

"Akira-san, you don't have to hide it."

Akira tilted his head for a moment when he heard Miku's word. Seeing the look of needing an explanation on his face, Miku continue.

"I know you still feel guilty about what happen to Hibiki. But she doesn't blame you for that accident. Even I don't blame you."

"But I…I was supposed to be there for her. To protect her as her friend, yet I failed her. You asked one simple thing and I couldn't even do that."

"Is that why you rarely visit Hibiki nowadays? What you are doing is stupid. Hibiki misses her friend. You were always there for her and now more than ever, she needs you there for her, Akira-san. At least try and visit her and talk to her about it. It will make you feel a lot better if you at least express your reason why you're avoiding her. I'll be going now. I just hope you give this some thought, Akira-san. Good day."

Miku gave Akira a soft smile before leaving and heading to the door and close it behind her. Akira was left standing there for a moment giving himself a moment to process all of what Miku just said. His face that was facing the ground was now raise as he look over at the counter and said with a smile.

"Oyakata, warui! But I think I'll take the day off after all. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

The boss lady seeing the cheerful look on Akira can't help but smile and so she said,

"Sure. Go right on ahead."

As Akira was about to leave, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and see the boss lady handing out what seems to be wrapped lunchboxes. He look at his boss a little surprised but know who she prepared this for. With a silent thank, Akira took off to the door and immediately went to his Machine Dark Decader and drove off. Miku who still had some distant away from the hospital heard a bike coming her way. She looks behind her and saw that the biker stopped just beside her. Akira opens the visor of his helmet and said,

"Need a ride?"

Miku didn't say anything for a few second or so before smiling.

"Sure."

Getting on the back seat for the passenger, Akira handed her a spare helmet and now both friend drove off to the hospital to visit their friend.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Tachibana Hibiki, now 13 this year look out through the window of her hospital room with a forlorn look on her face. This past three weeks after the incident at the concert, Akira rarely visits her nowadays. Sure she knows he was a very busy person but Hibiki felt somewhat lonely without him around. Sure there is Miku there to visit and talk to her but it never felt the same when with Akira. He somewhat made her feel completely safe, that there is nothing in this world that will ever harm her.

Hibiki for the most part had come up with that she feels towards Akira. She sees Akira more than just a friend but never borderline like what she felt towards her family. This feeling was the kind of feeling you have for a person that has no familial bond with you. Hibiki was falling for Akira. She didn't know when she started feeling this way but after her near death experience, she didn't want to leave this world without conveying what she felt for the teen enigma she now has a crush with. Just then, Hibiki was brought out of her train of thought when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looks at it and immediately knows who it was and has a small smile on her face,

"The doors not lock. You can come in, Miku-chan."

The door open to reveal it was Miku with some flowers in her hand. Upon seeing her friend, Hibiki can't help but smile. Miku has always been there for her and she was quiet happy to know that at least she cared but her best friend's next gesture surprises Hibiki.

"Hey, Hibiki. I got a surprise for you that you might like…Alright, you can come in now."

Wondering who she meant by, Hibiki too look at the direction of the door and almost gasp. There walking slowly to the door was the person she was falling for. Hoshida Akira stood there with his fang like grinned and said,

"It's been a while, Hibiki."

"A-A-Aki…Akira-kun?"

Hibiki was truly speechless right now. She doesn't know what to say. She didn't know if she was supposed to be feeling happy or upset. Happy that Akira finally visited her or upset because only now he started to visit her but that train of thought was dismiss when she saw he was injured.

"Akira-kun. You're wounded…how did that happen?"

Akira once again smiles sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Somehow, that was the only thing people ask him today but can he blame them? Honestly, they never saw how truly injured he was before so it is understandable if they feel worried and asking that question to him when they see him. But back onto matters, Akira looks at Hibiki and said,

"It's a long story really. Miku can tell you all about it. Oh right."

Akira held out the lunchbook and with a smile, said.

"Oyakata thought you might want to have this. So, are you at least up for eating right now, Hibiki?"

It didn't take long for Akira to get an answer when he saw said girl drool over her lips at the sight of one of her favorite okonomiyaki diner's food. He just shakes his head and thought,

" _Same old Hibiki. But I'm just glad she's alright now."_

Later,

As the three friends converse, well mostly Akira and Hibiki since they had a lot to talk about since Akira's action in avoiding her being the reason why they have a reason to talk a lot. There was laugh and giggles and really there was nothing better than this. Hibiki was really glad that Akira was here. Even if it was nearly last minute but she is happy that Akira got to visit her at last. Though she may or may not know the reason why Akira only started doing so now, she at least had a fair idea who persuaded Akira to visit her. Sending a thankful look to her best friend, Miku merely smile and send her silent 'You're welcome'. Just then, Miku said she had something urgent to do and decided to leave the two friends to do some more catching up.

"Alright, see you later, Miku."

"Bye, Miku-chan and thank you for the flower."

Now, only Akira and Hibiki were left in the room. There was a minute of silent and what seems like minute feels like hours and Hibiki was feeling pretty uncomfortable with the silent. So, deciding to break the silent, she tried to start a conversation.

"Ahahaha….you know? I was wondering when you would show up, Akira-kun and honestly I was beginning to worry that you might never show up at all."

"Ah, sorry. I was kind of…busy lately so I haven't had the time to properly visit. Sorry, Hibiki."

Akira was looking anywhere but her due to the fact the feeling of guilt was slowly building up again. It was one thing to be here after all this time of not visit but not telling her the reason why only just made it feel worse for the blonde hair teen. Deciding that hiding it would be futile, Akira once again bowed his head and said,

"I'm sorry, Hibiki. I really am."

"Eh? What for? Why would you suddenly apologized, Akira-kun? I know you didn't visit me nearly this past three weeks but it's not something you should lower your head for me."

Akira shook his head and face Hibiki and the expression she saw was that of guilt. Hibiki knowing the gravity of the situation decided to stay silent and let his friend explain the reason of the guilt that was plastered on his face.

"During the concert, I promised to Miku I would look out for you and that I would keep you safe from harm but…that never happen. In the end, you got hurt…and I wasn't there to stop it from happening."

"Akira-kun…But it wasn't your fault. None of us know that would happen to me. Besides, you can't blame yourself for something beyond your control."

" _If only you know I was there and was only a few meters from your reached….I could have prevented you from getting hurt."_

Akira then remembers the image of a dying Hibiki and that thought really made him feel chilled bellow his spine. The sight of that image is the one thing he would never ever want to experience again. Sensing the guilt still in him, Hibiki made a gentle smile. Akira suddenly felt a hand gently cupped his cheek. He looks up to see Hibiki smiling at him.

"Hibiki?"

"You are too harsh on yourself, Akira-kun. Then let me asked you this. If you were in my place right now….would you blame me for what happen to you?"

Akira stiffens when he heard that. He quickly answers.

"No. There is no way I would blame you if that happen. You are not at fault for what happen to me."

Hibiki smile at that and said,

"Then there is nothing for you to feel blame for what happen to me as well. I'm just glad that you feel that much concern for me, Akira-kun. If I know better, you might have a crush on me."

"I think I do…"

….

….

"Say again?"

"I think I might have fallen for you, Hibiki."

….

….

"Ehhh!? When!?"

Akira had to close his ears to stop the ringing he felt when Hibiki suddenly scream in shocked. Akira quickly closes the orange girl's mouth while placing his index finger at his mouth.

"Shhh! You might bother the other patients."

After hearing that, the girl calm down and knowing that she is, Akira releases his hand from her mouth while he sigh in relief.

"Fuhh, you almost gave me a heart attack, Hibiki."

Hibiki pouted when she heard her crush says that.

"What do you mean by that, you big meanie?! YOU almost gave me a heart attack. I should be the one who's supposed to be shocked here."

"Ehehehe…warui, warui. But really, that reaction you had was really priceless."

Hibiki pouted once again when she heard Akira finding that her reaction was funny.

"Mou! You're teasing me, aren't you?!"

She began lightly hitting Akira at the shoulder all the while Akira was between laughing and feeling the pain from having one of his wound beaten.

"Itai, itai. Gonmei, Hibiki-san! Please forgive me!"

Moments later, we see a pouting Hibiki who was crossing her arm between her chest while looking somewhere else but Akira. Akira for the most part was in between amusement and a bit of guiltiness for teasing her like that but what he said next caught her attention.

"Come on, Hibiki. I said I was sorry. Tell you what? When they release you from this hospital, I'll do whatever you say for a whole day and that is a promised."

Hibiki perked up when she heard the last part and that really did caught her attention. Akira didn't know why but he literally felt like he had sealed a fate not many man dared to venture but to him as long as Hibiki was happy then he will do anything for her as long as it was within his power, that is.

"Really? You will do anything I say after I get release from the hospital for a whole day?"

"Yep! Come on, you know me better than that, Hibiki. You know I always try my hardest to keep a promised."

Upon hearing that, the room shone with Hibiki's bright smile that really made the room feels warm and comfortable for Akira for some reason. Maybe it was that smile that he likes so much. But, little did Hibiki know….Akira was feeling something for her too. Something more than a friend and he were beginning to understand what this was.

After witnessing Hibiki dying that day, Akira for the life of him really wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt for her and he doesn't care if she likes him back or not. What matters was he didn't want to be left hanging with regret about the 'If' or 'How'. He would rather know than be left hanging to forever be dwelling in regret but now Akira thinks it wasn't the appropriate time to tell Hibiki that.

She was still recovering after all and he would rather tell her when he thinks Hibiki is at least old enough to understand. After all, being three years apart in age could be quite the obstacle currently and Akira would want to at least find a more stable job if he was to one day support Hibki alongside him so again for now, he would rather just keep this a secret from his orange haired crush. While he was thinking that, they heard a knock on the door. Both look at each other as if expecting answers but nevertheless, Hibiki responded to the knocker.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, Hibiki. It's me."

Upon hearing a somewhat, familiar voice, Akira nearly perked up when Hibiki answered the person who was standing outside.

"Ah, Kanade-san! Please come in."

She beamed happily. The door was soon open to reveal the Idol or former Idol of Zwei Wing. Amou Kanade. Kanade for the most part was fine and she was physically healthy however, after attempting a suicide attacked that was thankfully stop by D-Decade who happens to be Akira then; Kanade was no longer able to sing and so she decided to retired and becomes Kazanari Tsubasa's assistant manager, providing the latter's need and all that. Today, Kanade decided to visit one of the new friends she had come to know off. Upon entering she was surprised to see a sight of a blonde young man who was around her age.

"Ara? Who is this, Hibiki? I never thought you had a boyfriend? He's handsome too if I have to say."

Upon hearing the word boyfriend, both Hibiki and Akira did a spit take and both shook their heads and wave their arms comedically while trying to deny her claim though it was failing due to the shades of red that were plastered on their face.

" _Well, at least these two aren't denying that they have genuine feeling for one another…"_

Kanade sweatdropped a bit seeing the antic of the two people in front her. Really, her life was getting a bit interesting right now. Upon giving the two time to calm down, Kanade took a spare chair and sat beside Akira who was somewhat fidgeting being near her. Trying to break the awkward silent between them, Kanade gave Akira a toothy grinned and said,

"So, who's the guy that I happen to sit next with?"

It was Hibiki that answer for Akira instead.

"Kanade-san, I guess you heard about my friend before. This is Hoshida Akira-kun. We've been friend for over a year now. I happen to know him when Miku-chan and I decided to eat at the Flower and he was new then."

"I see….Uhm, well from what I can tell he is as every bit as the person you told me, Hibiki. Though seriously, are you two not dating each other?"

Again another round of spit takes from the unlikely duo. Hibiki with a red face denied her friend's claim while Akira was feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about it.

" _Again, I can't help but feel this two just had that right compatibility. They might deny it now but I know they have as every bit of emotion to one another to that of crushes."_

Later,

"I see, you were a fan, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Kanade? I am still your fan."

Well, that currently got her attention along with Hibiki.

"What do you mean; you are still a fan of mine? You know I'm no longer an Idol right? So why are you still my fan?"

Akira shook his head in amusement and said,

"Regardless if you are still or a former Idol, what is important is the fact your song touched the heart of many people in a good way and to me that deserve at least a lifelong feeling of gratitude and praise. Amou Kanade, you are just amazing even the way you are now."

Akira gave her one of his trademark fang like grinned that she somehow find cute and quite amusing although Kanade for the better part of her was caught speechless by the person in front of her. Normally Idol who has loss their singing voice tended to be forgotten and were just left to the sideline to somehow be replace by another more suitable person to take their former role. Kanade had accepted that fact many days ago after the incident. Heck, she was just ready to put all of that deep at the back of her memory but then this person said the most heartwarming thing that a person could ever say to her and she somehow feel warmth inside.

" _It almost felt like when Dark Decade said to me….I don't know why but I find this Akira person somehow has close relation to that armored warrior. Could it be….no. They can't be the same person. That would have been too convenient."_

Oh, how wrong she was. Back to the topic at hand, Kanade gave Akira her own toothy grinned and said in a teasing manner,

"Well, well. Aren't you the smooth talker? If I know better, you were trying to flirt with me, A~ki~ra~kun~."

The tone Kanade used just now made Hibiki slightly uncomfortable. She was feeling somewhat jealous that Kanade was addressing Akira so affectionately but fortunately they have at least known each other for a bit so Hibiki knows this was one of Kanade in her teasing mode. But then Akira said his part before Hibiki could retort.

"Eh? I thought I was being honest. Besides, I never was the flirting kind. If anything, telling what I feel is the truth and right. Besides, you really are amazing when you sing. I know how much you love singing just by hearing your songs. To me that is something valuable that I find in you, Kanade."

Akira beamed Kanade a bright smiles that triggers something in Kanade's mind.

" _This guy is…what the hell?!"_

Kanade look at the side while avoiding the gaze of Hibiki and especially Akira. She was blushing profusely. Kanade was fining this guy impossible not to like by the minutes. He was really pure and honest and Kanade just can't seem to find a way to retort at him.

"What's wrong? Your face is all red, Kanade?"

Before she could even reply, she felt the person's forehead in front of her touching her own…this was not good. Not good at all for her. Akira for the most part was too oblivious of what his action was causing the red haired girl.

"Hmm, your temperature is normal and all but why is your face so red? Maybe we should see the doctor to check up on you just in case."

By the now, Kanade was overloading. They were so close. She can almost feel his breath coincide with hers and before things got out of hand, Kanade quickly pulled away and nervously look at her watch.

"Oh! L-Look at the time! It's time for me to go! I hope you get well soon, Hibiki! And n-ni-nice meeting you, Akira! Bye!"

With the speed that would make a certain man walk the path of Heaven proud, Kanade was out of that room in mere seconds. The now once again left alone two friends can only blinked at the sudden action of their friend and look at each other.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Hibiki for the most part, inwardly sigh. Thinking about how dense he was when it comes to girls and their feeling. She just shook her head and said with a small smile.

"It's probably nothing, Akira-kun. You don't need to worry too much it."

"Is that so? I feel like I had something to do with it though."

" _Akira-kun…you really are one of a kind aren't you?"_

Half an hour later, Akira was walking down the hallway of the hospital and soon enough he was at the main front door. He was now outside and before walking away, he look at the window room of Hibiki before smiling.

"Miku was right. All I need was a heart-to-heart talk with Hibiki. Plus, I'm just glad that Kanade was also alright and made friend with Hibiki….still, she can't sing anymore. I guess that part was also my fault. Goodness, I really need to get thing straight after all. Well, better get back to patrolling duty now."

With that, Akira left the general area, unknown to him that there was a figure that watches over everything. The figure had a grinned on his face before stain like glass started forming on his face.

"Found you…. **Hakaisha.** "

* * *

 **Night Time**

Akira decided to call it a night and proceed to go to bed early. Not long after he was fast asleep. But then he suddenly had this strange dream,

A _kira suddenly woke up to see him surrounded by darkness and white mist was everywhere._

" _Where am I? Is this my dream?"_

 _Suddenly, one of the mists slowly formed to reveal a young boy crying in the corner. He looks like he was covered and a bit of bruises here and there. He was pulling his leg close to his chest while he was silently crying all by himself. Akira took in the image for a long time and deduced that,_

" _That's me…but I don't remember any of this…I don't even remember crying alone…"_

 _Akira crouched down a bit near his young self and slowly tried to reached out to him when he heard a young girl's voice call his name._

" _Akira! Akira, where are you?"_

 _Older Akira look towards the sound and saw to his utter surprised, it was that same blonde young girl that was dying in one of his memory. Who was she? Akira stood up and wanted to walk near the girl. She saw towards his direction and Akira swore he thought he saw her smiled at him. She then proceeded to run towards his direction. But before Akira could reach out to her…._

Akira suddenly awoke by a sudden feeling of dread on his stomachs. He quickly got up and then look like he was about to feel sick at any moment but control that urge when he thought,

" _What is this feeling of extreme dread? It feels like that time with Hibi-?!"_

He didn't waste any time as he got out his Dark Decadriver and proceed to rush out of his apartment. Starting his bike as soon as possible, he quickly drove off like bat in the night towards the hospital.

" _Please let me be wrong!"_

Upon arriving at the front gate of the hospital, he notice that the security guard was dead but not only that…he was cleared like a glass…

"Oh no…"

Akira rushed towards the front door and to his utter shocked, every staffs and patients were dead…they too were turn into glass. He rushed towards the hallway, hoping he was not too late. He arrive towards Hibiki's room and quickly tried to open it only to see it was lock. Not wasting time, Akira kick the door handle and the door busted open easily enough. Once inside,

"Hibiki! Are you alright?!"

To his horror, there was sign of struggles and Hibiki was no longer in her bed. Akira slowly walk towards the bed to try and find any lead of her whereabouts and sure enough, there was a note left behind by what Akira assume to be the one responsible for all this massacre. He read the content of the letter before crumbling it. To say Akira was angry was quiet and understatement. He was in fact furious. He quickly ran out of the now dead hospital and proceeds to hop on his Dark Machine Decader, reeve up his engine and speed off towards the location where Hibiki was being held hostage. Ten minutes later, he arrived at the designated area and proceeds to get off his bike and slowly walk towards the abandoned factory. Akira could hear his own footstep and last he check, it was not an ideal way to sneak into an enemies' territory. After two minutes of walking, he went to a clearing and saw a familiar figure being tied up.

"Hibiki!"

"Akira-kun!"

She looks fine for the most part but he knows that Hibiki must been through something horrible so he decided to ask her gently about what happen.

"Are you okay, Hibiki? Those people that kidnapped you didn't do anything to you, did they?"

The frighten girl only shook her head before Akira heard her sobbing.

"It was horrible, Akira-kun…..those people…I saw and heard them dying but I couldn't do a thing…"

"It's alright, Hibiki. It's not your fault. Don't worry; I'll get you out of that bind."

Akira wanted to proceed to where she was being tied before suddenly Akira had to jump back as few black looking glass feathers stuck to the ground before they exploded into tiny bombs. Akira who was still processing what was going on had to dodge to the side again when another barrage of feathers threaten to stab him to the heart and chest had he not avoided that one.

"Akira-kun!"

Just then, a figure jump from the roof and landed nearby Hibiki. Akira who by now had steady himself in a battle stance look to see it was a man in his mid to late twenty with spiky punk like hairs and a wide variety of pain job on his face. One could say he looks like one of those biker gang. He had a wide smirk in his face before addressing Akira.

"Hehehe, so you really came, Hakaisha…I thought for a second there you would just leave this girl to die considering that is how you are, right?"

That sounded more like fact than a question and Akira did not like that one bit. Akira then looks at the person before saying,

"I take it that it was you who killed all those people at the hospital."

There was a tint of anger in Akira's tone that Hibiki never heard before. It sounded so hurt and full of regretful emotion that was threatening to burst out at any moment but Akira was able to keep it in check…for now.

"Yeah! So what? There were easy picking and I had to just feast on their Live Energy…after all that is how we survive."

A stain mark like glass appears on both side of the person's cheek and Akira knew what he was facing.

"Fangire…"

Hibiki was confused by what Akira was saying and the person in front of her but what she saw next terrified her. The person or now monster morph in front of Hibiki and the young girl couldn't help but stared wide eyes at the creature now in front of her. It looks like a mixture of an eagle and a crow. His body was covered in a mixute of black and red stains like glass. Its wings were and feathers are on his arms and he looks buff like he was not only built to fly but he was also a tank. He also had a duel wielded scythe, perfect for shorts and mid-range combat. This was the Raven Fangire.

" **Saa, Hakaisha. Prepare to meet your maker!"**

The Fangire charge forwards like a hawk with its prey and Akira almost didn't see him coming. Akira tried to duck down but the Raven Fangire manages to graze him at the cheek and his white t-shirt was cut open. Akira rolls away and wanted to try and find covered but the Fangire was faster and proceed to hit Akira with the hilt of the scythe which send Akira crashing into the wall where he cough a bit of blood. Akira could hear Hibiki screams of worries in the background. He needs to save her first before going all out on this Fangire but he can't henshin as long as she was there. He was not going to reveal who he was to her. If she did know then enemy might try and use that against him…like now.

" **What's wrong, Hakaisha? Aren't you going to take this fight seriously?"**

Akira got kicked roughly at the side of his cheek thus sending him flying and creating small trances where he was dragged to the ground. Akira cough a bit before trying to stand up although he was feeling a lot of pain right now but he has to save Hibiki first or else they might lose their live here.

"Puhh. I rather not want to let her see what I'm about to do to you so don't get any wrong idea."

" **Big talk coming from a dead guy. I know, once I'm done here with you but trust me, I won't kill you just yet…I'll let you watch as I slowly drain your girlfriend's Live Energy. How's that sound, Hakaisha?"**

Akira flinched there for a bit when he heard what that Fangire had plan for Hibiki. Something inside him snap for a bit before his bang covered his eyes and he gripped his hands so tight that it was bleeding. Seeing the tremble form of Akira, Hibiki can't help but feel worried for her friend but then she almost whimper in fear when she saw the look on Akira's face now. His eyes were glowing slightly greenish and he was emitting a sick purplish aura from his entire body. The Raven Fangire felt fear of what he was seeing.

" **Don't you dare…"**

Akira walk slowly like a person that was staggering but clearly he was far from being weaken. It was like he was trying to hold himself back but was failing. As Akira looks up again, his expression was that of pure rage.

" **Don't you dare touch her! BASTARD!"**

With a sudden burst of speed, Akira never knew he had. He was suddenly in front of the Fangire while pulling a punch that he then thrust forward; hitting the Fangire dead center of his belly. A shockwave was seen behind the Fangire and he had to stagger back a bit due to the pain. The Raven Fangire look at his opponent with the looks of disbelief and rage.

" **Impossible! How can a human hit me!? You're not even transforming yet! How is it possible!?"**

Akira didn't answer as he launched himself forward again with the intention of knee kicking the Fangire on the belly. He saw what Akira wanted to do and use one of his scythes as a shield against the attack but to his surprise as the scythe made contact with Akira's knee, the sound of metal breaking was heard and instead of blocking it, the weapon shatters and Akira's knee landed a solid blow on the Fangire's belly. Not stopping there, Akira grabbed one of his arms and pull it roughly.

" **HUARGGHHHH! MY ARMMM! YOU PULLED OUT MY ARM, YOU BASTARD!"**

Hibiki was seeing all this happening couldn't help but be scared by what she was seeing. Akira was showing brutality she thought she would never see in a kind and gentle person like Akira. He was the kind of person that was too caring and kind for his own good and Hibiki found that trait really admirable in a person but right now, this Akira was not the Akira she knows. It was like he was a different kind of person. Not wanting to see him in such a state, Hibiki tried to call out to her friend.

"Akira-kun! Akira-kun! Please stop! This is not you! Don't do this! Akira-kun!"

The wounded Fangire would have been finish off if Akira didn't stop at the last second before his fist that was covered in purple aura was merely inches away from hitting him in the face. Akira whose eyes were glowing green before return to their normal shades of green and the dark purple aura surrounding him slowly receded until there was no more. Akira, now out of his stupor, look at his defeated enemy merely gave him a warning.

"Leave now before I change my mind!"

The Raven Fangire who was holding the place where his right arm use to be just growl lowly before running off into the darkness. Seeing as the danger was no more, Akira quickly jogged to where Hibiki was being tied and he quickly unties the rope that was binding her. Upon being release. Akira looks at Hibiki with a gentle smile and said,

"You alright, Hibiki?"

Hibiki didn't waste time and proceeded to hug the person in front of her, sob slowly escaping her mouth. Akira did what he could and just comforts the girl in his arms. For the next five minutes they stayed like that until finally, Hibiki releases Akira from the hugged and wipe away some stray tears still in her eyes.

"You finally feeling better now, Hibiki? But goodness, you sure do know how to cry, eh?"

Hibiki look down and saw that his shirt was wet from all the tears that escape from her eyes and Hibiki can't help but feel flushed and so she apologized for that which Akira said was fine. When Hibiki was finally able to calm down, many question flooded her heads but most of all it was regarding that monsters, the reason why it called Akira a destroyer and what was that power Akira suddenly emitted.

Before she could even ask, Akira suddenly stood up and held out his hand to her.

"I know there is a lot of thing in your mind right now but trust me, when the time is right. I will tell you. For now, let's go home, Hibiki."

Akira gave Hibiki a warmth smile which only made Hibiki smile in return. As she took his hand and finally stood up, Akira face the front and with his usual energetic self said.

"Alright! Let's go back. I'm kind of sleepy after that battle."

"Hehehe, we sure are, Akira-kun."

Just then Hibiki notice Akira didn't move when all of a suddenly he collapse to the ground lying sideways. Hibiki seeing this yelled out in shock and quickly went toward his side and try to shake him awake.

"Akira-kun! Wake up! Please wake up! Don't die! AKIRA-KUNNNN!"

* * *

Not far from the battle, we see a figure and a flying bat looking toy flying around him. He had a grimace look on his face before saying.

"It's look like he is slowly awakening…this might be a problem…We might have to deal with this sooner than we thought."

Upon saying that, the person disappears into the night like he was never there.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Alright then, that was the second chapter of this story that I left in a cliffhanger. Now as you all notice, this story does not follow the canon…not yet anyway but yeah, we see more of Akira and Hibiki's interaction and how Kanade befriended Hibiki and now Akira early on before the two year time skip. Also, we see Akira having another memory sequence of the young girl that somehow knows him yet Akira don't. Also, it is reveal in this chapter that Akira is not what he seems to be. Now, leave your thoughts or reviews about the chapters. Do you like it or not? Flames will not be tolerated but critical reviews are acceptable. Q &A sessions are mostly welcome plus I will try to answer the best I can about anything that you readers are curious about. This is Crimson and hopes to see you beautiful readers in the next chapter. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Question and Answer Session**

 **senvisal: Like any Rider series, Akira will need to fight the Heisei Riders one by one in order to grow in power as well mind but don't worry, each Rider arc are at least two chapter longs so this is going to be a long series so expect that. XD**

 **The world traveler: For now haven't decided but if anything, the girls are his partner and companion for the rest of the storyline but if there are any changes, I will be sure to update on that.**

 **tetsuya. : Well, if what we learned about Riders by now, they definitely ain't going to stay human forever but yeah, expect the epicenes that will to come and the twist and turn about Akira's true origin. :D**

 **Now that is all of the question that I have got and answer so hope that satisfy. Anyway, if any readers has or have any question that they are curious about, let me know and I will answer it to the best of my ability. Now, onto the chapter! But first,**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but when I do, I will make all right to any group that wished to band with me to create the greatest Kamen Rider x Symphogear Crossover ever!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Their Path. Their Song. Their Beginning. (Two Years Later)**

Two years has passed since that dreadful night. The tragic incident that causes the mysterious death of over three hundred patients, staffs and doctors and among it only one person survive. Tachibana Hibiki, now 15 years old look out the window of her class and remember how dreadful those night was. She was there when she witness those people getting killed by that monster that Akira called Fangire.

Fangire were as he said it monsters that are like vampire only different is they suck out Live Energy instead of blood thus killing their victim and turning their corpse into clear glass upon death. She found that kind of death horrible much like the Noise would do. Speaking of the blond hair teen; the night he rescues her was one of the happiest and dreadful moments she ever experience.

She was happy that Akira was willing to go that far to save her but then he suddenly collapse on her which she thought he died but thankfully a mysterious help arrive when a man that looks like an older teen that looks kind of wimpy yet confident lend her a hand and brought the unconscious Akira to a nearby clinic where the Doctor finds out he took quite a beating from something and that he was feeling severe exhaustion. But a night's rest would help the younger teen to recover. Hibiki wanted to thank the mysterious person only to find that he suddenly disappears.

The next day, news of the tragedy of the hospital spread like wildfire. Kohinata Miku, Hibiki's best friend rushed to the hospital the moment she heard of the news. For a moment, she thought she lost her best friend only to see she was alright and that she only manages to get out there thanks to Akira who then had finally recovered from his exhaustion. Things were at least looking up for Hibiki until one day…her house is covered with messages possibly stuck on by the public/neighbors. The messages translate to death threats and orders to 'go away and never come back'. These threats are due to the fact that Hibiki is the sole survivor of the Noise attack during the Zwei Wing's concert and the hospital incident.

She tries and pretended it didn't affect her but that didn't fool any of her friends, particularly Akira who seems to be good at sensing other people's emotion. She was one day confronted by it one day and she can clearly remember that it was nearly a year ago.

* * *

 **Flashback (One Year Ago)**

14 years old Hibiki was walking back alone from town. She was heading back to the dorm with her head lower and looking to the ground dejectedly. She got another scorn glares from a lot of people that she passes by today. Some didn't even bother to hide their resentment towards her.

"How the hell is she even alive after two nearly impossible attacks?"

"My son died in that hospital but this person lived? She should be the one to die that day!"

A lot of these hateful comments were coming from those whose love ones died on both incidents where Hibiki happens to be the only sole survivor of every one of them. So now, here we see her continue walking while her mind drifted aimlessly. Then suddenly she heard a familiar that she was either glad or sad to hear. Standing in front of her with that ever present gentle smile that always warm her heart was none other Hoshida Akira who was 17 then. The blond hair teen look concern from where Hibiki was standing.

It was quite understandable. She literally was threatened by many of those people that sent her those death letters and when Akira find out about it…let's just say he wasn't too pleased about it. Since then Akira has always been there for her; helping her in any way he could. Of course, it wasn't just Akira. There were also her best friend Miku, her newest friend that was fortunately one of her favorite Idol or former, Amou Kande and the ever kind boss lady of the Flower.

She was grateful to have these four people in her life. Sometime she felt she doesn't deserve them because by being with her, other people also started avoiding them. That made Hibiki felt guilty for putting them through such thing which is why she has been putting up a strong front lately for their sake but now, Hibiki knew that one of those precious people were going to face her about this matter and that was Akira…the person who she also happen to fall for.

Moments later, both friends were now sitting on one of the bench where the park was. There was long silent between them. Hibiki tried to say something but Akira beat her to it.

"You don't have to hide it, you know? Just let it out."

"Eh?"

Akira who was leaning his back on the benches only look up to the sky with a solemn looking face while saying.

"We're here for you, Hibiki. Me, Miku, Kanade and even Oyakata. We're all here for you. So you don't have to bear the burden alone."

Akira looks at Hibiki with a big smiles and said,

"I mean we are friends and friends stick out for one another. Besides, I love your smile, Hibiki. It just made my day you know…seeing you smile. It makes all that I've been through worth the pain and effort."

Hibiki knows what he means. After Akira recovered from his wound and fatigue, he told Hibiki how he had been fighting these monsters all by himself ever since he got here of course...he told her how he was Dark Decade and he proven that by henshin in front of her. Hibiki felt relieve to know that Akira trusted her enough to reveal this major truth. But then that only made her feeling for Akira risen more knowing that it was him that saved her during that concerts. Hibiki was happy that the person she genuinely fell in love for was also the armored warrior that fought for the innocents, Dark Decade. Akira save her not once but twice already and that made her heart soar.

And now she felt like he was saving her again from her crushing guilt and burden that she tried to hide by using her false façade of a smile but Akira never fails to see through her somehow. After a silent gaze, Akira see tears rolling out of Hibiki's eyes and that gave him all the signal he needs to come to her rescue. He enveloped her in a gentle hugged but surprisingly Hibiki just tighten the hold a bit though not that Akira mind too much seeing as his friend needed this. She cried under his chest while Akira gently patted her head while sending her words of comfort. This was how it always been. Hibiki cheered Akira with her smiles and kindness while Akira cheered Hibiki by being there for her and comforting her and giving her words of wisdom or two.

After a while, Hibiki finally stopped crying while Akira helps her wipe away any stray tears that were still flowing on her eyes or face. Hibiki now looking better for wear look at Akira and smile gratefully and said,

"I'm sorry, Akira-kun. I always told myself to be strong for all of your sake but in the end all I can do is wail in self-pity just now. And I got your shirt wet again."

"Yeah, you should be sorry. Now help me dry this off or else I'll just get a chilled here."

There was a quiet silent that would have allowed a single cricket to make a choice if given a chance. Akira had a nervous look on his face while Hibiki had a blank look on her expression. After that Akira broke the silent by saying.

"That was…terrible wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you should stick with being wise and not the joking type, Akira-kun."

After another silent was met between the two before Akira and Hibiki both snorted before it became a full blown laughter. After both calm down, Hibiki wipe a single tears from her eyes and finally gave Akira her true and genuine smile.

"Hehehe, arigatou, Akira-kun. I really needed that."

"Don't be. I will always help you regardless of reason or situation because Hibiki is someone precious to me after all."

There was no hesitation when Akira said that. It was full of honesty that made Hibiki's heart skipped a beat and something inside her suddenly made her place a hand on her heart where it was and without a second thought, Akira who was still waiting for a reaction from Hibiki was caught by surprised when Hibiki suddenly leaned forward and caught the blond hair boy's lip with her own and time seems to freeze between them. Akira felt like electricity passed through him then. Like a jolt of electricity shocking his entire being but in a good way. Hibiki was feeling the same way but being the one instigating it, she felt more of the pleasure than the unprepared Akira could but doesn't mean he wasn't enjoying it.

After a minute or so staying like that, Hibiki pulled away, her face flushed red and Akira was no better for wear but he didn't seems to look that surprised in fact he look like he was enjoying every moment of it. Hibiki touched her still delicate lips as she can still felt the lips of Akira on hers and Akira was just…

"Wow…that was just…wow…"

Suddenly, Hibiki was out of her stupor and she look panicked while saying.

"I-I'm sorry! What am I doing?! I shouldn't have done that! I don't know what came of me! I'm sorry, Akira-kun! I'm sor-?!"

Before Hibiki could say more, she was suddenly envelop in a hug by none other than Akira who by now the still surprised Hibiki couldn't say anything for a good few second before she was able to process what was happening, albeit, a little.

" _Akira-kun…is hugging me….he is hugging…me"_

Akira realizing that Hibiki who was tense just now soften her posture and so Akira gently release the hug and is now staring eye to eye to the flushed girl in front ofgently release the hug and is now staring eye to eye to the flushed girl in front of him. For some reason, Akira finding that looks too adorable to resist. Akira finally let out the courage to speak.

"You don't know how long it takes for me to hold back doing this, Hibiki."

"Fueh?"

Akira suddenly cupped Hibiki's chin with one hand and suddenly he captures Hibiki's lip with his own. Hibiki was surprised for a moment before slowly closing her eyes and slowly melt into the kiss herself. It wasn't deep neither was it shallow. It holds enough passion, cares and….love in it that Hibiki could felt all at once and a good minute or so; both release their lips from one another and both had a flushed looking faces, more so Hibiki.

"Aki…ra-kun…"

"I guess the cat is out of the bag now."

Akira gave his signature smile before slowly resting his forehead with Hibiki's and in a soft whisper said,

"You're smile and kindness along with your aloof attitude somehow made the things in my life a lot more livelier and interesting and to be honest…I can't imagine what my life would be like without you to experience it with me so I tell you this now….. I love you, Tachibana Hibiki. I always have ever since I first met you. So, would you please do this young man the honor and go out with him?"

There were various kind of emotion flying inside Hibiki's mind right now but the most of it are all joy, relief and happiness. Without a second thought, Hibiki's expression brightens. She nodded her head and said with a teary but happy face.

"Uhm…I would love to go out with you, Akira-kun!"

* * *

 **Flashback End**

That has to undeniably become one of Hibiki's happiest moment in her life. The person that she has fallen for a while confesses to her and she couldn't be anymore happier. After she got back to the dorm, Miku notices how bright her presence was that her best friend had to ask why she looks so happy. Of course, Hibiki didn't instantly told Miku that so it made her guessing about in for a while and when she did found out, the green haired girl couldn't be anymore glad to know that both of her best friends had finally became couples.

While Hibiki was busy in her train of thought, she was suddenly brought out of it when she felt a soft slapped of book on her head and saw that the teacher was smiling too sweetly for Hibiki's own comfort. Upon getting the orange hair girl's attention, the teacher then said with a stern tone yet the smile never leaving her.

"Is there something out there that is too interesting to the point you ignore my lecture, Tachibana-san?"

Hibiki smile nervously while trying to find a good reason why she has space out the way she did until she finally had to say what was on her mind.

"I was thinking about how great life is right now, sensei."

"I see. That kind of thought is good and all but please pay more attention to class. You have been spacing out a lot and that could deterred you from your lesson and studies, Tachibana-san. I hope you would at least take this to heart."

After saying her part, the teacher went back to her lesson all the while, Hibiki was having anime tears in her eyes while thinking 'why me?'. Miku who was sitting in front of Hibiki look back at her best friend with a slight amusement and a bit of sternness in it.

"You're thinking about, Akira-san again, aren't you?"

It was more of a fact than a question but Hibiki nodded nevertheless. Miku just sigh a bit and said,

"Honestly, you really are into him but then I can't blame you. Akira-san had really made you shine so bright ever since those incident a year or two ago. He really is kind that way that I don't blame anyone for liking him. But it's a good thing he likes you from the beginning, neh?"

"Yeah, I feel so lucky to have a caring boyfriend like Akira-kun…He makes life so much more bright with his smiles and never wavering need to help anyone in need…I guess you could say that is why I fall for him in the first place."

Hibiki's cheek redden a bit as she re-call all the good they did together and all the numerous date they went to that year before and now probably this year as well. She really is looking forward more to life has to offer her and Akira…but then her mind wanders about Akira's secret life….about how he is fighting behind the scene right now to protect the innocent. But even when doing all this, Akira had time to spare to be with her and she just feel like an undeserving person to even be the person close to his heart. But Akira mentions that all he needed from Hibiki was her warm aura and kindness to renew his battle spirit everyday and that was enough to re-assure the girl.

" _Speaking of which, I wonder what Akira-kun is doing right now?"_

* * *

Hoshida Akira, aged 18, was fighting off against what looks like to be humanoids ant like creature. There were a whole group of them swarming a school ground. Earlier today, Akira was off to visit one of the kindergarten that he works part time at to give the children gifts when he found the sounds of scream was heard. He ran to the school ground as fast as his leg could carried him. Sure enough, he found one of the monsters trying to kill the children that were surrounded. He moves into action and with his unnatural speed and strength, he kicked the monster ant away from the whimpering children. Upon seeing him, the children all gather, sobbing and crying while Akira comforted them.

"You guys alright? Don't worry; I'm not going to let it hurt you all. Not while I'm here."

The one of the girl spotted more of them then yelled out.

"Akira-nii-chan, there are more of them!"

Akira look behind them and grimaced.

" _Of course there had to be more of them but I can't let the children get involved anymore than this."_

He looks back at the frighten children then smile and said,

"Ren, I want you to take the others to safety and don't look back. I'll hold them off."

Even though frighten from the experience, Ren was easily one of the bravest kid when he has to be and right now his older brother figure was entrusting him to take the others' to safety. With a firm nod, he said,

"Wakkata, Akira-nii-chan. Minna, let's go!"

The others' were a bit reluctant to leave Akira to fend off the horde of monsters but a smile of assurance from their sensei/older brother figures shows that things are going to be okay. They all gave a silent nod and went to follow Ren. With them off to safety, Akira could now sigh in relief and look back at the ant monsters that were waiting for him. Akira stands up and took out a familiar device from his jacket then straps it on.

"I have to thank all of you for not attacking us when I was talking to the kids but right now…you almost hurt the very treasure that I try and protect and cherish. That is unforgivable in my book."

He took out the D-Decade card and held it out front and said,

"With that said…Henshin!"

 **Insert Kamen Rider Diend- Treasure Sniper**

 **Kamen Ride! Dark Decade!**

Akira now donned in his D-Decade armor crack a knuckle.

"Your payment today…is your live!"

He then charged forward the group of ant monster that by now his Driver identify as Formica Pedes or Ant Lords. They all rushed at him but Akira was skilled enough to dodge any attacks that tries to hit him before he took out his Rider Booker then turn it into Gun mode and began firing on the first Lord in front of him while blocking a strike from a Lord beside him with his free hand. He twirls the gun then take aim right at its chest as it was still lock arm with D-Decade.

More came into the fray as they all tried another group attack but Akira notices this before taking out an Attack Ride card which he then inset in his belt before closing them.

 **Attack Ride! Blast!**

Energy bullet shot out like pinballs and bounced itself from one Lord to the other before stopping at the last one. One Lord snuck behind Akira who was too busy fending off the one in front of him. The one still able to stand took this chance and send barrage upon barrage of claws attack on the young man before the one holding him tossed him which made D-Decade roll to the ground. He painfully stood up and held his smoking chest plate before muttering.

"That hurt….But this is nothing compares to the fears you make those kids go through!"

He charges forward while firing his gun all the while dodging any Lord that attempt to catch him. All of the Lord were down while smoke came out of their bodies. Akira sees this as his chance to finish this. He took out a card then insert in the Driver.

 **Attack Ride! Illusion!**

Six clones plus the original D-Decade took out a card at the same time before inserting it in the Driver.

 **Final Attack Ride!**

They all took aim while closing the Driver.

 **D-D-D-D-Dark Decade!**

They all pulled the triggers and unleashed six powerful Dimension Blast on the Lords. They all scream in pain before exploding in the background.

 **End Song**

Akira powered down his Driver and return to his civilian form before making his way out of the battlefield but to his surprised he saw that the children saw him fight. They all look surprised but more than that, they were at awed. Ren, being the de-facto leader of the group lead the kid to Akira who happen to walk towards them. As they near them, it was Ren who went and said it.

"That was cool, Nii-chan! You are the hero that I always see on that tv!"

"Onii-chan, that was sugoi!"

All the children starting praising him but even if he didn't mind the praise, he slowly crouch down to their height level while giving them a concern look. Even if his secret was found out by this kids, but they are very dear to him as they remind him of a home that he left those years ago. The children in the orphanage must be worried sick about him…I mean Akira still has no idea how he got here in the first place and that finding a way back seems impossible at this point. Truth be told, he really miss his friends and family at his old orphanage…he always wonder how they were doing without him…

But he can think about that later. Right now, he has his students' need and well-being to take care off.

"You guys are alright, right? No one was hurt?"

One of his student, a girl answer while still hugging her teddy bear nodded her head cutely and said.

"Hai, Onii-chan. We are all safe thanks to Onii-chan. We don't know what would happen if you didn't come."

Akira smile with relief at that answer and rubbed the girl's head affectionately which earn a pleasant smile on her face.

"That's good to hear, Ayane-chan. But yeah, I want to say something."

They all now shift their attention to the older teen. Satisfy he got their attention, he clear his throat and said.

"What happen here today stays a secret. Can you all do that for me?"

"Eh? But why, Nii-chan? You're a hero. People should know that at least! I mean you fight those monsters and Noises everyday and keep people save."

Akira hearing the reasoning of one of his student just shakes his head while a smile still plaster in his face.

"That may be so, Rika-chan but you have to remember that heroes hide their identity for a reason. It is to protect not only the live of the innocent but to also protect the people the heroes hold dearly in his heart and you are all my precious people. I care for every single one of you. So please promise me you will keep it a secret, okay?"

The kids heard their sensei's reason and having known Akira the person in front of them had been nothing but a friend and even older brother figure that made them love and care deeply for him due to the fact he had always made their school life a fun one plus they were all pretty smart to know what kind situation he would be put through if people started knowing who he was and so they all look each other and nodded their head in unison. Ren spoke for all of his fellow classmates and friends.

"We understand, Akira-nii-chan! We will keep this a secret. This we promise!"

All the kids show their pinky in a pinky promise motion. This was how they always do thing when they each kept a promise. And with that Akira too held out his pinky with a smile and they all did a group pinky promise. Akira for his part was grateful. Not only his life change greatly in this world but he also had a big responsibility now that he had this power to protect others especially those he hold dear in his heart. There was his friends, Miku and Kanade, then his kind boss, the kids and there was also…

The image of an orange hair girl flash in his face who gave him the brightest smile he sees in a person that and that girl meant the whole world to him. Akira and Hibiki had been dating for over a year now and he really was glad he confess that day…that event had cause Akira to fight harder, pushed harder and getting stronger so that no one needs to get hurt or killed…not on his watch but one fact still troubles him…

Many of these monsters knows him somehow and it didn't help that they only sees him as the Hakaisha or Destroyer…whatever they could have meant by that… plus that one time when Hibiki told her about his berserk state…he never was able to achieved after that battle with the Raven Fangire but not that Akira would want to…but for some strange reason, Akira's body was now stronger and faster than your average adult male. Was being berserk that one time causes his body to change then? Only time would tell. For now, Akira has the kid to attend to.

"Well, for what it's worth, we don't need to go to class today seeing the condition of the school so how about we go to the Flower? It's on me."

The kids hearing that cheered loudly while they all rushed to Akira and gave him a group hugged which Akira happily return. After that, they all went to the Flower where Akira had been a part timer…well, by now a full time worker would fit. As they left and were out of sight…A figure with a long brown hair with white t-shirt look at the warmth scene with a slight frown on his face and said,

"Hakaisha…to think you are such a gentle person…do we have the right to take this from you?"

* * *

As the group of kindergarten students and Akira were heading to the Flower to have their deserve treats, Akira mind wonder to his girlfriend and best friend.

" _I wonder if Hibiki and Miku are already at the Flower right now."_

Speaking of which…Akira spotted Miku standing at a nearby tree looking worried. Akira then quickly head towards' her direction and greeted her.

"Yo, Miku."

Upon hearing a familiar voice look towards the direction of the voice and have a look of relief on her face.

"Thank god you're here, Akira-san. Please help me. It's Hibiki."

Upon hearing the name of his girlfriend, Akira look alarmed and quickly put on his serious expression. He look at Miku and said,

"What about Hibiki? What happen to her, Miku?"

"She's…stuck…up on this tree."

There was a short pause before Akira look up at the tree and saw his klutz of a girlfriend hanging on for dear life on of the branch while anime tears were rolling out of her eyes. All the while, a little kitten was sitting comfortably on top of her head. Akira though somewhat tense earlier look amused somewhat and can pretty much guess what happened.

"Hibiki. You climbed the tree to try and help out that neko-chan but now you can't get down, correct?"

Hibiki just nodded her head while tears were still flowing out of her eyes. Akira just merely sigh and said,

"Alright then. Jump down and I'll catch both of you!"

"Y-You sure, Akira-kun? This is pretty a pretty deep fall."

Akira nodded his head while still smiling.

"Trust me. You know I never go back on my word right?"

Reluctant at first but knowing who her boyfriend was at this point, Hibiki adjusted herself and grabbed hold of the kitten and held it close to her chest and with the feeling of leap of faith, Hibiki let herself fall from the tree. Akira seeing this, held out his arm and just on time, easily caught the falling girl and kitten into his arms; bridal style. Akira seeing Hibiki's face gave her a bright smile and said,

"See? Nothing to it."

Then suddenly,

"Akira-nii-chan, who is that girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

The boy Ren asked.

"It has to be, Ren-chan. I always see this scene in every drama and movies where the hero carries their heroine in bridal style then set off into the setting sun together, their love shines brightly so."

The more dramatic type, Mio exclaimed. By now, the couple hearing the kids cheer about how they were couple and cute looking together quickly acted by Akira putting Hibiki down gently while Hibiki nervously put the kitten down while lowering her head in embarrassment. Miku for her part look amused by her two friends' reaction. Akira now back on the right track of mind quickly cough to gained the kids' attention and said,

"Well, now that we already help out the girl beside me here; why don't we head out to the Flower? Wouldn't want to be late, right?"

That quickly got their attention and the kids quickly move on while leaving Akira with Hibiki and Miku. Akira look at them and said,

"You're both heading to the Flower's right? I am taking my students there to give them some treats after what happen today."

"Really? What happen?"

Hibiki asked worriedly, the same for Miku. Akira for his part look towards his front and said with a small smile.

"It's a long story. I'll both of you when we get to the Flower. Come on."

And so, all three friends headed to their destination all the while catching up to the group of kids that were all happily chatting with Akira and his friends.

* * *

 **Instrumental**

The scene shows the various Heisei Rider card before one by one it shows the image of Hibiki, Tsubasa, Miku, Kanade, Chris and then finally Dark Decade before the head armor fade away to reveal the face of Akira who has a determine expression on his face.

 **Listen to my song...**

It shows both Hibiki and Tsubasa standing atop a hill before they sung their songs and wings appear on their back. They then transform in their armor all the while Dark Decade was behind them and the title of 'Senki Zesshou Symphogear' appears in the background with the Dark Decade insignia behind it.

 **Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? Please tell me...**

We see Hibiki looking towards the horizon before she gripped her arms and before long it was enveloped in armor.

 **Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi. Fly far away...**

The scene then changes to Tsubasa who look far away into the distant before she was enveloped in armor.

 **Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete**

It shows Akira walking the street before he was all alone and like a mirror, the image of nine Heisei Riders were below his feet as if they reflected his many forms.

 **Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo**

 **Hajimete shiru kankaku**

It shows Chris as she descended alone in the darkness while clutching before she saw light shone towards her. She tried reaching out and an arm in the Dark Decade armor reached out and grabbed her hand before they firmly intertwine together.

 **Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo**

We see Hibiki running towards Akira who was getting further and further away and just as she was about to reached him, he vanish, leaving her now in her armor.

 **"Dakara waratte..."**

We then see the side of Akira's face while on the other side was Dark Decade.

 **Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo**

We see Hibiki fought numerous Noises before she retract her fist and created powerful shockwave, destroying many of the Noises. The suddenly she was surrounded by monster from the nine other Heisei universe.

 **Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu**

Tsubasa then came into the background as she assist Hibiki and now both Symphogear users fight off the monster all the while passing glances.

 **Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda**

We see that Akira was cornered before he took out his Dark Decadriver and place it on his waist and then insert his Dark Decade Card all the while figures of all Nine other Heisei Rider surrounded him as well before he fully transform into Dark Decade.

 **Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite**

Hibiki and Tsubasa now regroup at Akira's side as the three of them prepared their strongest attack and then the scene slowly got enveloped in bright light leaving all only the three of them in the background.

 **Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo**

We now see Akira laying on the ground looking slightly bloodied before he saw a hand reached out to him only to see a smiling Hibiki while by her side was Tsubasa. Akira smile before he took Hibiki's hand and then scene turn white. Leaving only the Dark Decadriver and Rider Booker on the ground.

* * *

"So yeah…that is what basically happen."

Both girls were shocked to hear the story that just happens. For different reason, Hibiki was worried that Akira might have gotten hurt when he heard from Akira's story that the armored warrior(which was D-Decade/Akira) got hurt trying to save him and the children. Hibiki knew who D-Decade was and so she couldn't hide her worries as she look at Akira but then he gave her the look that says he was fine. Not that it fully convince but she will try and talk about it later if Akira wanted to.

"I'm surprised that no one was hurt. You were all very lucky that armored warrior was nearby or things would have been worse. Right, Hibiki?"

"Y-Yeah…though I'm still a bit worried. The number of monsters attacked has been rising as the years goes by. I'm worried that something big would happen soon."

Akira realized that fact as well. It was getting pretty hard keeping this attack at bay. They are time Akira won't even make it in time to save anybody but he was still able to avenge the victims by killing off the monsters but how long will that last. He knows he wasn't all powerful. His power though powerful wasn't enough to give him the edge to counter some of the stronger monster fast enough before he was overwhelm by them though fortunately, he was getting stronger, that much was certain and unlike he previously was all those years ago, Akira could proudly say his skills in battle were getting better so at least he was gaining something from all this battle.

He quickly got out of his thought and said to the worried Hibiki with a smile.

"Even that was the case, I know that the armored warrior will do everything in his power to keep the people's safe because that's the kind of person he is by what we have seen him doing this past three years. I'm sure that whatever is thrown at him, he would do nothing but get back up!"

Akira said enthusiastically. The way he acted brought nothing but smiles of relief on the two girls' faces but mostly Hibiki. She knows Akira well enough to know that whatever he says he will stick with his words through and through and he would never go back on it even if it kills him which greatly worries Hibiki sometimes but that is why she loves him in the first place. His willingness to put the safety of others above his own. Hibiki knows all she could do was have in faith in Akira to do what he has to do because that is in his nature.

Suddenly the bell to the front door ring and the boss lady greeted the customer.

"Welcome! How will I help you today? Oh, Kanade-chan. I take it you're here for the usual?"

Walking from the door was a red hair beauty who was wearing casual outfit with short while t-shirt that has the Zwei Wing symbols on it, an orange jacket that she ties around her waist and a blue jeans along with white snickers. This was Amou Kanade.

"Sure, boss. I'll have the usual."

Kanade gave the boss lady her toothy grinned. After taking the order, Kanade look around and saw some familiar faces.

"Yo! Hibiki, Akira, Miku!"

All three friends who was conversing with one another look towards the front and smile.

"Hey, Kanade-san! It's great to see you!"

"Good afternoon, Kanade-san."

"Yo, Kanade! Taking a break as Tsubasa's newest manager?"

Kanade smiles sheepishly while taking a seat nearby and sat near Akira who she then said,

"Yeah, it's been quite a challenge but nothing that I couldn't handle at least. So, what brings you here today, Akira? I thought you would be teaching today?"

Akira took in Kanade's question and said,

"Well…the thing is…"

After telling what really happen, Kanade was surprised by the story that she had to digest what she heard before bringing her attention back to the people in front of her.

"So, D-Decade did it again, eh? He has been showing up a lot since the rise in number of monsters attack over the years. I have to say, you and your students were pretty lucky he was nearby which also explain why they are here right now."

"Well, I thought that after something like that, I would at least give them some treat to ease up what had happen."

"You really are good with kids, aren't you, Akira-san?"

Miku stated that more than a fact rather than a question which Akira nodded to.

"Well, you guys do know I used to live at an orphanage when I was only eight so I pretty much know the ways of handling kids plus I actually have a soft spots for kids too. To me, children are the greatest gift and treasure that this world will ever have. That is why I never want anything bad happening to these kids that are like my family. Because to me I would do anything to keep them from harm's way."

Again, the three girls' could help but respect and admire this part of Akira. He really was one of a kind. But then, Kanade realized something and look to Hibiki who was gazing Akira lovingly.

" _I guess the story about them being together was true….If only I've been….No! Can't think that! I should be happy that two of my friends are together and being happy. I can't think anything selfish now."_

Kanade put on his usual trademark smile and look at Hibiki and said,

"Hey, Hibiki. Tsubasa's new CD is going on sale today, right? Knowing you, you might want to be there to buy it."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot that. Teehee."

This time it was Akira who answer with one of his deadpanned expression that he usually use when he knows that Hibiki either is going to messed up or just simply mess up on something.

"Then, you do know that it's going to be sold out before you got there by now."

"Ehh…? Yabbe! I really need to go! Akira-kun, can you please give a ride there!? I know how much you like the album too so pretty please!?"

Hibiki gave Akira that puppy eyes that somehow all girls know and it was quite dreadful, plus being his girlfriend and all, that effect had just double to the point Akira felt an arrow to the heart. For a moment, Akira just scratches the back of his head and with a defeated smile said.

"You really don't waste time do you?"

"Hehe, nope!"

Akira couldn't help but chuckle as well at his girlfriend's antic before lowering himself and gave Hibiki a soft kiss to her forehead which causes her a blushing face. Akira for his part only smile and said.

"You know I love you right so you don't need to ask me for anything. I'll do it without a second thought, Hibiki."

"Uhm, I know."

Hibiki said in between smile and blushed. The two of them look at each other lovingly that for some unknown reason till today; they were emitting a bright glowing effect that all the attendance out of nowhere pulled out black sunglasses to cover their eyes from their shining love.

"They really do fit the title 'Star Light Couples', don't they?"

Miku said in between amusement and annoyance. Man, how bright are their loves for one another anyway?!

"I agree there. Hey, love birds! You two better get going or else, that CD will really run out!"

That got both Hibiki and Akira's attention as they both sheepishly rubbed the back of their head while saying.

""Got it! We'll be going now!""

After saying their goodbye and Akira asking his boss to care for the kids while he was going out with Hibiki, Kanade took her seat and just sigh. Noticing the sigh, Miku can't help but wonder.

"Did you like Akira-san as well, Kanade-san?"

"Ah, you noticed, huh? Well, I still like him but I know he loves Hibiki…I wasted my chance so now I have to bear with this hurt heart for who knows how long before I find another guy that I might like. Ahahaha…."

" _I can't help but feel she's just holding back her sadness inside. I feel bad for Kanade-san but if anything I should be supporting the happiness of my best friend first before other so I'm sorry, Kanade-san. I can only hope that you would find someone worthy of loving you like how Hibiki found someone worthy of her love and loving her back."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the two couples were riding the Dark Machine Decader to be on their way to the shop that sells the CD. Hibiki was just resting her head on Akira's back, enjoying the feeling of warmth it was emitting. She really feels like the luckiest girl in the world to have a loving and understanding boyfriend. She just wished times would just freeze and let her enjoy this feeling forever but that train of thought was interrupted when she felt that Akira stopped for some reason. She raise her head and saw that Akira was looking at the front and said something that made Hibiki's blood cold.

"Hibiki…there is Noise around the area."

Akira said nothing else and just pointed inside the store where Hibiki noticed the piles of Carbon on the floor. Hibiki cluthched the back of Akira tightly and said,

"A-Akira-kun…what should we do?"

"We need to get out of here."

He said in a whisper. Akira knows that he could take care of any Noise, but he was worried about getting Hibiki caught in the crossfires and last time that happen….she almost died. He couldn't risk it, even if he did transform here.

Just when they were about to drive off, they heard the scream of a person.

"Someone's in trouble!"

Hibiki said.

Without saying a word, Akira drove towards the scream came from, fully intending on making it in time to save the person who was screaming. The scream was pretty close so they were able to find the source and right before their eyes, surrounded by Noise was...a little girl. Memory of the young girl's and Hibiki's dying face rushed back into his mind and with that he sped up his engine and drove towards the Noises that was surrounding the little girl.

"Matte! Akira-kun, slow down!"

Hibiki said over the roaring engine of the Dark Machine Decader.

"We're going crash into those Noise!"

Akira ignored her warning and with great skill, jumped over the Noise, grabbed the girl, and drove away from the Noise.

"Hang on!"

Akira said to the little girl, putting her inn Hibiki's arms before continuing to drive in order to get away from the Noise. Akira was not about to let this little girl get hurt not after what happen to Hibiki.

Much to his annoyance however, the Noise didn't give up, as they some turned into a form that resembled a motorcycle and those that looked like human got on, driving after us.

"Goodness, you have got to be kidding me!"

Since when did the Noise transform into motorcycles and since when did they know how to ride one!? This was not his best day….screw that. Akira never had that much good luck to begin with when it comes to things like this.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

We once again find ourselves inside the mysterious base as people were typing away at keyboards, trying to get a reading on the Noise that was attacking.

Just then, both Tsubasa and now Kanade rushed into the room.

"What's the situation?"

Tsubasa asked.

"We're trying to lock onto a signal right now!"

One of the operators said.

"Our first priority is to identify the horde's location."

Just as that operator had finished saying that, another operator yelled out,

"I have the location of the horde!"

"Bring it up on screen!"

Genjuro ordered, Sakurai standing next to him, having survived the events from two years ago.

After a bit more typing from the operators, what appeared on screen was the image of a man and two others who happens to be Akira, Hibiki and the little girl being chased by...motorcycle riding Noise.

Silence filled the room when everyone saw this.

Kanade who was out of her stupor look at the screen worriedly.

"Isn't that Akira and Hibiki!? What are they doing there!? No, a bigger question is how is how the hell are those Noises able to ride a motorcycle!?"

"I've never seen anything like this."

Tsubasa said.

"This is impossible."

Genjuro said.

"The Noise shouldn't have any knowledge on how to ride something like a motorcycle. How are they doing this?"

"Could it be possible? Are the Noise...getting smarter?"

Sakurai said, in a thinking pose.

That thought brought fear into the people. The last thing they needed was intelligent Noise wreaking havoc all over the city.

* * *

 **On the Highway**

"Goodness! These things just don't give up!"

Akira shouted as more Noise was catching up on them.

"What do we do!?"

Hibiki asked, holding onto her boyfriend for dear like, the little girl doing the same to Hibiki.

Looking behind him, Akira saw more and more Noise catching up.

" _This is going out of hand! I am so going to hurt whoever taught these abominations how to ride a motorcycle!"_

Seeing no other choice, Akira have to fight there and now.

"Just hang on tight, really tight!"

He said as he pushed bike to maximum speed.

Both the girls yelped at the sudden speed. Seeing that their target speed up, the Noise too sped up in order to catch up to them. One of them then rode to Akira's side and went to hit him but he duck and kick the Noise off its Noise-made motorcycle. Another came to his other side and went for the girls, but Akira stopped it by backhanding it before kicking it off its ride too. The Noise then started to get fancy and jump over him as he saw three who did this. They sped on ahead before turning around and driving towards them

"Hibiki, can you let go of me for a second?"

Akira asked.

"Huh?"

Akira didn't want to wait for a proper answer as he jumped the bike while the Noise met his challenge. Akira then jumped off the Dark Machine Decader in midair. Using his now inhuman senses speed and agility, Akira gave a kick to two Noise before delivering a drop kick to the last one. Once he did all this, he hopped back on bike and landed on the ground safely while those other Noises that he just kicked all crashed down to the Highway floor. As Akira and the girls continued to drive, he notice that there was traffic up ahead so had had to turn to the nearest exit in order to lure the Noise away from the people in the traffic.

"Akira-kun, you were amazing back there!"

Hibiki said while hugging him from behind but then she gave him a questioning gazed and said.

"But still, how are you able to touch them when you haven't transform yet!?"

"That's something I've yet to figure out!"

Akira shouted.

"But first, we need to get away from these Noises."

Akira felt Hibiki nod in agreement as I continued to drive.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Everyone stood there, gaping at what they just saw. Who wouldn't when someone goes and physically hits Noise when they're supposed to disintegrate upon contact.

"H-How was he able to hit, let alone touch the Noise!?"

Genjuro asked.

"It doesn't look like he has anything that allows him to touch them. What is his secret?"

Sakurai said.

"Sir! What should we do?"

An operator asked.

"Keep an eye on that man."

Genjuro ordered.

We might be able to find out how he's able to touch the Noise without disintegrating."

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, Kanade had a a look of utter disbelief and shocked at what she saw before one question came to her mind.

" _Akira….what the hell are you really?"_

* * *

 **Back to the Chase**

Making a turn, Akira drives into through an alleyway where he reached a waterway, easily jumping over it. Of course, on motorcycle's themselves, the Noise also easily jumped over the waterway and continued to chase after him and the girls.

"How are you two holding up!?"

He shouted over to the girls behind him.

"We're okay!"

Hibiki shouted as the little girl continued to cling to Hibiki for dear life.

"Goodness! Where's a shelter when you need one!?"

He shouted who Hibiki would say by now is Akira's way of either cursing or feeling relief. They've been at these for a while, but they have yet seen any sign of a shelter anywhere. Suddenly, just as Akira drove into an abandon oil factory, even more Noise on Noise-Motorcycles came out of nowhere, forcing him to stop as they were soon surrounded by the Noise.

"We're surrounded!"

Hibiki said as the Noise circled around them like bikers from a biker gang.

"Are we going to die?"

The little girl said out of fear. Akira notices the fear and how the little girl was trembling and if anything, she had a right to feel this fear of death. She was young and had a life ahead of her but when she said that word, something inside Akira snapped.

"Don't even say that!"

Akira shouted, making both girls jump in surprise at the sudden volume of his voice.

"As long as we are still breathing air, then continue to believe and fight! As long as YOU are still breathing, never accept death! You have to keep on living, no matter what! Live and you will win! Lose and you will die! Only by living will you be able to tempt fate!"

"Onii-chan..."

"He's right."

The little girl then turned to Hibiki.

"No matter what, don't give up on life! No matter what, you have to live!"

"Onee-chan..."

Akira then brought the little girls' attention back to him.

"You're still so young. There' still a lot of things you can experience as you get older, so don't even think about dying. No matter what...because I will protect the greatest treasure this world has offer even if I have to lose my life doing so!"

Hibiki then finished for Akira.

"So, that is why! LIVE AND FIGHT"

 **Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron...**

 **FLASH!**

Suddenly, a bright orange light erupted above Hibiki's chest, the same place where she was pierced by that fragment two years ago after she sang that last note.

"W-What's going on!?"

Akira thought out loud, covering his eyes to prevent them from getting blind by the light. Then, the light shot up, almost illuminating the entire sky.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"What's going on! What's happening!?"

Genjuro demanded, wanting to know what that glow from Hibiki meant.

"We don't know sir, but we are now comparing the energy to anything in our database!" One operator said as they all got to work.

"Could this be...an Aufwachenschlagen!?"

Sakurai said.

"We've identified the energy sir!"

Just as the operator said that, one word appeared on screen.

 **GUNGNIR**

"Impossible! Gungnir!?"

Gennjuro exclaimed.

Hearing the name of a once thought destroyed Relic, both Tsubasa's and Kanade's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm going to check it out!"

Tsubasa said, turning to leave.

"Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa turned to her best friend/former partner.

"Be careful, okay?"

Tsubasa didn't answer before silently nodding and left the area leaving a worried Kanade. Ever since the incident two years ago, Tsubasa has been training to become an emotionless blade, become cold and distant towards others expect Kanade. Plus, Tsubasa seemed to have some kind of grudge against D-Decade and Kanade couldn't figure out why. She just hoped Tsubasa wouldn't do something stupid. She look back at the screen and wonder what was happening to Hibiki.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Akira watched as the beam of light continue to shoot out of Hibiki, until she doubled over in pain, falling off the bike and onto the ground on her hands and knees.

"Hibiki! Are you-"

Just when he was about to reach our for her, a menagerie of machines erupted from Hibiki's back.

"AHHHH!"

Hearing Hibiki's scream of pain which made Akira wanted to reach our for her all the more, but the blinding light prevented him from getting any closer. Soon, the light died down and he can finally see what's become of Hibiki. Akira got something he honestly wasn't expecting.

Hibiki was donned in a orange and white bodysuit that left her stomach open, replacing her old clothes. She also now wore a pair of black metal boots, white and orange gauntlets, and and a pair of black and white headphones.

"Hi...Hibiki?"

Akira couldn't help but stare in awe at Hibiki's new transformation. He don't know if it was his imagination, but he could have sworn Hibiki just has a sadistic smile, but that's impossible.

"W-What happened to me!?"

Hibiki asked, looking at her new transformed state.

"Onee-chan, you look really cool!"

The little girl said, also staring at Hibiki in awe.

Hibiki smiled before turning to the Noise.

"Akira-kun, one of us has to take this girl to safety."

"You're right there."

"Then-"

Before Hibiki could finish, Akira cut her off as he rode off his bike and quickly got out his Dark Decadriver.

"You will be the one to do it. I'll hold this guys off."

"What!? Why!? She's in danger if she stays here!"

Hibiki said.

"I know, and that's why _you're_ going to be the one who takes her to safety."

Akira emphasizes that 'you're' part, clearly not leaving for any argument.

"I'll stay behind and hold these guys off."

"What!?"

Hibiki gasps.

"But there are too many of them! You'll be killed even if you transform!"

Akira look behind him and smile before petting his girlfriend's head gently which earn a soft purred from Hibiki. Gosh, he loves how cute Hibiki was. After doing that, Akira gave Hibiki a reassuring smile and said,

"Hey, have more faith in your boyfriend, okay? I can take care of myself but more importantly I am entrusting you with the girl because I have faith you will keep her safe. Understand?"

Akira said soothingly which made Hibiki reluctantly agree. Hibiki gently took the girl's hand and was about to go when she suddenly move forward and gave Akira a light kiss on the lips before releasing it and said with a smile.

"For good luck and don't die, okay?"

"I'd be a total jerk if I left a cute girlfriend behind like you. Don't worry, Hibiki. I planned to live past this and will do so as long as I live."

With that word of assurance, Hibiki nodded and with the girl in tow they, finally ran off to safety when suddenly Akira heard Hibiki...starts to sing? The Goodness?

 **(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

In his distraction of listening to Hibiki sing, which she was pretty good at, Akira let a Noise slip past him.

"Goodness!"

His worries were then put to rest when he saw Hibiki jump to avoid the Noise and what a jump it was. Seeing that she kind of landed safely, Akira look back at the gathering Noises and pulled out his Dark Decade card and said,

"I have to thank you all for letting me speak to my girlfriend. That was awfully nice of you all but…you almost got a little girl killed and to me that is the same as trying to destroy an irreplaceable treasure of this world and to me that is unforgivable in my book!"

He open the Driver the pointed the card in his hand at the Noises before saying the magic word.

"With that said….Henshin!"

 **Inserting Kamen Rider Decade Theme Song**

 **Kamen Ride! Dark Decade!**

Donning his armor and the Rider Booker Sword mode in his hand. He ran it on the back of his wrist which created a spark before swinging it downward while saying.

"Your payment today….are your live!"

The Noises that were riding the bike revved up their engine before speeding up to the waiting D-Decade before he swung towards the three bikes and they passed D-Decade looking unharmed before they loss controls and explode behind D-Decade that only serve to make his image more intimidating. He then ran his sword again on the back of his wrist before charing forward with blinding speed. Even if they were able to kill humans so easily, the normal sized ones moved like humans as he sliced each and everyone of them.

Some made themselves into makeshift bullets and shot themselves at D-Decade, but he was able to destroy the Noise bullets before they hit him. Finally, a big one, which looked like some kind of man with a TV box head went to crush him, but Akira with his free hand merely hold the Noise in place before pushing his body upward, letting the Noise to losses it balance, Akira uses that chance to dashed downward and cut the Noise into multiple pieces before it dissolve into ashes.

It was then that Akira noticed that Hibiki wasn't singing anymore. He then soon heard the sound of a motorcycle. Following it, he saw the one and only Tsubasa driving through a bunch of Noise and riding past Hibiki who still had the girl, thank goodness. Jumping out of the motorcycle before it crashed into a giant Noise.

Flipping through the air, Tsubasa started to sing.

" _I guess singing is the only way to activate their power. Strange but in a good way."_

 **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron...**

After saying something to Hibiki, Tsubasa runs towards the remaining Noise, donning the armor that Akira saw her wear two years ago except that the bodysuit was now also white and that there was more armor than before, mostly on the legs. She then started to sing.

 **(Play Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

Right before his eyes, Tsubasa pulls out a katana and somehow enlarges it, sending an energy slash at the Noise.

 **Azure Flash!**

Then, while in the air, a thousand swords appeared and rained down on the Noise.

" _Huh….that is quite neat."_

 **One Thousand Tears!**

Once she landed on the ground, she dashed towards the Noise at amazing speed and slashed and killed a great number of Noises with her katana and the blades at her ankles. This made Akira felt nothing but astonishment of how graceful her moves were. She was both fast and deadly. Akira could see she greatly improved in terms of skill than two years ago. Finally, a huge Noise appeared over Hibiki and the little girl, but they were soon saved by Tsubasa who once again conjured up a sword the size of a semi-truck and stabbed it, easily killing it.

 **Heaven's Wrath!**

 **End Song**

By the end of it, Akira thought that song was quite catchy.

"Amazing..."

Akira heard Hibiki said as he got closer to her.

"D-Deacde..."

Tsubasa said, noticing D-Decade before glaring right at him.

" _Eh? What did I do? And that tone of hers….it is the same like those monsters I fight and defeat…"_

* * *

 **Later**

After waiting for a while, the military soon came, vacuuming up the ashes of the Noise. Usually Akira would have left at a time like this, but he was worried for Hibiki and the little girl which made him stay just in case they were in trouble.

"Excuse me."

Both Akira and Hibiki turned to a woman with hot chocolate in both her hands.

"You two must be cold. Have some hot chocolate, it'll warm you up."

"I love hot chocolate, thank you."

Hibiki said, taking the offered chocolate.

Akira said nothing as he just took the cup and look at it.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to drink yours', Aki-?!"

Hibiki almost blurted it out but she manage to close her motuh before fully revealing her boyfriend's identity. Akira gave Hibiki a deadpanned look that Hibiki know all too well for her liking. She nearly mess up but at least she manage to safe it in the last minute. Akira who sigh just said,

" You almost said my name but at least that was safe and to answer your question there just now…I can't drink this when I have my helmet on, Hibiki."

Hibiki face redden when she was given an obvious answer about why Akira didn't drink his chocolate but Akira wasn't upset for long and under his mask he was smiling about how cute Hibiki was when she mess up on something but then said,

"Here. You can have mind. I can't drink it anyway so drink up."

Hibiki quickly recovers from her embarrassment and quickly took the chocolate from Akira's hand and went and blew on then drink to cool it down a bit before taking a sip.

"Ah~! That's tasted good."

Suddenly, a light orange glow surrounded Hibiki before her armor disappeared, surprising her as she dropped her drink and started to stumble, but D-Decade quickly caught her before she started to fall.

"Careful now, don't want to hurt yourself, now do you?"

D-Decade asked but his voice held concern.

Hibiki look at him and smile reassuringly.

"I'm alright. Just feeling a bit tired. That's all. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

D-Decade said.

"Mama!"

Both D-Decade and Hibiki turned towards the little girl who was reuniting with her mother.

"You're alright!"

The mother said, embracing her daughter into a hug.

"Thank god!"

The woman who had given D-Decade and Hibiki their drinks asked for the daughter and the mother to sign on a tablet. Long story short, they were asked to keep things a secret.

Hibiki chuckled awkwardly while D-Decade shook his head in amusement.

"Anyways, I think we should get going-"

Before Hibiki could finish her sentence, government agents appeared around them.

"Sigh…goodness. I knew we weren't just going to walk away from this so easily."

Akira said between a tired sigh and a matter of fact tone.

"We can't let you two leave, especially you, D-Decade."

Tsubasa said, standing in the center of the agents.

"You two are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters."

An agent with brown hair then stepped forward with handcuffs that looked pretty sturdy.

"Sorry, but this is just standard procedure."

Just when he was about to cuff Hibiki,

D-Decade stood in front of him to show his intimidating figure and manage stopped him.

"I'm sorry but cuffing a girl who's done nothing wrong seems pretty extreme, don't you think, sir?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't just-"

"How about this then."

D-Decade interrupted him,

"I'll come freely with you, but Hibiki here stays with me."

"Well..."

"Ogawa, it's alright."

Tsubasa said.

"If they agreed to come with us peacefully then it's okay to skip minor procedures."

"Very well."

The now named Ogawa said, putting away the handcuffs.

"Please follow us."

Both D-Decade and Hibiki said nothing as Tsubasa and the agents got into cars and drove off with D-Decade and Hibiki soon following with the Dark Machine Decader.

After driving for a while, they both soon found themselves at Lydian Private Music Academy.

"Why are we at the academy?"

Hibiki asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Akira said, continuing to follow the cars of the agents.

After parking their rides, they walked through the hallways of the academy, coming to the central wings where the teachers stayed at. After walking a bit more, they were taken to a secret elevator where handles soon appeared, surprising Hibiki.

"It's dangerous in the elevator, so please grab onto the handles."

Ogawa instructed.

D-Decade took a handle next to Tsubasa as Hibiki took one next to Ogawa. Them the elevator plunged down at high-speed, making Hibiki scream in terror. After stopping screaming, Hibiki laughed nervously.

"Don't think you can laugh your way out of this one."

Tsubasa said, refusing to look at D-Decade with that same distasteful look that has been bugging D-Decade for some time now.

"Goodness _, what did I do?"_

After going down a few more levels, both Hibiki and D-Decade gazed at strange tribal architecture that appeared outside the elevator.

"Smiles have no meaning where we're going."

Tsubasa said.

"That may be so but we need to smile to show we are happy to be alive in the world we lived in."

D-Decade said, making Tsubasa glare at him. Akira had seen far worse glare than that but if Izum-san and the boss had thought Akira anything then it was the look of a female fury that promises pained and honestly, Akira was a bit trouble by that.

* * *

 **Moments Later**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **"Welcome to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters, home of the guardians of humanity; Tachibana Hibiki and Dark Decade!"**

The minute when we got out of the elevator, a red haired man welcomed them in a top hat on, food laid down on tables, and streamers falling down as if this was some kind of surprise party. Next to the red haired man was the former Idol of Zwei Wing, Kanade who face palmed.

" _Kanade? I see, it only make sense if she is a part of this group. After all, I was there fighting with her two years ago when she loses her singing voice."_

" _Kanade-san? Why is she with this people?"_

Akira and Hibiki had different thought about their red haired friend but upon seeing them, she merely wave and smiles back which D-Decade and Hibiki did although a bit awkwardly.

D-Decade looked towards Tsubasa with an amuse smile under his helmet.

"See, smiles do have meaning where we're going or wherever we are."

Tsubasa just face palmed, Ogawa laughed nervously, and Hibiki looked surprised.

A woman in a lab coat then walked up to D-Decade and Hibiki, phone in hand and having it facing them.

"Put a smile on those faces. We need a photo to remember our meeting."

Despite having a helmet on, Akira just shrugged before raising a peace sign as the woman took the picture.

"How do you guys even know my name?"

Hibiki asked.

"The 2nd Division is a wartime secret service."

The red haired man explained, turning his cane into some flowers.

"Checking you out was no problem to professionals like us."

The woman wearing a lab coat then came with Hibiki's bag in her hands.

"Ah! What's this about being professionals!? You just looked through my bag!"

Hibiki said.

After a bit of bickering and partying, mostly for the people here, the red haired man and the woman wearing a lab coat walked up to the duo.

"I believe introductions are in order."

The red haired man said.

"I'm Kazanari Genjuro, Tsubasa's uncle, and the one in charge around here."

The woman wearing the lab coat introduced herself next.

"I'm Sakurai Ryoko, the lead scientist around here. Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too."

Hibiki bowed.

"Ah, likewise. Genjuro. Ryoko."

D-Decade bowed politely as well but then he knows at least this was now the time to put on what many would dubbed as his 'Serious Mode'.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"I see, so we are finally getting into business."

Genjuro said with a nod.

"In that case, I'll get straight to the point now. We want you two to work with us."

"Work with you? I understand if it was Aki-I mean, D-Decade, but why me?"

Hibiki asked.

"I think he means that strange armor that appeared on you."

D-Decade said.

Hibiki gasps in realization and asked,

"Please tell me...what happened to me?"

"I like to know as well."

Akira said clearly wanting to know what was happening to the girl beside him.

Genjuro and Ryoko looked at each other before Ryoko stepped forward.

"Before I can answer your question, I need you two to do two things for me."

"And they are...?"

D-Decade raised an eyebrow and asked cautiously.

"Firstly, don't tell anyone about what happened today."

"And the second?"

Ryoko then brought Hibiki close.

"I need Miss Tachibana here to please take off her clothes."

"...What?"

Before Akira could do anything or at least protest, Ryoko took, more like dragged away Hibiki for an examination, leaving him alone until he felt someone tap my shoulders. Turning around, Akira came face to face with Kanade.

"We meet again."

D-Decade said.

"Do you need something?"

"I never got to say thank you for saving my life….Akira"

Kanade said. Akira eyes went wide when Kanade blurted out his name. He swallowed his saliva nervously while trying to avoid her gaze.

"W-What are you talking about? I don't know who this Akira fellow is…I'm sure you mistaken, Kanade."

"I know that when Akira is lying he would usually hide his hand behind his back and that he would nervously gulped his saliva. No need to hide it, Akira. I know it's you. We've been best pal for two years now after all."

Akira finally sighs in defeat and looks with a defeated smile under his helmet as he looks at Kanade and said.

"The cat's out of the bag, huh? How long did you know, Kanade?"

Kanade gave her signature toothy grinned and said,

"About an hour ago when I saw you and Hibiki along with that little girl racing with a bunch of biker gang of Noises. Really, when you had a group like this, you ought to know things a lot of people don't."

"And yet, I manage to evade your sight for three years now. Either I am so good at hiding my identity or you guys are just so bad at it?"

Akira said teasingly and good naturedly. Kanade for her part just chuckle before lightly punching him on the shoulder which earned a painful grunt from Kanade. Kanade massage her pained hand and said with a painful smile.

"Wow, that armor is no joke at all."

"Sorry about that, Kanade. But still, about that thanks….you were really reckless back then. If I hadn't stopped you…then….you would have…"

Akira was silent for a bit before Kanade just lightly tapped his shoulder. Akira look toward his front and he was caught by surprised when Kanade kissed him gently by the cheek before pulling back and said with a grinned.

"Thanks again, Akira. I really owe you my life."

Though Akira wasn't directly feeling it under his armor but he knows how that kiss was full of gratitude and a bit of…love? Why was there love in there too? Dismissing that thought, Akira just shook his head and said.

"You don't owe me anything, Kanade. We are friends after all and if I have to I would do it again and save you no matter how many time it takes."

"I'm glad to hear. Never change, okay, Akira?"

Both friend smile at each other before Akira remembered something. He lowered his head slightly and Kanade notices that.

"What's wrong?"

Kanade asked.

"I'm sorry about your singing voice."

"Oh, it's nothing."

Kanade waved it off.

"In truth, my singing voice is that last thing I'm worried about. I'm more worried about Tsubasa."

He followed her gaze towards the bluenette who was talking to her uncle.

"She's changed after the concert incident and me retiring from singing."

"I've noticed that she's been glaring at me ever since we met."

Akira said.

"Have I done something to offend her?" If I did, then I will try and apologized and make it up to her."

"I don't know, that's one of the things that make me worried about her."

Kanade said.

"Well, don't you worry."

Akira said with determination.

"I don't know what I did, but I'll make it up to her. You as well, Kanade."

Kanade smiled.

"Thank you, Akira."

Genjuro then walked over to the two friends with Tsubasa by his side.

"Dark Decade, may I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

Akira asked.

"I shouldn't be asking this since I already notice that Kanade here know you somehow but I'll asked anyway. Can you please show us your true identity? We would like to talk to you and Miss Tachibana again tomorrow so we need to know who you are in order to contact you."

It was then that Akira noticed that all eyes were on him, waiting for him to answer to Genjuro's replied. He held up a finger.

"On one condition: You tell no one my identity. That's goes for everyone in this room as well."

Genjuro nodded.

"I understand."

Knowing that he wasn't lying, Akira powered down his Drievr and pulled out the card, undoing his transformation as well as surprising everyone here.

" _You're_ D-Decade?"

Genjuro asked.

"You're younger than I thought you would be."

Akira just smile sheepishly and stuck out a hand for a handshake.

"My name is Hoshida Akira. It's nice to meet you, Genjuro."

Genjuro took his hand and shook.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Hoshida-kun."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We are done! And yeah, another super long chapter for your entertainment. Unfortunately, not much to say that this is an original arc but in the future, there will be. So yeah, Akira has finally joined the crew and what kind of weird plot twist awaits in the end. Tsubasa clearly having a grudge on Akira and most importantly….Akira and Hibiki are couples in this story! XD I know it's quite early on but hey, in this story, they got three years of bonding and that is more than enough to earn them the couple point. Kanade also falling for Akira but misses her chance…a pity or is it? Now then, please leave your thoughts or reviews on the story and tell me what you think? Did you like it or not? Flame will not be tolerated but critical reviews are acceptable. But anyway, hope to see you beautiful readers in the next chapter. This is Crimson and Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Question and Answer Session**

 **tetsuya. : At this point, you may notice the sign as Akira will have an internal battle with himself on whether he will accept who he is or not as we progress through the chapter and later on during season G where it will become more apparent.**

 **Senvisal: There is an even deeper meaning to Akira's condition and it is one you would least expect but yeah, stick around and you will find out why. XD As for accepting whatever role he has, that is up to Akira in the end.**

 **Guest: Don't worry, at this point Akira will have to make the girls happy in one way or another so yeah, there will be harem. But I won't make it easy for them.**

 **That's all the question for the last chapter. If you readers have any questions that you want me to answer then feel free to leave it on the review or personally PM me. I will try and answer it to the best of my ability. Now, onto the chapter! But first,**

 **Disclaimer: If there was a way I could own this two series right now then I would take it in a heartbeat but unfortunately there is none but fortunately I do own this story so that is a plus. :D**

* * *

 **Insert Journey through the Decade**

 **Instrumental**

 **Narrator: Kuroi no Hakaisha or Sekai no Kyuusaisha? Hoshida Akira; Dark Decade. What will he see as he travels to save one?**

Card flew out of the picture of the last scene as they flew into Dark Decade's mask who stood in a white area with pendants of Relics around him.

 **Miageru Hoshi**

We see Akira walking down an alley in the main city while holding the Dark Decade card.

 **Sorezonere no kishi ga kagayaite**

Akira looks at the card before it flashes to the other Kamen Riders from Kiva to Kuuga. It then shows him leaning on his Dark Machine Decader.

 **Seiza no you**

We see flashes of after image of each Heisei Rider before all that was left was Hibiki as she grasp her heart and look at the screen in front of her with tears in her eyes.

 **Sen ga musubu shunkan hajimaru legend**

We see Tsubasa as she lean on her bike before flashing before her were all nine Heisei Rider as they did their respective fighting stance. Then we see Kanade as she grasp her chest and the afterimage of Akira leaning his back with her as a ghost smile appeared on his face.

 **Oorora yurameku jikuu koeta**

We then see all the nine Heisei Rider charging at two different directions while doing their fighting pose. We then see Akira falling into deep water as he slowly sink then one by one his image shows him changing from Kuuga then back to Dark Decade.

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World**

We see the image of Chris as she look solemnly at the horizon before the scene shifted into all the nine Heisei Riders in their own formation while in the center was the young blonde hair girl in Akira's memory looking at the screen sadly.

 **On the road Daremo tabi no tochuu**

We then see Akira being surrounded by the Heisei Riders, before the scene change to Hibiki and Tsubasa singing and donning their armor who then took their respective fighting poses.

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame**

Akira, now donning his Dark Decade armor, fights off the Heisei Riders who assaulted him relentlessly as energy bullets and explosion were everywhere as the two forces continue their battle.

 **Atarashii yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou**

We see Akira kneeling on the ground as he shed his tears before he look up and saw Hibiki smiles at him while lending him a hand. We then move back to the battle as Dark Decade punch and kick one of the Riders before countering another one.

 **Mokugeki se yo**

We then see Akira putting his Final Attack Card and jump to the air and kick the screen.

 **Journey through the Decade**

Dark Decade ride into a silver veil as it shatters with the 9 Heisei riders in battles pose behind them before they go in clockwise order with the Symphogear Users in the separate corners of the screen as the title appears.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: To Heal a Heart**

We see a blonde hair teen laying back facing the ground while everything around him was covered in darkness. This was none other than Hoshida Akira, age 18. His alter ego is Dark Decade. The first thing that happens was his body shook a bit and then he slowly opens his eyes to reveal a bright shade of green. He slowly got up while rubbing his head.

"Urghhh…What happened? I got back from the 2nd Division Headquarter last night, then said goodbye to Hibiki…Oh, I'm at my apartment then. But still, why is everything feeling so blurry right now? I guess I'm in one those strange dream again."

Just then,

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

"What the Goodness!?"

Akira was surprised to see that instead of the dark spaces he always found himself in his dream, there was now a city that was burning and explosions were everywhere. Bodies littered the streets. Akira saw one child crying nearby the corpse of his parents. He wanted to just go there and save him but his body just won't move. As the boy continues to cry, a nearby boulder falls due to being shot by a mysterious energy bullet that instantly kills the boy. Akira shouted out in despair at the sight of a child being killed in front of him. He looks up to see the one responsible but what he saw next, shocked him. His mouth felt dried at that moment because standing amongst the dead and body if hundreds of people were none other than Dark Decade, only different were that his deep blue visor were now glowing purple and look more menacing. His Sword dripping with the blood of those he kills and now he set his gaze on Akira. His dark blue visor shining menacingly as his sick purplish aura began to erupt from his body. Akira for his part didn't know what to make any of this…

"What is this? How can this happen? And just who are you!? Why are you doing all this?!"

Instead of answering immediately, the evil looking Dark Decade point its index finger at Akira and said with a cold and menacingly.

" **Isn't it obvious?...I am you."**

* * *

"Arghhhh!"

Akira awoken from his slept with a cold sweat and he was huffing for air as if he had completed a full sets of marathon. He rubbed his forehead and then looks at his hand that was slightly trembling.

"What was that dream? Was it a nightmare…?"

Akira look to his right and picked up his alarmed clock to see it was already 5 in the morning.

"I slept in half an hour than usual. Guess I might be tired from last night's ordeal…It's a good thing this is the weekend….I need to take a shower. I'm sweating too much. Perhaps a cold shower would help."

Akira picked himself up from his bed, grabbed some spare clothing and his towel, and then closed the door to his bathroom, hoping that the long soak would help put that dreadful nightmare he has at the back of his mind.

* * *

It was one of those usual days for Akira as he starts his day by working at the Flower. Today was his shift anyway so he quicly set up the inside of the Okonomiyaki diner. From wiping the table, arranging the chairs and even prepare the ingredients for the customer. Not long after, the Boss Lady arrived at the shop and quickly the two of them got to work. Today was like any other day where Akira would greet the customers with his smiles and taking their orders and even help out in the kitchen but today feels different. Akira didn't know why. He felt like a great storm was about to come and he wasn't sure what is causing this uneasy feeling he has.

The bell to the door rang and Akira takes that as a cue to greet the newest customer. Putting on his usual warm smiles and said.

"Welcome to the Flower! How may I help you…today?"

Standing in front of the door was an older male with long dark brown hair. He was using what seems to be a brownish coat and black leather pants with matching boots to wear. His looks was quite intimidating and Akira felt that he saw this person somewhere but couldn't put his finger where.

"Hello? Are you okay there, kid?"

Upon hearing the older male's voice, Akira was put out of his thought and smiles sheepishly and said,

"Sorry about that. I was being quite rude. If you please make it this way…ummm? May I know your name please, sir?"

"Meh, its Inui. Inui Takumi but you can just call me Takumi. Never been one for formality."

That…name really did make Akira feel uncomfortable somehow yet he can't just figure out why. Ignoring the feeling he has right now, he nodded his head to the newcomer, Takumi and said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Takumi. My name is Hoshida Akira. What would you like to have today?"

Later, Akira was closely watching the newcomer with wary eyes. There was something about this Takumi person that unnerves him. He has been feeling this from the moment Takumi enter…no, even before that. Akira has to be on guard around this person lest he got into trouble for letting his guard down.

"Ah, why is it so hard just to eat a ramen? Hey, Hoshida. This ramen is too hot."

Akira heard Takumi called out to him and within second he was near the brown hair enigma. Takumi was almost surprised to see the speed the younger teen in front of him did but then he wouldn't expect anything less…especially from _him_.

"I'm sorry, Takumi but was it really that hot? I thought I asked Oyakata to just make it warm enough to eat. Here, let me check."

Akira checks the heat of the ramen through the bowl and Akira had to hold back a blank expression.

" _This is…even six years old could eat through this…could it be…"_

Akira look at Takumi with a face that shows 'What the goodness?',

"Takumi…you're not a nekojita (Cat Tongue), are you?"

There was silent between them before Akira just answer,

"Ah…you are one…then let me help you cool this down. Please wait a moment."

Akira left with the ramen, leaving behind a somewhat annoyed Takumi.

"I really hated being called that…I hate it even now…To be called a nekojita of all people, it has to be _him_ …"

* * *

"Here. Keep the change."

Takumi handed out the money to Akira at the cash register. Akira look at the gesture a bit surprised. He then look at Takumi and said.

"Eh? Isn't this a bit too much for a simple ramen, Takumi?"

"Not at all. Take it as tip for the good service just now. Well, I'll be taking my leave now."

He wave at Akira and before he exit the door, he glance one last time at Akira was who starting to serve the customer once again.

" _I guess it won't be long now before we meet again, Kuroi Hakaisha…"_

With that Takumi open the door and left but not before passing through what seems to be familiar girls that he passed through. But he didn't pay it in mind and continue to move out of the door thus closing it behind him.

Meanwhile,

"Akira-kun, ohaiyo!"

"Ohaiyo, Akira-san."

Akira looks up to two familiar sights that was honestly a sight for sore eyes right now. Akira really needs to meet up with his girlfriend and best friend, Hibiki and Miku, to help ease his tension. He has been experiencing nothing but strange event from that awful nightmare to the appearance of this older male, Inui Takumi that had been giving him nothing but bad vine. However Akira had this strange feeling he wasn't a bad guy at all. If a little bit laid back and on occasion rude, Takumi in Akira's opinion was an okay guy but he had that profound feeling that have met before and not on a good term which irk this feeling inside Akira.

In any case, he looks back at the two girls in front of him and noticed that they were looking at him worried. Akira with his usual smile asked them.

"Ohaiyo, Hibiki, Miku. What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"Well, you were frowning there for a bit, Akira-kun. We thought that something might be troubling you."

"Yeah, is there something wrong? Hibiki and I will try and help if it's not too much."

As much as that ease his heart, he didn't want to bother his two friends with his problem that he finds somewhat silly so he gently dismissed them and said.

"It's nothing, you two. I'm just had a thought there. Nothing too major."

Hibiki and Miku raise and eyebrows at that but decided not to dwell deeper. If Akira said it wasn't a problem then they will just have to go with the flow for now but Hibiki will try and talked to him about it later. Knowing Akira, he had too much problem to bear and the least she could do for him is to be there for Akira when the time comes.

"Anyway, now that you two are here. I take it you guys want the usual."

"Yep! Yes, please, Akira-kun!"

"Yes, please do, Akira-san."

Akira chuckle at his girlfriend's antic and the politeness of his best friend. Really, this two are the opposite of one another but then that is what makes them best friends.

"Alright then. The usual. Oyakata. Hibiki and Miku would like to order the usual."

As Hibiki and Miku were about to dig in on their breakfast, the bell to the door rang and they saw a familiar red head figure.

"Kanade-san! Ohaiyo! Care to join us?"

"Ohaiyo, Kanade-san."

"Yo, Hibiki, Miku. Morning to you too."

Akira was also there and greeted one of his best friends with his smile.

"Hey, Kanade. How can I help you today?"

"Hey, Akira. No, I'm not here to order today… Can I talk to you and Hibiki for a bit?"

Akira and Hibiki look at each other confusingly but nodded nevertheless. Hibiki excuse herself and let Miku continue to eat without her while Akira excuses himself to his boss. A minute later, Akira, Hibiki and Kanade were on one of the alleyway.

"This is a good spot. At least with this, no one would hear on our conversation."

She gave a moment for her two friends to digest the thing she just said and continue on.

"Old Man Genjuro wanted to see you and Hibiki at base. He asked me to personally escort you two there. I know it's sudden but we need to go there ASAP. I don't want to ruin your weekend but trust me. This is important especially since it is regarding Hibiki."

Both couples look at each other for confirmation. They nodded their head and look back at their red hair friend.

"Alright. I'll come with you, Kanade. Besides, I've been meaning to know about that myself since last night."

"I'll go too, Kanade-san but I need to at least tell Miku where I am going."

Kanade nodded her head but said.

"You can but remember the promised from yesterday. You are not to reveal any secrets regarding 2nd Division or the fact that you have a Symphogear to any outsider. Even your best friend."

"I…I understand. I've been keeping it a secret since yesterday so I'm not just going to break that promised now. I'll see you two in a minute."

With that, Hibiki left the two friends alone. Kanade stood close to Akira to see the worried glance on her friend's say.

"Something in your mind?"

"I…I don't know. I thought that Hibiki was better suited for a normal life but then all of that just change overnight. Now, she's dragged in a war she has no choice but to fight in."

Kanade just look at Akira for a bit before giving him a genuine smile.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

It was more of a fact than a question and Akira can somehow sense a bit of hurt in Kanade's voice but didn't want to pry on her privacy for fear he might hurt his best friend's feeling.

"I do and that's why I will protect her from harm. I may not be able to stop her from what might be coming but at least I can be there to look out for her. But I guess I will do that to anyone especially if they are my most precious people. And Kanade, you are one of those precious people. That's why I will protect you as well."

Upon hearing that, Kanade couldn't help but feel a pang of happiness and sadness that was mixed in her heart. She removes her gaze from Akira to avoid him from seeing a stray tears falling from her eye.

" _I knew it…I really can't kill this emotion away…but I don't want to betray Hibiki and Akira like this…no matter how much it hurt…I will always cheered for them…because I am their best friend and that is what friends should do."_

She quickly wipe away any tears that threaten to fall to her cheeks and then look back at Akira with her usual toothy grinned and lightly elbowed Akira in the shoulders with a chuckle.

"Mou, Akira. You really should have safe those word for your girlfriend and not little old me."

"That may be so but I am not going to take back what I said because Kanade is without a doubt one of those people I cherished so don't feel like your anything less than that, okay, Kanade?"

Kanade just smiles and nodded her head then said.

"I will and thank you for that word of encouragement, Akira. That really helps."

Hibiki came back two minutes later looking ready to go.

"I'm ready now. So, did I miss anything?"

Akira went to her side and just rub her head gently which earned another purred from Hibiki that again Akira can't help but find cute.

"Well, nothing too major. Kanade and I were talking about how I would protect the both of you with my powers as that is what I would no doubt do."

"Mou, Akira-kun. Do you have to rub my head though?"

"I like rubbing your head. It makes me happy and admits it that you like me rubbing your head."

Hibiki didn't say anything as she continues to blushed yet at the same time enjoy the simple treatment that her boyfriend was giving her though unknown to the two, Kanade was looking at the scene both feeling happy and sad.

* * *

 **2nd Division Headquarters**

"Sorry we're late!"

Was the first thing Hibiki said when she entered. Followed by Akira and Kanade who was closed behind.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, as long as you're here."

Ryoko said.

"Now then, here are the results of your medical examination from yesterday!"

Up on the screen, mini-screens popped up with different readings as Hibiki and Akira took a seat.

"There are some signs that the shock of the first transformation affected you, but there are no notable abnormalities."

Sakurai said.

"Nothing...notable then?"

Hibiki asked nervously.

"Oh, right, this isn't what you came here for."

Ryoko said.

"Please explain that power to me!"

Hibiki said out loud.

Akira nodded, also wanting to know what had happened to Hibiki.

Genjuro nodded to Tsubasa who then took out something.

"Tsubasa is the bearer of the first Relic, Ame no Habakiri."

Genjuro said.

Upon hearing the word Relic, Akira raised an eyebrow.

"And what in the world is a Relic?"

"Relics are ancient artifacts documented in legends from all around the world."

Sakurai explained.

"They were created in ancient times, yet are beyond our current technology. Relics can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have stripped them of their incredible power. It's extremely rare to find one with any power left."

"Ame no Habakiri is actually a small fragment of a blade."

Genjuro explained.

"The key to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears are waves of a particular amplitude."

Ryoko continue on where Genjuro left off.

"Waves of particular amplitude?"

Hibiki asked.

Akira, realizing the confused look on Hibiki explain it in simpler terms.

"You mean compatibility?"

Genjuro nodded.

"Yes, or in this case, song."

"Song?"

Hibiki muttered.

"Yes, song. The Relics are activated by the power of song."

Now that has proven Akira's theories about Hibiki and Tsubasa when they were singing while fighting.

"That's right! The song welled up inside of me!"

Hibiki realized.

Genjuro nodded.

"The Relics, activated by the song, pulse with energy, generating the anti-Noise armor-the Symphogear-that you and Tsubasa wear."

Ryoko explained.

"But the Relics just don't turn on as soon as someone hums a tune!"

Tsubasa pointed out suddenly, making everyone, including Akira look at her before Genjuro got up and continued explaining.

"The few whose song can activate the song the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned.' Tsubasa is one and so is Hbiki. Kanade was one."

Both Akira and Hibiki looked towards Kanade.

"Was?"

"I'm not an Attuned anymore."

Kanade clarified.

" _I guess I might know why…"_

Akira thought sadly.

"Well, remember when saved me back at the concert?"

"Yes, I remember. And might I point out how stupid that was for you to do, Kanade."

Akira said sternly to the red haired that was sitting beside him.

"Geez, way to be blunt, Akira."

"I am only looking out for your well-being, that's all."

"Well, continuing where I left off, what I tried to do was called the Swan Song."

Kanade explained.

"Basically, it's a song sung by a Symphogear user that utilizes the full power of the armor, but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compatibility. In my case, I would have dies that day."

"But you're still alive."

Hibiki pointed out.

"I stopped her before she could finish the rest of the song."

Akira said.

"Yes, you did, but what I did finish was enough to destroy my Symphogear. Also, it put a huge strain on my singing voice."

"So that's why you retired?"

Hibiki asked and Kanade just nodded.

"Speaking of which..."

Their attention turned back to Sakurai who brought up Hibiki's X-Rays on the monitor.

"Remember this?"

Akira looked closer and noticed what looked like fragments in Hibiki's chest area.

"Wait a minute, those aren't what I think it is…is it?"

"Those are my injuries from two years ago, back at the stadium!"

Hibiki said, making Tsubasa and Kanade look at her.

"There were multiple fragments so close to your heart that it was too risky to remove them surgically."

Ryoko said in between explaining and thinking.

"According to our research, they are fragments of the third Relic, Gungnir, which Kanade here once possessed."

Both Tsubasa and Kanade looked at Hibiki in surprise.

Kanade then regained her composure and patted Hibiki on the back.

"Well...at least it's good to know that my idea from back then didn't entirely cost the Relic, but...what will you do with it?"

Kanade asked.

"I...don't know."

Hibiki wasn't sure what to do. This was all too sudden.

Hibiki then felt a hand gently grabbing her shoulder, making her look at the person holding it.

"Take your time. As a great man once said, with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that."

Out of the corner of his eye, Akira saw Tsubasa being a little wobbly, trying to regain her balance. Kanade instantly went to her friend's side in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine."

Tsubasa answered.

"I just need some fresh air."

She then wandered outside, but was probably still close so she could over hear what we were saying in here.

Once Tsubasa had left the room, Genjuro turned to Akira, probably it was the time for him to tell of his origin.

"Now, I believe it's time for you to tell your story."

Akira look at everyone in the room. Seeing that everyone's eyes were on him. He held his breath and releases it before saying,

"Before I begin, I just want to say first of all, is that if any of you have questions, which you probably do, I'm sorry if I can't answer all of them for what I know is classified. Don't get angry if any questions you have to not get answered."

Akira looked at everyone again, all nodding in agreement before he began talking.

"First off, I'll be blunt. I am not from this world."

Silence. That was the second thing Akira would be expecting. And it was normal. How often do you hear a person say they were from another world and not of this world?

"I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Genjuro asked.

"As I just said, I am not from this world."

Akira bluntly said. The look he got was clearly saying that of disbelief so he continues.

"Hey, I am not going be one of those Fanfiction characters that stall until it's too late and things got worse. I just going let it out so it won't come back and bite me in the back later in the future."

"Then does that mean you're an alien!?"

Hibiki asked, feeling surprised at the prospect that her boyfriend was secretly an alien from another world all along.

Akira shook his head in amusement of his girlfriend's answer.

"No, to be more specific, I'm not from this dimension, for I come from a place called Earth."

"Earth? You mean, like ours?"

This time it was Kanade that asked Akira a question.

He nodded and continues explaining.

"That's right, except that we don't have the threats of the Noise hanging over us. Although, my world is far from peaceful as we have our own problems from time to time."

"Say we believe you."

Ryoko said.

"How in the world did you come to this world?"

"I really don't know."

Akira answered honestly.

"I was heading back from buying groceries for the orphanage when I saw a little girl almost got crushed by a pile of metal pillars. I manage to save her but then….I got crushed by them instead…All I remember was feeling of my blood flowing out of my body and after that is one huge blank. I've been trying to figure out how I did get here, but nothing comes to mind."

There was a long silent afterwards and Akira had to guess that was a lot to take in. He then felt a tugged on his arm and saw that it was Hibiki who look like she was about to cry at any moment. Akira seeing this just rubs her head lovingly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I never knew something as horrible as that happen to you, Akira-kun…"

Akira look surprised at a moment before his expression turn into that of a smile.

"You wouldn't have known plus, I'm here, right so at least that shows I'm alive somehow. So don't you worry about anything, Hibiki. I won't leave you and I never will."

"Hai…I know you won't."

Hibiki hugged Akira close to her and Akira did the same and again there was that bright shine effect that these two were able to mysteriously emit when they show their love for one another. Everyone inside the room took out their shades and even then the brightness was still pushing through.

"That is one hell of a brightness."

Genjuro said in awe.

"Well, they do have the title Star Light couple for a reason…Alright, you two! Knock it off."

Kanade said with a bit of annoyance and sure enough, Akira and Hibiki stop hugging each other and just sheepishly rubbed the back of their head while saying 'Opps' at the same time.

"I swear. You two really are idiots sometime."

Kanade said but Akira and Hibiki knew that was her way of complimenting them and both couples didn't mind being called idiot as long as they are happy. Now that things were back on track, Ryoko starting to look at Akira again and pointed out.

"By the way, I know this is sudden but may I ask about the Gear that you used to fight those Noises and monsters, Hoshida-san? Not even we or the government have figured out a way to hurt, let alone kill the Noise, so how is it that you're able to?"

Akira didn't answer for a moment but then he took out his Dark Decadriver and Ride Booker and show it to Ryoko who curiously examine it with an interest eyes.

"That right there is the Dark Decadriver, Driver that allows me to turn into Dark Decade."

Akira started explaining.

"I've been wondering about that."

Genjuro said.

"Why Dark Decade? And why based on the amount of year which is exactly ten years?"

Akira shook his head and said.

"I never knew why the armor that I donned was called that. Apparently from my first encounter with a guy three years ago prior before that accident, he confronted me and calls me Dark Decade. After I got here, even the monsters I fought called me Dark Decade and that is not the disturbing part…they called me Hakaisha…sometimes Kuroi Hakaisha (Dark Destroyer). But regardless of what I am to them, I have sworn to use this power to protect the people of this world from harms. Though I don't know how and why I got this power in the first place but rest assure, I am an ally of humanity and will be so for as long as I lived."

Akira said full of determination and honesty. That answer seemed to have brought a few smiles to everyone's faces.

Ryoko then asked,

"How does one make this Driver? It would be really helpful for everyone in order to combat the Noise."

"I'm sorry, but that information is nulled to me. Even I don't know how it was made. All I know is that the Dark Decadriver and the Rider Booker were by my side when I first got into this world three years ago. Sorry if I didn't help much on that, Ryoko."

" _But truth be told, I may have been blunt about being from a whole other world, but I wasn't about to tell them about the origin of that Driver even if I knew what it was and how it was made. From what I can tell if the Driver falls into the wrong hand…It could spell trouble for everyone. Besides, they already got their hands tied up dealing with the Noise. The less they know, the better."_

Akira was then brought out of his thought when Genjuro started asking.

"What else can you tell us?"

Genjuro asked.

"What I can say for sure is that I fight for what I believe and that I will save those near me, you can be sure of that."

Akira said reassuringly.

Just then, the alarm rang.

 **ALARM!**

Hearing the alarm, they all rush out of the room and head towards the command room where Tsubasa was already there.

"What's the situation!?"

Genjuro asked.

"We have a Noise confirmation!"

One of the technicians said.

"Tell the 1st Division that we'll handle it!"

Genjuro said.

"We have visual. Putting it up on screen. Rang is 200 hundred meters from campus."

"That's not too far from here."

Akira pointed out.

"I'll take them on!"

Tsubasa declared before running off.

Akira then saw that Hibiki was about to run off too, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"My powers can help people right?"

Hibiki asked.

"Only a Symphogear user or someone like Akira-kun can fight the Noise, right? Then you and I have to go and help!"

Hibiki then turned to Kanade.

"I won't let your gift be wasted, Kanade-san! I promise!"

And with that said, Hibiki somehow managed to escape Akira's grip and run off.

"Hibiki! Matte!"

Akira tried to called out to her, but she just kept running.

Akira sighs in tiredly.

"Goodness..."

"Tsubasa...Hibiki..."

Kanade muttered.

"She's knows the danger and yet still wants to help. She's a kind hearted girl, isn't she?"

One of the technicians said.

"I wonder about that."

Genjuro said.

"Tsubasa received combat training since she was a little girl..."

Akira can see what Genjuro was trying to say and finished the rest for him.

"But Hibiki was a normal girl before this and has no experience fighting the Noise."

Genjuro nodded at what he said, saying,

"I think that someone who volunteers for the front lines just to help someone is...twisted."

Akira had to suppress a chuckle.

" _Trust me, Genjuro. You have not seen twisted until you've seen me in battle."_

"But, wouldn't that make her just like us?"

Ryoko asked.

A smile made its way to Akira's face.

" _I guess the people of the 2nd Division and I have a lot more in common than I thought."_

Akira exits his thought as he ran off to the door but not before looking back and said.

"Well, I guess I better go so that girl doesn't go and get herself killed."

He was about to run off before he felt a tugged on his shoulder to see it was Kanade who had a concern look and Akira seeing this smiled at her and said.

"Don't worry; I'll keep Hibiki and Tsubasa safe. That I promised."

"I know you would."

Kanade said in between smile who she then said,

"I just hope you'd be careful as well, Akira."

Akira hearing this put a grinned on his face and said,

"Heh, who do you think I am? I'll be fine, Kanade. I'll make sure of that."

He said before running off to catch up with the others. Leaving Kanade to send a soft whisper.

"Be careful…All of you…"

* * *

 **Nighttime, Noise Location**

As alarms blared throughout the city, Tsubasa had arrived at the location, facing a small army of Noise. Then, right before her eyes, all of the Noise merged into one big Noise that roared once its merging was complete.

Tsubasa didn't so much as flinch when the Noise roared, having dealt with tons of Noise before, especially ones that were bigger, so Tsubasa wasn't the least bit afraid as she soon sang to activate her Reliec.

 **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron...**

In one flashing light, Tsubasa was garbed in her anti-Noise armor, making the color of the Noise change.

 **Insert Zetto-Ame no Habakiri**

The Noise launched disks at Tsubasa, but she easily dodged them by jumping. Seeing that they were turning around to come back for her, the blades at her ankles opened up and twirled cutting and destroying the disks. Once she landed, the blades folded back in as the Noise roared behind her. She then enlarged her sword, preparing for an Azure Flash when suddenly, something unexpected happened.

It was Hibiki, donned in her own anti-Noise armor as she came in and side kicked the Noise, stunning it.

"Tsubasa-san!"

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Tsubasa jumped passed Hibiki and unleashed her attack.

 **Azure Flash!**

Tsubasa's attack sliced straight through the Noise like a hot knife through butter. Hibiki smiled in amazement, not noticing that she was falling off the road and down at some fields. Just then, Akira while in midair don his D-Decade, appeared and grabbed Hibiki before she fell.

"Hey there, Hibiki. Need any help?"

Akira asked with a refreshing smile under his armor.

 **End Zetto-Ame no Habakiri**

Akira lifted Hibiki back onto the road as Tsubasa was busy staring at the burning remains of the Noise.

"Hibiki, what you did was before you just jump in like that next time."

Akira said a bit sternly.

"I'm sorry. But, if we're going protect the people, and then we need to start fighting together."

Akira saw what Hibiki meant so I didn't say anything as he gently rub her head to show he was not angry but was actually worried about her. Hibiki nevertheless accept the gesture seeing this was Akira's way of doting or showing he cares for her. Tsubasa, having finished off the remaining Noises, turned towards the couple.

"You're right, we should start fighting."

Akira heard it; the swing of a sword. With his hyper instinct, Akira quickly reacted. He stuck out his arm, protecting Hibiki as he stopped a sword slash from Tsubasa.

"What the goodness!? What are you doing, Tsubasa!?"

Akira asked loudly. She didn't answer him as she just kicked him, making Akira stumble back. Looking up, he saw Tsubasa coming for another attack.

* * *

 **2nd Division Headquarters**

"What is that idiot think she's doing?!"

Kanade said while she and everyone in the room watched as Tsubasa was fighting against Hibiki and D-Decade. Genjuro was about to leave when he saw Kanade about to run past him, so he quickly grabbed her.

"Wait! Kanade, where are you going?"

"Someone has to stop that idiot before she does something stupid. And yes, those two she's trying to hurt are also my friends! I have to go there and stop her from hurting them."

Kanade said.

"But you don't have Gungnir anymore!"

Genjuro protested.

Kanade then manages to get her arm free and turns to Genjuro.

"If I don't do this...I won't be able to face Tsubasa."

With that said, Kanade ran towards the elevator.

* * *

 **Back to the Fight**

D-Decade barely managed to avoid an Azure Flash Tsubasa sent at him before dodging another attack by Tsubasa.

"Yamero! What do you think you're doing?!"

Akira was trying hard to figure out why Tsubasa would suddenly attack one of his own. It didn't make sense.

Tsubasa then pointed her sword towards Hibiki.

"I'll never accept that girl as Kanade's replacement!"

"But she tried to protect her!"

D-Decade defended.

"You have no right to mention that!"

Tsubasa then charged towards D-Decade again. Going for an overhead slash, he crossed both his arms above him to block the sword strike and D-Decade once again had to thank the armor for being durable as it is, though it still hurt.

"Especially you, D-Decade! You say you protect the people, but all you do is cause pain!"

"What..?"

Tsubasa's ankle blade then opens up and she used them to slash at his chest, making D-Decade fly back. He got back up only to see Tsubasa already close at him.

" _She's fast…."_

"It's because of you..."

She slashed his chest.

"...that Kanade can't sing anymore!"

She slashed at his chest again.

"She can't sing anymore,"

And another.

"She can't fight anymore,"

And another.

"And she can't be my partner anymore!"

She then used her ankle blades again and slashed D-Decade multiple times before sending him flying.

"You've stripped her of a lot of things. If you had done that attack earlier, years ago then none of this would have happened! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Akira was lying on the ground by the time Tsubasa had finished her little speech. He thought about what the bluenette as I didn't move from the ground. Then, he came to a conclusion. Tsubasa's words, what she felt right now were really...stupid.

"Akira-kun! Are you okay?!"

Hibiki asked, worry clearly in her voice as she run to his side.

"Tsubasa!"

Just then, from the corner of their eyes, Akira saw Kanade running over to them.

"Kanade?"

Tsubasa muttered in surprise.

"Tsubasa! Stop this at once!"

Kanade demanded, positioning herself between Hibiki and D-Decade, and Tsubasa, arms spread out.

"But, it's because of him-!"

"It's because of him that I'm still alive today!"

Kanade interrupted.

"Ever since that day-"

But then Akira had to interrupt her.

"Kanade!"

Everyone jumped in surprise at the volume of his voice. He slowly got up and said to the red head,

"Step aside."

"Akira? But-"

"I said, step aside."

He said the last part with a bit more force, making Hibiki back away from me and Kanade stepping aside like he asked.

"If she wants to speak out her mind, then let her."

Tsubasa glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said. Speak out your mind now and I will gladly embrace it. If you think this is all my fault then so be it but leave Hibiki out of this. I will take everything you have but I won't make it easy for you."

Akira said, trying to get her riled up. It worked perfectly.

"Then…Die!"

Tsubasa charge forth at top speed, but before she could hit Akira...

 **CLANG!**

The sound of metal meeting metal was heard as Tsubasa's sword collided with D-Decade who was grabbing the sword with his tight gripped. Surprised, Tsubasa was unable to prepare herself when D-Decade pushed back her sword and proceeded to punch her, the last punch sending her flying a couple of feet. She back flipped and manages to make a steady landing. She now raises her sword and her gaze looks like it was promised pain. However, Akira calmly walks towards her while saying.

"I told you I wasn't going to make it easy. It that is all you got then clearly your hate is misplace, Tsubasa."

He now turns his Rider Booker into Sword mode and swing it downwards. Akira then started to notice that it started to rain, but he ignored that and got ready. With a weapon in hand, he slowly but calmly walked towards Tsubasa.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?"

Akira said with a hint of mockery.

"Don't mock me!"

Tsubasa growled before she dashed forward while D-Decade did the same and now both entered a sword fight.

" _From how she attacked, Genjuro was right when he said that she must have been training as her attacks were dangerous and filled with skill. She must have been trying to predict my next move, which worked."_

When D-Decade threw an attack to her waist, she blocked it with her sword, using that chance to slash him with her ankle blades. When he tried to go for her legs, she shifted so the sword struck the ankle blades, giving her the chance to slash rapidly at D-Decade. Of course, she couldn't predict all of his moves as years of fighting with the numerous kinds of monsters in this world would require Akira to do the unpredictable.

Examples would be like when their blades entered a deadlock, she was not expecting the sudden head-butt he threw at her, making her disoriented. He then used that chance to side kick her in the stomach and then go for an overhead strike. She saw this and blocked the attack, but she wasn't expecting to be repeatedly attack as D-Decade used the sword as some kind of hammer, striking repeatedly down at Tsubasa like he was hammering down at a huge nail. Before he could go for another attack, she kicked him back a good inches and goes to attack his head. Akira saw her surprised expression when she saw that he didn't block and instead charged towards the incoming blade. At the last second, he moved his head slightly, making the sword grind against the helmet as he threw a punch to her gut, making her step back in surprise and pain as she held her stomach.

"You think you're the only one in pain?"

Akira said with a hint of bitterness in it.

"Your pain is nothing compared to the pain of others."

"Shut up! You know nothing of how I feel!"

Tsubasa yelled, recovering from the punch as she jumped into the air and threw her sword at him, enlarging it to the size of a truck as she kicked the handle, making the sword head towards D-Decade's direction.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath!**_

He didn't flinch when he saw the enlarged sword heading his way as Akira simply raised his sword at the ready. Just as the attack neared, D-Decade finally swung side wards and to the shock of Tsubasa, Hibiki and Kanade that was watching the fight from the side, Akira was able to make the sword loses momentum which earned an unbalance dropped from the Heaven's Wrath. Tsubasa, having lost her balance from the sudden blunt counter attack had to jump out of the way. Little did she know that was the chance Akira needed. He instantly jump to the air and quickly close the distant between himself and Tsubasa.

"Wha-?!"

Before Tsubasa could express her shock and disbelief, Akira grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down on the concrete floor of the road. Hard.

In fact, he slammed her down to the ground so hard that the area under them cracked and almost fell apart, but Akira ignored that and focused back on Tsubasa who struggled to remove his hand from her neck. Her sword was a good feet away from here and it was only a matter of time before she used her ankle blades again, so Akira quickly held his sword in a reverse grip and quickly pointed the sharp edge around her neck. For unknown reason, Tsubasa swore she thought she saw the blue visor glowed purple just now. But nevertheless that got her to calm down.

"Have you calmed down yet?"

Akira asked with a no nonsense kind of tone. This was dubbed by Hibiki and many other as his 'Serious Mode'. After finally seeing the bluenette not intending on going another rampant, Akira slowly remove the sword from her neck, then proceed to stand up and finally power down his armor.

Tsubasa not being able to comprehend what just happen simply put a mild glare towards Akira and said.

"What are you doing? Why did you power down your armor? Are you mocking be by saying you could beat me without it?"

Akira hearing her doubt and reason simply shook his head and look at her with a serious expression and said.

"No, I did so because I want you to confront the real me and I am expecting you to do the same, Tsubasa."

"What are you talking about?!"

Hearing how impatient she was getting, Akira sighs and said.

"Remember when I said, your pain doesn't even compare to the pain of others."

Then, Tsubasa caught her second wind as she soon glared at him again.

"Shut up! What would you know about pain when all you do is cause it?!"

"If you think I don't know what pain feels like, then I'll tell you right now that you're dead wrong!"

Akira shouted over the rain.

Tsubasa was surprised by the sudden outburst of Akira's tone that she didn't realized her transformation was canceled as she sat down there with nothing but her Lydian Uniform on. Akira however continues.

"You don't know what it's really like to lose everything! You whine over the most stupid of things ever! 'She can't sing anymore, she can't fight anymore, she can't be my partner anymore,' what the goodness are you saying!? If you cry over stuff like that then you're really nothing but a crybaby! Think of all the people that were killed by the Noise! They had families and now that the Noise killed them, those families grieve for them! They cry, they hurt, hell they might even kill themselves! I'll say it once again; your pain is nothing compared to the pain of others."

Akira stayed silent for who knows how long in order for Tsubasa to process what he just said. After a while, he spoke up again.

"Why the goodness are you crying over the fact that your friend can't fight with you anymore when you should be happy that she's still even alive today!? You still have her, you still have an uncle, you should be happy that you still have something to be happy about unlike me who has nothing left!"

" _I don't know what made me say that last part, but once I did, memories of my life flashed through my head...Izumi-san, Mika, Natsumi, Otaru, Kyosuke, Renji…everyone at the orphanage…"_

Suddenly, the image of the blonde hair girl smiling brightly flashes at Akira's mind that made his heart hurt for unknown reason. Somehow, he could fee tears were threatening to flow out of his eyes at any moment but he pushed that thought back into his mind and confronted Tsubasa once again.

"Tell me something, what does fighting mean to you?"

He asked the bluenette.

Tsubasa stayed quiet for a while before answering.

"Being the emotionless blade that cuts through everything in my path."

Akira shook his head at her answer and this time instead of the hard stern expression that Akira gave Tsubasa, it was replaced with a more solemn expression.

"You're wrong, Tsubasa. If all you do is cut off your own emotions then you'll be left with nothing in the end."

Akira then had one knee down to crouch a bit so that his eyes were now boring into Tsubasa's own.

"Instead of focusing on what happened in the past, you should treasure what you still have and focus on the future."

"Focus on...the future..."

Tsubasa muttered. Akira nodded his head and continues.

"There's more to life than just battle."

Akira said.

"Tell me. If you insist on becoming an emotionless blade, then all you'll do is cut off the people around you,"

He then glanced at Kanade who was standing next to an untransformed Hibiki.

"Especially the ones closest to you."

Tsubasa's eyes widen, figuring out what he meant when he looked a glanced at Kanade.

"That's not true!"

"Is it?"

Akira asked seriously.

"Can you really say that you won't cut away your closest friend? Because she's not just your friend, Tsubasa. She's my friend as well and if prove to be a danger to her then I will not hesitate to stop you here and now if that ever happens."

Tsubasa looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped, probably thinking. Her expression then turned into that of surprise and horror, confirming that Akira was right.

"By becoming emotionless, you'll eventually break sooner or later and I'm certain someone doesn't want that to happen."

Kanade obviously knew that Akira was talking about her as she walked up right next to him and looked down at Tsubasa, grabbing her gently by the hand.

"You must really be starting to become a crybaby if other people are calling you it."

Kanade teased.

"Kanade...I...I...I..."

Kanade then knelt down and brought Tsubasa into a hug.

"Tsubasa, I think it's time to stop being a machine, and start being the Tsubasa that I know and love."

What Kanade said set off Tsubasa as she broke down crying.

"There, there, just let it all out."

Seeing as Kanade got this, Akira stood up and proceed to walk up to his girlfriend that look relief both him and Tsubasa didn't harm each other too much.

"You okay, Akira-kun?"

"I'll live but more importantly…Kanade got best friend back. And to me that is more than enough to make me feel okay."

"Uhm, you did well there, Akira-kun."

Akira just leans down a bit and kiss Hibiki in the forehead earning a smile from the girl. Akira for his part just smile and said,

"Thanks. It's good to know that I was finally able to help Kanade got her friend back."

Both look at the scene in front of them with a heartfelt feeling. A moment later, Tsubasa stopped crying and now both girls were standing in front of Akira who looks thoroughly amused.

"Thank you."

It was Kanade that said that. Akira feigns ignorance and said.

"For what?"

Seeing his little tricked but decided to amuse her friend, Kanade said.

"For breaking through Tsubasa."

Kanade clarified.

"I was on my way there to knock some sense into Tsubasa and then you go do just that for me if a bit forceful."

"Well, I knew you could've done it on your own, but I knew Tsubasa would have given a better respond if the target of her anger confronted her about so now I'd say it work out in the end."

Akira chuckled nervously on that last part. Kanade had to blinked an eyelash for hearing Akira's nervous respond knowing full well that he took a big risked there so it was understandable if he wasn't sure his method did work but knowing that it did, Kanade didn't complain about it but Hibiki however gasp at the reaction that she caught from her boyfriend and started to lecture him about how reckless he was himself. It's like the pot calling the kettle black in this case. However after giving her two friends a moment to calm one another, Kanade continued.

"Well, Akira. You without a doubt did well there. Now I owe you not once, but twice now. If there's anything you need from me, just ask."

"And like I said, you don't owe me anything, Kanade. If anything, I was glad to be able to help you bring back the real Tsubasa again and that's more than enough from me. Plus, we're friends and friends do anything to help each other out."

Akira gave her his trademark smile which earned a small smile from Kanade and Hibiki. He then noticed Tsubasa walking towards him so he turned to her with a smile.

"Is there something I can help you with, Tsubasa?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted back there."

Tsubasa apologized.

"From now on, I hope we can work together."

Akira stared at Tsubasa for a while. From her eyes, Akira could tell that she really has thrown away the emotionless act and is now acting as herself.

"So, this is the real Tsubasa Kazanari that I'm speaking with, right?"

He asked curiously.

She nodded.

"That's right."

He placed his thumb and index finger under her chin as Akira looked intently at Tsubasa.

"I have say, without the whole emotionless blade act, you're a lot more...cuter?"

"C-C-Cute!?"

Tsubasa stuttered and blushed for some reason.

Akira then shook his head.

"No, that's not the word...beautiful?"

"B-B-B-"

He shook my head again.

"No, that's not the word either...somewhere among those lines."

"Yeesh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to woo Tsubasa here, Akira. And you're doing it in front of your girlfriend too"

Kanade said with a teasing tone.

"Hm? What are you talking about? It's only natural that I honestly compliment Tsubasa about her look. I mean she really is beautiful if not mesmerizing. But of course, my girlfriend here is beautiful in her own unique way."

Akira look towards Hibiki and gently rubbed her head lovingly. If Akira didn't see a moment then he would have saw Hibiki pouting cutely while having watery eyes about how her boyfriend was praising other girls beside her.

"Wow, I've never seen you this red before, Tsubasa."

Kanade said.

"So, is he your type?"

"K-Kanade! I-It's not like that!"

Tsubasa protested.

Deciding to ignore those two, Akira once turned to Hibiki.

"So, how're you feeling? You know, about all of this?"

"It's a lot to take in."

Hibiki said.

"But if this power can be used to save people, then I'll do whatever I can to help!"

Akira smiles at her replies and said.

"That's good to hear. And I'll be there to help support you when you need it, Hibiki."

"Hai. I know you will."

* * *

 **2** **nd** **Division Headquarters**

Genjuro can't help but look at the screen smiling as he was glad that the fight was able to be quell before it got out of hand. Ryoko who stood beside him can't help but chuckle.

"He really is an interesting person. That Hoshida-san."

"Indeed he is, Sakurai-kun. Thanks to him, Tsubasa was able to be herself again. Just for that, he had earned my greatest gratitude."

Just then, from the monitor they saw an alarm ringing.

"We have an unidentified personal moving towards them!"

One of the technicians said. Genjuro and Ryoko quickly became alarm by this and Genjuro immediately went into action.

"What is it?! Do we have a visuals?! Is a Noise?!"

"No, sir! It's…it's a person."

"What?"

Genjuro was puzzled by this but he continues to monitor the screen to see what they were dealing with but like one of the technicians said, it was a person but little did they know…another battle was about to ensue. No more like a one sided battle.

* * *

 **Back to Akira and Friends**

As the four friends were about to leave the area, Akira felt someone nearby and he quickly called out to the person who was hiding behind one of the structural pillar in front of them.

"Whoever you are, come out! I know you're there!"

The three girls were puzzled by Akira's sudden outburst but true to his word, a person step out of the pillar and Akira was shocked to see who it was. He simply said the name of the person.

"Takumi?"

The now identified, Takumi merely look at Akira and his gang and said.

"Not bad, Hoshida. I expect no less from the Hakaisha."

One of the girls look at Akira with a raised eyebrow but Kanade was the one to spoke out their question.

"Akira, you know this person? And why is he calling you a Hakaisha?"

Akira didn't answer but merely set his gaze on the person in front of them. He then said.

"I've been getting this bad feeling about you…and for you to call me a Hakaisha….are you one of those monsters that I've been fighting?"

Takumi didn't answer as he suddenly took out a belt and strap it on his waist. He then took out a cell phone and types something into it.

 **555! Standing By!**

He close the phone and look back at Akira with a fierce look then said.

"You are not wrong there yet you are not right. Let me say this again. My name is Inui Takumi…but my other name is, Kamen Rider Faiz."

He raised the phone atop his head and said the familiar word Akira always said before transforming.

"Henshin!"

 **Complete!**

He was then surrounded red lines and then they glowed for a while before they dimmed, leaving him in a unfamiliar armor that Akira somehow seen before. Takumi was now in a black body suit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. His hands had metal fingertips with bands on my wrists and elbows. He had a helmet on that was black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On his left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace.

This was Kamen Rider Faiz. Akira felt dread in his stomach. Everything about this man screams danger to him. Takumi now donned in his armor look at Akira before flicking his wrist.

"Saa, Hakaisha…This will be your end!"

With that he charge forwards to the now shock group.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Now we have finally entered the Rider vs Dark Decade Arc! First off, thank you for all the support you have given me. And I honestly didn't expect to get a review this fast on any chapters so thank you a lot for that. Now then, moving on. We get our first Rider for this Arc. Inui Takumi; the Lone Wolf of the Faiz universe. How will Akira and friends handle this kind of opponent. You would have to find out during the next chapter. Got nothing else to say aside from thank you once again for the support of this story. Leave a review on whether you like the story or not. Flames will not be tolerated but critical reviews are acceptable. With that said, I'll see you awesome readers in the next chapter. This is Crimson and Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Question and Answer Session**

 **tetsuya. : From the Decade Series, yes. Yes, we can greatly see how that will happen, my friend. :D**

 **senvisal: The poor guy is clueless on the whole Hakaisha thing but he will find out in the future. And yeah if this is going to any direction then you can bet all generation of Riders will show themselves. XD**

 **The world traveler: If Kaito Daiki is any indication then what is to say about Hoshida Akira not being able to do it? XD But yeah, he will gained special Form, Attack and Final cards but it won't be restricting to only Riders after all. :D**

 **Now that is all the question for the last chapter. If any readers have any question they want me to answer then please do not hesitate to do so. I will try and answer them to the best of my ability. And now with that done, let's move on to the chapter itself! XD But first,**

 **Disclaimer: I challenge both company of Kamen Riders and Senki Zesshou Symphogear into a duel of epic proportions! Losers will have to live my life if they lose.**

* * *

As Faiz charge forward then jump into the air with his leg covered in crimson like energy towards the surprise group of teen, it was Akira who was first out of his stupor and quickly reacting he ordered them scatters. And they did it in time. Should they have stayed there; they would have been caught in the semi Crimson Smash that created a giant looking crater in the ground where they were standing. Faiz casually jump out of the crater and landed slightly kneel down before standing up and crack his neck a bit.

"Nice dodging, Hakaisha but I believe this is the part where you henshin and fight me."

Akira, who was still recovering from the dodge, stood up quickly and said with a stern look.

"What's the meaning of this, Takumi? Why would you suddenly attacked me? Also add to the fact you could have killed the girls with that attack just now."

"I don't like talking too much if I have to be blunt, Hoshida. Henshin now or we can just stand here chat all day which I rather not. You could let those girls join in if you like. Not that it would matter to me."

Akira was considering the option he has now. On one side, they were three of them against him if you excluded Kanade, so the chances of winning was at least there but on the other side, he doesn't know the true extend of Takumi or Faiz's true capability right now and if that kick that he did was anything but serious, then he wouldn't want to risked Hibiki and Tsubasa into getting hurt in this fight that they might lose badly. And so in the end, the choose option three.

"Hibiki, Tsubasa, Kanade."

That got their attention and all look towards the older teen that was at the center of them. Knowing he go their attention, Akira look back at Faiz and said.

"I want you girls to stay out of this fight. If anything, don't get involve."

"What? What are you saying, Akira-kun? Would it not be better if we fight together against this Faiz person?"

"You heard what Tachibana said, Hoshida-san. I understand if it was Kanade but why won't you let me help?"

Akira look back at Faiz that was merely waiting for their next move, if anything, he doesn't look that concern or worried at all. Akira looks back at his friends and said.

"We don't know what Faiz is capable off. Hibiki is too inexperience and has never been in a fight before plus, you Tsubasa, you're tired from our previous battle and wouldn't be of any help. And Kanade has no Relic, so she can't do much in this situation. So the best option is to let me fight him."

"But still this plan is crazy, Akira! What if this guy is even more powerful than you?! What then?"

Akira took out his Dark Decadriver and straps it on his waits thus forming the belt. He took out a card from the Rider Booker and held it in his hand. He looks back at his friends and smile.

"Don't worry, if anything I'm strong too. Besides, I got a feeling this guy knows about me and the reason why I am called the Hakaisha. If I face him and beat him in this battle, I might just know the answer to everything that has been happening to me for all these years. That's why; let me fight him, Hibiki, Kanade, Tsubasa."

After a moment of silent, the girls all gave him a smile as one by one they gave him their supports.

"Win this, Akira-kun. I believe you can."

"Akira, you better not lose or I'll kick your ass myself."

"Hoshida-san, I know you don't want any of us to fight with you but if things get out of hand, me and Tachibana will intervene on this. Got it?"

Akira didn't answer but simply reply at their support. He then looks back at his opponent and calmly walks towards him.

"I have to thank you for not attacking us when we were properly conversing, Takumi but you know something about me more than you let on so I'll have to defeat you here."

Akira then held out the card and shows it to Takumi who look battle ready.

"With that said…Henshin!"

 **Insert Kamen Rider Decade theme Song**

 **Kamen Ride!**

Akira then closes the Driver.

 **Dark Decade!**

Energy starting forming around Akira and before long he was now in his D-Decade armor while cracking his knuckle.

"Your payment today…Is that I will beat you! Hiyarghh!"

D-Deacde charges forward while Faiz did the same. Their fists were at the ready and before it landed, yellow energy collides with crimson energy and a flash of light covers the area thus forcing the three girls to cover their eyes with their arms and hands respectively.

* * *

 **Insert Journey through the Decade**

 **Instrumental**

 **Narrator: Kuroi no Hakaisha or Sekai no Kyuusaisha? Hoshida Akira; Dark Decade. What will he see as he travels to save one?**

Card flew out of the picture of the last scene as they flew into Dark Decade's mask who stood in a white area with pendants of Relics around him.

 **Miageru Hoshi**

We see Akira walking down an alley in the main city while holding the Dark Decade card.

 **Sorezonere no kishi ga kagayaite**

Akira looks at the card before it flashes to the other Kamen Riders from Kiva to Kuuga. It then shows him leaning on his Dark Machine Decader.

 **Seiza no you**

We see flashes of after image of each Heisei Rider before all that was left was Hibiki as she grasp her heart and look at the screen in front of her with tears in her eyes.

 **Sen ga musubu shunkan hajimaru legend**

We see Tsubasa as she lean on her bike before flashing before her were all nine Heisei Rider as they did their respective fighting stance. Then we see Kanade as she grasp her chest and the afterimage of Akira leaning his back with her as a ghost smile appeared on his face.

 **Oorora yurameku jikuu koeta**

We then see all the nine Heisei Rider charging at two different directions while doing their fighting pose. We then see Akira falling into deep water as he slowly sink then one by one his image shows him changing from Kuuga then back to Dark Decade.

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World**

We see the image of Chris as she look solemnly at the horizon before the scene shifted into all the nine Heisei Riders in their own formation while in the center was the young blonde hair girl in Akira's memory looking at the screen sadly.

 **On the road Daremo tabi no tochuu**

We then see Akira being surrounded by the Heisei Riders, before the scene change to Hibiki and Tsubasa singing and donning their armor who then took their respective fighting poses.

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame**

Akira, now donning his Dark Decade armor, fights off the Heisei Riders who assaulted him relentlessly as energy bullets and explosion were everywhere as the two forces continue their battle.

 **Atarashii yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou**

We see Akira kneeling on the ground as he shed his tears before he look up and saw Hibiki smiles at him while lending him a hand. We then move back to the battle as Dark Decade punch and kick one of the Riders before countering another one.

 **Mokugeki se yo**

We then see Akira putting his Final Attack Card and jump to the air and kick the screen.

 **Journey through the Decade**

Dark Decade ride into a silver veil as it shatters with the 9 Heisei riders in battles pose behind them before they go in clockwise order with the Symphogear Users in the separate corners of the screen as the title appears.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Enter the Lone Wolf**

After both of their fist collided, both D-Decade and Faiz were in a deadlock as they both gripped each other's arms. D-Decade tried kneeing Faiz at the abdomen but Faiz saw through his moves and proceed to counter with his own knee attack. Just then without D-Decade realizing it, Faiz head-butt him causing D-Decade to stumble back. This gave Faiz the chance he needed.

"You're mine!"

Faiz releases punch after punch on Akira's chest that forces Akira to move back unwilling due to the sheer force of each punches.

" _He's…strong…"_

Faiz ended that with a round house kick to the chest that send D-Decade crashing a few feet and creating small trenches when he crashed to the ground. D-Decade felt pain but he quickly look up to see that Faiz was already jumping in the air to knee him on the chest. Quickly reacting on instinct, he back flipped away from the area and Faiz instead kneed the ground where spiders like crack were created before it proceed to cause small little craters. Faiz slowly stood up then look at Akira that was slightly panting and holding his chest, trying to hold back the pain of being punched there numerous times.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got? I thought you said you were going to beat me, Hakaisha. Was that all a ruse?"

"Pant…pant…trust me. You haven't seen anything just yet."

D-Decade quickly turns his Rider Booker into Sword Mode. Running the sword to the back of his wrist, creating a spark, D-Decade swung the sword down before raising it and charge at Faiz who stood there waiting for Akira's attack. As the sword was swung downward in a slash motion, at the last second to Akira's shocked and disbelief, Faiz was able to dodge and move out of the way of the sword. As the sword struck the ground instead, Faiz quickly elbowed D-Decade at the face thus earning a painful grunt from D-Decade. Not stopping there, Faiz grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him forward thus kneeing the pulled D-Decade which he let out a painful yelped.

D-Decade was sent rolling to the ground. He could hear the worried voice of his friends in the background and because of that, Akira quickly stood up; using the sword as support. Faiz who was a good few feet away from D-Decade, walk slowly to him while saying.

"You're a tough cookie, aren't you, Hoshida but to be truthful…you're not even trying. And I can't deal with you if you only come at me half ass. That is honestly insulting."

"Pant…pant…pant….What…are you…talking about…?"

" _So he doesn't know. Why I am not surprised? Then again, there is sign of his awakening and I can't take any risked. It's either here or none ever."_

Then suddenly, a bike drove nearby Faiz like it was on auto. He then proceeds to go near it and then took out a device on his belt. This was the Faiz's Mission Memory. He inserted it into one of the handles before he removed it.

 **Ready!**

Taking out a lightsaber-like sword, what Faiz have in his hand was the one and only SB-555H Faiz Edge. D-Decade feels like he was looking at a Jedi or a Sith Lord when Faiz was holding that thing, but back to the problem at hand. He really was in trouble right now. Faiz was pretty damn strong and he didn't know if this was all of his strength and if so, he really needed a plan to beat him and now. Faiz now waving and admiring the light saber like sword in his hand, he then look back at D-Decade and said.

"I'll show you…how a True Rider fights. Harghh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the fight goes on with D-Decade seems to be struggling with this opponent. Hibiki, Kanade and Tsubasa were watching the fight attentively. From what Kanade and Tsubasa could see, this Faiz person had experience. The way he was moving and even his stances and postures shows no opening. He was like an unpredictable fighter that seems to be able to outmaneuver you before you could even properly make a move. Even Hibiki could tell this fight was heavily one sided if even Akira was struggling against him.

But right now, questions were flooding in their mind but mainly, why is his armor somewhat similar to D-Decade? What kind of person is Faiz? And the million dollar question, why is he calling D-Decade a Hakaisha?

"We should help! We can't just stand here and let Akira-kun get hurt. He has more chances of winning if we fight together!"

Tsubasa was looking at Hibiki who was looking at Tsubasa as if urging her to do the same. Tsubasa look at the fight for a moment and said.

"Tachibana is right. At this rate, Hoshida-san won't last long if he continues to fight Faiz at this pace. We're going. Kanade, please go somewhere safe while we handle this."

"And not do anything while my friends get hurt in front of me? Hell no! I'm staying here! If anything were to happen, I can at least get you guys to safety. I may not look like it Tsubasa but Old Man Genjuro didn't train this body just so that it was weak. Hell, my body is strong enough to punch a freaking boulder in half and even then I would still be able to continue to fight."

There were glaring at each other for a moment and Hibiki didn't know whether or not she should interfere but it didn't take long before Tsubasa sigh and said.

"Fine. But if things come to worse, I want you to at least take Tachibana to safety if anything goes down. Got it?"

Kanade then gave Tsubasa her usual smirk before giving her a mock salute.

"You got it, Tsubasa! Now go out there and kick Faiz's ass!"

Smiling at her friend enthusiasms, Tsubasa then look at Hibiki and said.

"Let's go, Tachibana!"

"Hai, Tsubasa-san!"

 **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…**

 **Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron...**

Light started to shine around the two as they were enveloped by it. One by one, the armor pieces started to form around them and after the light faded, standing in front of Kanade were Tsubasa and Hibiki already in their Symphogears' armors. Both Gear users look at each other before nodding and then dashed towards the fight.

* * *

The fight between D-Decade and Faiz continues with D-Decade swinging his sword side way only for Faiz to counter it and then deflect it on the opposite direction. Faiz then proceed to hack and slash D-Decade with blinding speed that causes sparks and blood to fly out of D-Decade's armor.

D-Decade with sheer will power blocked the last strike that would have decapitated his head. But even then, D-Decade could feel that Faiz was pushing his Faiz Edge forward until all D-Decade could do was crouch down while holding the Faiz Edge at bay from cutting his shoulder in two. Faiz meanwhile pushed harder while saying.

"I guess you're not even worth the time I had as I thought, Hakaisha. With this kind of power, you're not even worth destroying!"

He pushed the Faiz Edge forwards until it hit Akira on the shoulder and sparks mix with a bit of blood were shooting out from the wound. This causes Akira to grit his teeth in pained.

"Grrrhhh….Arghh!"

Just then, Faiz felt two present coming his way and he quickly jump away from that spot, barely avoiding a sword strike from Tsubasa. Not far from her was Hibiki who quickly went to D-Decade side.

"Akira-kun, please let us help you!"

"Hi…Hibiki…Tsubasa…What are you two doing here? Get away. This guy means business and I don't' know if the three of us could take him."

"All the more reason why we have to take him on together, Hoshida-san. Tachibana and I will flank him while you try and take him from the front. At least we have a chance of getting him together than not at all."

Akira stood up painfully while Hibiki supported him. He then thanks Hibiki and look at his front without looking back at the girls.

"You guys do that then but please be careful."

Tsubasa took her sword stance and said.

"We should say the same for you, Hoshida-san. But yes, we will be careful."

"That's right! As long as the three of us work together, we stood a chance!"

Faiz meanwhile look at the group in front of him and said.

"Nice work in getting your friends together to help you, Hoshida but I am not going to allow these two kids get in the way of our battle."

He went to the bike and pushed a button on the AutoVajin.

 **Battle Mode!**

The bike quickly morph into a battle looking robot and Faiz gave the orders.

"AutoVajin, keep those girls at bay while I take care of the Hakaisha."

The AutoVajin took note of the order and immediately took off, charging towards D-Decade, Hibiki and Tsubasa. It raises its arm in the air, trying to swipe at them but Tsubasa was able to block the attack but she could still feel the weight of the robot pushing her back. Hibiki jump in and tried to land a solid punch but her attempt proves futile as the AutoVajin didn't budge at all.

D-Decade quickly reacted and jumps forwards and kicked the robot bike in the face causing it to move back a bit. D-Decade quickly morphs his sword into gun mode and tried to fire at AutoVajin but it was able to block with its shield. Just then, Faiz jumped behind the AutoVajin and quickly did a drop kick that hit D-Decade square at the chest which earned a cough of blood beneath the armor from D-Decade. He was sent nearly a few meters because of that. Tsubasa and Hibiki yelled out D-Decade's name in worry and tried to get to him only to stop when rapid fires of energy bullets stopped them at their tracks.

They look up to see the AutoVajin having its Buster Wheel lock on to them and Faiz was by it side before he calmly walk towards the downed D-Decade while saying.

"I'm sorry, girls but you will have to contend with just my partner here while I take care of Hoshida."

"Why?! Why are you hurting, Akira-kun!? What had he ever done to you?!"

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the genuine feeling and care this girl has for Akira that it surprises even Takumi inside but he was good at hiding it. It was the look Mari gave him every time he was put in danger but now was not the time. He needs to do this because who knows what kind of danger Akira could pose not only to the people of this world….but many more. He continues to walk by without glancing back at the worried girl but he instead said.

"If you have known what he had done in the past, perhaps you wouldn't be saying any of this now, kid."

That greatly confuses Hibiki but the voice of Tsubasa got her out of her thought as she grabs Hibiki by the shoulder firmly and said.

"Now it's not the time for thought, Tachibana. If we are to help Hoshida-san, we need to take care of this robot first. Do you understand me?"

Hibiki look at Tsubasa, then at the AutoVajin, then back at Tsubasa with a determine face.

"Hai!"

"Good. Then let's go!"

* * *

D-Decade having crashed into one of the pillar was now sitting down and leaning on it all the while his transformation got cancel. Looking at his condition, he was pretty much mess up and it will only continue to be so if he didn't do anything about the guy walking in front of him.

"Is this all, Hoshida? I never thought that it would be this easy finishing you off."

When Akira looks up, he swore he saw an afterimage of a wolf monster came out of Faiz. He was either hallucinating from all the punches, slashes and kicks that he was suffering or just the fact he was losing blood from the injury from his shoulder. Either way, things were not looking up for the young man. Akira slowly stood up while using the pillar behind him as support while looking at Faiz wearily.

"Takumi, you're strong. Heck, you could have finished me off a long time ago. So, why didn't you?"

Faiz didn't answer at first before looking at Akira and firmly said.

"I have my reason but mostly because it is something that I needed to confirm first."

"And that is….?"

Faiz pointed at Akira and said,

"That you are going to be the Hakaisha."

"I'm not a Hakaisha. I don't know where this all started but if there is one thing you need to know, Takumi, is that I use this power to protect people's lives."

Akira then saw Faiz went for a punch and he manage to avoid it in time. The pillar that got hit by the punch was blown off from chunks quite easily. Meanwhile, Takumi got into his usual stance and said.

"Like it or not, you are the Hakaisha and I planned to defeat you here. Once and for all! Harghh!"

Then, Faiz had to jump back behind to avoid a devastating kick that created a crater where he would have been hit. Faiz then steadied himself to see the person responsible and saw that it was none other than the red haired Amou Kanade. Akira looking a bit surprised.

"K-Kanade…? Goodness…what was that just now?"

"Hey, Akira. Sorry to say this but I have to intervene in the end. And as for your information, I was trained in the style of fighting by none other than Old Man Genjuro himself. He was quite strict with it too. So yeah, I'm pretty strong myself."

Kanade took a stance and Akira couldn't help but feel like there is more to this girl than he first thought but if there is one thing that was in his mind right now, he was thankful for the safe that Kanade did for him. Faiz after recovering from dodging Kanade's attempt attack massage his wrist and look at her and said.

"For a human, let alone a girl…you're pretty strong but it still won't matter because not even you can stop me from finishing off the Hakaisha here and now."

"Hoh? Then, I like to see how you try against my FIST!"

Faiz didn't budge a muscle as a tall and menacing looking figure towers above him. His fist merely a few inches away from hitting him at the back of the head but like a true veteran warrior, Faiz merely raised his left and caught the fist. The ground bellow him shock before a giant looking craters bellow his feet and still Faiz wasn't looking a bit affected by the punch. As the figure now reveal to be none other than Kazanari Genjuro, that almost got a solid hit on Faiz continues to push his punches forwards, Faiz glance back a bit and said with a dry amuse tone.

"Hoh…not bad for an old man. You're easily the strongest human I have ever faced…And that is saying something…But still…"

Faiz tighten his grip on Genjuro and Genjuro gritted his teeth there for a bit before he felt his body being pulled forward. Faiz with a bit of strength, thrown Genjuro forwards into the air but being the skilled fighter he is, Genjuro was able to steady himself above the air and landed safely near the surprised Akira and Kanade.

"Old Man Genjuro!"

"Genjuro?! What are you doing here? You shouldn't have done what you did! That was too reckless!"

"Heh! I can't just sit around and let you youngsters do all the fighting. It's up to the adult to do their duty too. And right now, ensuring all of your safety is the duty of the leader after all!"

* * *

 **A While Ago**

Genjuro and the rest of the staff were looking at the monitors with an expression of shocked and disbelief.

"Who is this person? What kind of power is that? It's almost similar to…"

"D-Decade, yes. However, it is fairly different. Like the basic function is to grant the users amour but overall in terms of versatility and firepower…this Faiz person seems to have the upper hand and from the looks of it…he seems far more experience in fighting in that armor than Hoshida-san."

Ryoko finished explaining her part with Genjuro and the rest of the people in there contemplating on what she said regarding Faiz.

"I'm going."

"What? But it's dangerous! This battle is beyond our capability. We need to observe things for now and just hope for the best, Genjuro-san."

Genjuro tighten his fist and said with resolution.

"But what kind of person would I be if I let these kids put their live at danger like this without me doing anything! I'm their leader and as such I should be there helping them out! I'm going!"

With that said Genjuro quickly dashed out through the door and left a surprised Ryoko and the staff to watch the door where he left off. Ryoko just look back at the monitor screen and said.

"Just be careful out there."

* * *

 **Back into the Battlefield**

"That explains a lot. Old Man, you really got balls, which I admit."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, Kanade. Hoshida-kun, can you still keep going?"

Asked Genjuro as he saw Akira was panting lightly no doubt from the amount of injury he took but then he stood up straight and gave Genjuro a determined look.

"I'll keep going, Genjuro. I can't just let you all fighting in my place…beside; this seems to be personal for both me and apparently Takumi…With that said…Henshin!"

 **Kamen Ride! Dark Decade!**

So now with Genjuro, Kanade and D-Decade in the united front, they are ready for the 2nd round against Faiz himself, who was still calmly twirling his Faiz Edge. Without a warning though, he suddenly sprinted towards them, leaving a cracked ground where he sprinted off. As Faiz charges forward D-Decade and swing down his sword, Genjuro is the one who intercept him first and throws a powerful punch at his abdomen but at the last minute Faiz simply maneuver his abdomen out of the way while still swinging the sword down at D-Decade who intercepted it with his own weapon.

At the same moment Genjuro also reacted quickly and swing his forearm at Faiz chest this time only for him to raise his knee up and block the hit easily despite the shockwave one can see released from that impact. Meanwhile, Kanade with her own battle cry aim for a kick right at Faiz's neck who easily caught it with his other hand, meanwhile D-Decade still struggle despite using both hands against one of Faiz's who was also holding back both Kanade and Genjuro.

"A bit too tight."

Faiz commented dryly before his visor flashed yellow and he releases a howl. His armor red lines flare with power all the while the after image of a Wolf monster were imprinted on the sight of all those nearby even Hibiki and Tsubasa who was still fighting the AutoVajin although they were clearly beginning to lose to it; froze for a moment from the sheer ferocity that they feel from this strength. For Genjuro and Kanade? They can't even hold themselves back as they got sent flying back since they were not even the target but for Dark Decade, the main target of this aura he can only support his body on one knee while sweating profoundly behind his armor. Then suddenly with blinding speed, Faiz slide his sword down and following that direction the hilt smashed clearly at D-Decade's knee, making him temporarily lose the feeling of his leg. But that short moment was enough for Faiz to break his guard, hit his sword away and proceed to give a straight jab with his Faiz Edge at D-Decade chest that not only pierce him through the shoulder but the energy pushed was enough to send him flying back with spark shot out from the armor along with some blood mixed in it.

D-Decade roll over the ground a few times after he crashed down before came to a stop. One could hear he weakly groaned from the jabbed as he struggles to stand up. Faiz let out a sigh seeing this as he now tap his Edge on his shoulder lazily.

"Can you get up? If not then might as well finish th-?!."

Faiz was barely able to finish his word before he tilt his head and avoided a punch from Genjuro before he quickly put his hand over the man forearm locking him in place then quickly deal multiple hit with his Edge's hilt at the man abdomen making him fall to the ground after being let go and completely knock out.

"Heh, as expected you are strong enough to endure those hit."

Faiz said as he heard the red hair girl shouting the name of the Commander before she rushed at him which in response he let her punch him straight at the face without even bulging.

"What?!"

Her punch that could even break a boulder in half didn't even hurt him.

"That free hit is my way apologizing."

Faiz said. Before Kanade can even response, he gave her his own punch to her abdomen and knock her out but of course that punch was nowhere near his full power but would still have crush any normal person organs. He really serious about them being some of the strongest human he seen.

"Now then with the distraction out of the way."

Faiz said as he tightens his grip around his weapon once again.

"Shall we finish this?"

" **How…dare you…? You hurt my friends…I'll make you pay for that…"**

That made Faiz pause for a moment before he realized that dark purple aura was emitted from the slightly crouch D-Decade. His voice had somehow become darker and what's more…this sense of death and pure destruction that Takumi is feeling was very…very familiar. D-Decade continues to walk forward like he was slightly staggering but at this point it was more of him trying to hold back something. Hibiki who was now down for the count and had her transformation canceled due to exhaustion look at D-Decade and a sense of fear and dread crept inside of her. This feeling…it was like two years ago…only this time…it was more potent.

"A-Akira-kun..?

"What's wrong with, Hoshida-san?"

Then, D-Decade was suddenly standing beside Faiz who had no time to react before getting kick through the neck thus sending him flying and crashing into one of the pillar.

" _Fast! I didn't even see him move!"_

Tsubasa thought to herself as she continue to watch the battle in front of her which seems to finally turn to their tide although little did she know, it was going to get more messy. As for Hibiki, she was finding this Akira terrifying. It was understandable anyway. She literally saw what he was like when he was like this last time. He was brutal and if say cruel in his way of dealing with the Fangire that kidnapped him. If this was going to the way she was thinking it was then this won't end well for Akira or even this Takumi person.

Faiz quickly recovers and got out of the rubble and didn't look affected in the slightest but he knows that he had finally triggers his awakening although this D-Decade was still awfully weaker than what he and the True Riders fought nearly ten years ago. If he was going to do this right then he might as well start to up his A game. But just before Faiz could take another step, D-Decade was suddenly in front of him but Faiz was ready this time and manage to catch a fist meant for the face although a powerful blast of shockwave passed through him which destroyed a large section of the highway behind them.

Kamen Rider and supposed Hakaisha were now holding each other at places in a tight battle of overpowering the other. Then D-Decade suddenly raise his leg for a kick but Faiz saw it and proceed to counter with this own kick. Kicks after kicks and yet none of them hit. Faiz then proceed to aim for a high kick for the head although D-Decade saw through it and dodge then he proceed to jump upwards and landed behind Faiz although Faiz was ready with his left fist aiming for the left neck but D-Decade stopped that with his left arm. He then proceeds to locked Faiz's arm in place which earned a small grunt from Faiz. D-Decade then unleashed punch after punched on Faiz that was at his mercy and Takumi had to admit…this punches were very strong.

As D-Decade continues to mercilessly hit Faiz with everything he got, Faiz reacted quickly and raise one of his leg and kick D-Decade at the head, making him release his hold on Faiz who then proceed to use the Faiz Edge to slash D-Decade multiple times in the chest before he was sent crashing to one of the pillars that collapse on top of him. Faiz calmly walk to the down D-Decade when suddenly the rubbles were sent scattering around that almost caught Faiz by surprised and in that smoke and debris, D-Decade charge forward with his sword at hand.

Faiz raise his sword and block an attack from D-Decade who was slightly growling like a feral beast right now.

"So you finally showed your true color, Hakaisha. All the more reason I need to defeat you!"

Faiz raise the sword higher thus making D-Decade loses his balance. Faiz then slash at D-Decade's chest multiple times. But then, Faiz attack stopped as he felt D-Decade gripped his wrist that was swinging the sword and with a growl, D-Decade counters with his own attack.

But Faiz was quick to react by kicking D-Decade away from him. Faiz then throw a fist directly towards D-Decade's face which causes a spark to fly out. D-Decade was sent crashing toward the ground and with a painful growl, quickly stood out of the way, lest he want to get impaled at the face. While Faiz's sword was stuck to the ground, D-Decade quickly kick him at the side which causes Faiz to roll and then stood up quickly before avoiding a direct slash from D-Decade. Faiz quickly ran to his sword before pulling it out which he then proceed to slash at the chest of D-Decade who was trying to cut Faiz down.

Faiz then kick D-Decade away where he landed a fair few distance from Faiz. Faiz now able to see this was going nowhere decided to end this.

* * *

Meanwhile, an unconscious Kanade finally stirred a bit as she awoke to the sound of her Commander. She look around while feeling a bit light headed from being knock out but as she finally got her bearing, she sat up and rubbed her belly to ease the painful feeling it was giving her. She look at the older man in front of her and said,

"Old Man Genjuro…what happen?"

"The battle is still continuing and it seems Hoshida-kun suddenly gained a boost up in power after he saw us got knock out but right now, he is going to lose this. Look."

A distant away from the red haired duo, D-Decade was getting slashes, kicks and punches.

"Akira…Let's go. We can't just sit our ass here! Itai!"

"Slow down, Kanade. You're still hurt and Tsubasa and Tachibana-kun doesn't look like their capable of continuing. Damn it! Is watching all we can do?"

Kanade didn't say anything as she worriedly looks back to the fight if one could even called it that now. Meanwhile, Hibiki and Tsubasa are worried about where this was going. At first, D-Decade seems to have the upper hand but now Faiz is just destroying D-Decade in an endless assault of sword, fist and kick. This was more so making Hibiki can't help but shed a few tears.

"If this…if this keeps up…Akira-kun will die! I have to go stop this!"

"Tachibana! Wait!"

Hibiki had somehow managed to slip through the AutoVajin's grasp and now Hibiki was running towards the battle in a reckless haste. D-Decade finally having exhausted himself, collapse on one knee and was using his sword to prevent himself from fully collapsing on the ground. He panted heavily and looks up at Faiz who was a distant away from him, panting lightly but overall look fine.

"You put up a good struggle but this is where it ends."

"Not…not yet….I will not fall here…As long as there is still strength in this leg of mine…"

D-Decade finally stood out while roaring out the sky and then look at Faiz while inside his helmet, it was a fierce look of determination. Faiz could sense it. Akira was no longer under the influence of his darkness. And now instead of the Berserker he just fought, this was someone that really did not want to lose…

" _What drives you, Hoshida?"_

Takumi asked curiously inside and upon seeing behind him….now he knows…he was protecting the others from the looks of it….

" _I see…truly like a Rider….but then…let see if you can survive this?"_

Faiz then open up the Faiz Phone on his belt and press the 'ENTER' button.

 **Exceed Charge!**

That voice rang out deep and clear, carrying with it a weight of tension as D-Decade can clearly see the energy being built up by the seconds gather towards the Faiz Edge. Once again with a howl of a wolf he swing down his crimson blade as a wave of energy shot itself straight at Dark Decade who try to swing down to block, cut or even stop it anything but he then found himself engulf in the crimson aura, unable to control his own movement. Hibiki who was trying to run off towards Akira releases a scream. Kanade, Tsubasa and Genjuro did the same. D-Decade can hear them call out to him in worry and a mixed of shock but before he can response, Faiz was already there, swinging down that blood red sword, and then soon all his visions turn red, and he heard nothing.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, another chapter left in a cliffhanger. :D And so yeah, this chapter is purely all fight scene but don't worry, next chapter we will see more bonding and interaction scene. So, yeah there is a lot of hint that shows Takumi and many of the veterans Riders has a long history with Akira and from what we seen so far it is anything but pleasant. So yeah, nothing else to say other than thanks you for taking your time reading this chapter. I greatly appreciate all of you support. Leave a review on whether you like the chapter or not and also review helps give the right motivations on helping me find mistake and try to fix it in later chapters. XD Flames will not be tolerated but critical reviews are acceptable. This is Crimson and I'll see you amazing readers in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Question and Answer Session**

 **senvisal: Event of ten years ago will be explain as we explore deeper and deeper into Akira's past and his involvement with the Riders. And yes, Kaito Daiki will appear but when that will be is up to you to find out.**

 **Tetsuya F. Seiei: If what we see how Faiz is hinting on Akira then I assure you it is something very big and undeniably had something to do with him being call the Hakaisha.**

 **Guest 1 and 2: I have updated this chapter so enjoy! XD**

 **Now that is all the question for the last chapter. If any readers have any question they want me to answer then please do not hesitate to do so. I will try and answer them to the best of my ability. And now with that done, let's move on to the chapter itself! XD But first,**

 **Disclaimer: What lies beyond this series are thousands upon thousands of possibility and plot that could have been written to fulfill the need of many but alas it is not mine to own but at least I own this story and this small notebook that I called my laptop. (^_^)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Finding a Purpose**

Floating within an endless dark space was a young man who has bright blond hair; this was none other than Hoshida Akira, who was also Dark Decade and the supposed Hakaisha and he looks like he was put in a grinder by the look of the wound on his body along with the tattered clothing. He seems to be unconscious as his body continues to float without direction but suddenly light started to shine above the dark sky. Akira started to open his eyes to see a figure which he could see was the blond hair girl that has the same bright green eye colors as him; slowly descending toward him who then gently cupped his cheek.

"It's…so warm…"

The girl chuckle light heartedly before saying.

"It's time to wake up, Akira. You don't want to make your friends and love one worry for you, right? But I had to admit, you fare better than I had imagine but then you are Akira so I expect no less."

"W-who…are you…?"

The girl smile gently at Akira before placing her forehead onto his and said,

"Doesn't matter who I am or what you are…what important is that you are not alone in this, Akira. You have friends now that will gladly stand by your side regardless what happen. Cherished them as I have you, Akira."

She ended that with a soft kiss to Akira's forehead and before long Akira started to feel light headed again and soon he only felt darkness but before he did close his eyes, he saw that same gentle smile full of kindness and love in it that Akira just wanted to reached out but he was soon consume by darkness.

* * *

 **Insert Journey through the Decade**

 **Instrumental**

 **Narrator: Kuroi no Hakaisha or Sekai no Kyuusaisha? Hoshida Akira; Dark Decade. What will he see as he travels to save one?**

Card flew out of the picture of the last scene as they flew into Dark Decade's mask who stood in a white area with pendants of Relics around him.

 **Miageru Hoshi**

We see Akira walking down an alley in the main city while holding the Dark Decade card.

 **Sorezonere no kishi ga kagayaite**

Akira looks at the card before it flashes to the other Kamen Riders from Kiva to Kuuga. It then shows him leaning on his Dark Machine Decader.

 **Seiza no you**

We see flashes of after image of each Heisei Rider before all that was left was Hibiki as she grasp her heart and look at the screen in front of her with tears in her eyes.

 **Sen ga musubu shunkan hajimaru legend**

We see Tsubasa as she lean on her bike before flashing before her were all nine Heisei Rider as they did their respective fighting stance. Then we see Kanade as she grasp her chest and the afterimage of Akira leaning his back with her as a ghost smile appeared on his face.

 **Oorora yurameku jikuu koeta**

We then see all the nine Heisei Rider charging at two different directions while doing their fighting pose. We then see Akira falling into deep water as he slowly sink then one by one his image shows him changing from Kuuga then back to Dark Decade.

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World**

We see the image of Chris as she look solemnly at the horizon before the scene shifted into all the nine Heisei Riders in their own formation while in the center was the young blonde hair girl in Akira's memory looking at the screen sadly.

 **On the road Daremo tabi no tochuu**

We then see Akira being surrounded by the Heisei Riders, before the scene change to Hibiki and Tsubasa singing and donning their armor who then took their respective fighting poses.

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame**

Akira, now donning his Dark Decade armor, fights off the Heisei Riders who assaulted him relentlessly as energy bullets and explosion were everywhere as the two forces continue their battle.

 **Atarashii yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou**

We see Akira kneeling on the ground as he shed his tears before he look up and saw Hibiki smiles at him while lending him a hand. We then move back to the battle as Dark Decade punch and kick one of the Riders before countering another one.

 **Mokugeki se yo**

We then see Akira putting his Final Attack Card and jump to the air and kick the screen.

 **Journey through the Decade**

Dark Decade ride into a silver veil as it shatters with the 9 Heisei riders in battles pose behind them before they go in clockwise order with the Symphogear Users in the separate corners of the screen as the title appears.

* * *

Akira eyes slowly open and he had to close it up again due to the light shining on his face. When he finally gains his vision, he look around and saw that he was what seems to be in a hospital room. He tried sitting up but he felt pain all over. He grunted a bit before hearing another voice beside him. He looks to his right to see his lovable girlfriend, gently placing her right hand on his own. She was resting her head on the side of the bed but from the look of thing…she had red baggy eyes.

Akira would assume she had cried nearly all night. Akira felt like a jerk for making this girl cry for him but then he know it probably won't be the last for some reason but Akira had to make note to try and make it less as possible. After all, such a sad face did not suite someone like her.

Deciding it was time to wake her up, Akira gently shake Hibiki awake.

"Hibiki. Hibiki. Wake up, its morning already."

The girl stirs a bit before lazily raising her head and then rubbed her eyes but then she sprung up when she realized who had woken her up. She paused there for a moment to see her boyfriend whose entire torso were bandage and had some blood stains to it. His arms were bandage as well and also around his neck and forehead. All in all he looks worse for wear to be honest but he seems to look fine. She was brought out of her thought when she heard Akira called out to him. His face was plaster with worried before he said,

"You alright, Hibiki? You look like you've seen a gh-gho-ghost…please tell me you aren't seeing one…."

Akira shudders greatly at the idea of a ghost being there. But then out of nowhere, Akira felt a body pushed against his. It didn't take Akira long to registered what has happen if the arms wrapped around his body was any indication. He felt his shoulder getting wet and he knows that Hibiki was crying. Akira returns the gesture and gently rubbed the back of the crying girl to calm her down while giving words of comfort.

"It's okay, Hibiki. You don't have to cry over this. I'm okay."

"But…sob…but…sob…I saw you bleed so much…sob…I saw him cut you almost in half…even Ryoko-san thought you wouldn't made it…Akira-kun, I was so afraid you would leave me…"

Hibiki suddenly got pulled away and she was met with a determine yet gentle gaze by Akira who said to her,

"I said before and I will say this again but I will never leave you, Hibiki. The only way for that to happen is for death to take me."

"Please don't joke like that! It's not funny, Akira-kun!"

Akira just giggle before he rubbed his nose close to the now fluster Hibiki and said,

"I meant what I said, you know. You can only get rid of me through death but even then I would find a way to come because that is how I am."

"Still…I just hope to not see Akira-kun in that state again…it was so painful to watch."

Akira suddenly gave the girl a soft kiss to the lip which causes the girl to be caught by surprise but she too returns the gesture. It was strange. Just last night, Hibiki saw how her boyfriend was almost killed right in front of her. How the live was draining from his body and now here they were kissing each other…but Hibiki didn't care. All she cares about was the here and now and for a moment the two eventually let go for air and both had red cheeks though Akira was still smiling like usual and Hibiki really love that smile. It just shows no matter what happen, Akira will always be him. However before she could say anything else, the door suddenly open to see a panting Kanade who just suddenly rushed towards Akira side and hug him as well though she hugged him tighter than Hibiki was adding with her inhuman strength Akira could feel his bone cracking a bit.

"Itaix4! Kanade! That hurt! I'm still hurt! Let go! Please, for the love of Goodness! Please let go!"

"Ah!? Sorry!"

She quickly let go and just stand beside Hibiki who was still stunt by the act. Akira having recover look at the red hair girl before him and said,

"Goodness, what made you so flustered today, Kanade? That is not like you at all."

"It's because you nearly died last night! Even Sakurai said it about you not making it through the night with that kind of wound you've suffered! So don't blame me for being worried to near death, you idiot!"

Akira didn't say anything as he just stared at Kanade, a bit speechless about what to say to his friend but then he saw that she was actually tearing up and Akira had to wave his hands around animatedly at the sudden tears he saw flowing from one of his best friends' eyes. It was so rare for Kanade to tear up but if there was one thing that ever made Kanade cried are either being reminded of her failures or seeing one of the peoples she cherished hurt or worse, killed.

He immediately knew it was the latter. Really, he was the worse for making this girl cry over him as well. He went to his side and quickly stood up before enveloping the still crying girl into his arm which also surprises the girl into being speechless.

"Ak-Ak-Akir…?!

"I'm sorry for making you worry as well, Kanade but really, there is nothing wrong with me now."

Kanade who was out of her speechless quickly let go and look at Akira with a look that says 'Don't be lying!' kind of look.

"But what if you really didn't make it!? I- I mean we really thought you were going to die last night."

Hibiki also out of her own stupor look at Akira with concern and worry seeing as she only realized there was truth in Kanade's word. Akira look at both girls and didn't say anything for a minute or so but then he gave them his brightest smile before rubbing their head gently which Hibiki really enjoy and strangely Kanade as well. Akira gave them his determine look and said,

"Then I will be sure to find a way, no matter what. Plus, if situation like that ever comes again then I will be sure to fight harder, stronger, faster and smarter next time now that I know what kind of opponent I am facing…Speaking of which, what happen to Takumi after that battle?"

The two girls flinched a bit of the reminder of last night's event. They look up at Akira and saw his look. He wanted to know what happen before he passed out. In the end, it was Kanade that told him,

"After Faiz defeated you and left you for dead…he told us one thing,"

' _He survives for now but the next time we meet. I will make sure I will destroy him. Unless he finds his true resolve, then Hoshida will die by my hands.'_

"He left afterwards and we got you into the emergency room to try and patch you up as much as we could but it turns out your wounds were too severed and Sakurai might have thought you would not make it for the night."

Akira put on a knowing face before walking towards the nearby balcony and see they were indeed back at HQ. He sigh a breath before looking back at the girls.

"I would only assume that Takumi is expecting a rematch out of this. And if so, I will gladly comply and beat him for real this time."

Hibiki shock to hear this quickly went to Akira and pleaded.

"You can't, Akira-kun! He was too strong for any of us. If you and him fight again, he will kill you for real this time! I can't let you go."

"She's right, Akira. Even with the combine strength of me and Old Man Genjuro at your side, he easily beat the two of us and made short work of you from what Tsubasa and Hibiki here told us. Going against him now would be suicide."

Akira gave Kanade a blank look which causes the red hair girl to move back a bit due to the harshness of that stare.

"Wh-What?! Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Kanade but you don't have the right to say what I do is suicidal considering you yourself tried to do something similar. If anything you would be dead without me saving you at that time."

The causes the red hair girls to go into mock fury as both her arms flail around like anime style while saying,

"Oh, come on! That was one time and one time only! Give it a rest already, Akira!"

"Are you implying you are going to try something similar again, Kanade?"

Taken aback by his word, Kanade came out strong this time and while the two of them argued at the same time Hibiki was trying to defuse the situation but failing, the sound of the door was heard and all three had to look who it was. Standing at the front entrance was none other than the Commander in charge of the 2nd Division, Kazanari Genjuro and behind him was a familiar blue and brown hair colors that the three friends could identify. Genjuro stood there for a moment looking surprise especially when his gaze was directed at Akira.

"I can't believe it…"

"What is it, Genjuro-san? Is Hoshida-san doing alright?"

The head of researched department, Sakurai Ryoko look over the older male's shoulder and had a look of shocked and amazement. She then slid through Genjuro and with a speed they never knew she had was quickly there by Akira's side while speedily look and observe him all around which causes a bit of discomfort for the young man.

"This…this is by far impossible. Hoshida-san is not only alive but he survived a wound that would be enough to kill him all over…what are you made of?"

Akira look surprise at that exclamation before smiling at Ryoko and bow politely which earned a surprise look from Ryoko.

"I heard you help patch up my wound. I thank you for that, Ryoko."

Not knowing what to say for the first time since her career as a scientist and a researcher, Ryoko could only nodded dumbly before she saw Genjuro moved past her and now he was standing in front of Akira as if expecting the young man to collapse at any moment.

"You sure you are alright, Hoshida-kun?"

Akira just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while saying,

"Well, aside from a few sores here and there…I feel fine really…In fact,"

Akira quickly made work of removing which earned a lot of disapproval demand from the others but their worries were unwarranted as finally when Akira remove removed the last of his bandages, it reveals no sign of the wounds he suffer last night. Aside from a few visible scars. He was completely healed.

"No…way…"

"The wounds…"

"They are gone."

"How is that possible?"

The look of utter shocks and disbelief were plaster all over their faces. Akira didn't know why but if he really was fatally wounded as they saw he was then he only realized it was not normal to heal from that kind of injury in a matter of a single night. Something was definitely not right about that part, at least. Although, he saw that the four people in his room were still staring as if a miracle had just happen…again. Quickly thinking of getting them out of their stupor, he quickly called out to them.

"Uhm, guys? You there?"

* * *

It took near a few minutes for them to recover from their shock state but eventually Akira was able to wake them up. Ryoko just got back from her lab bringing with what seems to be Akira's medical reports. She look over it for a bit while Akira was sitting on the side of the bed with Hibiki on his right and Kanade on his left while Genjuro stood by Ryoko side, trying to figure out what Ryoko was trying to analyzes. After a moment, Ryoko finally look at Akira and said,

"Nothing out of the ordinary with your vital functions and organs. From what I can tell, your body is as normal as any human being could get. But…."

"But?"

Akira asked and no doubt the girls and Genjuro wanted to know as well. Ryoko continues where she left off and said,

"We run a blood test and found out that…your DNA regenerate at an accelerated pace. It is unheard of for any biological being alive to have this kind of genome in their body except species likes that of Lizards and the likes but even then it takes time for them to even heal any affected area."

"What are you saying, Sakurai-kun?"

Ryoko adjusted the glasses on her eyes and said with a serious look.

"I don't know to be honest, Genjuro-san. Hoshida-san, do you realized any of this anomalies happening to you before?"

Akira didn't say anything as he recalls any of the time he experience something like this before but he can't seem to find any variable reason to his body working the way it is. For Hibiki, the thought of Akira having fast healing as an ability is both amazing and terrifying a bit but considering herself, she had no right to say he was any different than her. For Kanade on the other hand, there was more to Akira than she first thought but rapid healing was not one of them.

Things were either getting interesting or ominous depending on what ones view this particular situation. Genjuro had no idea what else to say other than the fact this young man before him only became more of a riddle after solving one. Ryoko was intrigue by this development. Akira had her interest for a while now as D-Decade but now after seeing what his body was able to do, she can't help but feel like she need to unravel the truth behind this blonde enigma. After a while, Akira looks back at Ryoko and shook his head.

"No…this is the first time something like this happening to me. My best guess is that whenever I am in near death state, my body immediately tries and save itself from dying by healing any and all fatal wound dealt to me and to be honest, this is the first time I fought an opponent and nearly died."

"I see."

Ryoko said before she got into a thinking pose. Not too long after that, she looks at Akira again and beamed him a smile.

"Still, don't worry about it. I'll try and find out what is happening. I need to run more test not only on you but Hibiki but rest assure, I will get to the bottom of this or else I'm not the genius Sakurai Ryoko!"

Akira and Hibiki beamed Ryoko a smile before both of them bowed their head politely and said,

"Thank you, Ryoko-san. We are grateful for that."

"I second Hibiki on that, Ryoko. Thanks for all that you are doing for me and Hibiki and I thank you again for patching me up."

Ryoko nodded her head before excusing herself saying she needed to go back to her work.

"Well, I need to go as well. I will see you all later. And Hoshida-kun, I never get to say this last night but thank you for what you did for Tsubasa. I really appreciated that."

Akira then realizes that the mention of Tsubasa, he noticed she was the only one not there with them this entire time. He looks at Kanade and Hibiki and asked them.

"Speaking of Tsubasa, where is she? I don't see her with you guys from the beginning."

Kanade sigh for a bit before she gesture to Akira to come close and he did. Kanade whispher something into his ear and Akira had a knowing look at first before it turns to a surprised then a frown. As both of them ended their silent conversation, Akira cross both his arms and gave a sagely nod.

"I see. So that is how Tsubasa felt about last night. Well, I'll go and talked to her about it. Where is she, Kanade?"

* * *

Meanwhile, said blue hair girl was sitting alone at a bench along the hallway while having a sad look on her face. She was so deep in her own emotion and thought that she didn't realize a present stood there before her.

"I finally found you. What are you doing here all alone, Tsubasa?"

Upon hearing that familiar voice, Tsubasa's head quickly shot up and saw that it was none other than Akira. Her eyes were wide as a saucers and a look of disbelieve plastered on her face. Akira sighs a bit before rubbing the back of his neck and thought to himself.

" _Ah, I knew this was the expected reaction I would get but then I did miraculous healed from a fatal wound that should have killed me but that is a thought for another time. I need to talk to Tsubasa about her situations."_

The girl in front of him looks speechless before she try and said something though it was failing miserably.

"H-Ho-Hoshida-san?"

"Yep! It's me. How are you, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa suddenly stood up with an anger look on her face while pointing a finger at Akira like he was crazy.

"Me?! Why are you asking me that!? But more importantly! How are you okay?! I thought Sakurai said-?"

Akira raised his hand to stopped Tsubasa from continuing. The girl did stop before he just sigh and said,

"Let's just say it was a long story and yeah, I am fine. My wounds are all healed but that is not the issue here. What is this about you being upset about yourself, Tsubasa?"

Akira tilted his head curiously while waiting for the blue hair girl to answer his question. Tsubasa look a bit surprise at the moment before looking away. He notices her gesture before he gently rest his hand on her shoulder. Tsubasa slowly look at her side and saw Akira gave her a reassuring smile while saying.

"Come on. If there is anything that is troubling you then know that I will help you in any way that I can. You know I will do that for a friend, right, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa look genuinely surprise for a moment before finally resigning. There was no hiding things from this person, is there?

"I…I am upset for the fact how powerless I was there to help out last night. I was the only one that can actually try and help you out last night, Hoshida-san but that wasn't the case. I knew the moment that Faiz was there, my power would never be enough to face him but I tried and did it anyway because I never want to be a burden to anyone anymore but last night not only proven that but it also shows how weak I was in protecting my comrade…I say all those tough stuff but really, the real weakling here is me…I never changed that day and I certainly can't now."

Akira just looks at her with a moment of silent before sighing and said,

"Don't think so low of yourself, Tsubasa. Never once had anyone see you as a burden."

"No. I know how weak I am. Please don't try and sugarcoat it, Hoshida-san."

"The only one burdening anyone here is yourself."

She looks surprise then but tried to hide it but fail to do so in the end. Taking that as his cue to continue, Akira said.

"That kind of mindset is what made you weak to your own strength. You are amazing in your own way, Tsubasa. True, no one is perfect. Heck, look at me. Without the armor, I'm nothing more than just Hoshida Akira. Your average waiter that is working at the Flower and a kindergarten teacher. But look at it this way, I am able to make people smiles with my own ways and that is enough for me. The smiles of those around me are my sources of strength to do what I do every day. And do you think I feel burden by it? Never. That is how you should view your role, Tsubasa."

"My…role?"

Akira nodded with a smiles and said.

"That's right. Your role. Your role is not only to fight but also gives people hope but how can you do that if you have so little hope in yourself. Believe in yourself and you will gain a better and brighter heart that could do the impossible, possible. Just believe in the bond you have forge, then and only then will you become something more than a sword you used to believe yourself to be."

After Akira said that, he turn around and decided he gave Tsubasa enough of his own personal thought and let her consider his words.

"I'll leave you with your own thought for now but I know you will make the right choice of mind this time, Tsubasa."

Before he could leave, Akira felt a hand tugged his own. He look passed his shoulder and saw that Tsubasa was slightly bowing and if he could see her face now, he would know she was blushing heavily. The still bowing girl only said silently but enough for Akira to hear her.

"Thank you, Hoshida-san. You help me with my own problem once again yet I did nothing for you in return so if anything please let me return the favor next time."

Akira didn't say anything for a bit before his face turn into a full smile before he said,

"Think nothing of it, Tsubasa. I am more than happy to help out a fellow comrade but more importantly a friend and if it is possible with you, just call me Akira."

Tsubasa look up towards Akira, surprise by how he disregard other calling him casually by his first name but Akira sense that feeling from her and said with a grinned.

"We're friends after all so please call me that from now on. Well then, see you, Tsubasa."

With that, he wave the girl a goodbye and left. Tsubasa was left there by herself but a heavy weight was somehow lifted from her chest as she slowly place a hand on her heart and said with a whisper.

"A…Akira-san…That has a nice ring to it."

She said with a small smile on her face.

* * *

It had been a week since then and things had started going back to normal. Well as normal as Akira could call it. Of course, he was back to his duty as D-Decade and continues fighting Noises and monsters that were running rampant on the city and now with him working together with Tsubasa and Hibiki in this endeavor, things were getting easy and less time consuming. Though Hibiki was still trying to get use to this new development in her life but Akira can see she was determine to use her power to good use by protecting any civilians that were caught in the crossfire.

One of the significant changes however was Tsubasa. No longer was she the emotionless blade she called herself but a genuine person that wanted nothing more than protect the people from Noises and fighting alongside her new comrades. She was even smiling a lot more again which Kanade noted wouldn't have happen if Akira didn't confront her that day. But still, Kanade at time often tease one of her best friend especially whenever they were near Akira. Not that Akira mind what they were saying. It was their own thing to say but he had a strong feeling those two were talking about him which causes the blue hair girl to fluster every time.

Right now, he was working at the Flower, taking order from customers before he saw the door open to see his girlfriend, Hibiki walking inside along with Miku, Kanade and surprisingly Tsubasa and they all minus Kanade were in their Lidium Academy uniform. He had assumed that it was lunch break and the girls decided to have their lunch here at the Flower. He saw them took their respective seats nearby the front counter and quickly went there to take their orders. Hibiki along with Miku asked for the usual while Kanade ordered black coffee and Tiramisu while Tsubasa ordered Earl Grey and some Cheese cakes. He quickly took their order and went to the kitchen to help the Boss Lady with preparing the order.

It didn't take long before he set out the food and drinks before the girls and they all dig in. It really is an amazing sight to see the girls having this much fun hanging out together. It brought smiles to Akira. Kanade was beginning to become more happy than she usually were all things consider with her friend Tsubasa while the blue hair girls was starting to enjoy life again. Hibiki and Miku were still the same although with how recent things had been, he realized that Miku was wondering why Hibiki was often absent when Noises and the like started attacking.

It can't be help seeing as they had to keep things a secret but Akira always reminded Hibiki that the reason she was fighting was not only to protect the lives of the innocent people but also protect those that Hibiki cares about, mainly Miku. Even if she doesn't see it now but one day, Miku will understand and Akira is sure of that.

The door to the front door open and Akira's first instinct is to welcome the customer before he saw who it was. His body tenses a bit. The girls noticed his reaction and look towards the door and they too tense although Hibiki was slightly shaken. Standing in front of the door after it closes were none other than the person they fought a week before. Inui Takumi or Kamen Rider Faiz…the person that nearly killed Akira.

He look around before spotting Akira who gave Takumi a slight worried look but seeing as he didn't want to raise suspicion, he quickly took on his smiling face and greeted Takumi.

"Hello there, Takumi. May I be of help today?"

The girls minus Miku were all ready to lunge at Takumi there and then the moment sign of hostility were shown. Their secrets be damn. This person was more dangerous than an army of Noises could combine and that is saying something. Upon sensing the tension that was thick enough to cut with a knife, Miku can't help but feel worried and concerns as seeing how tense this atmosphere was around her friends and she felt it from Akira as well who was known for his easy going and friendly aura.

Seeing that Akira was giving Takumi some kind of leeway earlier, he decided to play along and said,

"Just coffee would do, Hoshida and make it less hot."

Akira nodded and said,

"I'll get to it and please take a seat."

Takumi did just that and sit around the farthest part from where the girls were seated. Takumi wasn't here to fight. Well, not now that is. He does have planned with Akira today but nothing too violent and confronting. But still, it didn't help that the girls plus the green hair girls were all wary around him. He casually look at his neighbor and said,

"Something on my face, kids?"

Kanade was the first to stood up and walk towards Takumi who only continues to sit there like it was not his business. Kanade then slammed her hand towards the table, nearly causing a cracks which earned a few startled look from the other customers. She was giving Takumi a fierce look which Takumi had seen worse but didn't show out his emotion at all. Finally, after a silent glare, Kanade spoke but with much strain in her voice.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it enough you almost killed Akira the last time now you want to do it here on our watch? You're pretty bold, Faiz."

"First off,"

Takumi said without looking back at the angry girl before him,

"If I wanted him dead, I would do so by now without the need to enter that front door so casually and without my armor. Two, even if you are all here…it won't change anything like last time. And three, I'm not here to fight, Hoshida. If anything I'm just here for a simple cup of coffee and then talk to him about something."

Kanade was about to speak out before she felt a hand gently grabbed her shoulder. She look behind her and see the disapproving look on Akira who shook his head. Kanade however tried to tell Akira something but he cut it from her.

"Not here, Kanade. If what Takumi saying is true then we have nothing to worry about but right now this situation will not do us any good if you attack him here so please don't start a fight."

Kanade tried to retort but she look around and saw what her action was doing. She huff a bit before nodding her head reluctantly and walk back to where the others were. She sat on her chair looking upset. Tsubasa and Hibiki wanted to say something but decided against it seeing as Kanade needed time to cool off. But Hibiki can't help but feel worried. She know how dangerous Faiz was considering how he easily bested all of them especially Akira in battle even with their combine strength. It was taking all she had not to try and do anything reckless lest she wants to get innocent people involve. Tsubasa was thinking the same thing but she was more concerns about what this Takumi person wanted to talk to Akira about. She will find out eventually from Akira herself, hopefully.

Akira after served Takumi his coffee, he sat beside the man as he savors his coffee that thankfully was just the right temperature for his tongue. How this person was a Nekojita, Akira wondered was beyond him.

He let Takumi take a good sip of his coffee before the man let down his cup and said towards Akira who was waiting for his word.

"You survived but then that is no surprising considering what you are, Hoshida."

Akira flinched there for a bit but composed himself. He then opens his mouth and said,

"There are too many people here. Let's take this outside, Takumi."

Takumi blinked for a moment before he shrugged and chuck down the last of his coffee before placing the bill on the table and look at the young man before him and nodded.

Takumi walked out the door who was follow suit but Akira but before he did, he look back and saw that the girls wanted to follow him but he gave them a reassuring smile and gave a silent, 'It's okay' before going to the door and close it behind him.

* * *

As Akira led Takumi into the alley to have their talk, it was Takumi who spoke first.

"You must be wondering a lot of things right now, Hakaisha but let me tell you this, and I won't be giving you all the answers. I will only answers what I consider is relevant."

Akira didn't say anything at first but he spoke his question either way.

"What do you mean by 'true purpose'? Isn't protecting the lives of the innocent consider to be ones purposes?"

"You are not wrong on that but let me tell you this. Would you rather protect the many and sacrifices the few or will you protect the few and sacrifices the many?"

Akira was taken aback by that question but there was some truth to it as well. Akira realized with the many things he had done as D-Decade, there were some people he couldn't save but that never made him stopped and sure enough this question wasn't the first he heard for some reason.

"I…don't know how to answer that question to be honest but I do know that even someone like me…even if just a handful, as long as I can protect them then nothing else matters."

"I see, good point here but that is not enough. That kind of answer is lame and half assed. If anything, that kind of mindset gets people killed. And that nearly happen to you a week ago. No, Hoshida. The only way one could know their true purposed is the way they do things."

Akira was really thinking this was some kind of riddle that only by understanding his true resolve will he finally understand what Takumi is trying to say about true purposes but so far it was quite vague.

"Okay, say if I did find that purpose, what are you inclining here, Takumi?"

Takumi didn't answer immediately. He walk past Akira who was waiting for an answer and Takumi open his mouth.

"That purposes will not only be your sources of inspiration and strength but it will be the reason that kept you alive. Without true resolve, one is as good as dead. You, Hoshida, lacked that and most importantly, without it…you will only lead yourself to self-destruction as your namesake, Kuroi no Hakaisha."

Akira listen intently to what Takumi was saying but again, he can't help but feel like Takumi was giving him a lesson in life here. For whatever reason, he didn't know but he will take any advice if it could help him in the future.

"Well, that is all that I have to say for now. I need to go. Those girls are still sore about what I did week ago."

As if on cue, Akira could see the girls trying to hide their presence but it was failing miserably.

"Minna? What are you girls doing there?"

"Akira-kun, this is not what its look like!"

"Yo, Akira. We thought you might need back up in case things goes south!"

"We didn't mean to eavesdropped, Akira-san."

Each of the girls gave them their reason although Akira found it funny to see each of their reaction as they were easily caught eavesdropping but he didn't mind. He was glad that they were there to help ease the tension between them. But their attention was brought back Takumi who was near his bike before he ride it, he take one last glance at Akira and said.

"Hoshida. Once you find that purpose, you will know that will be the time to settle everything. That will be the point where you have fight to prove your existence either as a protector or…a destroyer."

With that, Takumi rode off, leaving the group to contemplate about the thing he said especially Akira. The girls then turn their attention to the boy in front of them as if expecting the unexpected.

"Are you sure about all this, Akira-kun? That Inui-san proves a point but he still plans on fighting you."

"He's up to something. I don't know what but he has something that he's hiding about you and everything, Akira."

"Perhaps it is best you think this over before going to face this Faiz person, Akira-san."

Akira didn't answer but shows them his smile and said,

"Still, I want to fight him for some reason. I feel like I need to face him in battle. It feels like if I do then I will know what I am truly there to fight for. I feel like there is a deeper meaning to what Takumi is doing here aside from wanting to kill me….it's like he is testing me. In any case, let's go back. I left Oyakato there too long, she might need my help by now."

Akira walk towards the diner first while the girls follow soon, worried plastered on their faces but they just trust Akira's judgement for now. Although they didn't notice the serious look Akira faces as they walk back into the Flower. He knew he had to find that reason soon and fast if he was to face Faiz properly in battle.

* * *

It was after the girls' lunch break that Akira was asked to by the boss to go and buy new supplies for the shop which he immediately responded and now he was at the shopping district looking through the list of supplies that was needed by the Okonomiyaki diner. While doing so, he thought back about Takumi's word and its meaning.

"The things that gives me the purpose to live on…"

As Akira was so busy looking at the list and being in his own thought, he didn't realized he bumped into someone, making whoever he bumped into to fall down.

Looking away from the list, the person who hee bumped into was a girl, about two years younger than him, if Akira had to guess. She had long pale purple hair that fell to her knees, separated into six strands, three on each side, and dark purple eyes. She wore a maroon dress with dark stockings and maroon pumps.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt, miss?"

He quickly apologized and offered a hand, but she slapped it away.

"I don't need your help."

She said in a cold manner before getting up and glared at Akira.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time?!"

"Ah, my bad. I didn't see where I was going to so it was my fault. I'm really sorry about that, miss."

The girl cross her arms and made a huff sound and said.

"Huff, you should be sorry. It was your fault that you bumped into me. And no, sorry isn't enough!"

"Well…If it's compensation you want then I would like to do it as a sign of apology but I really need to go back to the diner. How about this, the next time we meet again, I'll do any favor that you asked of me."

Akira said with a bright smile that causes the girl to blush a bit. She look away to avoid letting Akira see the state of her face. That smile was so sincere that it made her felt strange. But she quickly composes herself, looks back at Akira and said while tapping her feet,

"How would I know you're not lying?"

"You don't but that is what trust are for so trust me when I say this, miss. I will do whatever you ask and whenever the next time we meet again. I promise you that and I never go back on my words!"

There was silent between them as the girl was still giving Akira that look of 'I don't trust you one bit' before she finally sigh and said,

"Fine. I don't know why but I can trust you. Just this one time! So if you ever break that trust, I will kill you."

She said with a glare although all Akira did was smile and said,

"Great. It is a deal then. I'll make it up to you somehow, Miss…?"

"Chris. My name is Yukine Chris."

Akira only nodded his head in understanding as he turn around but before he left he look over his shoulder and said,

"Oh. Before I go. It's nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Akira. Hoshida Akira. But you can call me Akira. My friends call me that so hope to see you around again, Chris."

With that Akira left and the girl name Chris stood there for a bit before she sigh and said,

"What a strange guy but…I trust him somehow…why is that? Hoshida Akira, huh?"

Suddenly, her cellphone rang and she quickly picked it up to answer it.

"Yes, it's me. Yukine…I see. It is that time already?"

"…."

"I'll be there."

She ended the call and look back where Akira stood.

"I have a feeling that we will be meeting once again…Akira."

With that she too left the area.

* * *

Akira was sitting alone at a bench at the park. This is the only spot where he could really relax by himself. Sure, he enjoy spending his every waking moment with Hibiki and the others but there are time when one needs to be alone to know what their mind really think at this time and what better way to do then being alone and try to understand it…but so far, Akira can't think of anything valid right now. He was more confused than ever about everything that has been going on recently about his life. More questions keep piling up than that of answers. He wasn't even close to finding the truth about anything regarding his life.

"What really is my reason to fight?"

That was the most important thing he had asked himself all day but nothing came to mind. It was as if his body was just there to fight. Sure, he was on his right mind when he fought but it was like his body only deem itself to nothing more than battle and that part disturb him. His body…wasn't normal to begin with. Ever since being D-Decade, he somehow feels that he was gradually becoming abnormal especially with the revelation about him having rapid healing. Was he human? If not…then what was he really?

He then got out of his thought when he sense someone nearby and look toward his front and saw it was one of his beloved person.

"I knew I find you here, Akira-kun."

Said Hibiki with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Hibiki. Come on. Sit here beside me."

Akira gesture to the bench and Hibiki didn't need to wait as she went to her boyfriend's side and sat near him while leaning her head on his shoulder enjoying the warmth coming from him. After a few minutes of comfortable silent, Akira was the one that broke it.

"Nee, Hibiki? What is your purpose to fight?"

The girl looks up at Akira questionably. She didn't expect him to ask that question but she then rested her head again on his shoulder. She answered him nonetheless.

"To be honest, I don't know why either. I thought that by using Kanade-san's power, I could help protect the people from Noises. I think it was the right thing to do after all. Sorry that I can't be much of a help to you on this, Akira-kun. You help me, Kanade-san and then Tsubasa-san with our problem but when you needed it the most, we can't seem to do anything about it."

Akira looks at Hibiki who seems to be down by her own inability to help him but he just smile and hugged the girl by the side which earned a surprise squeak from the girl. Before Hibiki could say anything, Akira beat her to it.

"That's not true, Hibiki. You and the others do help me by being there for me. I can't be anymore happier to know that I had people that I cherished, cherished me as well. In a way, you already did more than enough to help me, my sweet and kind girlfriend."

Akira gave Hibiki his brightest smile and Hibiki could not help but smile back herself. It was then that Akira finally remembers something.

" _Doesn't matter who I am or what you are…what important is that you are not alone in this, Akira. You have friends now that will gladly stand by your side regardless what happen. Cherished them as I have you, Akira."_

"Friends…"

Akira couldn't help but smile in relief and before he knows it, he cupped Hibiki's cheek and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and rested his forehead to her earning a bright blushed on the cream brown hair girl.

"Ak-Akira-kun?"

Though they were dating, Hibiki was still shy about the whole intimate and affection thing that her boyfriend was doing to her. Don't get her wrong, she love what Akira and her does and it shows that they care for each other a lot but she was still a bit shy about how he sometimes shows it. Akira finally let go and gave Hibiki a grinned smile and said.

"Thank you again, Hibiki. Now I know what I need to do to confront Takumi. I need to go now. Love you!"

He said as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips before taking off to god knows where leaving the surprise girl all to herself but now that she realized what Akira was about to do she quickly got out her phone and type a number and quickly put the phone to her ears.

"Kanade-san! I need your help."

 _-Hibiki? What's wrong, girl? You sound like you were about to hit a truck or something?-_

"It's Akira-kun. I think he's going to go confront Inui-san again."

 _-What?! Where is he now?-_

* * *

After riding for a while, Akira made it at an abandoned parking garage in no time thanks to the speed he was going at. Parking the Dark Machine Decader on a random spot, he looked around and finally saw a figure stood there as the moon shines on him.

"So, you finally found what your true purposes were for, Hoshida?"

Akira didn't answer but merely gave Takumi a bold smile and strap on his Dark Decadriver on his waist.

"It took me a while but I finally understand. There were right in front of me this whole time. They are my purpose. The one I cherish but above all else, the one I must protect! They are the reason why I keep fighting on and continue living!"

Takumi had a bold smile on his face as well while putting on his own belt before typing onto his Smart Phone.

 **555! Standing By!**

"Good answer, Hoshida! You finally found it but now the question is; Is it enough for you to win this! Henshin!"

 **Complete!**

Takumi now clad in his Faiz armor flick his wrist and took a stance. Meanwhile, Akira took out a card and showed it at Faiz and said,

"It is more than enough. With them as my reason to fight, I won't lose this time! Takumi, I will beat you this time and show you no matter what I am to you or anyone else, I will and always will be Hoshida Akira!"

He slid the card inside the Driver and the sound of the Driver could be heard, awaiting its activation.

 **Kamen Ride!**

"With that said….Henshin!"

 **Dark Decade!**

Energy of various Rider surrounded Akira before all of them slammed at him and before long he was now clad in D-Decade armor. He cracks his knuckle before taking a stance as well. As the wind blew passed them, they took that as a signal and with a might pushed of their legs, that left a cracks where they stood and in just second the two of them were raising their fist at each other and as fist collide against each other, the entire area was engulfed in a dome of crimson and yellow energy. The explosion spread further and soon the entire background became white.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And we ended the chapter there. Next chapter will be the final Faiz's arc, we will see a whole lot of action and interaction scene unfold so expect that. Akira finally finding the reason to fight and will it be enough to win against Takumi this time? And yeah for those that waited for this chapter to come out, I apologized seeing as examinations are up and all that so I didn't have much time to write this chapter but don't worry, I should be able to update weekly again but no promises though. (^_^) Anyway, leave a review if you all like it or not. Flames will not be tolerated(Pretty much had a flame on the last chapter but I spam and deleted it so again no one is tolerated if they flame and curses in this community we call fanfiction) but critical review are acceptable(You are allow to give me solid review on what I did wrong and I will consider fixing it for you). This is Crimson and I hope to see you noble readers in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Question and Answer Session**

 **Blazedragon94: You will just have to wait and see, my friend. :D**

 **Tetsuya F. Seiei: Yes. Indeed he does. But let see how he takes it when there is an encounter with one.**

 **Guest: I have updated the story and so here it is. :3 Sorry for the long wait. But hope you enjoy the story.**

 **ghostriley115: Thank you for your kind words. :D As for Apocalypse Bringer and its prequel, Rising, they are currently being hold on spot until I find the motivation again to continue. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Now that is all the question for the last chapter. If any readers have any question they want me to answer then please do not hesitate to do so. I will try and answer them to the best of my ability. And now with that done, let's move on to the chapter itself! XD But first,**

 **Disclaimer: Original plots and story are owned by the original company that makes this story. Alternate Universe and self-plot writing like this are owned by me including its original characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Power of Faiz**

Sparks shots out from the night sky at the abandoned parking garage. Sparks of gold and crimson shots out everywhere as two different opposing sides were duking out between one another. One for the survival of his existence while the other was determines to end him.

"Harghhh!"

"Oarghhhh!"

Their fist covered in energy as both aim for a straight jab to the face. As their attack hits, both were pushed back by their respective attacks, D-Decade felt a bit disoriented but quickly got up. Faiz, being the veteran of the two, had no problem recovering and quickly ran toward D-Decade. Faiz aim for a kick but D-Decade roll out of the way and then proceed to kick Faiz at the back which pushes him away. Faiz didn't take long to recover however as he takes out his Mission Memory, Faiz also proceed to take out a camera from the side of his belt. This was the **SB-555C** **Faiz Shot**. He quickly equips the camera on his right fist and inserted the Mission Memory to the camera thus turning into a Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster.

 **Ready!**

Faiz quickly dashed towards D-Decade that also did the same and tried to counter Faiz's energy covered fist with his own but he soon realized…big mistake. As their fist once again collide, D-Decade felt his whole arm broken and flesh being pierce by bones fragments after making contact with the Faiz Shot. Bloods were spurting out of the affected area. Akira had to grit his teeth due to the sheer amount of pain he was feeling then and there.

"Kuhh! Harghhh!"

To Faiz's shock however, instead of being pushed back by the force of the punch D-Decade just push forward with the no doubt broken arm. Faiz was sent flying back into the air before flipping to better balance himself. He landed a nearly a meter or two from the slightly crouched D-Decade who was panting as he held his broken right arm that was now looking like a toy's arm that was twisted in the wrong angle. Faiz's first action was usually not to wait around and attack D-Decade while he was weakened but to Faiz's utter disbelief…D-Decade's arm was twisting itself into the right place again. His X-Ray vision shows all and the arm was healed completely surprising Faiz from within.

" _He healed this fast?! But how is that even possible? Even if he was the Hakaisha…no one can heal from wounds like that in seconds! Is he really beyond human than what we thought?"_

He was brought out of his thought when D-Decade started cracking what use to be his broken arms and shattered fist and fingers.

"Fast-healing. Apparently, it was the only reason I survived the last time, Takumi. I need to thank it for fixing my arm as well."

Faiz took noted of that within his mind at the sudden development in Akira's ability. He then took a stance once again and readied himself.

"Well then…I'll just have to hit harder, don't I? Hoshida."

D-Decade also took a stance and said,

"You and me both, Takumi."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Have we found any of his location yet, Fujitaka, Tomosato!?"

Kanade exclaimed loudly as both operators were trying their hardest to look for Akira's whereabouts.

"They are trying, Kanade-kun. We need to hope that Hoshida-kun would be able to hold out until we get there."

Genjuro was by Kanade's side, while giving the girl a soft squeeze to the shoulder to try and ease her up.

"I can't, Commander. For all we know, Faiz would have ended him by now and we can't just sit around and let that happen."

Kanade didn't use the usual 'Old Man' she gave to Genjuro when he addresses him. This shows how serious she was about this whole thing. Akira was one of the few friends that Kanade really cares about. The fact that she was this concern for his safety just shows how much the blond hair teen meant to her. If she loss him when she could have at least be there to stop it, then…They almost loss him the first time. She won't let it happen as long as she can do something about it. The door suddenly opens to see Tsubasa running in along with Hibiki who had just arrived after being picked up by the blue hair girl. Tsubasa went to Genjuro and asked him.

"What's the status on Akira-san's whereabouts, Commander?"

"That's right, Genjuro-san. Have we found Akira-kun and Inui-san yet?"

Genjuro just shook his head which causes both girls to lower their head. They were both feeling a bit distress over this and the sentiment was share by everyone in the room. The short time that they come to know Akira, he was the friendliest person you could ever meet. If a bit too quick to trust others but that was his good quality. He doesn't judge others too quickly based on their appearance.

Even if he was not above calling other casually by their first name safe of the Boss Lady for some reason but that was beside the point. The point here was everyone is worry about his safety. The person he was facing was a guy that was able to outright beat Genjuro and Kanade, both known for their outright insane strength and martial art skills and that was saying something about this opponent that Akira was probably fighting at the moment.

Suddenly, the alarm rang and all focus their attention to the monitors in front of them.

"Noise's signature detected! Ten clicks from here!"

Fujitaka said while continuing to type in codes into the keyboards. Kanade for her part was not pleased by this sudden development.

"Of all the time!"

Genjuro quickly look back at Hibiki and Tsubasa while giving them a trouble but determine look.

"I know you're both worried for Hoshida-kun but we got this. In case we got any update on his whereabouts, we will report it back to you both immediately."

Hibiki wanted to protest but she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder and saw that Tsubasa was giving her the looks that says 'Now is not the time',

"I'm worried for him as well but if he was here…I know that he would want us to go and protect the people first. Tachibana, we have to do this and we have to believe that Akira-san will hold out until we arrived to help."

"But still…"

Hibiki was torn in her decision to either stay and tried to help Akira or go and fight the Noises but then Kanade broke her out of her thought.

"We got this, Hibiki. The Commander and I will help out Akira. You just go and do what you need to do. I know that idiot would go without any hesitation. He believes in your abilities to go and help the people out so just go."

Hibiki look stunt for a moment. Did she really had little faith in Akira? She recalls how he would believe in her ability and now more than ever she needs to believe him. With a determine nod, Hiibki quickly turn around and exit the room, followed by Tsubasa. And now it leaves only Kanade, Genjuro and the people in the Division to resume the search for Akira while monitoring the Symphogears in the monitors. Genjuro walk towards Kanade side and said.

"The best we can do now is to try and give our fullest support. Don't worry, Kanade-kun. They are strong."

"Ah, there is no way our friends will lose this time. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

A fist was heading towards the head of D-Decade though he dodge it and proceed to lock it between his arm and then proceed to punch Faiz's chest over and over until sparks were flying all over. Faiz grunted before he heat butt D-Decade at the head thus forcing him to release the hold. This gave Faiz the chances he needed to send multiple fast punches at D-Decade's body. D-Decade could feel his body lifting from the ground before he saw out of the corner of his eyes as Faiz raise his fist with the Faiz Shot that is now covered in crimson energy into a straight jab to the chest. What comes next was one thousand and one pains that cannot be describe by words. Akira could feel his ribs cracks and his organ turn into a mess as crimson shockwave passed through his body. Under the helmet, he coughs out a lot of blood that splattered on Faiz's helmet.

Faiz thought it was over until he suddenly felt a hand grabbed his outstretch arm that was still connected to D-Decade's chest.

"Shimatta!"

Faiz realized his mistake when D-Decade pulled Faiz further towards his awaiting fist that was now covered in purple energy and with a loud battle roar, Akira thrust the punch forward and hit Takumi at the chest as well….hard. Shockwave passes through Faiz's body before he felt his body lunge towards the end of the flat field thus creating shallow trenches where his body was dragged before finally coming to a stop. Faiz felt so much pain and he felt a little bit of blood in his lung then but he fought battle harder than this and he was not going to lose to someone like D-Decade, ever!

He looks up and saw that D-Decade was ready for a dive kick if the energy covered kick was any indication. He quickly back roll out of the way and jump outwards and had Faiz stayed…

 **BOOM!**

He would no doubt been hurt than usual by that attacked that left huge craters. Even then, he still felt the wave of that attack from all the way of the attacked area. Just then, he felt a present beside him and saw a purple glowing visors before proceeding to hit his opponent before he could attack. But D-Decade saw it coming as he jump upwards and dodge another narrowed attack as Faiz tried to kick him. Faiz look up and saw that D-Decade was using his outstretch leg to build a momentum if he was placing his hand there to balance himself. Not ready by his opponent unpredictable moves, Faiz received a powerful kick to the side as he was sent staggering again.

Faiz had to tried and shake his head off a few times to get rid of the dizziness he was feeling. Underneath the helmet, he was bleeding on the side of the forehead of course but he shrugged that off as he looks at D-Decade that took a stance. But before Faiz could tried to think of another attack, Akira's tone was no longer the gentle, slightly feminine voice and easy going kind but instead he was using a more deep and masculine kind of voice if the 'Ore and instead of Boku' were any indication.

"I want you to go all out now, Takumi. I know you have more power than this. Bring it out now or this will be quite a pathetic for our rematch to see whose ideal stand strong!"

Akira said as he gripped his now purple aura covered fist. Takumi could see it…his aura and demeanor was different. He really was taking this to heart. Takumi couldn't help but feel impress if slightly irritated by the way this kid in front of him was using that tone. Faiz then stood up and scratch the back of his head while saying nonchalantly.

"Ah…I like it better when you were the nice Hoshida but this Hoshida is fine. It means that I don't need to hold back on anything!"

"Likewise, Takumi. So, are we doing this or not?"

Faiz took out a device out of from the side of his belt and D-Decade and it look like a wrist watch. Faiz strap it on his left wrist and suddenly all sense of laid back demeanor on Faiz was also gone and instead replace with a very serious Faiz.

"I never thought I would be using this but in this case…you are an exception. I hope you're ready for a lot of ass kicking, Hoshida!"

He then remove Axel Mission Memory from the Axel Watch and inserted in into the Faiz Phone.

 **Complete!**

Not even looking, the Fullmetal Lung chest plates rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads, revealing the Faiz Core in the center of Faiz's chest. His Photon Veins turn silver in color and the Ultimate Finder turns red. Akira could see Takumi was now in Faiz's Axel form. Akira's expression harden under his helmet as he had this bad sense of Dejavu as if he was hating this form the most for some reason. Hidden memory? Perhaps but right now, he knew this was going to be troublesome.

"Now, sit back and..."

Faiz said, flicking his wrist.

"Watch me cut away the darkness and return the light!"

He then presses the button on the Axel Watch.

 **Start Up!**

Ignoring the pulsing noises, D-Decade saw Faiz crouch down, arm on his leg before the next thing Akira felt was a hard punch to the face and he didn't see that coming.

" _But..how!?"_

And then the next…more punches and kicks.

* * *

Tsubasa was slashing through some Noises while Hibiki was providing some covers for the civilians that didn't manage to get it to the nearby shelters.

"There is an unusual high amount of Noises. And their patterns aren't even looking like they are trying. Tachibana, stay close!"

The younger girl only nodded her head as she ducked from being slash by one of the Noise before she proceeded to hit it with her fist and it went flying into a wall before turning into dust. Another one tried to sneak up on her only for Tsubasa to quickly slash it from behind thus saving Hibiki.

"Thank you, Tsubasa-san."

"Keep your guard up, Tachibana. The enemy is acting too weird for my liking and from the looks of it…this might be a trap."

She said with a serious look. This made Hibiki worried as well but for now destroying the Noises was top priority and she can't afford to let herself distracted.

Little did they know that four figure stood atop a building overlooking the battle with dark glints in their eyes.

* * *

We now see Kanade speeding with her own personal bike as she race through the street to the location where they finally located the whereabout of Akira and Takumi.

' _I better hurry. I got a feeling Akira is in trouble.'_

She then revved up her engine and continues to speed towards the battle.

* * *

To say D-Decade was feeling the pain of being running over by a truck was quite the understatement here…take tens of trucks at the same time. Faiz had been moving with the speed enough to break the speed of sound and this in turn had made every attack by D-Decade futile. Every punch and kicks were enough to make him float around in midair while blurs were moving around him.

After a good amount of time, Faiz finish it off with a straight kick to the chest thus sending D-Decade flying into a few poles then landed on the ground but not before creating shallow trenches where his body was dragged to. Faiz for his part only stood there before the clock at this left wrist announced,

 **Time Out!**

Faiz took out the Axel Mission Memory,

 **Deformation!**

The Fullmetal Lung chest plates then close itself and thus turning Faiz back into his initial form. Faiz then slowly walk to the fallen form of D-Decade who stood up painfully while bloods were leaking out from his armor. Faiz stood a good hearing distant from D-Decade.

"I was beginning to think you would have been stronger in your resolve, Hakaisha but clearly this is going to end up like last time."

D-Decade look up as one of his purple visor shine and that causes Faiz to be wary for a bit. Akira was grinning boldly under his helmet as he addresses Takumi.

"I've seen it now…Takumi. I've seen all of your movement. And now beating you will be something possible now."

"That's a nice bluff even for you, Hoshida. I didn't take you for a person that would bluff at anything."

Faiz narrowed when he know that D-Decade might really be up to something here.

"No bluff, Takumi. I'll finish this just as your timer runs out. That I swear. So, give me all you got!"

Now Faiz is really thinking that D-Decade is up to something here. But he wanted to finish this here and now. If Akira wanted to make him go all out then he will do so. No hesitation.

"You are either brave or stupid, Hoshida but needless to say…I will heed your request. I will give you a full taste of Axel's full power."

He took out his Axel Mission Memory once again and then inserts it on the belt.

 **Complete!**

Upon resuming his Faiz Axel Form once more, Takumi took a stance and ready himself. Meanwhile, Akira mentally thought that this is it. He was going to win this if all was going according this his plan. D-Decade cracks his knuckle before taking a stance himself. Faiz then press the button on the Axel Watch.

 **Start Up!**

Pulsing noises started coming out of Faiz and not long he became a huge blur again. In just a split second he was now in front of D-Decade with an outstretch fist. But then just as the fist connected, in the last second, to Faiz surprised; D-Decade manage to dodge to the side using a speed matching his own.

' _Nani!?'_

Faiz wasn't undermine as he quickly spun around for a screw kick but then D-Decade raise both of his arm in a 'X' motion thus blocking the kick meant to hit straight at the face but even when D-Decade manage to block it, but he wasn't able to reduce the velocity and weight in that single faster than the speed of sound kick thus forcing D-Decade's body to be sent flying but Faiz can see that D-Decade was quick to build momentum as he back flipped into the air and landed at one of the nearby light pole. Faiz didn't waste time as he jump towards the pole while trying to get a good jab at D-Decade's face only for the Dark Rider to move his body side way again and proceed to pull Faiz towards his waiting knee. There was a strong crack sound as Faiz felt his rib cracks and he was spewing a bit of blood from his mouth. D-Decade then pulled back his knee and did another knee kick a second time thus sending the Rider landing on his back towards the ground.

But Faiz responded quickly as he just flipped upwards and stood straight while holding one of his broken ribs. He looks towards D-Decade who was still standing on the pole with a menacing visor that was shining a brilliant purple.

"How are you doing this, Hoshida?"

"Simple…I adapt. Even if you were to be able to move speed faster than sound itself, if your opponent was able to predict your coordination of attacks and pattern then it was easy for me to take the next action before you execute it. That was why I said I would win this, Takumi. Besides, we have been dragging this for too long…I believe we should finish this now or else my friend would be caught in our fight."

The person that had been standing there for a while gasp as she look surprise at being notice by Akira. Takumi notices that beyond that pole where he was standing was the red hair, Amou Kanade that had been arriving and witnessing the fight for a while now. Faiz look back at D-Decade and acknowledge what he has done.

"So, that's why you didn't move an inch at all from where you were. You fear that the girl would have been hit by one of my attack. I agree…we should finish this."

D-Decade jumps towards the center of the field as he cracks his knuckles before looking at Faiz and said,

"I promise to beat you before your timer rans out and this is where I will beat you, Takumi."

"Indeed and now I see that you might actually do it, Hoshida…which is why…"

Takumi's expression harden as he took out what seems to be like a flashlight and he bent a little and place the device on his right foot. Opening up the Faiz Phone once again, Faiz pressed 'ENTER.'

 **Exceed Charge!**

Kanade arrived a moment ago enough to see that Akira was deflecting most of Faiz's attack even when he was moving faster than the speed of sound and frankly Kanade was at awe but now she can see this was the final attack that will decide who will live…and die.

"D-Decade, win this!"

She said out loud to D-Decade who look at her direction and just nodded with affirmation. And then while slightly crouching, Faiz look at D-Decade and said,

"Ikuze."

And in that moment, he was gone and sure enough there were now six looking cone energy surrounding D-Decade. However, Akira didn't try to move at all and instead stayed there. Kanade was wondering what he was doing. She has a hunched whatever those cones were, they would be the end of Akira. But…she believes that he would win this. She knows he would.

Faiz as he was moving within the vortex of speed that was faster than sound was able to see that D-Decade was not moving even when he was already placing six Crimson Smash around him and even if he did find a way around it…it was too late as Faiz jump into the air and execute his final attack. He still had five second left and it looks like D-Decade's time is nearly up.

"You lose, Hoshida!"

But then…

 **Attack Ride! Illusion!**

 **Final Attack Ride! D-D-D-Dark Decade!x6**

"I got you where I want you! Takumiiii!"

Takumi's eyes widen under his helmet but he had no time to be surprised now. He continue onward with his attacks and so did Akira as well as all of his six clones and their energy cards shot forwards and counter the crimson energy cones and what happen next was just shining dome of red and golden energy flying around.

"Hargghhhhh!"

Faiz tried pushing back and was overpowering D-Decade. But even then, something inside Akira pulse as he can feel raw power erupted from him as with one final roar, he pushed onward.

"Grrrr….. **Graggghhhhh!"**

That caught Takumi by surprised as now both of their attacks implodes on impact, thus sending both Riders flying and it cancel their transformation. Both roll to the grounds and finally stop. Smokes were coming out of their unmoving form. Kanade didn't waste time as she ran towards her down friends and she quickly kneel in front of Akira, trying to shake him awake.

"Akira! Akira! Wake up!"

Upon hearing the voice of one of his friends, Akira's eyes slowly open itself and he slowly stood up but then he hiss in pain. His upper body suffer from a lot of open wounds and there were a bit of torn on his black blazer and white t-shirt underneath the blazer. His blue jeans had a few holes on it and superficial wounds but the one obvious looking one were the bleeding right leg that no doubt was caused by the respective Rider Kick that both Takumi and Akira did.

"Akira, take it easy."

Akira look towards Kanade with one of his eye that was still open as the other were close due to the blood flowing on the left side of his forehead. He then smiles and said,

"Thanks, Kanade but I'm alright. I'll heal from all this but…"

They both look at the direction of the down Takumi who was lying face down on the ground, injured. Even if he receives some wounds from that impact, Akira had to suffer more but that didn't mean both of them were in any good shape right now. Akira slowly stood up while being supported by Kanade and Akira gave the girl a thankful look. They both walk or skidded in Akira's case towards Takumi who by now was slowly stirring up and was now looking at the standing form of Akira and Kanade.

Takumi only snicker as he looks down as said.

"I loss to you, Hoshida…Like you said. Well? What are you waiting for? Destroy me and get it over with."

Both Akira and Kanade were surprised to hear that but didn't say anything when Akira let go of Kanade supporting shoulder. Takumi who was still waiting for the end notices nothing happen and decided to look up and see a hand reached up to him. He looks surprised when he saw that Akira was the one reaching out to him while smiling.

"I only wanted to beat you, Takumi. Not go as far as kill you. That would be against what I do after all. Now, please take my hand."

Takumi didn't know what to do at first but decided to take the help and so with a bit of a struggle, Akira was able to lift the older male up and now they were facing each other as Akira was holding his side that was no doubt broken but was slowly being mended back together thanks to his healing power. It was Takumi the one that broke the silent before Akira said anything.

"Even if you spared me…it won't change the thing that you did. Hoshida, the fact that you forgotten are unforgivable in itself. I want you to remember so that you could realize what kind of person you were before all this were given to you."

"Hey! Listen here-?!"

Before Kanade could finish, Akira stopped here as he held one of his arm out and Kanade quickly but reluctantly complied. Akira now looking back at the Rider in front of him only said with a solemn look.

"I'm sorry that I forgotten but whatever I did….I know deep down that not even my death can atone for it so that is why I do what I do now to protect those dear to me and those around me, Takumi. Whatever life I lived in the past, I rather not remember it at all but if it can help me understand what is really going on here than I would so that you may find it in yourself to forgive me. I'm not saying that you should forgive me but I want you to at least understand that I no longer want us to be enemy but instead…I want us to be friend."

Akira said it with both honesty and determination that Takumi had no other way to retort to that sort of feeling. But before Takumi could say anything, they were a huge roaring sound heard nearby the city and then followed by an explosion. All three people look at the general direction of that spot before Kanade's eyes widen in horror.

"That's where Tsubasa and Hibiki are supposed to be! They were fighting the Noises while I was getting here. What the hell is happening over there?!"

Upon hearing that, Akira's expression turned grimed and he quickly ran off to where his bike was and drove off.

"Akira! Wait!"

But he already left, leaving only Kanade and Takumi to look at the direction of the explosion which then follows by that monstrous roar once again. Takumi stood by Kanade side and look at her with a serious look.

"Let's go, girl. Hoshida wouldn't be able to beat whatever that thing is alone in his condition."

"So, are you deciding to side with him now and not try to kill him?"

Kanade look at him questionably and Takumi could only nod his head.

"For now…but trust me. There is more to Hoshida than you all thought he was. He has no idea how dangerous he really is to anyone's safety. Be warned though…I still plan to kill him should he be a danger to anyone."

"Then I will stop him. I don't know what Akira ever did to the past and I don't care. Frankly he is just the nicest person you could ever meet and he save not only my life but many others before you came into the fray, Inui. I mean, he can't even be selfish to save his own life. That is how he really is. That is the Akira we all come to know and love and I will be damn if I let anyone hurt him and those around him!" Kanade answer with determination which surprises Takumi a bit.

 _"Had he really change that much after losing his memory….If so then there is still hope for him yet. But for now, I need to help that idiot before he got himself kill. No one is killing him but me."_

* * *

A while earlier, Hibiki and Tsubasa were working together by slowly but steadily thinning the number of Noises that were attacking the city, which eventually only left a horde of them, are left compare to a whole field of them like before. Just as both of them were ready to take down the last of these Noises though, someone or more precisely something already beat them to it.

An unholy beastly roar rang out clearly follow by a huge tremor that both Tsubasa and Hibiki have to brace their stance just so that they won't fall off their legs. Suddenly, in the middle of the group of the Noises, the ground seems like it was forcefully tearing up from below before a huge figure quickly jump out of it. It leap up high in the air about 100 feet before it came crashing down.

Luckily Tsubasa with her quick thinking grabbed Hibiki and used her superior speed to dash out of the spot where they stood because when the beast came crashing down a blue shockwave spread out that tear up the entire pavement around it in 200 yards radius, and in the process also wiping out all the Noises. Tsubasa herself while dashing away from it, can feel the shockwave seemingly shooting right behind her so she kept on running until she feel the shockwave fade away.

By then they have already been about 1000 yards away from where they stood and as Tsubasa and the now recovered Hibiki look back, they were greeted with the sight of the whole street destroyed with the road all ripped up and buildings that was near the impact zone was all but destroy; Damaged from being too close to the impact. Thankfully, there were able to evacuate the civilians on time so no one was caught in the impact but that wasn't their main concerns right now. Because, standing in the middle of all this destruction is something they never seen before. They have dealt with giant Noises sure, maybe even bigger than the thing in front of them, but they know ten of those Noises can't even hold a candle to the creature that was now growling menacingly in front of them. It is as solid as any real physical object not like the Noises, its whole body is painted in silver and it whole appearance is no different than a beast come from Hell itself.

As shocked as Hibiki and Tsubasa are by this monster's appearances; both of the girls know they need to stop it before it lay waste to this city in a matter of seconds, so with a nod both of them split out to try and attack it from both side, thus diverging its attention. But sadly none of their attack manages to scratch the monster and instead it was more annoyed by it. Tsubasa try using Heaven's Wrath on it but with a swing of its horn the sword broke to million pieces of blue light before they faded away even her Blue Tears also broke when it came in contact with the monster seemingly indestructible hide.

Hibiki tried to punching it only for her punch to be backlash with the force rush back at her thus knocking the orange hair girl back.

"Tachibana!"

Hibiki who went crashing into a nearby building could only painfully stood up before she saw that the monster was now opening its mouth which was now envelop in flame. It releases giant fireballs at the downed girl. Hibiki who was still recovering wasn't able to move on time and so she closes her eyes to wait the incoming attack. But it never came. As Hibiki slowly open her eyes, to her shock; Tsubasa was holding back the fireballs with her now enlarge sword.

"Tsubasa-san!"

"Kuhh! I won't let my comrade be put in harms ever again! I'll protect you, Tachibana! I know Akira-san would do the same if he was in my shoe!"

Hibiki had watery eyes as she was touched by Tsubasa's resolve to help protect her but as she take a closer look, the sword was slowly cracking along with Tsubasa's armor.

"Tsubasa-san, your armor! You won't be able to hold this thing for long! Please just leave me and safe yourself!"

"I will not let anyone die today! I won't abandon anyone anymore! I won't!"

Just as all seems bleak, a familiar announcer was heard.

 **Attack Ride! Slash!**

The creature that was still firing its attack was suddenly thrown to the side by a mysterious attacker but both girls knew who that was. Now standing in front of the girl was a familiar dark armored warrior whose sword was shining in the flaming background.

"Akira-kun! You're here!"

Hibiki said happily. She was glad that her boyfriend made it alright. She was really worried about him after he went off to fight Takumi alone but now he was here.

"Akira-san…waits? You're bleeding!"

And as Tsubasa said, Akira had not fully healed from his fight with Takumi as evident with the amount of blood leaking from his still cracked armor. Hibiki saw it as well and quickly tried to stand up and went to D-Decade side. D-Decade turn towards the now worried and a tear in her eyes, Hibiki, obviously sadden and worried with his condition. Acting quickly, Akira just patted her head to help comfort his girlfriend and said gently.

"I'll be fine. Compare to last time, this is nothing. Please don't cry, Hibiki. Smiles look better on that face of yours."

Hibiki still looking upset just hugged D-Decade and rested her face near his chest and just nodded. Akira's gaze softens in his helmet as he hugged the girl back. Tsubasa seeing the view was very touched but then she remembers something. The monster was still stirring and that mean it was not dead yet. Seeing the urgency of the situation, she quickly addresses the two couple.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, Tahchibana, Akira-san but we still have a major problem to handle here!"

Both couple let go of the hugged and composed themselves as they saw the giant monster finally standing up and then shaking its head in both sideway before roaring in anger.

" **ROARRRRR!"**

Akira was still calmly looking at its opponent before he receive information from his Driver as it enters his mind and now Akira knows what he is up against.

"An Orphnoch…but to think there was something of this size."

"But you said all the Kaijin you fought were at least human size, Akira-kun?"

D-Decade nodded before looking back

"I though the same thing as well but clearly…I was wrong."

The giant size Orphnoch approaches the three of them before roaring in front of D-Decade who was not affected by it even for a bit.

"You are one big, ugly looking monster. But, like they said…the bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Seemingly understanding what D-Decade was saying only made the Elasmotherium Orphnoch angrier. It raises one of its paws to try and squash the group only for it to suddenly get hit by a barrage of energy bullet that came out of nowhere which made the beast roar in pain. D-Decade and the girls look to the side to see a floating robot like machine firing more of the bullet at the Orphnoch. It was the **Auto Vajin.** And then, from above, D-Decade could see both figure jumping in the air to perform a dive kicks.

"Hahhh!"

"Hyahhh!"

It was Faiz and Kanade. As both of their legs connected to the side of the beast's body, the Orphnoch was sent flying thanks to the already insane super strength of Kanade thus damaging the beast further. The large body of the beast crashes into a nearby building as its body created a tremor that nearly knocks D-Decade, Hibiki and Tsubasa off their feet but they manage to stay put and now they look to their reinforcement that landed near them.

"Yo, minna. I'm not late for the party, aren't I?"

"Kanade-san."

"Kanade, what are you doing here? And with that man? It's dangerous here."

Said Tsubasa who was clearly not pleased with her best friend being in the middle of what could be the biggest fight they have so far. And right now with Kanade having lost her Gungnir, she was just a normal person. A person that has super strength but still normal nonetheless. But instead of being discourage, it only made Kanade more determine.

"Hey, I may have lost my power but I'm not helpless as you think I am, Tsubasa. I trained my body for two years now just to gain the strength I have. And now that I have enemy I can touch like this Orphnoch, I don't have to worry about being disintegrated."

She said seriously. She was not going to sit around and be the side viewer. That was not the way Amou Kanade rolls. If anything, she was raise to fight and to protect. As long as she still breathe, she will not stand by and watch as her friends are risking their own life in the field of battle. Not when she can help with it.

"I like your style, kid but your friend here is right. This is dangerous. You can lose your life here."

Before Kanade could answer, the Orphnoch was now rising up from the ground and shake its entire body of debris. It then roars angrily before setting it gaze on the group

 **Insert Kamen Rider Faiz - Dead or Alive**

D-Decade then stood at the center and said,

"Regardless…we can't escape now. But even then, I will protect all of you. I won't let any of you hurt as long as I can still do something about it. Takumi at least made me realized that. Right, Takumi?"

Faiz didn't say anything but just took out his sword and swung it downward. It was then follow by Tsubasa who ready her sword and then Kanade and Hibiki took their respective stances. D-Decade just nodded and looks back at the Orphnoch. He then dragged the sword on the back of his wrist thus creating a spark before swinging it downward.

"Let's go!"

They all charge with a battle roar and so did the Orphnoch. While all of this was happening, the four figures that stood in the shadow was observing the whole battle with interest.

"So, that is the Hakaisha. Certainly not what I'm expecting."

One of the figures only looks on silently as he petted a dog on his arm.

"To think ten years ago…this was the same person that wreaks havoc, terror and death to all that get in his ways. He really was a demon then. An emotionless, killing machine. Killing without remorse. The ideal weapon. But now…he seems 'weak'. What should we do?"

"We merely observe. This is an order from the top. We are not to engage the Hakaisha. Only to observe. But I really am curious to see what he can really do now that he has return once more."

Back in the battle, the group had the Orpnoch corner on all side. The Orpnoch tried to crush Kanade only for her to dodge by the side and then Hibiki uses that chance to jump forward and kick the Orphnoch on the side of the face. This anger the creature but before it could strike back, it felt a burst of electricity as it look up to see Tsubasa charging another Azure Flash on the beast.

"Kurai!"

 **Azure Flash!**

The Orphnoch didn't falter as it fires its own fireball attack and when both attacks collide, it causes them to explode but from the smoke both D-Decade and Faiz charge forward with their sword at the ready. They both attack it by the side of its shoulder blade before pushing forward until they were now behind it. Ash sprayed out of its wounds on both side as the Orphnoch stagger around in pain.

D-Decade and Faiz who was slightly crouching, stood up and look in front of them before nodding together. Faiz took out his mission memory and then insert it to his sword which he then proceeds to press the 'ENTER' button.

 **Exceed Charge!**

D-Decade took out his Final Attack Card which he then tossed into the Driver then close it.

 **Final Attack Ride! D-D-Dark Decade!**

 **End Song**

The Orphnoch now set it gaze on the two Riders who was readying their final attack and now both of them charge to finish off the beast. On the side, the Gear users minus Kanade was watching as the two Riders were about to finish off their opponent before they sense something was wrong.

Just as the Orphnoch seemingly looks like it was on its last lap, it suddenly perk up and fires something towards D-Decade and Faiz. Both D-Decade and Faiz were caught by surprise and tried to dodge but it was too late as large spike was shot at them. Faiz was shot at the shoulder and belly while D-Decade was shot at the chest and left side of his belly. This causes their attack to be cancels as now both of them were now on one of their knee while using their swords as support.

Akira's friends shouted in worry. Blood leaked out from their armor or in this case, ashes for Takumi. They were both careless. Akira notices the ashes coming out from Takumi. It was then Akira realized Takumi was not really human.

"Takumi…you're…"

"Yeah, Hoshida…I'm not really human. As you can see, I'm an Orphnoch…Only non-human can use the Faiz's system…."

It finally made sense why Akira felt Takumi was different and when he fought Takumi, he could see the image of a lone wolf radiating from that armor but even then, Akira can sense the good inside Takumi. Even when he was not human himself, Akira could sense that Takumi had only ever used his power to protect others. Even when neglected by society, Takumi had never given up fighting for humanity. Even when Akira was not supposed to know all this, but deep down, he does. Just then, the Orphnoch was setting it sight in the down Takumi who was still trying to get up. He was still injured from his fight with Akira so his wound wasn't fully healed and with this added injury, it only made it harder for Takumi to try and fight back.

The Orphnoch fires it spikes at Faiz and all Faiz could do was watch but before he could be impale, to his surprise D-Decade help deflected all the spikes with a mighty swing of his sword although that only further to aggravate his wounds.

D-Decade collapse on his knee as the wound was putting a toll on him. The Orphnoch didn't let up as it tries to shoot another barrage of spikes at the two downed Riders but before it could, thousands of blue energy daggers were shot down towards it thus making it turn its attention to the girls.

"Hey, ugly! Pick on someone your own size!"

"You leave Akira-kun and Inui-san alone you big meanie!"

"I won't let you harm them anymore, Orphnoch! Now come and taste my blade!"

And thanks to that, the giant Orphnoch set its attention on the girls who started to disperse as it shot it spikes at where they were. Meanwhile, Takumi was able to remove the spike from his body while being in pain from it and then move towards Akira who was still struggling with his own pain.

"Hoshida, can you still fight?"

"Takumi…how did you do it?"

That question made Takumi confuse for a bit but before he could asked further, Akira elaborated it.

"Even when people fear you…how were you able to fight and protect everything?"

Takumi now realized what he meant and only said,

"When you have something you truly believe in then even when being outcast by the rest of the world, you would do anything to protect that believe. That's how I go by, Hoshida. That was how I found my answer in this world."

"…..I see. Thank you for telling me that, Takumi."

D-Decade stood up and then gripped the two spikes from his chest and belly before a sickening sound was heard as he painfully pulled the two spikes out of his wounds.

Akira panted before letting go of the spikes on his hands. Blood was now leaking freely from his open wounds but it seems for the most part, Akira was still fine. Akira set his gaze on Takumi as he smile under his helmet.

"I can finally say for certainty now what I really fight and believe in. It's not only to protect those dear to me….but to understand people like you and finally accept them. That is one of my believe now."

Takumi didn't say anything but just smirk under his helmet.

"Very well then, Hoshida. I too want to see how far will that believe takes you. I will support you but if you stray from your path, you better be ready to get some ass kicking from me."

Akira grinned under his helmet and said,

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Takumi!"

 **Insert Kamen Rider Decade- Ride the Wind**

Just then, three cards flew into Akira's hand. It was his blank card but then all of them shines and reveal itself to be Faiz Form, Faiz Final Form and Faiz Final Attack Cards.

"Kore ga…"

Just Akira was still inspecting the cards; he heard screams and saw that the girls were sent crashing towards them. D-Decade help caught Hibiki and Kanade while Faiz caught Tsubasa. Hibiki and Tsubasas' armors powered down thus leaving them in their civilians' attires. They seem to be worn out but not seriously injured. Faiz then gently place Tsubasa near D-Decade as he charge forward to face the Orphnoch with the help of Auto Vajin. Meanwhile, Akira gently place the three tired girls to the side.

"Akira-kun…are you okay?"

Akira just gently cares the girl's cheek while smiling under his helmet.

"Never felt better. Thank you, girls. Let me and Takumi handle it from here. You three rest up."

He then stood up and saw that Takumi jump backward near D-Decade.

"I hope you got a plan, Hoshida! Anymore of this and we are both dead."

"I got a plan, Takumi. But I need you to trust me."

D-Decade opens his Driver and then inserts the Faiz's Final Form Ride Card.

 **Final Form Ride!**

He then closes the Driver.

 **F-F-Faiz!**

D-Decade then walk behind Faiz and said,

"Takumi…this might sting a bit."

"What are you talking about, Hos-?!"

Akira then place his arms forward and then made a circular motion and then Takumi felt like his entire body was bending in an impossible angle.

"What the hell is happening!?"

Faiz asked loudly. His entire body floated before his limbs twisted into angle that he thought was impossible and when the whole process was done, Faiz was now looking lik a giant gun-cannon. This was the **Faiz Blaster**. The final form ride of Kamen Rider Faiz. The girls for their part were gawking at the sight of how Takumi morph into a blaster. But more importantly it was how he morph was what makes them cringe.

"That has got to hurt."

Kanade voices her opinion which Hibiki and Tsubasa could only nodded dumbly.

Back to the Riders, D-Decade cracks his knuckles before grabbing the handle and then his other hand grabbing the side of the handle. D-Decade then adjusted his gripped and took aim at the Orphnoch that was now firing its spikes and needle together to create a devastating flaming spikes attack. But D-Decade saw this and open fires a barrage of energy blast that penetrated through the attack and hit the beast multiple times thus damaging it further. As it was finally down for the count, D-Decade addresses Faiz and said,

"Takumi! Let's finish this…together!"

"I'm with you on that, Hoshida! Give it all we got!"

D-Decade took aim and fire a Photon Energy at the Orphnoch thus subduing it in place. D-Decade took out a golden card that has Faiz's symbol on it. He inserted the card into the Driver.

 **Final Attack Ride!**

He then closes the Driver.

 **F-F-Faiz!**

D-Decade took a stance and set his aim at the center of the Photon Energy.

"Ikuze!"

He pushes the trigger.

"Hahhhh!"

 **End Song**

D-Decade entire body was pushed back thanks to the recoil of the Photon Blast. The attack hits and what comes next was a huge explosion. As the smoke clear, it shows the Orphoch still form. Nothing happen at first until it erupted into blue flames and then its entire body collapse into ashes. Seeing as their enemy was finally defeated, D-Decade tossed the Faiz Blaster into the air before it reformed back into Faiz who landed in front of D-Decade.

"Next time, warned me when you are about to twist my body into impossible angle, Hoshida."

D-Decade only rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said,

"Well…I tried to warn you didn't I?"

But then Akira started to feel the effect on his body as his armor powered down and started to collapse on the ground but thankfully, Takumi who had also powered down caught him before he could fall.

"Woah there, kid. Take it easy. You're hurt more than you thought."

"Hehehe….Well, I did pretty much pushed my body far more than I should today so…I'm pretty much worn out. But thanks for the safe, Takumi."

Takumi just smile at that but before he could answer, the girls were already there by Akira's side with a worried look. His gaze softens as he now place Akira on the waiting shoulder of his girlfriend.

"His hurt but he will be okay."

"Thank goodness. You really did well out there, Akira-kun."

Akira only smile at that and said,

"We all did good today, Hibiki. And we have Takumi to thank for that. Without him, I'm not sure if we could really beat that Orphnoch."

"Well…he did help us out tonight so, I'll go of the fact he tried to kill you…for now. Inui, you tried and hurt Akira again, and then I will beat you to a pulp."

Kanade was staring dagger at Takumi but he wasn't affected in the slightest. It only made him feel amuse.

"You can try, kid but you're still a hundred years too early to tried and beat me. But yeah, I don't plan on killing Hoshida anymore. So, don't you worry your pretty face over it."

Kanade didn't say anything but instead nodded in acknowledgement at Takumi's answer. Tsubasa for her part already got a call from HQ saying that the cleaning crew will be arriving shortly.

"Akira-san, I already told the Commander to bring medical help so we can help patch you up."

"Thanks, Tsubasa. I needed that."

Akira just smile gratefully at the blue hair girl and this causes her to blush a bit.

"It's no problem, Akira-san. The least I could do after you help save us is to give you proper treatment for your trouble. Inui is also given permission for medical attention if he wants to?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Compare to me, Hoshida looks like he needed that help more than I do. Anyway, my ride's here."

The bike was already by Takumi's side and the entire group gave a curious look.

"Hey, where are you going, Takumi? Won't you stay a bit? I really like to know you better since well…we're friends now right? Let's celebrate our new friendship at the Flower."

"Sorry, Hoshida but I think I have to decline. Besides, I'm needed elsewhere."

"Where would you go, Inui-san?"

Said Hibiki. Takumi didn't immediately answer as he put on his helmet and ride the bike before starting the engine. He then looks at the group and said,

"As long as people need helping and saving, I'll always be there. That is my role as a Kamen Rider after all. I believe Hoshida here has everything under control. I entrust that you can do this, Hoshida?"

Akira's eyes widen before he gave Takumi a smile,

"Yep! I promise to do all I can to protect those dear to me and around me, didn't I? You have my words, Takumi."

"That's good to hear."

Before he left, Akira called out to Takumi and the older Rider look back at the young man.

"Hey, Takumi….We'll see each other again, right?"

Takumi only smile under his helmet and said,

"We will, Hoshida. We will. By the way, Hoshida. I think it is only right that I warned you now."

The tone in Takumi's voice alerted the others especially Akira. It sounded dire and so he asked.

"What sort of warning, Takumi?"

"….There are others out there like you and me…but they might not be as lenient as I have with you so be careful and…there is an evil that is looming in the horizon. Just be ready to face it when the time comes, Hoshida. I prayed that the event of ten years ago does not repeat itself."

And with that said, Takumi drove off and left the group to contemplate on what Takumi had just said. But clearly this new piece of information was bothering Akira the most. Evil…and ten years ago…why was he feeling this dark feeling inside of him like it was trying to consume him. That kind of feeling was actually terrifying and Akira was not keen on knowing what the reason behind this feeling was. But before he can dwell further into this emotion, Akira felt a gentle squeeze on his arm. He looks over to see the smiling face of his love one. He really love that smile. It just made all the bad thing he had to endure and think go away. She was like the beacon of light that shines the way in his darkest hours.

"Don't worry, Akira-kun. No matter what happen from here on out, we will stick by your side until the end."

Kanade then help hoist Akira's left shoulder and just smirk and said,

"Whatever threats come your way, you can be certain that we will be there to help you out."

"You once help me get out of my burden that I tried to shoulder alone but now thanks to you, Akira-san, that will not be the case anymore. As a friend and as a comrade, you have my outmost trust and ability to help you face future challenges because we will face them together."

The three girls beamed Akira their smiles and thanks to that the trouble feeling Akira had in his heart were no more.

" _I will cherish all this. I will do all I can to protect their smiles and their hope. Even if this is only the beginning…."_

They all look at the rising sun from the horizon and helicopter from 2nd Division were hovering the sky with its crews, consisting of Genjuro, Ryoko, Aoi and many more waving at them.

Akira smiles as he continues his thought,

" _With this people by my sides, I feel like I can overcome anything."_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello, minna-sama. This is your writer, Crimson here to give you the sixth chapter and the first arc of D-Decade vs True Riders. I'm sorry for the long break but things happen in real and I have to say mine was a bit rough but here I am now. Anyway, as we can see in this chapter, this is only the beginning of what could be a brutal struggle for one existence and survival but thankfully Akira has found an ally in the form of Inui Takumi aka Kamen Rider Faiz. However, with the warning left by Takumi, what could this mean for the Dark Rider? What sort of atrocities did Akira done as the Kuroi no Hakaisha ten years ago? We will explore deeper into that plot but for now, this is it. Leave your thought on this chapter. Reviews are all good for motivation but really it's the critical criticism that what really sparks the writer to better write their stories. Flames however will not be tolerated. If there is one than expected to be taken action immediately. That is all I have for now. I will see all of you awesome readers in the next chapter. This is Crimson, peace out! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Question and Answer Session**

 **BlazingEdge: You will have to see what they think of all this, my friend. And also as I want to clearly point out, all Riders will confront Akira so you will have to see how.**

 **Guest 1: Well, I planned for Akira to have a power that goes opposite to his kindly/positive nature as it shows the inner struggles he has with his past and current action and how it heavily affected the Rider world. So it if fitting that Akira is Dark Decade.**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome: Thank you. And yes, something major and let's just say it impacted the Riders heavily and I can safely say they are not happy with Akira right now. :D**

 **Now that is all the question for the last chapter. If any readers have any question they want me to answer then please do not hesitate to do so. I will try and answer them to the best of my ability. And now with that done, let's move on to the chapter itself! XD But first,**

 **Disclaimer: We know the drill by now so let us just move on to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

The first thing she felt when her eyes were open was the sight of a dampen looking room. This looks like a prison room but honestly, she think she had seen better room than this. This place totally looks like it was mess up to the brink. There was no bed at all. There was only one bar windows and it was located way up the room. There was a small bowl on the floor that looks like it was empty near the door and a single cup, no doubt for the person that whoever was lock in there.

"Where am I?"

She looks down and notices she was wearing an orange pajama.

"I was sleeping in my dorm room with Miku…how did I get here?"

"Who is it?"

She was surprise to hear a second voice inside the room with her. She look towards the direction of the voice and to her shock and utter surprise, there was a small child sitting on the corner of the room where the child was hugging the knee close to figure's chest. The child had blonde and messy hair and the clothing was just a ragged shirt and pants. There were visible scars and bruising all over his little form that it made Hibiki wonder who would do such a thing. As Hibiki got closer to see who it was, the child spoke in an alert and fearful tone.

"Please…don't come any closer. Please don't hurt me…"

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend. My name is Hibiki. Tachibana Hibiki. What's yours? The young boy looks up and to her surprise; he looks like a child version of her boyfriend. The boy looks no older than six years old. This boy however, unlike Akira, did not have the same glow and cheer as he did. In fact, from the looks of the eyes alone, Hibiki could see it was hollow and glaze all over. Like he was soulless. Like he has no more hope. No child deserves those kinds of eyes. The boy spoke, still using that same fearful tone.

"Y-You…won't hurt me? …You won't take me to…that _room_?"

" _What does he mean by that? And why does he look so much like Akira-kun? I can't think of that right now. I need to help cheer this boy up."_

She looks back at the boy with a smile on her face and said,

"Of course I won't hurt you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The boy didn't say anything until he lower his head slightly,

"Akira…"

"Eh? What was that?"

The boy didn't answer for a good few minutes but Hibiki was willing to wait and when he did answer, he looks back at her and said,

"My name is Akira. Hoshida Akira…but the people here calls me 45."

The moment Hibiki heard that name, her heart nearly stopped.

" _This boy….is Akira-kun…? But how is that possible? He looks like him though…only very young…"_

But before she could asked further, the door to Akira's room open and they were a person with laboratory coats and a few guards standing beside him as they enter one by one. The guy with the lab coat had an evil sneer on his face that made Hibiki's blood ran cold. Suddenly,

"Please! Not again! Please don't take me to that place!"

"Now, now. It's your turn today, 45. Be a good boy and let us begin today's procedure. Take him."

The young looking Akira can only crept into the corner in fear as the two looking guard approached him but Hibiki stood in front of them as she spread her arms out to try and protect the terrified boy,

"I won't let you do this to a child! Why are you doing this?!"

But to Hibiki's shocked, the two guards phase through her like a ghost and she look behind to see that they were now holding onto both arms of the struggling boy. She tried touching one of them only for her hand to phase through.

"Why can't I touch them?! Akira-kun!?"

"Please help me! Don't let them take me! Help me, Hibiki! Please save me!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she helplessly tries to reached out for Akira but before she could, everything around her crumbles and she was falling. The last thing she saw was the tears and fear in Akira's face as the door to his cell close behind them. For Hibiki, she screams as loud as she could.

"Akira-kuunnnn!"

* * *

"Hibiki! Hibiki! Wake up! Hibiki!"

The form of a green hair girl trying to shake the struggling Hibiki who seems to be screaming Akira's name but with only one last option, Miku raise her hand and with one swift motion, slapped Hibiki across the face and it work because Hibiki was finally stirring up from whatever nightmare she was experiencing. When her eyes finally open, Hibiki first saw was the worried look of her best friend. She hesitantly called her name,

"Mi-Miku?"

"Thank God, Hibiki. You were screaming and struggling in your sleep so I try to wake you up. Sorry I slapped you but it was the only way. Now, what happened?"

Miku gently asked the last part. She often time knew Hibiki would have nightmares but this one was the first time where she actually saw Hibiki's situation as bad as it was. She wanted to know what could have possibly made her friend scream out one of their friends' name. After giving Hibiki a bit of time to compose herself, the girl stood up and sat and confronted her friend with a very sad look on her face. But Miku waited to see if Hibiki wanted to say anything and indeed she did.

"I-I…I was inside this cell room…No; more like an isolation chamber where there was nothing but misery inside of it…A-And then…I saw a small child…he was just sitting at the corner of the room…afraid and hurt…when I take a really close look at him, h-he…he…"

The tears were starting to come back to her eyes as she re-calls this so-called 'dreams' of her when in actuality, Hibiki could guess this might be a memory…but why was she the one experiencing this? Was there sort of a link somehow? She then felt a gentle squeeze on her hands to see a kind look on Miku's face as she said,

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, Hibiki. If it's hurt to talk about then we can talk about this later when you feel better?"

Hibiki look surprise but gave a grateful look at her best friend. Before the green hair girl could say anything more, she felt someone hugged her and she saw it was Hibiki. She didn't say anything nor deny the hugged and instead opted to return the gesture.

"Arigatou, Miku. I really don't know what I'd be right now if you weren't here for me."

"Heh. That's what best friends are for, Hibiki. You really don't need to thank me for doing this."

After a bit of more small talk between the two best friends, they both decided to sleep at the same bed and so moments later, they were cuddling near one another and had small smile on their faces.

"We really need a shut eye now. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. Goodnight, Hibiki."

Hibiki slowly nodded her head and said but a whisper but loud enough for Miku to hear it.

"Uhm…Goodnight, Miku."

And a few moments later both girls were fast asleep.

* * *

It was now morning and Akira was doing what he always does; showing his smiles and greeted those that he sees with sincerity and friendliness in his tone at the usual shopping district where he goes to buy supplies for the Flowers. The last three years has been a routine like this for the young man but instead of going alone, accompanying him was a grumpy looking young girl with white hair. Said girl was pouting while crossing her arms and looking away from Akira. He was scratching his cheek nervously while letting out a sheepish chuckle. Both didn't say anything for a bit so deciding to break the silent, Akira spoke first,

"Umm, Chris…?"

"Don't try and speak to me."

She stops him sharply. Akira looks to the girl with an apologetically expression.

"I'm really sorry, Chris. I really did mean to make do with my promise. Besides, we are doing it right now, right?"

Her head suddenly turn a sharp degree that Akira thought she might break her neck there for a second. Akira flinched under the stares but then she decided to ignore the boy and moved forward. Akira sighs evenly and just looks down and said to himself.

"I really can't understand girls that much do I?"

"Hey!"

Akira head's perks up as he saw that Chris was looking back at him though less irritated this time but there was still that slight annoyance on her face.

"Y-Yes, Chris?"

"You coming or what? I don't have all day you know?"

Akira look stupefied there for a moment before he gave her his signature cheerful grinned and said,

"Okay!"

And now, both were walking side by side while looking around the city. Chris told Akira though she has moved here for a while now, she was still unfamiliar with the districts and interior of the town or city so Akira offer to be her tour guide for the day, having stayed here for three years now. She was once like him. Quite lost and didn't know what to do but at least she now has someone to help her to find her way around. Just as they continue to traverse from one shop to another, Chris spotted a shop that caught her interest. Akira saw it in the corner of his eyes and had a small smile on his face.

This was the usual spot where he would take Hibiki to buy her favorite crepe. The owner saw him and had a friendly waved which Akira returns.

"Hey, Akira. How are you doing today?"

"Hello, Karin-san. I'm well. I'm on my day off actually."

The owner of the famous Crepe shop merely nodded her head before her gaze fallen to the person who Akira was accompanying for the day.

"Oh? Akira, you brought a friend today. I thought you would be going out with Hibiki-chan?"

"Hibiki had other plans today. She said she was going to go spend some times with her friends so I'm pretty much was alone until Chris shows up today. I wanted to show her around town seeing as she isn't familiar with it."

The owner merely shook her head in an amused gesture.

"You really like to help others a lot, you know. And I still owe you for helping out on managing the shop when I had to send my son to the hospital the other day."

Akira just smiles and shakes his head and said,

"It's no trouble, Karin-san. I was only doing what I think was right. I mean, I'm familiar with helping out taking cares of shops and even manage to help Oyakata at the Flower on a few occasions when she has to go out on a business. Besides, Ren is one of my students. I'm just happy to know that he was alright that day."

"Hey, Akira."

Akira then noticed that he has been pretty much ignoring his companion up until now and quickly look at her to see her fuming a bit. Akira act quickly and said,

"I'm sorry about that, Chris. I didn't mean to ignore you like that. Oh yeah, Chris, meet Karin-san. Karin-san, meet Chris. She's actually very new here so I thought I showed her around and also make good of the promised I gave her when I accidentally pushed her down by accident."

"And that hurt too. Are you always that easily distracted and don't know where you're going?"

Akira had to nod his head and apologized to Chris saying he didn't mean to do it while Karin was looking on in amusement. Something tells her this two would get along if one day becoming good friends. She may not see it but she has a feeling this girl doesn't open up to people that much but it's good to see that Akira is helping out by making her at least socialize if just being on the receiving end of the girl's temper but one could tell Akira didn't mind it. If anything, he's just happy to interact with people to try and understand and let them open up to him and frankly he just has that aura about him. But after that, Karin saw the girl huff and then leave a dishearten looking Akira.

"She seems to be quite the rough girl, isn't she? Unlike Hibiki-chan, this girl has bite to her."

She said teasingly though knowing Akira, he wouldn't even know what that means. How he confesses to Hibiki was only a miracle even Karin would guess in her thought. Though now Akira just had a small smile on his face as he said,

"Well, she has her moment but I can see that she's actually lonely. I can see it in her eyes. I want to befriend her. I want to help her escaped that loneliness… I know what it was like to be alone. I just don't want the same thing happening to Chris. No one deserves to be alone. That's why I'll make her happy. I'll make her smile. I'll also introduce her to my friends. Then and only then will she never get lonely."

He said with pure conviction and determination. That's what Karin always admire about the young man regardless of people he knows or not, Akira was never one to leave people in need. He would help out a total stranger and asked nothing for return. A trait really admirable and very hard to find nowadays. But something that attitude can be quite concerning since the older woman is fond of Akira seeing him a friend and probably a younger brother. But knowing him, Karin knew he would just be fine with it regardless if other likes it or not. He was just stubborn that way but in a good stubborn kind of way.

Karin thought of an idea and called out to Akira who just looks at her as she waved her hand as a gesture to go come near. Akira did so and tilted her head and asked her.

"Something you need, Karin-san?"

She then took out two crepes from the counter and showed it to Akira with a smile.

"It's on the house. Please take it and enjoy this with your friend."

Akira look surprised for a moment before he composed himself and said,

"I can't possibly take this for free, Karin-san. I don't mind paying."

"It's okay. Take this as a gesture of thanks for helping me out on a few occasions and teaching my little Ren at kindergarten. Compared to what you have done for me, letting you have two free crepes is still nothing. Come on. Don't be shy. Take it. These are the best batch that I made just for you and that Chris girl."

Even if he was feeling a bit guilty for taking the things for free, Akira was grateful for the kind gesture. He took the crepes from her hand and said,

"Thank you so much, Karin-san. I'm sure Chris is going to love this."

After bowing his head and waving Karin a friendly goodbye, Akira was now on his way to find Chris and it didn't take long for him to find her sitting on one of the benches near the street, looking down for some reason. Akira didn't say anything. Simply just moving to where she was. Chris didn't notice him coming until he showed her a strawberry crepes in front of her while Akira was just giving her his signature fang like grinned.

"Karin-san gave this to us for free. You should try one. Her crepes are the best in town."

Chris just looks bewildered for a moment before she just huff and carefully took the crepes from Akira's hand. She looks at the snack in her hand before looking back at Akira who just nodded. She then slowly opens her mouth and took a small bite. It was what Akira expected.

"Mmmm! This is the best! Wow, the creams are soft and light. The flavors are just the right amount of sweetness and savory!"

She then continues to chew on the crepes while Akira just sat on the bench beside her while giving her an amuse smile.

"See? I knew you would love it. Karin-san really does make the best crepes around."

He took a bite on his own crepes which was a banana coated with chocolate crepes. Chris stop eating for a moment before she took a sideway glance at Akira and just covered her mouth with the crepes.

"….Thanks…"

It was barely a whisper but Akira heard it. He just looks at Chris and just smile.

"You're welcome!"

There it was. Chris saw that smile. It was so pure and kind that Chris can't help but feel magnetized by how bright that smile was. There was no trick or lied to it. She had to wonder how happy can this person be to have that kind of smile.

"Hey, Akira?"

Akira noticed her tone and look back at Chris who was still looking at him like he was a strange one.

"Yes, Chris?"

"…How should I say this? Why are you being so nice to me? I mean we just met. And don't say it's because you cared because I don't believe that! We've only cross one another by chance so we're basically stranger so tell me honestly. Why are you being so nice? Do you have a motif? Everyone has a motive and you are no exception."

Akira had a neutral look on his face as both he and Chris look at one another for a few moments. Akira then looks up at the sky with a solemn look on his face as he said,

"Yeah…I kind of do have a motif."

When Chris heard that, she just looks down at her feet and was somehow upset but begrudgingly knew that had to be the case.

'No one is perfect after all…Not even him.'

She thought deeply.

"So…what do you want?"

Akira just scratch his cheek before he just had that good to honest smile on his face as he looks at Chris and said beamingly.

"I want to be your friend, Chris."

Chris was simply nodding hear head when she heard that before she realized what Akira said and quickly jerk her head to face him. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she asked him to repeat what he said not believing what she heard at first.

"What was that?"

"I said I wanted to be your friend, Chris. I know how hard it is to not have friends but really when you have one or two then live couldn't get any better."

Chris looks at the still smiling young man for a good amount of second before she sigh and said,

"You're an idiot, aren't you?"

Akira almost face faulted from his bench before he steady himself and made a mock hurt look at the white hair girl.

"Hey! That's not stupid. The idea of having friends is awesome. You should try and make one, Chris."

"Hmph! Having friends are nothing but a waste of time. They just hold you back. Besides, I don't need friends. I'm fine by my own."

Akira was listening to every word she said and he caught on how she never looks at him when she said that. Akira decided to point out her obviousness of not looking at him when she said that.

"If friends aren't that important to you then why won't you try and say it to my face? Face it, Chris. You will be my friend…no. You ARE my friend. You just don't want to admit that I am one to you."

Instead of rebutting back like she wanted, Chris just puff out her cheek in anger and frustration but she can't deny that the guy has a point. She felt somewhat calm around him. She doesn't know what it is. Just as she was about to say something back, she looks to see the shocked look on Akira's face as he quickly lunge at her.

"Get down!"

He pushed them both off the bench and where the bench once was, left only a pile of woods and splinters. Chris groan as she tries to stood up only to see that she was on top of someone and she look down to see Akira with a worried face.

"You okay, Chris?"

"I-I'm fine…"

Just then, she felt Akira enveloped her body in her hugged when he flipped both of them from another attack with skillful ease. Chris had to hide her own shocked at how high his reflexes were. It was not normal for a human but then…Akira isn't exactly normal.

After Akira landed both of them safely on the ground, he lower Chris down as she look to see Akira only to have widen eyes as she saw how serious his expression were. They weren't that usual goofy grinned or idiotic/naïve smile he has but instead…it was a look of a person that has seen enough death and battle to last a lifetime…even surviving one.

'What are you, Akira?'

Chris thought deeply in her mind. Akira then moved to her front as he looks towards his enemy. Chris saw them as well and she nearly gasped when she saw a group of animal looking monsters that were now moving towards Akira and Chris.

"Inves…this is going to be troublesome."

Chris heard the first part and frankly this was going to be troublesome. She could fight this thing, she was capable but then Akira was here and she can't risk exposing her identity to this person. But if needed to, she will do it if only to save the life of her savior that just save her twice from those attacks. Not that she think Akira was anything special to her. No! Not at all! Yeah, she was just going to repay him back for saving her just now. As Chris was about to step forward, Akira held out a hand and to her surprised Akira look at her with a smile and said,

"You need to get to safety. I will handle this."

"Wh-What?! Are you stupid or something?! Those thing just blew up a large section of the ground and you expect me to leave you here and die!?"

Akira's gaze softens a bit more before he patted the girl's head which for some strange reason seems to lessen her anger and frustration. Akira looks at her again and just grinned.

"I'll be fine. I promise. I still owe you an apology so I won't be dying anytime soon. Trust me on this, Chris. Now, please go to safety."

The words he said suddenly made Chris wanted to believe him all of a sudden. There were no deceits in it. No…from the start, Akira was never a good liar. Chris could tell he was too honest for his own good and he couldn't even lied to safe his own life. He was too trusting and pure in that way so doing the sensible thing she took him by the sleeves and look hesitantly at him but she pleaded it nevertheless.

"Don't die, Akira. Understand?"

Akira didn't say anything as he just closes his eyes and smile widely. That was all the answer Chris needed before she dashed somewhere. However in her mind, Akira said she should go to safety but not a Symphogear…she needed a secluded place to transform first and then she will come back to safe her fri…wait? Did she nearly say what she thought she said? When did she start thinking of Akira as a friend?

'Ah mou! Why does things have to be so complicated around that guy!? I'm going to make him pay for making me feel like this!'

She thought with a frown not realizing the pink hue on her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Akira was still looking at the retreating form of Chris until she was out of his sight. He then returns his gaze to the group of Inves that were now running towards him. Akira side step and kicked the first Inves in the back before he back flipped to avoid a wide claw slash from the second Inves. Akira landed on his feet but then quickly duck to avoid another attack from an Inves. He quickly kicks it at the head thus sending it falling to the ground. Akira quickly back flipped and roll into the air to avoid energy beams fired at him before coming to a stop as he stood with the Dark DecaDriver now strap around his waist.

"Now that Chris isn't around the danger…I don't need to hold back anymore. Henshin!"

Akira slide the Dark Decade card into his Driver as it announces the transformation sequence.

 **Kamen Ride!**

He then closes it.

 **Dark Decade!**

He was enveloped in golden energy before emerging as Dark Decade. But Akira pulled something out of his Rider Booker and held out a card and said.

"I know this is not the best time but thankfully I can finally get to test this out on you guys."

He open his Driver once again as he slotted another card into the belt.

 **Kamen Ride! Faiz!**

Faiz's transformation happen as Photon veins appear around Dark Decade before finally transforming into said Rider himself. Dark Decade/Faiz cracks his knuckle as he looks at his enemies and said,

"Time to unleashed justice!"

With that he dashed forward to meet his opponent.

* * *

A lone figure stood tall at a building overlooking the battle as he observes the battle between a group of Berserk Inves and the Kuroi Hakaisha himself.

"Soon…we will meet again…Hakaisha."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello, minna-sama. This is your writer, Crimson here to give you the seventh chapter. After a long hiatus, I wanted to say sorry as a lot has happened the last two months since I last updated. Truly sorry for any readers that was awaiting this next chapter. In any case, Hibiki seeing Akira's memory? Is there more than we thought to our blonde hero? And yes, he finally transform into one of the main Heisei Rider that being Faiz. Also, nearly forgot to point out. A development between Akira and Chris. Hope I did it justice. Not much action going on here but I promised there will be in the next chapter that will introduce the next Rider to face Akira. XD Leave your thought on this chapter. Reviews are all good for motivation but really it's the critical criticism that what really sparks the writer to better write their stories. Flames however will not be tolerated. If there is one then expected to be taken action immediately. That is all I have for now. I will see all of you awesome readers in the next chapter. Crimson, peace out! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not much to say since we don't have any question on the previous chapter so let's move on to the story. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

As Akira now in Faiz Form charge forward to the group of Berserk Inves, the Faiz Edge firmly gripped in his arm as he slash the first incoming Inves in the chest before evading an incoming claw strike from another one. D-Decade took that chance as he slash the kaijin upward thus it collapsing in the ground in pain as sparks and greenish blood flow from the wound inflicted by Akira.

D-Decade quickly twirl the Faiz Edge in his grip as he slash the light saber like blades in a wheel of death at the unfortunate Inves as bloods and sparks came out of it before D-Decade finally stop and gripped the blade in reverse as he look in front of him as the Inves exploded behind him.

An Inves tried to charge at D-Decade and hit him with the traditional swipe attack but Akira ducked under it and with the Faiz Edge still in a frim reverse grip, Akira thrust the blade behind the back of the Inves and it penetrated through. The Inves still struggling to twitch its body but before it could, D-Decade pulled the blade downward in a strong and swift movement and thanks to that, it was cut in half but not before blood sprayed from its wound and it yelled out in pain and anguish before exploding near D-Decade.

As the flames and smoke cleared, it reveals a slightly yet unharmed D-Decade in Faiz form still who was crouched on the ground as the blade still firmly gripped in his arm. He stood up as he heard the rest of the surviving Inves charge at him with rage. D-Decade quickly jumps high in the sky as he manages to avoid all four of them before they got the chances to hit him. As they were all looking up at the stills falling form of Akira; he quickly thought to himself,

'Time to end this.'

He took out a card from his Rider Booker and it shows the golden symbol of Faiz. Akira opens up his driver and quickly slots the card into the belt.

 **Final Attack!**

He then closes it.

 **F-F-F-Faiz!**

The Faiz Edge shines a crimson red as D-Decade slash the blade in a powerful 'X' slash thus releasing photon energy that quickly entrapped the Invesses. D-Decade then reverse gripped the blade and started doing tornado spin in the air and the tornado slams into the trapped Inves as the barrage of slash from the repeating attacks became too much until all four enemies exploded.

As the explosion cleared, standing at the center was D-Decade still in Faiz Form.

"Did that do it?"

He asked himself but suddenly a bunch of giant looking zipper started forming around the sky and ground.

"What the goodness?!"

The sipper opens to revealed that it was actually a portal to another dimension but coming out of them were not just ordinary Inves or Berserk Inves…but also evolves one as well. Akira just mentally cursed in his head as he ready himself for another battle ahead.

'I just hope Chris is doing alright. No matter. I'll find her once I've dealt with the threat.'

He then took a stance and charge forward.

* * *

"Damn it all! Just my luck!"

Chris cursed out loudly as she barely dodges an attack that passed merely inches from penetrating her head. She then skids to the side as she avoided another attack from an enemy she did not want to face at this time.

"Why do you bastards had to show up now of all time!? I got no time wasting with any of you!"

She didn't have any choice but to do it here. It was time like this that Chris wished she had brought 'that' with her but she didn't. But that didn't matter anyway as any possible nearby passerby or witnesses either ran off from the area or worse…Chris look to the pile of ashes now sprawling the empty streets no doubt victims of the Noises that she is now facing. She took out a familiar looking red crystal necklace from under her collar and then points it towards the Noises. The crystal shine and Chris started singing a familiar song.

 **Killiter Ichivail Tron~…**

As the light slowly faded, instead of her casual attires; Chris was now donning the Symphogear armor and her color motifs are red as opposed to the previous armor most saw so far. Her expressions were that of grimacing and bitterness.

'I hate it! I hate singing!'

She thought harshly but then the image of Akira with that ever friendly and kind smile on his face suddenly emerges in her mind as his words resounded in her head like a mantra,

" _I want to be your friend, Chris."_

Then his determined and undying will enters her thought.

" _If friends aren't that important to you then why won't you try and say it to my face? Face it, Chris. You will be my friend…no. You ARE my friend. You just don't want to admit that I am one to you."_

As she bury that thought deep in her mind along with her mind make up, she activated her Arm Gears and pointed the bow-gun at the group of Noises and proclaimed,

"But! If it is to help safe that idiot then I will do it! I will sing!'

* * *

 **2** **nd** **Division Headquarter**

The alarm inside the monitor room suddenly sprang to life and all the staff members headed to their respective station and Genjuro was already there. Ryoko arrive second later when she heard the alarm.

"I heard about an Aufwachenschlagen. Is this true, Genjuro-san? Is it confirmed?"

"Indeed, Sakurai-kun…There is no mistaking it."

"We've identified the energy, sir!"

Just as the operator said that, one word appeared on screen.

 **ICHIVAIL**

The name of the relic, Ichivail display on the screen as they finally identify the energy signature of the Aufwachenschlagen.

"Ichivail…but how?"

Ryoko said with mild shock and surprise. Genjuro, meanwhile was contemplating how did Ichivail's energy suddenly appeared.

' _How did the second Relic suddenly showed up when it was supposed to be lost long ago…?But most importantly, who's the one wielding it?'_

He thought in his mind.

"We have visual on where the energy originated from! Giving live feedback now!"

Said one operator as he type in the necessary code and sure enough in the screen, everyone could see the person that was using the said lost Relic. Genjuro however was too shocked to say anything as he recognizes that person.

"That is…"

* * *

 **Insert Makyuu Ichivail**

' _I've never had anyone since my parents died. I never trusted anyone, that was until 'she' took me and took care of me….I thought I finally had someone who understand me and wanted me. I finally had a purposed and so I thought I never needed anyone else as long as she is around but then…'_

"I'll fill all you bastards with hole!"

Chris fires her energy bullet with her crossbow destroying the first row of Noises in front of her. The Noises from behind started to jump towards the sky and quickly turn into bullets aim at her but she quickly reacted by firing her own energy bullet at the flying bullet thus repelling them midair with dangerous accuracy. Chris then summon her other crossbow and fires her Arm Gear at the unexpected Noises that tries to sneak behind her. She jump upward while in midair and upside down, she spun around while spraying bullet all around and destroying a number of them before she landed on the ground and had to crouched down as she fires a her bow in the front before firing the other at the side and it kill the Noise and the Noise behind it as the bullet easily pierce through its body.

However, despite her attempt; they keep coming out of nowhere and so clicking her tongue in annoyance, the white hair girl quickly retracted her Arm Gears and said,

"In that case, why don't we heat things up a bit!?"

The gauntlet around her arms quickly reform into a triangle shape four parts Gatling guns and she then aim both the deadly arm turrets at the army of Noises in front of her and with a feral grinned she pulled the triggers and all hell rain lose on her enemies.

"Oryahhh! Now, let see how you bastards takes some lead showers!"

 _ **Billion Maiden!**_

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Hails of bullets pierce through the Noises like buzz saw through tree trunks and it didn't take long before their number finally thinks out but there was still the larger one to take care off and Chris just got the thing. The device behind her back started to deformed and quickly turns into turret missiles.

"Have a taste of explosion! Ikee!"

 _ **Megadeath Party!**_

Tiny looking missiles then started flying towards the larger Noises and quickly hit them with relentless mercy. As the explosion erupted the entire place, Chris retracted all her weapons and in the spot where there was Noises, nothing but ashes remains. She looks at the destruction she causes and had to sheepishly rub the back of her head.

"Whoops. Maybe I went a bit overboard with that explosion…Wait! That's right! Akira! I need to go and safe him!"

With a burst of speed, she was gone there in seconds.

* * *

As D-Decade still in Faiz form roll out of the way to avoid another swipe from one of the evolve Inves he quickly shoot at them with his Ride Booker, the attacks splattered blood and spark from the Inves as it roar in pain before D-Decade leap upward and step on it. He then stab his sword to the monster back and run toward it head all the while dragging his sword slicing through the Inves in halves making another explosion as he leap down from it but before he can reach the ground, a spark of energy strike him from out of nowhere making spark shot out from his armor as he fall to the ground and groaned from the surprise hit.

"Wh-Who?"

He asked, clearly still shocked and surprised by the sudden attacked that came out of nowhere as he quickly spotted a hooded figure with an outstretched hand that still crackle with energy.

"Who are you!? Are you responsible for this!?"

He shouted out as he quickly stand back up and leap at said figure with his Faiz Edge ready to strike but the figure just phase away to energy particle and reform behind him at the same time with another push of his hand D-Decade feel an invisible force push him back but he stood his ground this time.

"Hah!"

With a shout he swing down the Faiz Edge, cutting apart the force. The hooded figure seeing this throws few Lockseeds at the Inves before he disappears.

"Wait!"

As D-Decade about to give chase he saw the Inves, three of them have all evolve to Berserk Form again. Without much choice he let out a grunt before he charge forward the other Inves who all shooting fire balls at him. As he was dashing through the explosions, he took out and card that has the Auto Vajin picture on it. He inserted it into the belt.

 **Attack Ride! Auto Vajin!**

His Dark Machine Decader quickly morph into the Auto Vajin. It flew towards the side of D-Decade. Seeing this D-Decade jump on the transform bike and ride toward the Inves. As he ride to one of the Inves, the Auto Vajin shift to it robot form before let loose it bullets to counter one of the fire ball shot by the Inves, while D-Decade himself leap up using the robot as the stepping stone while insert another card with golden Faiz symbol.

 **Final Attack Ride! F-F-F-Faiz!**

The Faiz Edge was engulfed in crimson energy which D-Decade proceed swing down at the Inves, cutting through the fire ball formed at it mouth before keep on slashing the monster to halves its body.

With the Inves destroyed D-Decade once again take off; airborne but this time Auto Vajin quickly catch him in mid-air. At the same time the other two Inves roar before charging straight at them with Auto Vajin weaving through their attack, D-Decade slot one more card, this card depict another form of Faiz.

 **Form Ride! Faiz Axel!**

With this form Faiz chest plate open up reveal his Core while his whole body armor turned grey. And in a blink of eyes he was gone. To D-Decade in Faiz Axel mode, everything just slowed down as he leap from Auto Vajin and land on the Inves before he laid slashes after slashes along with punches and kicks. To finish it off he slot the golden card one last time.

 **Final Attack Ride! F-F-F-Faiz!**

With that multiple crimson energy drills surround the two Inves before it smashed at them, pushing them and grinding towards each other before the drills pierced their flesh destroying them in flash of explosions while the Faiz's symbol appeared where they once stood before fading away.

Upon landing on his feet, the Faiz form powered down, leaving Akira in his base form. He look at the sight of the battle that had happen and sigh internally.

' _This attack was planned...By who, I don't know yet but I will find out and I will stop whoever is letting all this monster lose in this city.'_

He mentally determined, unknowingly and without realizing a person had watch the entire fight.

Chris had just arrived after witnessing that last explosion; she was greeted with the sight of the unknown armored warrior. The black armor was not hard to recognize, Chris knew who she was seeing. She heard of him from her confident, and she told Chris to be careful around him for he was possibly an obstacle greater than even the Symphogears. Chris's mind told her to leave the area as soon as possible but her instinct can't help but asked her to stay.

And so Chris walks towards the slightly tired figure.

Just then, D-Decade heard something click to his side and he cautiously turn around and standing a few feet in front of him was Chris though to Akira's surprises, she was wearing a Symphogear. Though he didn't want to show he was surprise but still his mind was racing about what was going on or had he been befriending another Gear Users.

' _I must have the weirdest kind of luck but still, why is Chris here and why is she aiming that crossbow at me? Only one way to find out?'_

"Can I help you, miss?"

Akira noticed that Chris's eyes narrowed a bit but she didn't let up her guard but she still answer nonetheless.

"Who are you?"

"I am Dark Decade. A protector and most of all, a friend."

Chris now stood closer to D-Decade and pointed her Arm Gear close to his head and said with more force in it.

"I'm not asking what you are. I'm asking WHO you are. Are you a person or a monster? Answer me truthfully or I will shoot."

If D-Decade was feeling threaten then he didn't show it. He instead opted to go near Chris and stood near the bow where it now aims where his heart is. Chris was surprise by the action but what he said next surprises her more.

"I understand if you fear me or even hate me but I assure you I fight for the benefit of the weak and innocents. I am an ally to justice. You can call me whatever you want, miss but it won't matter because in the end, this is who I am now."

The word he said caught her off guard. She was contemplating on whether or not to trust D-Decade. On one hand, she barely knows him but she had a strong feeling she does. Oh how right she was. Upon concluding her own answer, to Akira's relief, she lower her weapon but her guard were still up but at least she no longer pointed her weapon at him.

"I'm not doing this because I trust everything you said but if anything I know you aren't lying when you said you wanted to protect the innocents but I have a question for you…why do you want to protect the innocents? You gained nothing from it in the end."

D-Decade didn't say anything for a bit but he finally spoke but his tones were a lot somber this time.

"Because, there are those that can't protect themselves not just from outside interference but also their own self. I know a friend who was like that. She had tried and kill her own emotions so that she can be a weapon that cut downs her enemies but…"

"…But?"

D-Decade look at Chris again and this time his voice were a little bit more sterns yet honest at the same time.

"She nearly lost her way. She nearly did something she would have regrets…But thankfully she didn't. She was able to break through that façade and was able to regain back her emotions and for that she was able to be happy with her friend again."

Akira smiled under his visage as he re-called that incident that became a point where he had saved Tsubasa from herself. To see that happiness back in her face as she embraces Kanade without restraints were one of the happiest things he had done.

Though Chris couldn't see it, she could feel the happy tone in D-Decade. He really was not kidding when he said he protected the innocents. It made her wonder why that person said he was dangerous. She wanted to trust that person. But right now, she had only seen D-Decade do good and if anything he had no obligations to answer her question but he did and without retrains. Though he did somewhat hide the fact who he was, Chris felt she knows him. After finish thinking, she finally turned around and made to move right away before she gave a sideway glance and said,

"…D-Decade. I have one final thing to ask."

"Asked away, miss."

"There was a boy, with blonde hair and green eyes. He stayed to fight those monsters and asked me to fled. I want to know what happen to him."

That was one of the thing Chris wondered. Was Akira saved? Did he make it out alive? He did stayed to protect her and if he dies for her sake…It somehow made her heart hurt just to think he would die .Why would she thought that way? Sure, he was probably the first friend she has ever made but…they only just made a couple of time yet why does her heart ache at the thought of never seeing him again?

Akira sensing her worries couldn't help but feel touched that he was worried about him. He really wanted to say he was alright and that he was here in front of her but he would not want to reveal who he was to her…for now. When the time comes, he will but for now, it would suffice to tell her what she needed to know.

"Ah yes. He was here. He nearly got overwhelm but thankfully I got here in time to rescue him. After thanking me and I told him to get to safety, he said he needed to find his friend first and so, he ran towards that direction, I believe."

Knowing that Akira was safe fills Chris with relief.

"Thank you for telling me this, D-Decade. I need to go now."

And with that, she was off. Jumping into the roof top in hope of searching for her friend. Akira meanwhile waited for her to leave the area before powering down his Driver, now revealing him in his civilians form. He smiles towards where Chris left before looking again at where the mysterious figure stood. He then gripped his hand before also taking his leave as he rode on his Dark Machine Decader and drove off, not knowing another mysterious figure; though he looks human this time. He stood there for a moment before walking into a mirror and vanishes without a trace.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, here is the ninth chapter. I apologized for another long delay but life has really been throwing its challenges to me and so I could not do much to update this sooner. Also, this is shorter than any of my previous chapter but I at least will try to make the next one longer and yes, next will be another True Rider vs Dark Decade Arc. I don't have to say who will be the next person Akira needs to confront.** **Anyway, leave a review if you all like it or not. Flames will not be tolerated(Pretty much had a flame on the last chapter but I spam and deleted it so again no one is tolerated if they flame and curses in this community we call fanfiction) but critical review are acceptable (You are allow to give me solid review on what I did wrong and I will consider fixing it for you). This is Crimson and I hope to see you noble readers in the next chapter. Peace out** **!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Calm before the Storm**

 **Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter...Onto the Story!**

* * *

 **10 Years Ago**

In a world filled with nothing death and destruction, bodies of disfigure armored warriors lay on the ground either crushed or burn. The only living thing still standing in this apocalyptic world are sixteen figure who still stood strong even while panting and had blood leaking out from their armors. An armored figure with black and red theme armor with yellow visor charge at the front towards a single figure whose visor shines a menacing purple. His armor, darker than the darkest night with a golden outline shining through it. His dark purplish aura erupting from his entire being as it stood there motionless as the black and red theme warrior roar and slash his sword at the being but it easily blocked his sword and with an effortless push, he then struck a fierce and relentless blow at the warrior who can't do nothing but pushed back by each hit as it sends shockwave after shockwave behind his back. With a final hit, he struck true at the center of the warrior's chest thus sending him flying to a nearby building thus collapsing it along with him. Seeing one of their comrades sent flying like that, the other figures charge head on, weapons or fist at the ready.

The dark figure also charges head on and met the fifteen figures and they all battle out and what follow suits afterwards were domes of explosion that covered the entire dead city like a atomic dome of explosion and energy.

* * *

 **Insert Journey through the Decade**

 **Instrumental**

 **Narrator: Kuroi no Hakaisha or Sekai no Kyuusaisha? Hoshida Akira; Dark Decade. What will he see as he travels to save one?**

Card flew out of the picture of the last scene as they flew into Dark Decade's mask who stood in a white area with pendants of Relics around him.

 **Miageru Hoshi**

We see Akira walking down an alley in the main city while holding the Dark Decade card.

 **Sorezonere no kishi ga kagayaite**

Akira stood before the figure of Kuuga until Drive who then all of them combine into Dark Decade that now stood facing Akira.

 **Seiza no you**

We see flashes of after image of each Riders before all that was left was Hibiki as she grasp her heart and look at the screen in front of her with tears in her eyes.

 **Sen ga musubu shunkan hajimaru legend**

We see Tsubasa as she lean on her bike before flashing before her were all nine Heisei Rider as they did their respective fighting stance. Then we see Kanade as she grasp her chest and the afterimage of Akira leaning his back with her as a ghost smile appeared on his face.

 **Oorora yurameku jikuu koeta**

We then see all the nine Heisei Rider charging at two different directions while doing their fighting pose. We then see Akira falling into deep water as he slowly sink then one by one his image shows him changing from Kuuga then back to Dark Decade.

 **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World**

We see the image of Chris as she look solemnly at the horizon before the scene shifted into all the nine Heisei Riders in their own formation while in the center was the young blonde hair girl in Akira's memory looking at the screen sadly.

 **On the road Daremo tabi no tochuu**

We then see Akira being surrounded by the Heisei Riders, before the scene change to Hibiki and Tsubasa singing and donning their armor who then took their respective fighting poses.

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame**

Akira, now donning his Dark Decade armor, fights off the Heisei Riders who assaulted him relentlessly as energy bullets and explosion were everywhere as the two forces continue their battle.

 **Atarashii yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou**

We see Akira kneeling on the ground as he shed his tears before he look up and saw Hibiki smiles at him while lending him a hand. We then move back to the battle as Dark Decade punch and kick one of the Riders before countering another one.

 **Mokugeki se yo**

We then see Akira putting his Final Attack Card and jump to the air and kick the screen.

 **Journey through the Decade**

Dark Decade ride into a silver veil as it shatters with the 9 Heisei riders in battles pose behind them before they go in clockwise order with the Symphogear Users in the separate corners of the screen as the title appears.

* * *

 **Present Days**

"Ikuze…Hiyargh!"

Said a blonde hair young man as he charges with a bokken in his hand towards a blue hair young woman who merely readied her stance. As their wooden sword collides, both grunted as one tried to overpowered the other but the blue hair quickly pulled the blade upward and proceed to do a side slash strike which the young man notice and quickly brought his sword down to blocked it but the blue hair girl saw through his tactic and instead of moving it towards him the sword suddenly stop which surprised the young man but he was then taken by surprise when the young woman suddenly dashed forward and elbowed him in the stomach which causes the blonde to coiled back in pain but it did not stop there as she proceed to jump upward and strike her bokken on his right shoulder which causes the blonde to yelp in pain and thus letting go of his wooden sword. The blue hair girl then proceeds to tripped him thus making him fall back on his back. The teen groan and tried to get up only for the tip of the sword to be pointed at his neck.

He wearily looks up to see a victorious smirk on his sparring partner's face.

"Do you yield, Akira-san?"

She said with a bit of a tease all the while Akira can only let a small sigh and gave a defeated smile.

"I yield, Tsubasa. You win this round."

"Correction. I win seven times now but you are getting good at anticipating my movement, Akira-san."

Akira just chuckle while being held up by Tsubasa as she offered him a hand to stand up. On the side of the training field, Tachibana Hibiki and Amou Kanade were watching the whole match with awe at how the last seven battles went. Sure Akira suck during the first few match but he was getting better as time goes by and this one were close match but in the end, Tsubasa's experience in kenjutsu outmatch Akira's tenacity. They both walked towards the duo and stood there while one was grinning and the other just smile at the scene.

"Well, Akira, I didn't know you could get your ass handed down to you by Tsubasa. To think you beat her not that long ago."

Akira just chuckle at her remark while scratching the side of his cheek.

"Hehehe, as far as I can tell, Tsubasa is a lot skilled in swordsmanship than I can ever be. Plus, the only reason I was able to win against her that night was because her minds were too clouded by her anger and that also clouded her better judgement to assess that battle."

"That may be so but the fact you were able to keep up with me this long shows you are improving well, Akira-san."

Akira just nodded at her compliment. He look to the side to see Hibiki handed out a towel and a water bottle and with a smile took it.

"You did great out there, Akira-kun. I mean…compare to me…"

Before she could finish, Hibiki felt a light pat on her back but it might as well be a pushed rather than a pat by none other than Kanade. The red hair grinned ever so lightly at Hibiki who almost tripped but manage to gained her balance all the while looking at Kanade with a light glare.

"Cheer up, Hibiki. You are improving. You've been working hard and I can tell you are growing stronger each day with each training."

Kanade said with that ever shit eating grinned on her face. Hibiki look slightly paled at the mention of her 'training'. It was hell. She thought she was going to die. 100 push up, sit up, hitting the punching bag 10000 times and then running for 10 km every morning before the sun rises was not her idea of training. But it was yielding results. The first month it was hell but gradually she got used to it. Even Akira admit Hibiki's punches and kicks were getting nearly hard as Kanade's kicks and punches and he was always the receiving end of those hits whenever Akira isn't using his armor to spar.

"Goodness, Kanade can be quite the drill sergeant. She kept hitting me faster than my body could heal."

Akira said with his own grinned which causes Kanade to grin as well.

"Well, Akira…if you are done with Tsubasa then it's my turn to handle you."

She said that last part mischievously which did not escape the ears of Hibiki and Tsubasa. They both blushed at the hidden innuendos in her words but Akira being the blonde oblivious idiot he was only made it worse.

"I'm worn out with dealing with Tsubasa, Kanade. Let me rest a bit before we do it. Oh yeah, I still have Hibiki to do with later. Goodness, it's hard dealing with three girls even at a separate occasions."

"Akira-kun! You shouldn't be saying that! It's inappropriate!"

This got a confused look from Akira while Kanade was stifling a laugh. Tsubasa however was not amused though the blushed on her face ruins the seriousness of the mood.

"You're both doing this on purposed, aren't you?"

Said Tsubasa accusingly though with the blushed on her face, it might as well be a joke. Again, Akira raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What on purposed, Tsubasa? I know all of us need it but even for me, dealing with three girls can only take me so far before I am worn out."

"He's right, Tsubasa, Hibiki. Akira can only take us on so much before we are done with him so give him a bit of a break."

Kanade was seriously going to laugh at this point. She was enjoying every moment of it. It was so funny that the fact Akira here was clueless of the accidental innuendos he was making was too hilarious.

"Akira-kun, please watch how you words this things! And Kanade-san, please stop putting more misunderstanding than what is necessary!"

She was trying so hard to fight the blushed. Oh, she was. But when her boyfriend worded those out, she can't help but imagine that scenario. Her and Akira with Kanade and Tsubasa…having to do that…Before Hibiki could get there she knock her own head multiple time just to get that naughty image out.

'Think clearly, Hibiki! This is your friends and boyfriend you are thinking of doing those thing here! It's not right. Plus, Akira is faithful. I don't see him ever trying to cheat on me…right?'

As Hibiki think of that, Akira was deep in thought at why Tsubasa and Hibiki look upset and blushing at the words he was saying. He was not that dense, of course. Sure he was in idiot to many sort of things but he wasn't that dumb so he decided to think of the words he said before it clicked and he gave a blank look at Kanade who notices he already figure it out thus burst out laughing no longer being able to keep it in anymore.

"Hahaha, very funny, Kanade."

Akira said blankly although he wasn't really angry, just a bit upset.

"Hehehe, come on, Akira. It was just a joke. No need to feel mad about it."

She said in a good nature way. Akira seeing this just sigh and said.

"Goodness, why am I friend with you again?"

He asked with a small smile. It was more of a friendly kind of question rather than a offensive one. Kanade look away feigning innocent.

"Because I'm cool, hot and outgoing and that you love me?"

She said with a pursed lip. Akira just chuckle lightly and gently patted Kanade's head which causes Kanade to give him a look but was secretly enjoying it.

"Yeah, love you too, Kanade. I'm glad we're friends."

Kanade herself just shrugged and gave Akira her usual grinned.

"Heh, glad you're my friend as well, Akira….I really do…"

She muttered that last part a bit sadly but thankfully Akira didn't hear it so he couldn't know her upset tone.

Tsubasa notices but she didn't say anything as she herself felt the same way. She may have only known the young blonde male for no more than a month but ever since that day. She felt salvation. She felt at peace with herself after her foolish attempt to try and hurt the person that never meant for things to happen…like Kanade losing her singing voice. Tsubasa had noticed that Akira was a really good man. He has a big heart and a gentle soul evident with how he was friendly to everyone and always helping other without asking in return. But most importantly, the day he saw him with his students from the school, she saw how they all loved him and he loved them in return. It was more evident how he and Hibiki interacted; they don't interact with words but rather the bond they have formed through their love.

They were like two side of the coin. Though different, they were actually the same. Kind, gentle, loving, friendly, understanding but most importantly, they would risked live and more to protect others. A trait that made Tsubasa respect Hibiki and now Akira more. At first, Tsubasa felt only friendship for the friendly Rider but now as time passed and the moment they have when alone and interacting with one another, Tsubasa came to love the smile Akira shows her. The kindness he showers her and the trust he gave to her with his entire being. For the first time in her live, Tsubasa felt loved and wanted to loved but now…that might not be possible. She knows the unwavering love Akira had for Hibiki and Tsubasa and no doubt Kanade would want to get in the way of that bond. They would only get in the way or worse…ruined it.

* * *

" **The time is finally now…We should proceed with our next planned.** "

Said a figure in the dark though the eyes that were glowing red show that it was there.

"My ward would be capable of accomplishing this planned. Plus with the help you provided, this tasked should not be difficult."

Said a soft voice, belonging to a woman though only her voice was heard in this room of darkness. The a single light shine in the room to show a girl standing there with white purple hair and her hair tied in a twin ponytail, her expression fierce and determined.

"The next phase of the planned is ready. I expect you to not fail this…Chris."

Chris only nodded as she said,

"I will. I succeed all for the sake of world peace! I will not fail you, Fine!"

The womanly only chuckle, satisfied with her ward's answer.

"I'm sure you will, my dear Chris."

" **With that said….you will need his helped. He will...indeed be an asset to our caused.** "

From the shadow, a young man stood with his curly messed hair and he had a mad and exciting look on his face as he intertwined his fingers together as if expecting something together.

"Finally…I can now go out and played.."

His body morph as his grey black figure now stood menacingly with two horns and a tusk like weapon on both of his arms. He was bulky but his presence screams chaos and destruction.

" **Hehehe…Finally, I can now crush that traitor…Hahahaha!** "

He laugh loudly as his laughter echoes throughout the empty room and outside the mansion overlooking the sea and moon beyond a cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile we see a young man with auburn hair riding his bike as he stops it outside the Flower. He park his bike outside the alleyway and proceed to stand in the café door. He wanted to enter but stop himself. He then looks at his reflection to see a Eastern Dragon roar at him and the young man smile. He just nodded and enter.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, here is the tenth chapter. I apologized for another long delay but life has really been throwing its challenges to me and so I could not do much to update this sooner. I am also in the middle of my fourth semester final examination so again no update after this one. Also, we now see that the enemies have begun their movement along with the next True Rider to show up. I don't have to say who will be the next person Akira needs to confront.** **Anyway, leave a review if you all like it or not. Flames will not be tolerated (Pretty much had a flame on the last chapter but I spam and deleted it so again no one is tolerated if they flame and curses in this community we call fanfiction) but critical review are acceptable (You are allow to give me solid review on what I did wrong and I will consider fixing it for you). This is Crimson and I hope to see you noble readers in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Shattered Wings**

* * *

On a calm day with the bird flying around and city was buzzling with activity, suddenly an explosion occurs as the sound of battle was heard.

"Harghhh!"

D-Decade swung his sword at a group of Noises as they easily disperse into dust all the while kicking at an incoming Noise that lunge itself at him. Meanwhile not far behind him Hibiki and Tsubasa were back to back as Noises surrounds them but then they charge forward with Tsubasa using her sword to cut down some of the Noises while Hibiki punch and kick her way to the horde of Noises. D-Decade then took out a card and inserts it into his belt.

 **Attack Ride! Blast!**

He aims his Rider Booker Gun mode and charges it up before he pulled the trigger. Volleys of energy blast hits the lines of Noises as they all crumble into dust. Seeing as D-Decade finish on his side Tsubasa look at Hibiki and they both nodded.

"Let's do this, Tachibana!"

"Hai! Tsubasa-san!"

Tsubasa jump high into the air as she then kick the sword handle on her leg. It then enlarge easily the size of a truck.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath!**_

The gigantic sword slammed into the gigantic Noises thus enveloping it in explosion. Hibiki meanwhile took a stance as she pulled her fist and then steam came out of it.

"Harggh!"

She was gone in a burst of speed. She suddenly reappear behind the Noises as her Arm Gear releases steam once more and Hibiki breath out the air in her lung and just then, all the Noises behind her crumble into dust.

She look behind him to see a now power down Akira smiling at her direction as he walk towards her while beside him Tsubasa did the same. Hibiki quickly power down and ran towards her boyfriend and friend.

"Good work, Hibiki. Looks like you're getting better with your Arm Gear."

"Indeed. You are improving, Tachibana."

Hibiki only nodded happily as Akira then patted her in the head which causes the girl to snuggle under the pet. Their earpiece started to static as the voice of Genjuro was heard from the other side.

- _Well, seems like you are all done here. Good work, all of you. Now report back to base.-_

- _Hai, that was indeed quite the display of improvement. Nice work especially you, Tachibana-chan~-_

Said a sing song voice no doubt belonging to Ryoko. Hibiki only blushes under the praise as she played with her fingers while nervously answering,

"It..It was only thanks to everyone support that I got this far. The praise should go to all of you for helping me."

- _Mah, as expected of my Kouhai. She really is humble. But still, you did a really good job today, Hibiki. Well, see you all at the base later.-_

Said Kanade as they cut the connection. Akira then look at her two friends and said,

"Let's go, minna."

"Hai!"

Hibiki said energetically while Tsubasa only gave a silent nod. With that they all left the area but if they paid attention just now, they would notice a red armored figure standing in the mirror overlooking their battle.

"Seems like it's time to make ourselves known soon enough. Let see how you fare from our last bout…Hakaisha."

* * *

The next day, Akira and Hibiki were having breakfast at the diner. It was a free day for both of them so they took this chance to have a well-earned rest. It was Akira paying for everything, of course. Hibiki was resting her head on the table as she seems to be tired as of late.

"Hibiki, if you like, me and Tsubasa can take over some of the task for you."

Hibiki stood up and had a weak smile on her face as she replied,

"It's okay, Akira-kun. I'm just tired but after a day's rest, I should be fine."

Akira looks at his girlfriend for a moment and just nodded reluctantly.

"If you say so but if you feel like it then don't hesitate to ask for my help. You know I would do anything just to keep you safe, Hibiki?"

Akira spoke with that ever gentle smile on his face that made Hibiki blushed as she can only nodded slowly while she enjoy being petted on the head by Akira. After finishing petting her head, Akira look at her again and softly ask,

"So, how's school?"

"It's good, besides trying to finish a late assignment..."

Hibiki said before looking down a bit.

"But because of my duty as a Symphogear user, I've been distancing myself from Miku, she's even started to notice how I came home late."

Hearing what Hibiki said, Akira couldn't help but feel sad for her. During this month, he had worked with Tsubasa and Hibiki to combat the Noise, but in most missions, he had to leave them on their own to fight the appearing monsters around the city. Even though Hibiki had improved in her fighting experience, it was still not enough as a month can only do so much for her. Plus, she wasn't as risky as most of them.

"Look Hibiki, I know it's tough with your responsibilities as a Symphogear user, but always remember."

He said before continuing.

"You're fighting the Noise in order to protect the people close to you, like Miku. As long as you remember that, you and Miku will always be friends, no matter how much you distance yourself. You aren't alone, Hibiki, and believe me or not, I know Miku knows that you're not distancing yourself from her. She's you're best friend after all. And you got me as well to look after you."

Hibiki blushed a little at that comment before she smiled.

"Thanks, Akira-kun."

Akira only shrugged at that while smiling softly.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

 **Studio**

"I understand the need to be here but…do I need to be Tsubasa's Assistant Manager, Shinji?"

Asked the blonde hair young man curiously as he looks over the older male who happens to be Tsubasa's businessman and also someone who supervise Kanade and now Akira as Manager and Assistant Manager respectively. Ogawa chuckle lightly as he adjusted his glasses and said,

"It's fine, Hoshida-kun. I've seen how capable you are in managing a lot of the schedule around Tsubasa's as of late and even Kanade agrees. In fact, she was the one and believe it or not Tsubasa as well, wanted you to be their Assistant Manager. Beside, as honorary member of 2nd Division, consider this our way to welcome you formally as one of our own."

"I see…but Shinji, I still got work at the Flower's. I don't want to take this knowing I might mess up my own and Tsubasa's schedule in the process."

"As I said, do not worry. We have that perfectly taken care off. True taking on a double job is difficult but we manage to time out your job as an Assistant as well as a worker at the diner and give you enough time to have a day off or two so nothing will be too strenuous in the end."

Ogawa smiles reassuringly as he said that. Akira could only nodded at the response but before he could asked further, the sound of two familiar people calling out to him got his attention as he turn around and saw to his not so surprised, Kanade and Tsubasa walking up to him.

"Yo, Akira. I see you make it just in time."

"Akira-san. I'm glad you arrived."

Akira wave at them while smiling pleasantly in return as he replied back.

"Hey, Kanade, Tsubasa. Nice to see both of you as well. Yeah, kind of a big surprised when I heard Genjuro gave me a called and asked me to come to the studio only to find out I was appointed as Assistant Manager but still,"

Akira politely bows his head and said,

"I hope to we can all work well together in the future and I am under all your care."

Tsubasa bows back and said,

"The pleasure is all mine. I too we can work well together for the future, Akira-san."

"Same here but I hope we can all get along better now thanks to this especially if our blue hair idol had in big for a certai-?!"

Tsubasa quickly clasp Kanade's mouth with both her hands and look pleadingly yet sternly. She then look back and smile nervously at Akira who had a questioning look on her face.

"Ignore what she said, Akira-san. Like she said, I hope we can all get along better in the future."

Akira didn't get what was going on but he just nodded anyway and smiles widely.

"Yep! Looking forward to that too, Kanade, Tsubasa."

* * *

 **Lydian Academy Hibiki POV**

Hibiki was in her teacher's office, the sun setting down the horizon could be seen through the window as she sat quietly. She had come in to turn in her late assignment and she was anxious to get out because tonight, she had promised Miku that they would go watch the shooting star show tonight and she was excited. It's been awhile since she and Miku have done anything together and she wanted to make it up to her best friend after distancing herself from her so many times.

But first...

"Young lady, where are you looking at!?"

She had to make sure her assignment checks out.

Meanwhile, outside the classroom, Miku was currently waiting for her best friend. She didn't want to be late for the show and this would be a chance to hang out after so long. She soon saw Hibiki exit the classroom.

"So what did she say?"

Miku asked.

"'What is this chicken scratch? They look like hiero-somethings."

Hibiki quoted depressingly.

"That wasn't my question."

Miku said.

"You were late, so did she accept your report?"

Hibiki then turned and gave Miku a bright and wise smile.

"She says she's making a special exception!"

She then held out her hand for a high-five.

"Hooray! I'm so tired!"

Miku went to give her a high-five, but the voice of their teacher stopped them.

"Tachibana-san! Quiet down!"

Hibiki waited before speaking again.

"We're going to see the shooting stars together after all!"

"Wait here, Hibiki. I'll go get out bags from the classroom."

Miku said.

"You really don't have to do that, you know."

Hibiki said.

"You earned yourself a break."

Miku insisted before running off.

Hibiki just smiled at her friend as Miku turned the corner.

"Miku's so fast! She was on the track team after all."

Suddenly, Hibiki's phone rang, causing her to have a terrified face. She hoped it wasn't Genjuro calling in for another Noise attack or else, her one moment to reconnect with her best friend would be taken away. She hesitantly took out her phone...and answered it.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **Subway Entrance**

 _-Hibiki! What do you thi-_

"Sorry, something came up."

Hibiki apologized as the bangs of her hair shadowing her eyes.

"I might not be able to make it for the shooting stars tonight."

There was silence on the other end before Miku spoke up.

 _-...Is it something important again?-_

"…Yeah."

 _-Okay. I get it. These things happen. I'll leave the door unlocked, so don't be too late.-_

"Thank you...and I'm sorry."

Hibiki then ended the call before turning to glare at the Noises behind her.

 **Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron...**

 **Insert Gekisou Gungnir**

In a flash of blinding light, Hibiki was donned on her Symphogear, ready to take on and destroy the Noise. Raising her fists, she charged, punching one Noise before kicking another. One tried to attack her back, but she elbowed it and then punched another that tried to attack her, the Noise disintegrated after getting punched.

Over the intercom, Genjuro spoke.

 _-We've detected something big inside there. Tsubasa will get there soon and Hoshida-kun is on his way as well. Just hold on until then. Don't be reckless.-_

"Got it!"

Hibiki said as she kicked another Noise, now down in the subways. She then saw what Genjuro was talking about. It was a Noise that looked like it had tons of balls all over its head.

"I'll do what I can."

She then jumped and punched a Noise so hard that it flew and crashed into one of the support pillars. One pounced at her, but she killed it with a simple kick. Suddenly, the Noise unleashed a couple of balls and when it did, they exploded, much to Hibiki's surprise. The Noise made its escape as the whole place was coming down. The rest of the Noise just looked down at the rubble, thinking that they had killed Hibiki, but they could be more wrong.

"I want to...I wanted to watch the shooting stars!"

Hibiki then busted out of the rubble and charged towards the Noise. Taken by surprise, the Noise could not defend themselves. Not with how rage induced the girl suddenly was becoming.

"I wanted to watch the shooting stars with Miku!"

Hibiki then proceeded to destroy any Noise that she got close to as she chased after the bombing Noise.

"How dare you... **How dare you make me break my promise!** "

More Noise appeared as Hibiki continued to speak.

"My heartfelt words, my world full of peace, and my dreamy everyday life... **How dare you take them all from me!?** "

Hibiki then proceeded to violently destroy every Noise around, completely unlike the nice and caring Hibiki we all know. The scariest part is that she seemed to enjoy destroying the Noises, but she was brought out of her sadistic streak by more explosions. Once back to her old self, she remembered that she needed to chase after the bombing Noise.

"Hold it right there!"

 **End Gekisou Gungnir**

Not wanting to get caught, the bombing Noise sent up more explosives, making a hole in the ceiling and proceeded to climb out. Hibiki was about to go after it when she saw something in the night sky.

"A shooting...star?"

It wasn't a shooting star, but was actually Tsubasa. Just before she landed, she sent an Azure Slash, perfectly getting the escaping Noise.

Hibiki, climbing out of the hole, ran towards Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-san!"

"Tachibana, you need to be more careful."

Tsubasa said.

"I'm sorry."

Hibiki apologized.

Tsubasa was about to say something when she felt presence.

"Someone's here!"

She turns to the bushes and raises her sword.

"Come out or taste my blade!"

"My, my, you're sharper than you look."

A voice noted before someone, a female, stepped out of the bushes wearing a silver suit with dark green gems and purple like chains.

Tsubasa was shocked, not by the appearance of the girl, but by the armor the girl was wearing. Hibiki, on the other hand, was confused at the situation.

"The...The Nehushtan armor...but how!?"

Tsubasa demanded as the mysterious girl smirked.

* * *

 **2** **nd** **Division Headquarters**

 **NEHUSHTAN**

"The Nehushtan armor! But how!?"

Genjuro exclaimed.

During the Noise attack at the concert two years ago, the Nehustan Relic went missing without a trace. Now, a girl wearing the armor appears out of nowhere, no one can blame anyone for being shocked.

Genjuro then turned to Kanade.

"Kanade, were you able to get in touch with Hoshida-kun?"

The former idol nodded.

"He should be on his way right now!"

Genjuro nodded and turned back to the screen. As much as he wanted to go to the battlefield himself, he will leave the girl's in Akira's hands for now.

Kanade too wanted to go to the battlefield, but with no longer being able to use a Symphogear, what good will she do? That time when fighting that Orpnoch was one exception but right now, she can only do so much. At times like these, she wishes that she had the power to fight again. She hated sitting on the sidelines, especially now.

* * *

 **A Few Moments Earlier**

Akira knocked on the door and waited until someone came to answer. After a few seconds, the door opened and he came face to face with Miku.

"Akira-san? What are you doing here?"

He handed her two wrapped up okonomiyaki.

"I came by to give you and Hibiki these."

"Okonomiyaki?"

Though confused, Miku took the treats anyway.

"Why are you giving me and Hibiki these?"

"Well, considered it my treat to the both of you"

He said.

Miku nodded.

"I see, thank you."

Miku said with a kind smile.

He looked inside the room and saw that all the lights were turned off, probably in preparations for the shooting stars that were about to happen as he heard about it from a couple of people. Looking around, he noticed that Hibiki wasn't here.

"Hey. Where's Hibiki? I would've thought that you two were going to watch the shooting stars tonight together."

He was wondering why she wasn't there as Hibiki would never missed to see stuff like this especially with her best friend of all people.

Miku then developed a sad expression.

"Something came up and Hibiki had to go somewhere. She said that she might be late for the show."

"I see."

Akira only nodded already guessing that Genjuro must have called in about a Noise attack. He'll probably be contacted soon too.

And just like he predicted, his cell phone rang. Taking it out, Akira answered it.

"Hello?"

 _-Akira. It's Kanade. Hibiki is currently engaging the Noise. We just detected something big down there and we would like it if you could help. Tsubasa's already on her way.-_

"Okay, got it."

He said before ending the call. Before he left though, he turned to Miku.

"Hey, Miku."

"Hm?"

"Do me a favor and don't be so hard on Hibiki. She has a lot going on right now and I believe that more than anything right now, she wants to hang out with you. You two are best friends after all so don't feel bad."

Miku looked at him for a while before smiling.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

Akira only nodded with a smile and said.

"No problem. What are friends for?"

He then left the building and hopped on the Dark Machine Decader, slapping on his helmet before taking off.

"Hang on you two. I'll be there as quick as I can."

He said determinedly.

* * *

 **Back with Hibiki and Tsubasa**

"So, you recognize the armor, huh? Then you must know where this came from."

The mysterious girl asked.

"How could I forget? From my weakness, not only was the armor lost, but also Kanade's ability to sing..."

Tsubasa said.

"And all those lives lost...will forever stay in my mind!"

 **Instert Zetto-Ame no Habakiri**

Tsubasa then started singing as she and the mysterious girl got into a battle stance. Hibiki, however, got in between them.

"Tsubasa-san, wait! She's human! Human like us! There's no reason for us to fight, right?"

Hibiki asked, really not wanting to fight a fellow human.

""Idiot! This is a battlefield!""

Both Tsubasa and the mysterious girl said, causing them to look at each other in surprise.

Tsubasa smirked.

"I think we're going to get along just fine."

The mysterious girl also smirked.

"Let's have some fun!"

The mysterious girl then attacked, sending one of her whips at Tsubasa. Tsubasa easily dodged the attacked and sent one of her traits attack towards the mysterious girl.

 _ **Azure Flash!**_

The girl wasn't worried one bit as she used her whip again to deflect the attack, surprising Tsubasa as the mysterious girl just smirked towards her. Snapping out of her stupor, Tsubasa went on the attack, using her enlarged sword. She went for an overhead swing just before she landed on the ground, but the girl dodged. Tsubasa then went for a few side way swings before using her ankle blades, but the mysterious girl dodged them all. Just as Tusbasa was about to hit the girl, the girl raised one of her whips and stopped the attack.

The girl smirked as she went to take Tsubasa's head, but she ducked in time, but when she got back up, she was met with a kick to the stomach.

 _'Is this the potential of a complete relic!?'_

Tsubasa thought.

"Don't underestimate the power of Nehushtan, okay?"

The mysterious girl mocked with a cocky smile.

"This is far from my best game!"

The girl then went on the attack again. She sent another whip attack towards Tsubasa, but she was able to dodge. The girl kept trying to whip Tsubasa while Tsubasa dodged as best as she can.

"Tsubasa-san!"

Hibiki cried out in worry.

The girl then turned towards Hibiki.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you entertained."

The girl then got out a stage metal staff which fired a few beams in front of Hibiki. Once they dispersed, they revealed none other than Noise.

"Those are Noises! She summoned them!?"

Hibiki was obviously surprised. Who would when someone just summoned the thing that's been threatening humankind for so long? She try to fight back but before she could the Noises shot out some kind of substance that trapped her. She tried to break free, but to no avail.

Chris then turned back to Tsubasa just in time to block another attack.

"Forget about me when you were busy!?"

Tsubasa asked.

Tsubasa then went and swiped the girl's feet which almost made the girl lose her balance before she had to duck under another attack. Tsubasa then spun around and attack with her ankle blades, but the girl was able to block it with her arm.

"Get off your high horse!"

The girl then surprisingly grabbed Tsubasa and threw her with amazing strength. Tsubasa flew before she was slammed down by the girl who stomped on her head.

"And don't get your hopes up, you bitch!"

She then pointed towards the trapped Hibiki.

"My goal was to capture her from the very beginning."

Hibiki was surprised. Why would anyone want her? And for what reason?

"Is this all you can do to protect your comrades?"

The girl mockingly asked.

Tsubasa gritted her teeth.

"Do you really think I'll just stand by and watch!?"

Tsubasa then raised her sword and called upon a rain of swords.

 _ **One Thousand Tears!**_

Not wanting to be impaled by multiple swords, the girl jumped back as Tsubasa used that chance to escape just as the blades pierced the ground. They then continued to do battle as Hibiki could do nothing, but watch.

An explosion occurred not too far as in the smoke, Tsubasa and the girl were currently in a deadlock.

"She's not just toying with me."

Tsubasa thought out loud as she tried to overpower the girl.

"Her power is real!"

"Do you really have the time to be thinking about that? You don't!"

The girl said before she pulled away from the deadlock and tried to roundhouse kick Tsubasa, but she ducked and flipped away.

The girl then raised her strange staff and fired more beams, summoning more Noise. These didn't pose much of a threat to Tsubasa as she destroyed any Noise in her way before sending another Azure Flash towards the girl who dodged out of the way where more Noise got destroyed. The girl then sent another whip attack towards Tsubasa, but she deflected the attack and went for an overhead strike. However, the girl blocked the attack and then proceeded to take on Tsubasa with hand to hand combat. Tsubasa then made some distance between them before getting out three throwing daggers and threw them at the girl.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The girl said, not seeing the attack as much of a threat as she simply deflected the attack with her whip. She then jumped up and conjured a ball of black and white energy at the tip of her whip before sending it towards Tsubasa.

 _ **Nirvana Gideon!**_

Surprised, Tsubasa had no time to dodge so she went and blocked the attack, but she eventually got overpowered as an explosion took place and Tsubasa flew out of the cloud of smoke and landed on the ground, heavily damaged.

 **End Zetto-Ame no Habakiri**

Tsubasa tried to get up afterwards but then coughed out blood due to the damage she took.

"Too bad too...you were doing great. Were it not for my tight schedule, I wouldn't mind playing with you a bit longer."

She said honestly as she instantly strikes both of her chain tips at Tsubasa's knee. In her kneeling position this meant it pierce through her knee and passed through her leg. This made the blue haired girl grunt out in pain as blood splash out from the wounds quickly making up a small pool of it.

"Tsubasa-san!"

She scream out as she look at the scene in shock and horror, just a moment ago her friend look like she can hold her ground but now she is on the ground with blood flowing down freely from both of her leg. The girl then struggle panically as she try to broke free from the binding and help her friend but the glue hold on stubbornly.

"That's right! An Armed Gear!"

She exclaimed with a rush as she look at the gauntlet part of her Gear.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _One the highway, both Tsubasa and Hibiki were fighting Noise while Akira was fighting monsters in another area at that time. While destroying a Noise, Tsubasa noticed Hibiki having some trouble._

 _"Tachibana, you need to focus your will into your Gear. Once you do, it will react and give you a proper weapon even if you're using a small fragment of it."_

 _Tsubasa explained._

 _"Hai, Tsubasa-san!"_

 _Hibiki said before she tried to focus, but got nothing. Instead, she got punched by a Noise and thanks to her armor; she didn't disintegrate, but now, Hibiki found herself being chased by all the Noises._

 _"Help me!"_

 _Tsubasa mentally chuckled on the inside as she sighed before going to help the brunette._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

"I...If I can summon my Armed Gear then I can do something to help! Please! Please come out, Armed Gear! If you don't come out...Tsubasa-san...Tsubasa-san might..."

She pleaded with tears but nothing happen much to the cream haired girl anguish.

"Why won't it appear? Even all that training with Tsubasa-san and Kanade-san…I still can't do it..."

Meanwhile Tsubasa got up again but with a pain look to her as she held one of her bleeding leg.

"Kuh...You...have you come here to finish what you started? To kill me?"

She asked with venom in her tone as she glared at the girl.

"In respect for the fight you gave me, I will tell you this. I didn't come here for you; well it is not my main objective anyway. What I come here for is that brat as I said to you before."

Said as she pointed her thumb at Hibiki who look shocked at this.

"But why? Why are you targeting her!? She hasn't even fully mastered her Gear yet!"

Tsubasa yelled out while still holding back the wounds on her legs as the girl just scoffed.

"Sorry but that is none of your concern. How about you find out about it in the next world, okay? Is time for miss idol to step down from the stage."

She said as she aimed the tip of her chain at Tsubasa's heart.

Just then…in that moment the sound of bike engine can be heard, for Hibiki and Tsubasa though they can tell which bike has this engine's sound while the girl have to leap back as an energy slash rush at her and Tsubasa, the white hair girl noted how the timing seems to be a warning hit more than really aiming for her much to her annoyance.

"Hibiki! Tsubasa!"

The voice the two of the girls were all familiar with called out to them as he rush to their direction with the Rider Booker in sword mode in his hand slashing away the Noises near Hibiki freeing the girl before he skid to a stop next to the cream haired girl.

"Ak-?! D-Decade!"

She called out happily although she nearly slipped up again but she didn't care as she hugged him with tear in her eyes.

"I have to go and help Tsubasa, Hibiki stay here."

The now donning Akira in his Dark Decade armor said as the girl can only nod, the thought of fighting against a human is still unused to her anyway.

As D-Decade made a leap towards where Tsubasa is, the mysterious girl just let out a dark smile, seeing this Tsubasa look D-Decade in worries but he was now kneeling at her level and place his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was late, Tsubasa. You wouldn't get hurt this badly if I had come sooner…"

He said with guilt in his tone but Tsubasa shook her head and smile gratefully while saying.

"It's fine. As long as you're here, I know things will be alright now."

She said reassuringly, trying to ease the guilt that her friend was feeling. Grateful that Tsubasa understood, Akira shift his attention at the mysterious girl and suddenly stop and asked.

"Do I…Do I know you? You look familiar…"

That caught the girl nearly by surprised as she calm herself and said,

"I don't know you and neither do I but that is not the point. I knew you come…Hakaisha."

That named again…The name that all the monsters and even Takumi and that other guy Tsukasa called him…along with that blonde hair girl that appears in his dream…they are really keen on calling him that even this girl that Akira for some reason feels like he knows. But that is not the point, he set his gaze back at her and asked,

"Why are you doing this?"

"D-Decade! Don't hold back! She is possibly one of those in league with the one responsible for the incident two years ago!"

She yelled out as this made D-Decade harden his gaze at the girl.

"You? Then those people that died…the reason why Kanade lost her singing voice…and the reason why Hibiki had to endured all this along with Tsubasa...why?"

The girl set her gaze at D-Decade as she calmly said

"Isn't it simple? It means we have something we need to achieve that is worth all those lives."

She replied with a blank expression as she sound calm about all this this.

"You say that but…I can feel how all those live loss affects you more than you think…So tell me this…were those lives that were killed two years ago worth whatever it is you are trying to accomplished here?"

The question may have sounded simple but the intensity and deep meaning behind that question made the girl tense before her face twisted in anger.

"Yet humanity still wasted more life than that just to filled in their selfish need!"

She yelled out in anger as this made D-Decade look at her in surprise, the girl realizse her outburst coiled back before gripping her fist tightly while gritting her teeth in anger.

"Now your life will also wither for our cause. Also, I heard about you, D-Decade and I knew you'd be here to help these girls."

She then turned towards the bushes.

"Hey! That's your cue! Get out here!"

They all turned towards the bushes and saw a young man with messy black hair come out. He has this madly grinned on his face as he smile menacingly and said,

"We've finally meet at last, Hakaisha…but I am afraid this is the first and last time we'll ever meet but let me formally introduce myself…I am Kitazaki…and I am your doom!"

Suddenly, he let out a roar before he transformed into a monster but that is not what surprises them. It's the fact Akira suddenly having cold sweat seeing him. His senses was telling him this guy was bad news all over.

"What the hell is that!?"

Tsubasa asked.

"You two, get back!"

Akira ordered as he scooped up Tsubasa and handed her to Hibiki.

"That is an Orphnoch but more dangerous that even that big one!"

"But what about you?"

Hibiki asked worriedly.

"Just go!"

He said before turning back to see Dragon Orphnoc charging towards me. He pushed the girls away and raised his arms in defense, but the Orphnoch just brushed them away and punched D-Decade so hard that he flew back a few feet before crashing into a tree.

"Akira-kun!"

Hibiki cried out in worry.

Before he could reply back, he had to get out of the way to dodge an attack from the Orphnoch who had summoned up a nasty looking drill/horn like weapons gauntlet on both his arms. He swung, but D-Decade ducked under and punched his stomach, but it didn't work. The Orphnoch used this chance to knee him in the gut before grabbing him and hitting D-Decade with his weapon. He fell and rolled on the ground before getting back up quickly. Collecting himself, Akira charged towards the Dragon Oprhnoch and Kitazaki met his challenge. He swung again, going for Akira's head, but he managed to duck in time and threw a few punches before kicking him. He slid back a few inches before he roared and quickly got close and gave D-Decade a few slashes to the chest, making him fly a few feet. Bloods along with chips of armor were seen flying off from Akira.

"Haha! How pathetic! Either I am really strong, or you're just really weak, Hakaisha!"

Akira ignored Kitazaki's taunting as he quickly took out his card and insert it into his belt.

 **Final Attack Ride! D-D-D-Dark Decade!**

' _If normal attacks won't work, then let's see how he likes my finishers!?_ '

Akira thought in his mind as he got back up and jump into the air. Multiple card like energy form in front of Kitazaki as D-Decade jump into the energy card, executing his Dimension Crusher.

"Hiyarghhh!"

The Dragon didn't even try to dodge as he simply roared and raised both his gauntlet in defense as it boldly block his finisher, hitting his weapon as he flew and skidded across the ground. Akira watch as the weapons was the only thing that got disintegrated.

' _Not only can he take my normal attacks, but he can also block my finishers!?'_

Akira thought in alarmed.

"Hakaisha….Die!"

He roared as he manifested a second gauntlets, charging towards D-Decade like a berserker. Akira tried his best to block the attack, but his strength got past his defenses and Akira was assaulted with fast and powerful slashes before he uppercut D-Decade into the air where he flew in an arc before landing on the ground hard.

"And that takes care of you."

The mysterious girl said before turning towards Hibiki who was supporting Tsubasa.

"Now for you."

"Matte-arghh!"

D-Decade tried to reached out to stop her, but a stomp from Kitazaki stopped him as point his weapon at Akira and quickly stabbed him in the shoulder causing Akira to yelled out in pain as blood spurts out from the wounds.

"Na, ah, ah…You still have me to focus on, Hakaisha….Hahahaha!"

"Tachibana, get back."

Tsubasa said, getting front of Hibiki but was having trouble standing.

"Tsubasa-san, you can't fight in the condition you're in!"

Hibiki said in alarmed.

"I would listen to that girl if I were you. What can you do in that state? Plus, your other friend is out of commission thanks to that wierdo."

The girl said, preparing her whip. Tsubasa didn't heed her word as she tried to get up using her sword but a single slash from the whipped caught her off guard which causes Tsubasa to cried out in pained as she once again in a kneeling position but she still continues to get up.

"Tsubasa-san!"

Hibiki cried out in worry as the blunette continues to struggle getting up.

"Are we done here already? Honestly, all I want is that brat and we're done here."

The girl said.

"Well, I'm not complaining. That means I can finally take what I came here for."

 _'Am I going to fail those who believe in me again?'_

Tsubasa thought as she struggled to get up.

"No! I refuse to fail anyone again!"

Tsubasa shouted as she got back up.

"Ha, what can you even do in that state?"

The girl said before she gestured to the many Noises surrounding them.

"In case you didn't know, you're surrounded."

 _'She's right. In the state that I'm in, I won't be able to take on this many Noises. And Akira-san is beaten by that monster…'_

Tsubasa thought.

 _'Then I have no other choice.'_

The girl then raised her eyebrow when Tsubasa raised her sword to the air. Her eyes quickly widen when she realized what she was planning.

"No, you...you wouldn't dare!"

"No! Tsubasa-san, don't do it!"

Hibiki protested as she tried reached out to her only for the Noises to blocked her path and restrained her in place.

"Tsubasa! Don't! Don't sing that song! Please don't do it!"

Akira was still grunting under Dragon Orpnoch's foot all the while the feeling of one of those drills like weapon piercing his shoulder deepen.

Tsubasa then turns towards both of them with a kind smile that Hibiki and Akira have rarely seen before.

"Don't worry...I'm doing this to protect the people I care about and I can finally repent for my misdeeds. Hibiki, I'm sorry for the cruel things I said to you and towards Akira-san. I've been blinded by my own hatred. But no longer…Thanks to Akira-san. It's because of him that I realized that there's something more important than fighting."

Tsubasa then turned back to the girl as she prepared her final attack: her Swan Song.

"Like I'll let you sing that!"

The girl went to use her whip, but soon found that she couldn't move.

"What! I...I can't move my body!" She soon found the reason for this as it none other than one of the daggers that Tsubasa threw earlier.

 _ **Shadow Weaving!**_

Immobilized, the girl could do nothing as Tsubasa continues to walk towards her, singing her Swan Song. Gathering all of her strength, the girl tried to stop Tsubasa by raising her staff and summoning more Noise, but she missed and the Noise were summoned too far away. Now, she could do nothing but stare in fear as Tsubasa was face to face with her.

'Kanade...Tachibana...Uncle...Akira-san...thank you for everything...and sayonara.'

Was the final thought of Tsubasa as she finished her song with a single tear flowing from her eyes to her cheek. The effects were instantaneous…All the Noises surrounding the area were disintegrated. Even the mysterious girl got caught in it. Kitazaki managed to raised his arms to defend himself from the attack but he too felt a bit of power in that song. Akira and Hibiki can only look on with shock and disbelief as Tsubasa finally finish up but then….

 **COUGH!**

Blood pour out from her eyes, nose and mouth as she cough a violent amount of blood before slowly her body fell the ground and only one word came to the mind of her friends as they watch Tsubasa collapse hard on the ground while blood were still flowing out of her.

"TSUBASA!/TSUBASA-SAN!"

The voice of despair and anguish from both Akira and Hibiki were heard that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the base, Genjuro can only look on with disbelief along with the rest but none were prepared to see the looks of terror and despair on a certain red hair girl face as she had a mortified look while tears were slowly flooding out from her eyes.

"Tsubasa…Tsubasa…."

She then held her head in pain as she too did what she can only do…scream her heart out in pain and sorrow for her best friend.

* * *

A **uthor's Note:**

 **Hello, dear readers. It's been a long while hasn't it but it's here now. Chapter 11 that is a tad big longer. Didn't see that coming, did you all? Well, I did say I promised to insert the next Rider here but I thought why not after this chapter. Seems fitting role for that certain Mirror Rider. Well, not much else to say but once again thank you so much for all of your supports. It really keeps me going in making this story. Again, leave reviews and if you can critical one so that I can help make this story a better one. (^_^) Although flames will not be tolerated as always. Don't forget to favorite and follow. Always makes my day if you do so. Anyway, that is all from me. I am Crimson and Peace out! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Unholy Awakening**

* * *

 _'Kanade...Tachibana...Uncle...Akira-san...thank you for everything...and goodbye.'_

 _Was the final thought of Tsubasa as she finished her song with a single tear flowing from her eyes to her cheek. The effects were instantaneous…All the Noises surrounding the area were disintegrated. Even the mysterious girl got caught in it. Kitazaki managed to raise his arms to defend himself from the attack but he too felt a bit of power in that song. Akira and Hibiki can only look on with shock and disbelief as Tsubasa finally finish up but then…._

 _COUGH!_

 _Blood pour out from her eyes, nose and mouth as she cough a violent amount of blood before slowly her body fell the ground and only one word came to the mind of her friends as they watch Tsubasa collapse hard on the ground while blood were still flowing out of her._

" _TSUBASA!/TSUBASA-SAN!"_

 _The voice of despair and anguish from both Akira and Hibiki were heard that night._

 _Meanwhile, at the base, Genjuro can only look on with disbelief along with the rest but none were prepared to see the looks of terror and despair on a certain red hair girl face as she had a mortified look while tears were slowly flooding out from her eyes._

" _Tsubasa…Tsubasa…."_

 _She then held her head in pain as she too did what she can only do…scream her heart out in pain and sorrow for her best friend._

* * *

D-Decade and Hibiki quickly rushed to the down Symphogear User who by now her armored had power down. Akira quickly picked her up and rested her head on his chest. Hibiki meanwhile tried to wake her up but to no avail. Kazanari Tsubasa ceased breathing. Meanwhile, Akira felt numb. He was supposed to protect her. He promised all of them. He promised Kanade he would look after Tsubasa but now….Tsubasa died…she died because he was weak to stop it. Then it appear,

" _Please don't die! Don't die…Hikari!"_

 _The smiling face and the teary eye blonde hair girl appear in his head again. She was in a position like how Akira was cradling Tsubasa…the hole in her chest evident and the blood flows in Akira's armor. The girl with a shaky hand gently cares his cheek as Akira gently hold on to it._

" _Don't cry, Akira….This is not your fault….Please don't blame yourself….I…Love…Yo…u…"_

 _And with that the girl's hand dropped lifelessly on the floor._

Meanwhile, the User of the Nehushtan miraculously survives but not without suffering some injury like scratches and bruised. As she tried to get up, she coughs a bit of blood to show she had internal bleeding but thankfully not too severe.

"Damn it! I messed up! I underestimated that damn blunette too much. She almost killed me too had I not activate the shield in my armor at the last second."

Not far from her, Kitazaki look better than she did, other than a few scorch marks he was still combat effective.

"That was one hell of a power…Too bad she's dead. Her sacrificed was futile in the end. Hehehehe! Hahahaha! Too bad I can't' kill her myself, I would have love to hear her dying scre-?!"

But before he can finish his sentence, the Dragon Orphnoch was hit square in the face by a punch that sent him flying into numerous tree, evident with the vast amount of land and tree he was destroying while being dragged through the ground. As the smoke cleared from where Kitazaki stood, we see a figure crouching down a bit with dark red aura erupting from his body.

It was none other than D-Decade but now his visors were now blood red and he was gripping his smoking fist so tightly that it bleeds.

 **Play OPM: Dark Energy**

He gripped both of his hand tightly before unleashing a roar so powerful that it enveloped him in a dome of red energy. Chris was caught in the effect and was screaming in pain before hitting a tree and landed hardly on the ground. Hibiki didn't know what was happening anymore. Just a moment ago, they were mourning for Tsubasa's death and the next thing that happen was Akira instantly disappear and appearing in front of Kitazaki all the while pulling his fist which was so fast for even her eyes to see. The punch hit of course, but Hibiki did not expect that it was that powerful that it sent the Orphnoch zooming past the trees. Then it happened…

" **ROARRRRRRR!"**

The unholy roar of a beast especially when D-Decade's mouthpiece seems to open and it shows sharp jagged teeth. And with that, D-Decade vanishes again in a burst of speed. The Dragon Orphnoch had only recovered when all of a sudden he felt his entire face being grabbed harshly before he felt himself pushed down with a few ton impacts on the earth creating a descent crater beneath them. Not done there, D-Decade sat atop the down Kitazaki and started punching his face over and over again.

" **Roarrrr!"**

As the roar continues to intensifies, so does each punches. The punches slowly became a blur and Kitazaki's own face slowly pushed them further into the ground. But somehow he managed just enough consciousness knock the berserk Rider to the side and this made the berserk D-Decade jump away as he crouch down on all four. Dragon Orphnoch quickly righted himself as he pant and notice that dust was coming out of his face.

"You bastard….That actually hurt…Hehehe, so you've finally showed your true self. Yes! This is what you really are, Hakaisha! Show me more of that chaos in your eyes! Try and destroy me!"

What Kitazaki get was more roar filled with malice and anger as the berserk Destroyer pushed himself forward as he was now in front of Kitazaki with his hand now ready for a fierce side swipe to the face but Kitazaki managed to bent down but….his face was meet with a hard knee to the face which made him bent his body backward but before he can collapse to the ground, he felt his head grabbed by both hand and with the force of a cannon, D-Decade headbutted him so hard that shockwave passed through Kitazaki's back.

Kitazaki wobbled back but the berserker wasn't done just yet as it grabbed the Orphnoch by the throat before gripping it so tightly that a crack sound was heard. However the Dragon wasn't one to be one up by his opponent as he grabbed the offending hand and tried to crushed it as well and indeed, D-Decade's hand broke but not caring, he merely roar and slammed the Orphnoch into the ground and then doing so multiple time before tossing the body into a rock boulder. Kitazaki's body shatters the boulder easily and he grunted as he tried to get up.

He then roar out as well as he charge forward with speed almost equal to D-Decade and stabbed him from the back with his horn like weapon but it did little effect to the vengeful Rider as he only held the horn in place and with a quick movement, snaps it in half. He then used the snapped weapon and plunge it at Kitazaki's shoulder injuring him.

" **Argghhh!** "

Meanwhile,

Kanade arrived in her bike and was on the scene immediately. There she saw Hibiki still cradling the body of the deceased Relic user and Kanade didn't waste time and got there. Her horrified face was now morphing to tears of sorrow as she landed on her knee and gently she took Tsubasa's from the grieving Hibiki.

Kanade look at her best friend and tried to wake her up,

"Hey….Tsubasa…wake up. Don't go sleeping on me like this…Come on. Wake up….We need to go home. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up now, Tsubasa….Pease…"

No response. Hibiki with a sorrowful and tearful look gaze at the older girl and tried to tell her.

"Kanade-san…Tsubasa-san is-?!"

"No!"

That cried made the girl flinched as Kanade glared at her and said,

"Tsubasa can't be dead! She just can't! I refused to believe that! I won't believe that!"

She then look back at her best friend and yelled out forcefully this time.

"Tsubasa! Wake up! You can't die like this! You can't just leave us! You can't leave me! Who am I going to teased if you're gone!? Who am I going to call a crybaby if not you!? Please, Tsubasa! I understand now! I understand now what it would feel now if you had loss me so please wake up now because I don't want to lose my best friend!"

Memories of their time spend together flashes in her mind and it started to make Kanade eyes more blurry than ever. Her tears won't stop and despite what she did….Kazanari Tsubasa was not responding. She has and truly is….dead. And all Kanade could do now was cry out into the sky and scream out all her sorrow before she rested her crying face into her friend's shoulder. Hibiki despite not have known Tsubasa long, but she felt like she loss one of the important people in her life so all she could do was hugged Kanade and the two girls sobbed their eyes out.

* * *

 **Back to the Fight**

By now Kitazaki was mostly mangle at this point. One of his arm torn, his leg twisted in the most painful of angles and most of all, part of his face dented. D-Decade meanwhile was just slowly walking to the down Kaijin and tossed the torn arm he held to the side. Kitazaki was now crawling on away while growling madly in pain.

" **Grrrr….You damn fucker….I'll kill you…I can't just die like this!** "

But he didn't get far as D-Decade stomp him in the back and lifted the Orphnoch easily by the head.

" **Grrrr…..Roarrrr!** "

He pulled his fist to give the finishing blow but before he could, he jump back as fireball headed his way.

He look at the direction where the attack came and saw a giant eastern red dragon made of pure mechanical existence roar at him. D-Decade roar back in anger but before he could charge forward,

 **STRIKE VENT!**

A fireball hit him on the side and made the berserk Rider roll into the ground but quickly recovering as he finally saw one of his attack. It was an armored warrior with red and golden dragon theme armor that was unlike Faiz who was black and red motive with somewhat futuristic designed to him. On the Rider's hand was a dragon head like device that he was aiming forward while smoke comes out of it.

"Hakaisha, you seem to live up to your title. Stopping your rampant is of higher priority and as much as I want to destroy you, I rather do it when you're aware of your killer."

Seemingly understanding his attacker's word, D-Decade only roars out in fury as he dashes forwards while leaving a huge dent on the ground and in a short moment he would be upon the red theme warrior but before he could, the mechanical dragon suddenly caught him by the jaw and was flying into the sky. The struggling berserker tried to break free by punching the dragon at the side of its jaw but has little effect. Then it swoop down and landed head first into the ground and in extension, crushing D-Decade in the process. The dragon then finally lets go and D-Decade lay on the crater, seemingly injured but then he uses both of his hand and punch the ground thus making him stood upward as he jump up from the crater and look at both the new mystery Rider and the dragon that seems to encircle the red armored warrior.

" **RrrrrrRARRRRRRRRR!** "

D-Decade charge forward uncaring of his injury but the red Rider wasn't faze as he took out a card from his belt and it revealed a symbol of a golden theme dragon and the words 'FINAL VENT' to it. He inserted the card into his left arm that looks like a dragon head and closes it.

 **FINAL VENT!**

The red theme Rider float into the air with the dragon also flying upward into the sky. The mystery Rider then move forward with his leg stretch forward and the dragon opens its jaw and blast him with flame but instead of hurting him, it acts like some sort of power boost and before D-Decade knew what hit it, he was kicked to the chest.

"Hiyargh!"

With a pushed from the red Rider, the berserk D-Decade was sent flying into the air and hit the ground. He grunted and tried to get up but before he could, he finally lay on his back and powers down thus returning him to Akira.

Akira grunted in pain as he tried to make sense what had happened just now…But he was too weakened to even stand up. He then remembers…

"I was fighting….Kitazaki…then that girl….and then…"

His eyes widen in horror when he realized that Tsubasa did the Swan Song and perished after doing so…and after that everything was blanked. He then heard footstep and only now realized that a dragon theme Rider was upon him and aiming a sword to his neck.

"Have you finally regained your mind or should I hit you some more?"

"Wh…Who are you?"

The Rider only stood there in silent before pulling back his sword and said,

"I'm the guy who just helped you from becoming something you will eventually regret being. Consider yourself lucky that no other human being was killed…aside from that blue hair girl who I would assume is your friend. But to shorten that, you met Takumi, right? Like him I'm also a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Ryuki. Tonight was only the beginning but like Faiz…I too have a goal to destroy you but not right now. You have much to consider tonight and yes, Kitazaki and that mysterious girl escaped so you're done for tonight. That is all."

With that, Ryuki took his leave, allowing Akira to lie on the ground while processing what just happened….Did he go berserk? From the way, Ryuki told him he did and that only happened when….Finally realizing it a second time, Akira stood up, ignoring his pained body and ran to the direction where he left Hibiki and Tsubasa.

* * *

 **Back at the Base**

There was no sound heard on the 2nd Division but only the sound of mourning and grieve as the scenery changes to the morgue room where Tsubasa now lay on the operation table. Her cold and now pale face held nothing but peace as if she was sleeping. The occupant of the room were either silent or sobbing but not more than Kanade who only stood there silently as her bang covers her eyes as she gaze at her deceased friend. Akira was not far as he hugged the sobbing Hibiki close to his chest and his look was that of pain, sorrow but most of all regret. It was unlike him to held such face but at this point, he didn't care. The promise he made…broken. The person who was his friend but most of all the person he swore to protect was dead because of his weakness. His gaze look at Ryoko who understood his message went to Hibiki and hugged the sobbing girl into his chest as they shed tears together. Genjuro was also there but he hasn't said a word since all of this happened. Akira now stood behind Kanade and he gently held her by the shoulder where she flinched upon the touched.

"Kanade…I'm-?!"

But before more can be said, the red hair girl suddenly turns around and hugged Akira and buried her face on his chest. He then felt her shaking and before long, sob turn into cry as the girl openly cried on his chest and no more was said as they both sat on the ground with Akira feeling his own eyes tearing up as he held Kanade tighter on his chest and comfort her the only way he can although it was working little to ease the crying girl of her sorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And with this done, I thank all of you who took the time to read this story. It's almost been half a year since I last updated so I hope you all forgive me. I had been dealing with personal life but that doesn't give me an excuse to leave you all hanging but now that the story has been update, here it is! XD So here it is. The Death of Tsubasa and also the moment where we see D-Decade partial awakening as the Destroyer but more will be seen and also hope you all have a good day and hope that despite the chapter is shorter than all previous chapter, I hope it delivers. Again as always, give a review as it will helped me better the story as well as flames will be deleted and ignore. This is Crimson and I hope to see you awesome Rider/Symphogears fans in the next chapter. Peace out! XD**


End file.
